Treasure Keepers
by angelalexandra
Summary: When a new term hits Alfea, the Winx thought that they would have a normal semester, how wrong they were. 6 witches arrive in search of the hidden treasures that summon the ultimate power, the Cosmic Void. Where are they? Who is sworn to protect them?
1. It Begins

**-I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters, except my OC's-**

* * *

In a hidden chamber beneath a large parliament house looking building, the leaders of the Magix council were running out of time. They were running through secret passages carrying sacred treasures that they are sworn to protect, no matter what. The building was being invaded by evil and they were after the sacred treasures. The roof was coming apart.

Three men were running away from the commotion. They wore white and gold robes with a mark on each of their foreheads.

"We must hurry" one of the councilmen said as they kept running.

"We have to reach the final chamber if we have a chance to protect the treasures" the second council men answered as he said a spell to reveal another passage.

The three men ran down a spiral staircase to reach the final chamber. There was a sudden crash in the building. Screams and laughter echoed through the entire building.

"They have broken it" the third councilmen announced terrified.

"We better make hast then, if they have broken it, it will be a matter of minutes before they catch up to us" the first councilmen added as the three of them quickened their pace.

Explosions and footsteps were heard behind them, and started to become louder and quicker.

"They're catching up to us" the third one yelled.

"We're almost there, we have to reach that chamber or there will be no hope stopping them" the first one replied.

The three men came to the final door. They all said a spell and the door opened revealing a portal.

The foot steps behind them were even louder than before, they had reached the final chamber and were right on their tail.

The men ran into the chamber and locked the door shut.

"What now?"

"We must send them away to the keepers, only then will they be safe, but we must hurry" the second one said as they placed the 6 treasures in the portal.

The large pounding was heard on the door.

"Quick, they're behind the door" the first one yelled blocking the door with all his might.

"We have to plug in the co-ordinates" the third one said as he pressed buttons.

The door was blown apart with a huge force sending the first and second councilmen against the opposite wall, knocking them out.

"Where are they" a crackly voice demanded from inside the smoke storm.

The third councilmen slammed his hand on the button, sending the treasures to the keepers.

"You're too late" he said before he was shot by an energy ball, disappearing into thin air.

"What do we do now?" one of the voices asked.

"We go find the keepers. They won't know that the treasures are in their hands now" another answered.

"Where to?" the same curious person asked.

"We go searching in Magix" the second voiced answered as the smoke cleared and the witches disappeared.


	2. First Meetings

It was a beautiful sunny day in the city of Magix. It was a new semester for the three schools, and the students were all eager to start fresh.

"Wow, they are so many new fairies this semester. I think this semester will be the best one yet" Bloom said happily to her friends. "What do you think Tecna?"

"A 100% chance of fun" Tecna answered typing on her portable laptop.

"Alright" Bloom said happily.

"Hey girls" Musa said walking up to them. "You psyched for the new semester?"

"Definitely, I can't wait to start the new botany class" Flora said excitedly.

"I am more excited to at the new gourmet cooking class" Stella said. "I hope we get to learn how to conjure a 12 course dinner with just one spell."

The girls all giggled at her remark.

"Keep dreaming Stella" Layla said laughing.

The girls were all too busy laughing that they didn't notice the sun disappearing.

"What's going on?" Tecna asked suspiciously as she pulled out her computer.

"What's up Tec? The sun is just behind a couple of clouds" Musa said.

"No, the forecast predicts that it will be sunny all day, so why is it suddenly dark?" Tecna asked.

"Tecna, relax, it's not like the weather can hurt us" Stella said optimistically.

All of a sudden, clouds of thunder started to appear. Lightening started striking onto the ground, burning wherever it hits.

The girls all screamed in fear.

"You just had to say it" Layla said annoyed to Stella.

The lightening started shooting towards the girls. The lightening was soon followed by crackling laughs and explosions coming from the towers of Alfea. Students were running for cover as the East tower came collapsing down, causing rubble and a thick cloud of smoke.

The laughter became louder as the shapes of 6 figures were seen through the smoke. Miss Faragonda came outside to confront the trouble makers head on.

"I am the Headmistress of this school. I demand to know who you are" Miss Faragonda yelled to the figures.

The smoke cleared revealing 6 witches. There was a long white haired witch with black eyes wearing a dark blue V-neck mini-dress with black material wrapped around the waist, with blue ankle boots; a bronze coloured long haired witch with dark green eyes wearing a black leotard with a gold cape, black gloves that went up to her elbows with black ballet slippers that tie up the leg with black ribbon.

There was also a dark brown curly haired witch with grey eyes that wore a shoulder sleeved black long top with black skinny leg jeans, black boots with buckles on the sides with black gloves that went up to her wrists; a black with purple streaks witch with purple eyes that wore a black corset with red ribbon with a black mini-skirt and black high heels.

The last two was a short dark shinny red haired witch with oranges who wore a black one-shouldered mini-dress with black see through stockings with black platform shoes; and the last one was a dark blue, almost black haired witch with silver eyes who wore a revealing blue top covering only the bust with material going down the centre of the stomach, but still revealing skin, with draped blue material as a skirt with blue elf looking shoes.

"We are the 6 witches of Traldayor, we are here to reclaim the 6 treasures of the Cosmic Void" the white haired witch said. Faragonda gasped in horror.

The white haired witch smirked evilly and continued. "I am Glacies, the witch of ice, and these are my sisters, introduce yourselves ladies."

The bronze haired witch went first. "I'm Terra, witch of the wasteland."

"I am Alrum, the witch of pure darkness" the dark brown haired witch introduced.

"The witch of silence, Sonitus, at your service" the black and purple haired witch said.

"I am the witch of metal and logic, Numerus is my name" the red haired witch explained.

"And I guess that makes me the witch of Earth morphix, I am Procella" the curly brown haired witch said.

"Wait, the Earth morphix, that's impossible" Layla said confused.

"It is now pixie" Procella said cockily.

"You witches have no grounds for coming to Alfea, I demand that you leave immediately" Faragonda ordered.

"That's where you're wrong headmistress" Gracies began. "We are searching for the keepers of the treasures, last we heard, the keepers were in Magix."

Faragonda went pale, she knew who the keepers were, and all the members of the Company of Light knew who the keepers were.

"Enough wasting time, we know that the Company of Light knew who they were, and you were one of them, so tell us who they are" Numerous demanded.

"I would rather take it to my grave then see you witches destroying the magical dimension" Faragonda said strictly.

The girls looked at Faragonda seriously. They thought the realm of Realix had the ultimate power, they didn't realise that there was an even greater power out there that needed to be guarded by keepers.

The witches all smirked at each other.

"I'm glad you insisted Faragonda" Alrum said.


	3. Opposites

"Ladies, Alpha pattern, go!" Glacies ordered as the witches got into action. "Deep freeze!" Glacies yelled and a blizzard came shooting out of her hands and straight for Faragonda.

"Weather block!" Faragonda cried creating a giant sphere around herself.

"Come on girls, we've got to protect Miss Faragonda" Bloom ordered. "Let's go Enchantix!" and the girls all transformed.

"Hey look girls, we're up against a bunch of senior fairies" Sonitus snickered.

"You know what, I never kicked enchantix butt" Terra added.

"Positions ladies" Glacies yelled as she continued to fire at Faragonda.

"Earthquake!" Procella yelled creating a giant crack heading straight for the girls.

The all flew up into the air.

"Is that the best you got!" Layla taunted.

"You'll see what we can do pixie" Sonitus said.

"Well bring it!" Musa egged them on. "Beat Booster!"

"Deathly Silence!" Sonitus yelled, making Musa's world go black.

Musa was in a nightmare, she heard no music, no sounds, nothing. Her powers were being drained from the lack of sound.

She tried to call for the girls' help, but they were too busy fighting to notice. She then transformed back into her normal clothes and started falling to the ground.

Sonitus laughed with glee.

Flora and Tecna saw Musa falling and flying to catch her when...

"Floral Death!" Terra yelled shooting at Flora.

She screamed in pain, none of her plant spells were working. Everything she conjured turned to dust, she couldn't conjure a plant to help catch Musa as she was thrown into the side of a wall.

"Digi-Virus" Numerous yelled and a green light shot Tecna in the back just as she was about to grab Musa's hand.

Tecna screamed as she felt the spell infecting her winx, slowly draining it until there was nothing left. Tecna was thrown onto the ground as she transformed back into her normal clothes.

Musa fell directly into Miss Faragonda's shield and was caught just as she was about to hit the ground. Faragonda was too busy to catch Musa that her shield went down and Faragonda was hit by Glacies blizzard attack. They both were knocked out, just like Tecna and Flora.

Bloom, Stella and Layla gasped in horror.

"How dare you do that to my friends" Stella yelled in anger. "Solar wind flare" she yelled throwing a large solar arrow towards Alrum.

"Clouds of darkness" Alrum yelled in defence.

A giant cloud of darkness flew over to Stella, slowly seeping into her eyes. All she could see was black.

"I can't see" Stella yelled. There was no hint of sunlight at all. She started to feel dizzy and nauseas. Her powers were getting out of control, she tried to fight her way out, but the powers kept bouncing back on the walls and hit her instead. Finally, Stella was too weak to even keep her head up, she couldn't see any sunlight or feel any sunlight, and in the end, she gave up fighting. Her winx was completely drained. She transformed back into her normal clothes and she fell into a bush.

"Okay, four down, two to go" Procella laughed evilly.

"Why don't you girls make this easy for yourselves and just, give up now, we promise we won't hurt you if you tell us where the keepers are" Glacies said.

"Even if we knew, we wouldn't tell you witch" Bloom said angrily. "Dragon Fury"

"Crystal cage" Glacies yelled and she summoned hundreds of crystal around Bloom trapping her.

"What the?" Bloom said confused, but was interrupted when the crystals started shooting ice at Bloom.

Fire and ice are opposites, so when the ice was shooting at Bloom, it started to burn her fire out slowly. It started to seep into her skin, draining all of her winx. Bloom was losing energy, she couldn't focus, then all of a sudden, she felt a sharp scrap on her arm as she slowly fell to the ground, being caught by Layla.

"Last one standing, we commend you for it" Terra said as the other witches joined Glacies and Procella.

Layla flew down and placed Bloom on the ground.

"What do you call a fairy without her wings?" Glacies asked snickering.

"Dragon food" Procella answered.

"Correct. What do you call a fairy with her wings?" She asked again.

"Dragon food" Alrum replied.

"Perfect, now, what do you call a fairy without her friends?"

"Easy target" Numerous answered as the girls all threw up their arms in the air.

"Taltayous Faintous" the cried and a giant lightning bolt hit Layla, immediately draining her winx and causing her to collapse to the ground. The last thing she saw was the 6 witches laughing, and then her world suddenly went black.


	4. Everything Changes

The next day, Layla woke up to the sound of voices, but they weren't the usual voices that she heard at school. They sounded concerned, and a little man-ish. She then felt a soft hand holding hers, she knew who it was. Layla slowly opened her eyes and saw the face that she hadn't seen since last semester, Nabu.

"Oh good, you're awake" Nabu said with a sigh, Layla knew that he was worried.

Layla opened her eyes fully and saw that she and the other girls were in Alfea's infirmary with all the guys in there. Layla looked around and saw that Musa and Tecna were the only ones awake. Tecna sat on a bed with Timmy's arm wrapped around her shoulders, and Musa and Riven were sitting on the bed with Musa leaning up against his chest.

Flora was still passed out on her bed with Helia standing in front of the large window turning his head towards her every second hoping that she would wake up.

Brandon was sitting on a chair that was next to Stella's bed, holding her hand, while Sky was sitting on the edge of Bloom's bed, his arm over the bed head, watching her rest.

Layla sat up slowly, her head heavy and dizzy. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked confused.

"Please tell me you're kidding" Riven said annoyed.

"Oh, right" Layla replied getting the idea. "When did you get here?"

"Last night, Miss Faragonda called us and told us what happened" Nabu answered as he kissed Layla's cheek.

Layla looked at Miss Faragonda who was drinking a cup of tea. She then turned to Flora, who was still lying on her bed, she hadn't woken up yet, neither had Stella or Bloom.

"How long have Flora, Stella and Bloom been asleep?" Layla asked concerned.

"Exactly 12 hours" Tecna said with a small yawn.

"And that's enough" Stella mumbled as she slowly woke up.

Everyone turned and looked at Stella.

"Stella" Brandon sighed with relief as Stella turned to face him.

Stella smiled and caressed Brandon's cheek with her hand. Brandon smiled that she was awake and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I wish we could have seen each other again on different circumstances" Stella joked with a giggle.

"I'm just glad you're awake" Brandon said helping Stella sit up in bed.

Stella looked at everyone. "How are Flora and Bloom?" she asked worried.

"They are fine, they are reacting to the medication, they're just sleeping it off now" Faragonda announced.

"I hope that they wake up in time for classes tomorrow" Miss Faragonda said as she sipped her tea.

The others all giggled for they knew that Miss Faragonda was joking.

With all the laughter in the infirmary, no one noticed that Bloom woke up. She sat up in bed and saw Sky sitting on the side of her bed, his back facing her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, scaring him in the process.

"Bloom" Sky said happily.

Bloom giggled as she hugged Sky. "Sorry for scaring you. Did we get the witches?"

"Unfortunately we didn't" Musa said annoyed.

"Musa, they could've destroyed you" Riven said concerned.

"They are just witches, they couldn't do any more harm to us" Stella said confidently.

"Unfortunately Stella, you are wrong in the matter" Faragonda said grimly.

"What are you talking about Miss Faragonda?" Tecna asked confused.

"I will explain everything as soon as Flora wakes up" Faragonda replied.

Helia turned his gaze away the window for the millionth time to look at Flora. Helia was getting more worried by the second, he didn't realise that Flora's attack took more out of her then for the others.

Helia knelt down besides Flora and kissed her lips softly. When he parted from her, Helia was filled with glee to be looking at the beautiful green eyes of his dear Flora.

"What a nice way to be woken up" Flora said softly with a smile.

"I thought that you would never wake up" Helia said almost a little scared.

"Helia, you have so much faith in her" Bloom joked.

Helia sat next to Flora on the bed as he helped her sit up. Flora placed her head on Helia's chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So, Miss F" Tecna began. "Who are these witches that attacked Alfea yesterday?"

"Yeah, and what are these treasures that they were searching for?" Stella added.

"I cannot say, not now" Miss Faragonda said.

"But you just said that once Flora was awake, you would explain everything to us" Layla complained.

"Very well" Faragonda replied.

"The witches that attacked yesterday, are known as the witches of Traldayor. They are ruthless witches that have spent most of their lives searching for the Treasures of Magix" Faragonda explained.

"And what are these treasures of Magix?" Musa asked.

"They are 6 pieces of treasures that once joined together, form the ultimate power known as the Cosmic Void. A power so fierce that it can create a black hole that can suck and destroy everything in its path" Faragonda continued.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"The power was forged at the creation of the magical dimension. When the universe was created, good was created first, but a smaller explosion occurred at the same time which created evil. In this small explosion of evil, a power spark was in its core, which was the Cosmic Void. Centuries ago, the first guardian fairies of Magix collected the void, keeping it from evil's hands. Because the power was so great and highly active that it could explode causing a black hole at any time, the guardians combined their powers to separate the 6 chemical elements of the void, protecting the magical dimension from destruction."

"Then what happened, Miss F?" Flora asked hanging on every single word.

The treasures were then sent to 6 different realms under the protection of a keeper, a powerful being from each realm that is sworn to protect the treasure from evil, no matter the cost. As each keeper gets older, another is born from the same blood line, descending the responsibility to each daughter of the family. But 16 years ago, a spike in one of the treasure's energy roused suspicion that a powerful threat was coming for the treasures, so they were seen to be in danger and were sent to the Magix council to be protected, before the next keeper was born."

"What happened to these keepers?" Bloom asked.

"These keepers were never told of their sworn duty to protect the treasures, they weren't even born, but since the threat never came, it was decided that the treasures should remain in hidden chambers beneath the council just in case. The identities of the new keepers were only known to the members of the Company of Light" Faragonda finished.

Everyone gasped.

"So, you know who the next keepers are?" Layla asked.

Faragonda nodded. "Yes. Right now, we need to focus on the witches. If the witches are searching for the keepers, it means they must have infiltrated the council chambers and the treasures were sent to the keepers for protection."

"Wait, so, if the keepers don't know who they really are, doesn't that mean that they could do something to the treasures, cause an energy surge of something?" Timmy asked.

"No, the treasures are part of them in a way. The treasures were probably sent to the keepers, absorbing into their bodies, hiding them, but also giving the keepers some of their power. What makes these keepers powerful enough to protect the treasures, is that they are the only ones that can control them."

"Back to the witches, I'm still confused" Sky said.

"The witches were born of evil's fire. When the Cosmic Void was created, it had the power to create an evil twin from good, so to speak. So when the first keepers were born, 6 witches were born, the opposite powers to those of the keepers. A war has been going on for centuries between the 6 witches and the 6 keepers intended on stealing the treasures. As the treasures were passed on from mother to daughter to granddaughter, the desire for the ultimate power and war legacy was passed to the daughters of the witches as well."

"So, these witches are from a whole family history of stealing these treasures?" Riven asked.

Faragonda nodded again.

"What are we going to do now?" Brandon asked.

"We have to find the keepers before the witches do" Bloom answered.

"But how will we know who they are?" Helia asked.

"You don't, you can't beat these witches based on finding the keepers" Faragonda announced. "You have to find the treasures first, that is priority. If a keeper is united with their treasure, they immediately feel the power flow through their veins and know what to do. The keepers are the only ones strong enough to defeat the witches."

"How do we get the treasures out of the keepers?" Tecna asked.

"The keeper is the only one who can. The treasure will appear at the point of a person's greatest fear or turmoil. If they are in true pain or attack and need protection or power, the treasure will appear" Faragonda informed.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would the treasures do that?" Timmy asked.

"Because, the treasures are too powerful and drain the keeper's energy quickly and are too powerful for any day use. If it is absolutely necessary, they will appear."

"Man, that is complicated, almost sounds like how we earn our enchantix" Musa added.

"Miss Faragonda, can't you just tell us who the keepers are" Stella whined.

"I have been sworn by oath not to reveal their identities; their true destiny has to be revealed in its own time. But, one thing I can tell you, they are fairies of Alfea."

Everyone gasped, the keepers go to their school, they have been living amongst some of the most powerful fairies.

"Yes, now, get some rest. You need your strength if you want to find the keepers" Faragonda said as she sat up and headed for the door.


	5. Blending In

Everyone else left in the room remained quiet.

"We are looking for the keepers aren't we" Stella asked.

"Definitely" Bloom said determined.

"I was afraid you might say that."

"But where do we start?" Helia asked.

"You don't, we do" Layla said.

"What!" The boys all yelled.

"That is not fair" Riven complained.

"Guys, this is serious, way bigger than when we fought Baltor and Darkar, we can't have boys running around Alfea" Bloom said.

"That still doesn't tell us why we can't help now" Brandon added.

"You're late for class" Musa said smugly.

"Oh" Brandon replied as the guys kissed their girlfriends goodbye and they ran out of the room back to Red Fountain before they could be later for class.

"You just made that up didn't you" Tecna asked suspiciously.

"No, they are actually really late for class" Musa answered as they all laughed.

"So, what now?" Flora asked.

"I say we check the library, have a look around at the books. Surely one of them will have the history of the treasure keepers" Tecna suggested.

"And if not, would we run around the entire campus and ask every girl if they have a treasure stored away within themselves?" Stella joked.

"That's not a bad idea" Bloom said seriously.

"I was kidding" Stella added.

"I'm not, it could totally work."

"But Bloom" Flora began. "Miss Faragonda said that the keepers wouldn't know anything about the treasures, or even if they are in their possession."

"Then will keep bugging Miss Faragonda until she tells us who the keepers are" Bloom answered.

"Right, like that will ever happen" Layla said.

In Faragonda's office, Miss Faragonda was pacing back and forth.

"_They cannot discover who the keepers are" _Faragonda thought to herself. _"If they do, they would surely place the keepers in danger. It is too soon for the keepers to discover their birth right. They would not cope with all that power, but if they don't find out, the witches will, and then the destruction of the magical dimension will come to be. I can sense the witches searching, they will not rest until the keepers are found, I just hope that I am wrong, the keepers must be ready."_

In the heart of Magix, the 6 witches were flying in the sky. The witches came to a tall apartment building.

"This looks like a good hide-out, no one will suspect a thing" Glacies said smugly.

"How do we get in?" Terra asked.

"Why don't we politely knock" Alrum suggested. She threw her arm out in front of her. "Teltaya" she yelled and the window of the top floored apartment smashed.

"Very nice" Sonitus said impressed.

The witches flew inside the apartment. The apartment had the kitchen in a corner with a dining table just by the kitchen, with a lounge room by a pair of sliding doors that went out onto the balcony. There was a white staircase that led upstairs to have 6 separate luxury bedrooms with their own bathroom in each one.

"This will do just nicely" Numerous smirked as she jumped on the couch.

"Yes, but it needs some desperate help or remodelling" Glacies said as she raised her arms up in the air.

"_An apartment that is all but rich,_

_Turn this place fit for a witch"_

As soon as Glacies said that, the entire apartment suddenly transformed into a dark apartment, filled with dark colours of red and purple on the walls and furniture; and changing the happy paintings to shelves of potions and spell books.

"Now this is how a witch should live" Procella said joining Numerous on the couch.

"Yes, it's definitely fit for the rich, but brings the essence of evil that we need" Alrum agreed as she fixed her hair after the battle.

"What do we do now? Faragonda won't ever give up the names of the keepers" Terra began.

"Indeed, but those annoying fairies that protected her seemed determined to protect her, like they were protecting something too" Procella said.

"What do you think they could be hiding?" Sonitus asked.

"Or if they are hiding something" Glacies added.

"All I know is is if that blonde haired pixie messed with my hair, those pig tails are gone" Alrum said from the black mirror on the wall.

"Don't worry my dear Alrum, we will have our revenge, as soon as we find the keepers" Glacies said.

"Where do we start looking?" Terra asked.

"We could pose as transfer students and sneak into Cloud Tower or Alfea" Numerous suggested.

"No way, I am not spending even one second pretending to be a goody-goody fairy being surrounded by hundreds of perky goody-goody fairies" Procella complained.

"I agree, but it sounds promising. That way, we could infiltrate Alfea without a problem and sneak into Faragonda's office and find out who the keepers are" Glacies said.

"Yeah, but what happens if she doesn't tell us, we could be surrounded by pixies for nothing" Sonitus announced.

"That is a risk, but it would be worth it if we get our hands on the Cosmic Void" Glacies replied.

"I agree, I say, let's do it" Terra said standing up.

"Fine, I'm in" Alrum said.

"Ladies, are you in?" Glacies asked the others.

"It better be worth it" Sonitus said.

"Alright, but I am not making myself blonde" Numerous said conditionally.

"Understood" Glacies began and then she turned to Procella. "What about you?"

"If everyone else is doing it, but this better not be a waste of time" she said.

"Excellent. Let's begin" Glacies smirked.

Back at Alfea, the girls were in the library checking out books that could help them.

"Did anyone find anything?" Bloom asked the girls.

"No, nothing on my side" Flora replied on the other side of the shelf to Bloom.

"Nothing over here too" Musa yelled.

"Shoosh" the librarian yelled from her desk.

The girls all came to a table in the library, except for Tecna.

"Where's Tecna?" Flora asked curiously.

"I found something" Tecna called carrying a thick leather bound book.

Tecna dropped the book on the table with a 'thud' and dust went everywhere. The girls were coughing and waving their hands in the air to wipe the dust from the air.

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"A book" Layla answered smart ass.

"No really" Stella replied sarcastically. "What else would it be"

"This is no ordinary book, this is specifically about the treasures" Tecna informed.

"What about the keepers?" Musa asked.

"I don't know, let's find out" Tecna said as she attempted to open the book.

"What's wrong Tec?" Layla asked.

"The book has some sort of lock spell on it, I can't open it" Tecna answered.

Bloom took the book from Tecna and turned it over to read it's back.

"Well, it says here that you open the book by placing your hand over the front, but only those who are apparently 'destined' to know the truth can open it" Bloom informed.

"Great, so we can't open it" Stella complained as she placed her hand on the front cover and dragged it to her and picked it up ready to take it to the shelf when it suddenly opened.

Stella shrieked and dropped it on the floor closing itself again.

"What just happened?" she asked totally freaked out.

"Let me try that" Bloom said picking up the book from the ground by touching the front cover and it too opened in Bloom's hands. "Okay, this cannot be a coincidence, someone else try to open it."

"Here" Musa said as Bloom handed her the book. Musa placed her hand on the front cover and just like Stella and Bloom, it opened.

"This is completely illogical," Tecna said snatching the book from Musa and her finger tips touched the cover and it opened in Tecna's hands. Tecna screamed at the realisation that she was wrong and dropped the book onto the table.

The librarian looked at the girls. "Shoosh" she said again but she kept an eye on the girls.

Back in the witches new apartment, the witches were in the lounge room with a cauldron in the centre.

"Now remember, we want to hide our identities from everyone except ourselves. We will look like our fairy selves in our reflections, but to each other, we will still look like witches. You ready sisters?" Glacies asked with a smirk.

"Anything to get our hands on the Cosmic Void" Sonitus said as they all joined hands.

"_We call upon the coven's powers  
To mask us now and in future hours  
Hide us well and thoroughly  
but not from those we call family_

_Transfera Identica!"_

The girls all said the spell and suddenly, the cauldron suddenly blew up and white light shot out and 6 individual lights went to each girl, and they all transformed into fairies.

Terra had her brown hair but it was straight went to just below her shoulders. She also had brown eyes and a soft, delicate complexion. Terra wore black jeans with a dark green top with a black sleeveless cardigan and black high heel sandals (like Flora's).

Procella still her blue hair, but it was a soft blue that had a fringe and the length went to her shoulders or an inch or two passed her shoulders. She also had a soft delicate complexion and purple eyes. Procella had a black ruffled skirt with a blue singlet tucked into the skirt with black flat shoes.

Numerous had soft red hair that looked like a soft pink in parts and it went to just below her eyes and the ends flicked out in style. She also had a slightly tanned complexion with green eyes. She wore a plain white top with a soft, almost white, green skirt with a dark green female suit jacket.

Glacies had her long flowing white hair, but she had ribbon wrapped around a few strands of hair on each side. She had orange, almost like a pinky-red coloured eyes. She wore a long sleeved flowing dress with white high heels.

Alrum still had her long brown hair with a few strands in side pony tails as the rest was left to free fall. She had deep brown eyes and was dress in a white and black dress with a yellow ribbon on the front with a decorative decal near the hem of the dress.

Sonitus had soft purple hair with light blue streaks and her hair was up in a rough pony tail. Her eyes were now magenta. She wore a white jacket with green sleeves with a pink heart on the arms. She wore black shorts with long black socks that went past her knees, with runners.

The girls all looked at themselves with almost disgust.

"Argh, the things we do for the greater evil" Terra complained.

"Thank god I don't have pixie blonde hair" Numerous said grateful.

Alrum ran to the mirror and looked at herself. Not bad, I still got my killer good looks and boy-attracting hair.

"This is brilliant, those pixies at Alfea will have no idea" Glacies said as they all laughed evilly.

* * *

**Pictures of the witch's fairy forms are on my profile :)**


	6. Getting Closer

Back in Alfea's library, the girls were all staring at the book, all hesitant to touch the book.

"Somebody else touch it" Bloom said breaking the silence.

"I'm not touching it, Flora, you touch it" Layla said hesitant.

"I'm not touching it, you touch it" Flora replied.

"Well somebody has to touch it, this is completely illogical" Tecna said in denial.

There was a complete silence again for a few more minutes.

Layla breathed in deeply. "Fine" she breathed out. "I'll go next."

Her hand slowly moved towards the book. She placed it on the front cover and waited. Nothing happened. She closed her eyes waiting, nothing happened. When nothing happened from her direct contact of the book, she opened one eye.

"Hey, nothing happened" Layla said happily, but as soon as she said that, the book suddenly burst open, scaring the heck out of Layla, making her jump a mile.

The girls all started bursting out laughing.

"Okay, that is not funny" Layla yelled to the book.

"What's even worse is that you are yelling at the book now" Stella said cracking up.

"Okay, enough wondering, the suspense is driving me mad" Flora said closing the book.

But when she attempted to close the book, something was forcing the book to stay open.

"Why can't I close it?" Flora asked continuing to close it.

"Maybe, because you are touching it, and we are all 'destined' to read it, it is already open so there is no need for it to be closed and then re-opened" Tecna stated.

"We must figure out why this book is opening for us. Wait, every time it opened, it always opened on the same page" Bloom said.

The girls all looked at the book. It was about the treasure keepers. On the opened page, it was a family tree for each one of the 6 keepers.

"It's a family tree..." Musa began.

"Of the keepers" Flora finished.

The librarian immediately looked up at them at Flora's comment. She quietly stood up from her seat and hurried off to Faragonda's office. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in" Faragonda said from behind the door.

The librarian opened the door and walked in.

"Headmistress, we've got a problem" the librarian began.

"What is it?" Faragonda asked concerned.

"The book..." the librarian began. "The winx have found the book. They are getting closer to the truth."


	7. Hidden Secrets

"We cannot let this happen. We need a distraction" Faragonda said. She fell silent for a couple of seconds as she thought of a distraction. "I have the perfect plan..."

Back in the library, the girls were still in the library reading the book.

"Ok, which family tree is first?" Tecna asked

Bloom looked at the book and began reading out loud. "Well, apparently, the first guardian was a girl named Liana, she was the guardian of the solar treasure."

"What else?" Musa asked.

"Nothing, that's just it" Bloom said stunned.

"Nothing at all? Nothing about what the solar treasure is...what about the ancestry?" Layla asked.

"The family trees is faded, but all I see is royalty. So, whoever is a keeper of the solar treasure is royalty" Bloom explained.

"Who was the second guardian?" Flora asked.

"The next one was Kiama, guardian of the rhythm treasure" Bloom answered.

"And the ancestry?" Stella asked.

"Just that one of the guardians died young, the power of the guardian's power wasn't passed along, just slowly found its way to the new host."

"Who else?" Tecna asked.

"Um, Eleana, guardian of the apparatus treasure" Bloom informed.

"And..." Layla said intending on Bloom to continue.

"Nothing, doesn't say anything about her family, that I see."

"How sad" Flora said sadly. "What happened to the others?"

"Well..." Bloom began conjuring up a magnifying glass and looked at the book. "Another one goes by the name of Sasha. She was the guardian of the fluid treasure. Her ancestry is all royalty too, but, it looks as though her family has had a lot of pixies with the keepers."

"Pixies?" Tecna began. "That's odd, that means that entire family would have known where the pixie village is."

"Moving on" Stella said bored. "That's 4 down, what about the other 2?"

"Tara, guardian of the inferno treasure, and Maia, guardian of the blossom treasure" Bloom announced.

"Apparently, Tara and her husband up until their grand kids were the only ones who were guardians by blood, the rest of the family on this family tree aren't blood related, like the new guardian was adopted or abandoned, never knowing the power from her line."

"What about Maia?" Flora asked.

"Her family isn't royalty, but were respected throughout the realm, that's it, nothing really that stands out" Bloom said sadly. "It seems like Maia and her family were very quiet, no one thought that they could up hold such power, well look who's laughing now" Bloom added.

The girls all started laughing. As the girls were laughing, Stella suddenly sneezed from the dust that was left in the air. Stella's sneeze blew so much wind, that it blew away dust that was the family trees.

"Hey look" Tecna pointed out. "The dust was covering up the 6 family trees. Hopefully the new guardians will be on the bottom of each tree."

The girls were about to turn the page of the book to see the new guardian of Liana's legacy when the librarian interrupted them.

"Ladies" she began causing the girls to jump.

"Miss Calabash" Flora began acting like she was hiding something.

"Girls, Miss Faragonda needs your help" Miss Calabash began.

"What with?" Stella asked curiously.

"We have 6 new transfer students and she wants you to show them around" Miss Calabash finished as she moved to the side to reveal 6 girls.

Two with brown hair, one with light blue hair, another with soft red hair, a girl with white hair, and the last one had soft purple hair.

The winx girls looked at the new girls with confusion.

"Miss Faragonda wants you to show our new transfer students around" Miss Calabash said with a smile. "Now, I'll leave you girls to it" and she left the 12 girls alone.

The winx girls stood their quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Hi, well my name is Bloom, and this is Stella, Tecna, Layla, Flora and Musa" Bloom introduced cheerfully.

The other six girls looked at them snobbish and disgusted inside.

"Hi there," Alrum said arrogantly and disgusted.

The winx girls felt uncomfortable due to the icy treatment of the new girls.

"Well," Flora said breaking the silence. "Let's show you around then" she added cheerfully and eager.

"Wow, what are you made of? Gum drops and sugar plum pie?" Terra asked disgusted.

"Hey!" Stella yelled angrily. "Don't diss with my girl Flora"

"Oh yeah," Sonitus snickered. "Or else what?" she challenged.

The winx girls, except Flora, starred angrily at the new transfer students.

"Come on girls, don't start a fight on my account" Flora reasoned.

"Aw come on, they're asking for it" Musa complained staring at Sonitus.

"Come on girls," Flora said pulling Musa away.

"Fine," Tecna said backing away. "We at least should know that names of the girls that dare diss Flora."

The witches in disguise smirked at them.

"We don't tell losers our names, but in this case, we can make an exception" Glacies said smugly.

"_They must know something about the power, I can sense it, if we get close enough to them to read their thoughts, and we will be half way done. This is the whole reason why we are here" Glacies thought._

"Well, I'm Gracie" Glacies said in a cutesy voice.

"Tammy" Terra said following Glacies lead.

"Alana" Alrum said still starring at Stella angrily, at least they weren't face to face anymore.

"Sarah" Sonitus said almost cringing at the pixie name

"Nala" Numerous said almost face palming herself for the stupid name.

"Phoebe" Procella said with her arms crossed and turning her head away from the girls.

"Well, we better be going" Flora said pushing the girls away avoiding another starring contest. "We know you girls will find your away around campus."

As the girls left, Stella stopped in front of them.

"We would like to say that it was nice meeting you, but that would be a lie" Stella said with a smirk and ran after the others.

The witches were gob smacked.

"Oh no!" Sonitus yelled. "We did NOT just get dissed by a pixie!"

"Oh we did" Glacies said with her fists clenched. "And we are not going to let her get away with it. When we get the ultimate power, I will enjoy destroying her first."

Glacies turned her attention to the book on the table that the girls left. She walked over towards that table and saw that the book was left open...to the guardian's family tree.

"Hey girls, look what those pixies left for us" Glacies said with a smirk.

The other girls walked over and saw the open page.

"That's the one good thing about pixies" Procella began. "They are always so helpful, and in the end, it leads to their demise."

"Yes," Numerous said starting to read the book, "but we can't touch it, it appears to be reinforced with a spell so that only girls who are destined can open it."

"Then how did those pixies manage to open it?" Alrum asked.

"Maybe there's more to these girls then we thought" Terra suggested.

"Yes," Glacies began. "Maybe they are connected to this than we realised before we disguised ourselves."

"What now?" Procella asked.

"Let's keep a close eye on these girls, but first, let's see what this school is hiding" Glacies said as they all began to read the book.

"There's a lot of dust on this book" Alrum pointed out.

"Yes, maybe it's hiding something" Sonitus suggested.

"Well then, since we can't touch it, maybe we can spell it away" Glacies said evilly.

"Allow me" Terra said with a smirk. Her hand started to glow a dark brown as she slowly lifted her hand towards that book.

A big gust of wind came swirling around the room.

"Wind of the wasteland, come to me now, and reveal the secrets hidden inside" Terra said as the large gust of wind blew all the dust away from the book.

The girls all looked down and gasped.

"These girls are more connected than we thought girls, it all seems so clear" Glacies said almost filled with joy.

"So, does this change anything?" Numerous asked.

"No, it doesn't. We will still watch these girls, but when the perfect time comes, we'll strike" Glacies replied as they all started laughing evilly.


	8. Revealed and Hurting

The girls were storming through Alfea's hallways.

"I can't believe you just stood there and let them insult you" Layla said in disbelief

"I don't care. I'm just glad the people who count the most stick up for me" Flora said happily.

All of a sudden, the girls heard engines roaring outside.

"Do you guys hear that?" Tecna asked as they all stopped walking.

Stella smiled happily and ran to one of the giant windows and pressed her face up against the glass.

"It's the boys" Stella yelled as they all ran outside to greet their boyfriends.

The boys pulled up at the front gate of Alfea and took their helmets off. The girls ran into the arms of their boyfriends and hugged them tightly.

"What are you boys doing here?" Musa asked with a smile.

"We just came by to see how you girls are feeling" Sky said with his arm around Bloom's shoulders.

"That's so sweet" Stella said giving Brandon a kiss on the cheek.

From inside Alfea, the girls were being watched.

"Urgh" Numerous said disgusted as the witches watched them through the window. "Love sick fools, pixies and hero wannabies, it is disgusting."

"I guess our plans will have to wait since these hero wannabies will be watching their every move" Procella said annoyed with her arms crossed.

"Actually, they've only accelerated our plans" Glacies said evilly.

The girls all looked at her confused, except for Numerous, who only started giggling evilly with delight.

Back outside the girls and boys were talking, when the sky started to turn grey, and thunder roared. The wind started to blow hoarsely through the air, and the air started to turn thick and cold. The girls cuddled up to the boys due to the sudden cold weather.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked.

"The realm's sudden weather change is unnatural" Timmy said as he held on to Tecna.

"The voice of nature is in a disturbance, they are in a state of frenzy" Flora said holding her head.

"What does that mean?" Riven asked.

"There are dark forces in the air" Flora replied.

All of a sudden, almost instantaneously, the witches walked out of Alfea, laughing evilly and hysterically.

"Tammy, Gracie, Alana, Sarah, Nala, Phoebe, what's going on?" Tecna yelled through the wind.

The girls just continued to laugh.

"It's time to get rid of these cutesy outfits" Procella said as the girls all transformed into their true witch self again.

The girls all gasped.

"The witches of Traldayor" Musa said gob smacked.

"You got that right pixie" Sonitus smirked. "And who are these boys? Red Fountain wannabies?"

"Are they your protectors, that's pathetic" Terra said laughing.

"We are Red Fountain heroes, actually" Riven said.

"Oh, this is just too good" Alrum laughed. "What's better than squashing a hero wannabie, is squashing an arrogant hero wannabie."

The witches all started laughing hysterically.

"Even!" Glacies yelled. "You girls are in possession of something very dear to us, now hand them over!"

The girls looked at each other confused.

"We have no idea what you are talking about" Flora said confused.

"Oh don't play dumb" Terra said annoyed.

"Yeah, all the arrows point to you girls, we know you have them, so hand them over" Numerous demanded.

"Hand over what? We really don't know what you are talking about" Bloom yelled.

"Fine, we have other ways of getting what we want" Procella said with a devilish smile.

The witches all raised their arms up and the huge gust of wind began blowing again fiercely blowing the guys away from the girls.

The guys were thrown into the entrance walls of Alfea.

"What are you doing?" Stella yelled

"Forcing you to tell the truth" Sonitus replied.

"We are speaking the truth" Layla yelled.

"Stop lying pixies, we know you're lying" Terra said.

The witches' hands all started to glow. Terra's hands were dark green, Glacies' was dark blue, Alrum turned bronze, Sonitus glowed silver, Numerous glowed dark purple, and Procella was black.

"Last warning," Glacies threatened, her eyes turning red. "Hand over what belongs to us, or face the consequences"

"But we don't have anything" Tecna cried.

"You asked for it" Sonitus yelled as the witches threw their glowing hands in the air again.

The boys were thrown from the wall and onto the ground harshly in front of the girls' feet. A giant black sphere spread over the boys and imprisoned them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Riven asked slamming his fists against the sphere.

All of a sudden, the sphere started shooting out lightening, hitting the guys and electrocuting them.

The guys all cried out in pain.

"NO!" the girls all screamed running toward the sphere.

"Stop it!" Bloom begged.

"Release them, NOW!" Musa demanded as they all smashed the sphere.

"You can't help them like that" Numerous said with a smile.

"Let them go! How can we help them!" Flora cried with tears forming in her eyes as she watched Helia scream out in pain as more strikes of lightening hit the boys inside the sphere.

"Give us what we want, and we will release them" Alrum answered.

"We don't know what you want" Stella cried still smashing the sphere with her fists.

"Yes you do" Terra yelled. "We want the treasures of Magix! Give them to us NOW!"

"What!" The girls all yelled.

"We don't have them" Layla cried.

"The gig is up pixies" Glacies shouted angrily. "We know that you girls are the keepers of the treasures, now give them to us or your boyfriends will face the price."

Just as Glacies said that, the sphere started shrinking slowly and more lighting continuously shot at the boys.

As the sphere slowly shrunk, the boys cried even louder and they all slowly fell to their knees.

"No!" Stella shrieked in pain. "Brandon! Brandon!" She continued to smash the sphere.

"Stop it!" Flora screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks. "STOP IT!" Flora screamed again facing the withes.

"You can stop this, pixies, give us the treasures!" Sonitus said as the witches all laughed.

"But we REALLY don't have them, you are wrong, we aren't the keepers!" Bloom shouted with tears down her cheeks too.

"You're lying" Glacies roared with anger and hatred as the sphere shrunk even smaller.

The girls turned around to see the sphere shrink again and saw some of the boys slowly fall from their knees to the ground, slowly being drained of energy and the lack of oxygen.

"Nabu! Nabu! Get up!" Layla pleaded.

"We have to get in there" Musa yelled as she fell to her knees staring at Riven unconscious in the sphere.

"Helia! Don't close your eyes" Flora begged the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Let them go!" Tecna begged to the witches.

The witches laughed in reply and a large ball of electricity and dark energy formed in their hands. They released it and threw it at the sphere hitting the boys again.

The boys screamed in pain, the electricity hitting every nerve and vain in their body and the dark energy consuming them. The girls all shrieked as they watched all of this happen. As this was happening, the witches were laughing hoarsely with enjoyment and torment.

The boys kept being thrown against the walls of the sphere every time the lightening and electricity struck them.

"Stop it!" Flora yelled, couldn't bare the sight anymore. "STOP IT!" Flora screamed at the top of her lungs as a bright white light surrounded her body.

"Leave them alone!" Musa shouted at the witches as she too began glowing a bright white light.

The boys were hit again with another lightening struck. Bloom watched as Sky was thrown right in front of her, hitting the sphere.

"ENOUGH!" Bloom yelled as she glowed white.

"ENOUGH!" Stella, Tecna and Layla all roared in unison as they too began glowing the same white light.

The girls all slowly flew up into the air and the light began glowing even brighter as the girls were together.

"What's happening?" Procella yelled shielding her eyes.

"We're too late!" Glacies raged. "They found them!"

The girls' skin each began to glitter white. They could feel their clothes slipping away, the strong force inside them, changing them, inside, and out.

The girls felt themselves changing unwillingly, but without force. The girls felt their clothes changed, and felt new wings growing from their backs. The light slowly dimmed down, slowly fading away.

As the light faded away, they each looked at themselves.

Tecna's hair was put in small pigtails resting on her collarbone with a pearl band around her head with a green diamond at the front. She wore a short sleeved top with a purple bust as the rest was green, with a dark purple diamond in the centre of the bust with white frills underneath. The sides of the top showed the side of her stomach. Tecna also wore a blue frilled short skirt with pink in the centre with white see-through material going diagonal across the skirt with green diamonds on them. She had light sparkly leggings that went past her knees with blue and purple boots that went just below her knees. Her wings were large diamond shape wings with smaller blue and pink diamonds as a pattern and smaller green diamonds on the outside of the winds.

Bloom had her hair up in a high ponytail with a blue hair tie and a tiara on her head. She wore a spaghetti strap corset top with white flowing sleeves that flowed to just past her wrists with pink ribbon on the corset. She had blue short-shorts with the same white material frilled at the openings of the short-shorts with white chain decorations crossing diagonally on the shorts. Bloom also wore light pink leggings that went to her knees with pink boots that went to the middle of her shins. Her wings were love heart shaped with blue in the middle with pink and blue love hearts as a decoration with pink hearts sticking out of the middle of the hearts.

Flora had her hair longer in ponytails, but each ponytail was plaited with a wreath surrounding her head. She wore a spaghetti top with green on the bust and straps with pink for the rest and pink frill across the top and around just under that shoulders. She had glittery with sleeves from the middle of her hands up to just past her elbows with rose wreath on each wrist. She had a rose wreath around her waist. She also wore green short-shorts surrounded by pink frills but showing the front with white material frills under the rose wreath but not covering all of the pink. She also had glittery white leggings that went to just below her shorts with pink platform high heel shoes. Her wings were large green and pink leaf shaped wings with pink and green flower shapes and designs with vine patterns. She also had purple blue-bell shaped flowers coming out the sides of the wings.

Layla had her hair up in high pony tails and was curled with a small tiara in her hair. Her bangs had pink streaks. She wore a strapless light blue dress with light lime green and yellow tipped frills underneath with a dark blue bow around the dress where the light blue material ended. She had light pink sleeves that went from her wrists to just below her elbows with bracelets around her upper arm with blue platform-like high heel shoes. Her wings were butterfly shaped with tear drop shapes on the inside with blue and light pink and gems coming out of the sides.

Musa had her hair worn down in an almost plait style with a tiara in her hair and her bangs curled. She wore a blue bust top white frill underneath and leaving her stomach bare. She wore a short purple, pink and blue mixed skirt with a large hot pink material draping her left side of the skirt going diagonally down to just past her knee with white frill material on the end. She had white ribbon wrapped criss-crossing around her arm from her wrist to below her elbow on each arm with light pink leggings that went a bit above her ankle with purple platform shoes that tied-up with purple ribbon. Her wings were large purple and blue butterfly wings with hole in the corners with pink in the middle with music not patterns and swirls and other music notes sticking out the sides.

Finally, Stella had her hair worn down with a few strand plaited with her bangs pinned to the back of her head in a small bun with stars in it and a tiara on her head. She wore an orange halter neck top that was orange on the bust with white frill below and the rest was light pink with 3 purple ribbons crossing diagonally on the pink part of the top. She had pink sleeves from the middle of her hands to past her elbow but just under her arm pit with purple ribbon wrapped from the top of the sleeve to her shoulder. She also wore purple, almost pink, short-shorts with gold chains from draping around the shorts. Stella also had white glittery leggings that went to just above her knees with orange high-heels that criss-crossed up her leg to just below her knees. Her wings were a unique shape with an orange outline with yellow in the inside with star shaped patterns and stars coming out the sides.

The light was now completely gone and the girls slowly opened their eyes and hovered in the air. The sphere died down, fading away, and the guys were left there lying on the floor, hopefully unconscious as the girls flew to them.

They each flew to their boyfriend and fell to their knees.

* * *

**Winx girls transformations on profile ;)**


	9. The Battle Begins Part 1

Flora lifted Helia's head and placed it on her legs.

"Helia, come on wake up" Flora begged with tears threatening to fall "Please don't leave me."

Flora started to glow a soft pink as she raised her hand in the air, as if to grab something. A clash of thunder sounded and a spinning object came falling from the sky and landed in Flora's hand. It was a sceptre. A gold sceptre with a blue orb on the top and a swirl design underneath with a leaf at the end of one of the swirls. As Flora held the sceptre in her hands, she could feel a substantial surge of energy, stronger than anything.

Tecna ran up to Timmy and had her hands on the sides of his head, covering the temples.

"Timmy, Timmy, wake up, you can do it" Tecna said keeping herself from breaking down. "Just wake up," then she started to break down.

Tears came pouring from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. One cheek rolled off her cheek and landed on Timmy's head. A green glow came from Tecna's hands. Tecna could feel her losing her grip of Timmy's head as she felt something else form in her hands, a glowing headset.

Tecna held in her hands, a black banded, blue head set with an antae coming from the top of one of the ear pieces. She stared at the shinny shimmery object in awe. She instinctively placed the headset on her head and felt a surge of power she never felt in her entire life.

Stella flew up to Brandon and fell to her knees too. She took his hand and held it against her cheek.

"Brandon, don't do this, not yet, not now" Stella begged as a tear rolled from her eye and touched Brandon's hand.

Stella immediately glowed yellow and felt Brandon's hand slowly fall from hers and she panicked. She tried to grip it harder, but felt something cold and thin in her hand now. As the glow faded away, Stella looked and saw a stunning gold jewelled hand mirror in her hand. Stella was gob smacked; she fell in love with it, but had no intention of looking at herself through it, as if she knew another purpose for the mirror.

Musa ran to Riven and landed on her knees. She lifted him up and gave him a hug.

"Riven, can you hear me?" Musa asked, hoping for a response. She got nothing. She pulled away from the hug and looked at Riven. Tears threatened to fall as she said "Riven" and gave him a kiss.

Suddenly, Musa began to glow a purple and she softly placed Riven on the ground and instinctively stood up and moved away from Riven, standing alone, like she was waiting for something to happen. A sudden noise sounded and an object came flying towards Musa from the distance. Musa immediately grabbed it with both hands and placed it around her head, it was an electric guitar. It was an amazing purple guitar with white and right on the head with the letter M on the side. As Musa held it in her hands, she felt the sudden urge to play it, but not with the musical intention, but with the intention of a great deed.

Bloom ran to Sky, her legs were hurting but she didn't care. She tripped and landed on her stomach, but she continued to run toward Sky. She dropped to the ground and looked at Sky.

"Sky, don't do this to me again, not again" Bloom said with despair. Her eyes began to water as she placed her head down by his head to hear him breathe, but she couldn't hear anything. "No...not again" she said angrily. "NO!" She yelled in despair and tears poured from her eyes.

Bloom started to glow red and her eyes changed from the soft blue that they were, to a full black. Bloom suddenly threw her left arm right to the side of her, straight, with her hand open, like she was going to catch something thin.

She waited there for a couple of seconds, as something shinny caught the sun's rays and reflected a light and a small object came spinning towards Bloom's opened hand. Bloom caught the object without even looking at it and stayed in her position for another couple of seconds, then she brought her hand down and she stared at the object she clutched in her hand. It was a dagger, but not any ordinary dagger, it was a dragon blade.

It had a bronze handle with stone dragons on either side of the blade with the heads facing the bronze handle with the wings above the dragons. As Bloom held the blade in her hand, she felt a sudden surge of power, more powerful than anything before, more powerful than the Dragon Fire, or any other transformation she had.

Layla flew to Nabu and placed his head on her knees.

"Nabu...wake up...can you hear me?" Layla asked hoping that he could. She waited for a response, but nothing. "Nabu...Nabu!" she wailed with tears pouring down her face. "Get up...you've got to get up!"

A tear that rolled down her cheek started to glow and shimmer. It was completely covered by white light and slowly transformed into a circular object. Layla shielded her eyes from the light and slowly lowered them as the light faded away. Layla stared at the object floating in front of her face. It was a white orb necklace with a gold claw holding it on a black chain. Layla wasted no time hesitating and instantly took the necklace and placed it around her neck. As she placed it on, she felt stronger, more powerful then she has ever been. She felt confident, and secure with it on, and fearless.

The withes floated in the air watching all this happen. They started to get angry and rage.

"This cannot happen!" Glacies yelled. "They have found the treasures!"

"We won't stand for this!" Procella shouted.

"If we can't have those treasures, then no one can" Sonitus cried as she shot an attack out of her hands and aimed for Musa.

"Silence Glaive"

Musa's eyes turned black and she instantly turned around and strummed the guitar.

"Sonic Guitar Booster" Musa yelled as she strummed her guitar and the sound waves shot out and attacked Sonitus' attack and hit her.

The attack sent Sonitus flying into a tree.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE! Does that to my sister" Terra yelled angrily.

Terra's hands started glowing and the ground started to shake.

A large ball of energy formed in Terra's hands. "Wasteland Twister!" Terra yelled and a giant twister filled with dust, dead vegetation and wind flew toward Flora, whose back was turned against it.

The twister came close behind Flora. She suddenly turned sharply around and used her sceptre to stop the twister. It glowed green and the twister disappeared.

Flora smirked looking at Terra who had a stunned look. "Summer Nature Void!" Flora yelled swinging the sceptre and a large laser-like attack shot out of the sceptre's gem stone and shot Terra, sending her to the ground.

"No!" Alrum shouted in anger. "We cannot be beaten by pixies with new outfits!"

"NO!" Glacies yelled. "They are not pixies with new outfits, they are now keepers, they have connected with the treasures."

"But we can't let them go unpunished!" Alrum cried and she shot an attack towards Stella.

"Dark Garnet Ball!"

Stella turned around with the mirror in her hands and held it right in front of her. The attack bounced back off of the mirror and hit Alrum instead.

"Solar Mirror Flare!" Stella yelled and the mirror glowed gold and shot an extra attack toward Alrum and was thrown into a rock.

"No way! We cannot let them win" Numerous cried taking revenge. "Digital Space Turbulence!"

The attack headed straight for Tecna. Tecna whipped her head around and saw the attack heading for her.

Tecna smirked and her eyes glowed green and the attack dispersed, leaving Tecna unharmed.

"What!" Numerous yelled annoyed like the situation was unfair.

Tecna smiled. Her headset started to glow and the antae came out of an ear piece and static was coming from the tip of the antae.

"Mega Watt" Tecna yelled as the antae channelled electricity and Tecna shot an attack toward Numerous who was flown into Glacies and they both slammed into Sonitus on the tree.

Layla smirked at Procella and then at Bloom. Bloom smiled back and they both held up their treasures ready to attack.

"Bring it on" Bloom taunted.

"Galactic Earth Morphix" Procella yelled as a brown energy with an electric current formed in Procella's hands and she threw it at Layla and Bloom.

Layla's necklace began glowing and Bloom took out her dragon blade.

"Beam of Hail" Layla cried as a large continuous beam of morphix shot out of Layla's necklace and it Procella.

Bloom held the blade above her head.

"Dragon Essence" Bloom cried as the blade glowed red and Bloom swung the blade to the front and shot at Procella, combining with Layla's attack.

The two attacks were too much for Procella and she was thrown on the ground.

"What now?" Numerous asked slowly getting up and holding her head.

"We're too late, we provoked them too much, now they've connected with the treasures. They are protected now. Witches, retreat!" Glacies ordered as they all orbed out.

The girls' eyes transformed back and their transformations disappeared and they turned back into their normal clothes.

The girls were exhausted and they fell next to their boyfriends, unconscious, without any knowledge of what they had just learned.


	10. Family Secrets

It was all silent and pitch black. There was no noise, no sound, nothing, just total darkness.

All 6 girls were dreaming, dreaming the same dream, but they were all together, in the same dream. Each of them wanted to wake up, but a part of them kept them from doing so, keeping them until they see, what is meant to be seen.

_Dream:_

_All six girls were standing in complete blackness._

"_What's going on?" Flora asked worried._

"_By my calculations we aren't in reality" Tecna answered typing something in your computer._

"_Then where are we?" Stella asked impatient._

_As soon as Stella said that, a bright flash appeared all around them, transporting them someplace else. It looked like the scene was changing, travelling to a different time._

_The girls found themselves at a beautiful lake house castle. The castle was an architectural amazement, big enough to hold at least 5 royal families, and the lake was right on its door step. The birds were chirping, people were happy, and by the looks of everything, they were in a different time indeed._

"_Did we time travel?" Bloom asked looking around._

"_Not again" Stella complained._

"_We are exactly 2 centuries in the past, when the first guardians were born" Tecna answered._

_A girl laughing disrupted the girls and they all turned in the direction of the house. On the back porch of the house was a young girl, looked to be in her late high school years. She had long brown hair, fair skin, blue eyes and carried a cross bow._

_The girl walked onto the grass and was heading for the girls._

"_She's heading straight for us" Musa panicked._

"_We could change the future if we talk to her" Tecna warned._

"_Can she see us? This must be a mistake" Flora added._

_The girls stood still and stiff, waiting for the girl to come to them. The girl didn't even take notice of them, in fact, she literally walked right through them. She turned to her left facing a tree with a target in front of it. She held up her cross bow and fired an arrow hitting the bullseye._

"_Wow, she's good" Musa complemented._

"_We must be in a dream" Tecna began. "Otherwise, she would have seen us, not pass through us."_

"_Maia!" another girl called._

_The girls turned around to see another girl, about same age as the girl with the cross bow, but she had light orange, almost yellow hair, fair skin and wore a stunning pink formal gown, obviously royalty._

_The girl, Maia, turned around to face the new girl._

"_Hi there Liana" she said with a smile. "What is wrong?"_

"_Another darling" Liana said walking towards her. "Still out here practicing I see, when are you going to stop playing with the cross bow and join me and the others with our destiny?"_

"_Liana, sweetie, I want to be part of my destiny, but fighting is not in my nature, and you know that, besides, archery calms me down, takes out all the negative energy in my body" Maia replied as she shot another arrow and went straight through the first arrow._

_The girls gasped in amazement._

"_Wait, isn't Maia the first guardian of the blossom treasure?" Bloom asked curiously._

"_Yes, and blossom is another word for nature, so that means, Maia is a nature fairy" Flora said._

"_And Liana was the guardian of the solar treasure, that's the sun" Stella added._

"_You girls don't think..." Musa began but was interrupted by the sound of another 5 girls._

_One girl had short dark blue hair, pale skin, and wore a red kimono with pink and black material wrapped around it._

_Another had purple layered hair but she wore black jeans and a black long sleeved top with a long necklace._

_The third had white hair and was dressed in royal samurai clothes and carried a large sword on her waist._

_The last one light purple hair and wore a white and purple gown with gloves and jewels on the garment._

"_Who are they?" Stella asked idiotically._

_The others all sighed._

"_I'm going to take a guess that they are the other guardians" Layla replied annoyed._

_The 4 new girls ran up to Maia and Liana, them too running straight through the winx girls._

"_What are you girls doing out here?" The girl in the kimono asked._

"_Kiama," Liana began, "You don't have to know where we are all the time, just watching Maia's archery."_

"_Kiama, she's the guardian of the rhythm treasure" Musa said._

"_Yeah, but we wanted to know if you wanted to train" the purple girl in jeans said._

'_She must be a tom boy..' Layla thought._

"_Eleana, for a girl who knows everything about machines and numbers, you're really a tom boy" Maia giggled._

"_Eleana, she's the guardian of the apparatus treasure, that's machinery and numbers" Tecna said astonished. "She's a tom boy?"_

"_Yeah come on, it will be fun, maybe we'll see what our new transformations will be" the other purple girl in the gown said excitedly._

"_I so agree with Sasha" Liana said giving her a high five._

"_Sasha...she protects the fluid treasure" Layla said._

_All of a sudden, Sasha held a pink ball in her hands._

"_That's...that's..." Layla stuttered_

"_That's morphix" Tecna answered, the girls all gob smacked._

"_Sasha, stop that, you're going to get morphix on my sword" the white haired girl said._

"_Relax Tara, doesn't matter anyway, you're protecting the dragon blade, you have another sword now" Sasha replied._

"_That girl, Tara, she's keeper of the Inferno treasure, that's fire, right?" Bloom asked Tecna who nodded in response._

"_Hey, for fun, let's shot at that target all together, forget about the treasures, just to release some energy" Eleana suggested._

"_I like the way you think" Tara said with a smirk._

_The girls stood in front of the target ready to attack. They went in this order; Maia, Liana, Kiama, Eleana, Sasha, and then Tara._

"_Golden Pollen"_

"_Sun Sweeper"_

"_Boogie Blaster"_

"_Number Cruncher"_

"_Plasma Wall"_

"_Dragon Strike"_

_The attacks all combined together and destroyed the target, turning it to ashes._

_The girls were all gob smacked, they couldn't speak, those attacks, they were their powers._

"_But...how...is that...possible?" Tecna asked in disbelief._

"_We...we can't be related to them" Stella added._

"_We can't be guardians...keepers...or whatever they call them" Musa said._

"_But...how do you explain our powers" Bloom asked._

"_Didn't we...didn't something happen to us when we fought the witches?" Flora asked._

"_The witches!" Layla cried._

"_THE BOYS!" The girls all cried._

"_Didn't something happen to us..." Tecna asked._

"_All I remember is getting seriously mad" Bloom said._

"_Same...and crying, and somehow, we attacked the witches forcing them to retreat" Flora answered._

"_I remember!" Musa yelled. "We...we __are__ the keepers of the treasures, those are __our__ ancestors, and those were __our__ family tress we were reading"_

_As soon as Musa said that, the scenery disappeared. The girls were suddenly being drawn away from each other._

_The girls drifted apart. Flora lost sight of her friends, and started seeing a light in the distance, and she was being pulled towards it. As she got closer to it, she heard voices, female voices, then she went through the light._

_End of Dream_

**-Ancestor photos on profile-**

** -AngelAlexandra-**


	11. Dazed and Confused

Flora slowly opened her eyes to see Faragonda and Nurse Ofelia hovering over her.

"Flora...Flora, are you alright?" Miss Faragonda asked worried.

Flora slowly sat up and sat that she was in the infirmary, the girls were in separate beds around her. But one thing was clear to her the minute she woke up, Helia wasn't there, none of the boys were.

"Where's Helia?" Flora asked scared. "They didn't take them did they?"

"Flora, relax" Faragonda said resting her hand on Flora's shoulder. "The boys are next door, they are resting."

"Are they okay?"

"They were in really bad shape. They haven't even woken up yet" Ofelia answered.

"How long have we all been out?"

"Just a day, what happened yesterday?" Faragonda asked as the other girls started to wake up.

"Those transfer students, they were the witches of Traldayor, they attacked us, kept the boys hostage, torturing them, tormenting them, then, I don't remember, everything went black. But we all got seriously mad and somehow, the witches retreated" Flora answered taking a sip of tea.

"Can we see them?" Stella asked sitting up in bed.

"I'm afraid not, they are in critical condition" Ofelia answered sadly.

"Will they live?" Tecna asked.

"Can't tell yet, if they wake up, it will give me a better accusation."

"Oh no" Musa said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Miss Faragonda, we need to tell you something" Bloom began.

"Alright" Faragonda said taking a seat as Nurse Ofelia left.

"We transformed all of us, the witches got us all so mad, and somehow, we changed, we had different fairy transformations" Bloom continued.

"We also had these instruments, each giving us an extra power" Tecna added.

"What were these instruments?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Mine was a sceptre" Flora answered.

"I had a guitar" Musa said happily.

"Lucky," Layla said to Musa. "I got an orb shaped necklace"

"I had a gold hand mirror" Stella said.

"So vain.." Layla said under her breath.

"Mine was a headset" Tecna replied.

"And I had a dragon blade" Bloom said.

"Well girls, I think it's time you know the truth" Miss Faragonda said taking a deep breath. "You girls, are the new keepers of the treasures."

"What!" they all yelled.

"I knew it" Tecna said triumphantly.

"How could you not tell us Miss F?" Bloom asked.

"Because, you girls were not ready, you weren't supposed to find out until you were older, but then the situation changed, and I was going to tell you, later, but the witches beat me to it."

"So, was I right, did you girls know exactly what to do with the treasures?" Faragonda asked.

"Totally, we kicked witch butt" Stella said happily.

"What about the boys?" Flora asked.

"They will stay here, at Alfea, until they are well enough to travel to Red Fountain"

"Yes" they all said happily, but then got saddened, wondering if they will pull through and wake up.

"About us?" Tecna asked.

"You girls need to regain your strength, and then, begin your training"

"Why Miss F?" Bloom asked.

"Because, now that the witches know that you have the treasures, they will stop at nothing to get them. Since you don't know how to use them, you are quite vulnerable to attack, and the witches stealing the treasures.


	12. Evil From Within

That night the girls sat by the boys' side, holding their hands, praying that they would wake up.

"You think they will make it?" Musa asked sitting beside Riven's bed.

"They have to" Bloom replied. "I can't live without him."

"What if they all don't make it?" Layla asked. "What would we do then?"

"Don't say that" Flora said. "Don't even think about it. We have to think positively. He's the love of my life and we cannot give up on them."

"We're not giving up on them, Flora" Tecna said softly.

"Then why are you preparing for the worst. You wouldn't do that unless you lost hope" Flora added starting to cry.

"We have to prepare, Flora. So it doesn't sneak up on us" Tecna answered.

"I understand that, but they wouldn't want us to think the worst. They would want us to not give up, to be there for them. To help them" Flora said crying now as she squeezed Helia's hand.

Bloom ran up to Flora and gave her a hug. Flora started to cry hysterically on Bloom's shoulder.

"Why aren't they waking up" Flora demanded. "They have to be okay, they just have to. He can't just leave me" she added looking at Helia.

"It's okay, Flora. They'll come back to us" Bloom consoled as she patted Flora's back, who continued to cry on her shoulder.

Back with the witches, they had just finished training and were whipped out.

"Glacies, all this training is wearing us out" Procella said. "We will tire ourselves out before we even get a chance to strike."

"Hmm..." Glacies began thinking. "You're right. Then maybe we should try a different approach."

"I've got an idea" Numerous said holding up a computer. "I infiltrated Alfea's security system and saw the footage from the battle we had with the pixies."

"Oh really?" Alrum asked bored out of her mind as she read an old book on the couch.

"Yes, and by watching it, I have discovered that those Red Fountain losers that we attacked, had dark energy coursing through their veins" Numerous informed.

"Go on" Glacies said interested.

"That dark energy will still be flowing through them. If it is still there, we would be able to control those stupid heroes into giving us the treasures themselves."

"That is brilliant" Glacies said excited. "We'll mess with their minds. Make them believe that those annoying fairies of theirs are evil, and that we are good. They would give us the treasures easily. I love it."

"But don't we need like some sort of ritual or spell to do that?" Sonitus asked.

"Yes, and I've got the perfect one" Terra said placing an old book on the table.

"Excellent work" Glacies said impressed. "Ladies, get ready, we're going out."

Later that night, the winx girls were all passed out in the infirmary sitting beside their boyfriends.

The witches flew in through the window quietly. Bloom was sitting on a lounge chair by Sky's bed and had her head back.

Stella and Musa were laying on 2-seater couch both with their heads on each armrest.

Tecna was fast asleep on the desk watching the monitor for any change or positive feedback on the boys' condition.

Flora was sitting on a lounge chair that was by Helia's bed but she had her hands on the bed holding Helia's hand with her head lying on top.

Musa laid on a 2-seater couch all to herself that was right next to Riven's bed and she had her legs spread out over the couch with her head on the armrest.

Layla was also sitting on a lounge chair that was next to Nabu's bed, but had her head on one armrest and had her legs dangling over the other.

"Pathetic" Terra said looking at the girls. "We should take them now while their guard is done."

"We can't" Glacies said. "If they die, the treasures will just move on to the next keepers. If they aren't born, the treasures will disappear until they are born, and then we would have to go through the search again."

"So tempting though" Sonitus said.

"Keep yourselves together girls, we are here for one reason only. Now, raise your hands ladies and recite the spell with me" Glacies instructed.

"_Magic covens far and wide,_

_Enchant these eyes so those can't hide,_

_Allow these heroes to use therein,_

_To change the evil from within" _

As the girls said the spell, the boys' eyes glowed. The witches then flew back out of the room, waiting for the boys to wake up.

~ 2 ~


	13. Dream State

As the boys lay asleep in their beds, recovering from their injuries, they were succumbed to the darkness and the spell took immediate effect.

_Helia's Dream_

_

* * *

_

_Helia was running through a jungle chasing Flora playfully. They were laughing as they pushed away bushes and vines._

"_You can't get me" Flora taunted playfully as she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Helia._

"_Oh, you think so?" Helia asked rhetorically._

_Helia sped up and caught Flora. He wrapped his arms around Flora and started spinning her around as she laughed and tried to struggle slightly. Helia placed Flora down and she turned to face him. She gave him a hug and when they parted, Flora's face suddenly turned into Terra's face and she smirked._

_Helia gasped and he stumbled back. He looked at Terra and she raised her right hand in the air and Flora's sceptre treasure came spinning from the air and into Terra's hand. The scene suddenly changed showing Helia at a temple in the middle of the jungle. Helia looked around and saw Flora, the real Flora, lying on the ground. It had looked like she a vine wrapped around her neck. He ran over to Flora and knelt down in front of her as she was slowly dying. Helia pulled off the vine and saw marks on Flora's neck. She had been choked slowly._

"_She's not real, Helia" Flora whispered as she caressed Helia's cheek._

_Helia looked up to see Terra, in Flora's form, floating above them holding the sceptre in her hands and laughing evilly._

"_Don't let this happen" Flora said turning Helia's attention back to her. "You have to stop her. Nothing is real" and with that, Flora slowly closed her eyes, and died._

_

* * *

_

_Riven's Dream_

_

* * *

_

_Riven was at a concert with Musa. The concert was at Magix stadium and Musa was on stage singing as she played a guitar. Riven was happily back stage watching Musa. On a couple of occasions, Riven caught Musa slightly looking back over her shoulder and smiled at Riven._

_It was all fun and lively when all of a sudden Musa was hit in the stomach by a sonic blast. Musa went flying back from the impact to the middle of the stage. The guitar skidded across the floor and people ran panic throughout the stadium rushing towards the exit. Riven ran across the stage, knelt down in front of her, and held her head on his lap. Musa looked up at him and couldn't muster even a simple smile, she was shaking, gasping for breath as she was slowly dying. "Im..im...imposter" Musa muttered as her voice struggled._

_Riven looked up and saw another Musa holding Musa's guitar in her hands, it was her guitar treasure. Musa's face suddenly changed to show Sonitus' face. Riven twitched at the sight and looked back down at his dear Musa seeing a streak of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. Riven wiped it away with his thumb._

"_She...she needs" Musa stumbled again trying to gasp for another breath. "to be stopped."_

_Riven nodded committing to Musa's promise and instruction as she closed her eyes, stopped breathing. She lied in Riven's lap, lifeless._

_

* * *

_

_Sky's Dream_

_

* * *

_

_Sky was on Erakleon. On this very evening, Sky would be crowned King, and Bloom would be crowned Queen. Sky stood at the top of the grand staircase wearing his royal attire. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with medals. He wore a gold crown on his head and wore white pants with white boots, and carried a sword and wore a blue cape, waiting for Bloom to arrive._

_Just then, trumpets sounded and Bloom walked out through the double doors at the top of the staircase. She was dressed in a stunning white strapless dress with red material covering the bust with a small diamond in the centre. Bloom walked up and stood next to Sky. Sky held out his hand to Bloom and she took it and they both descended the staircase hand in hand._

_As they walked down the stairs, a barrister announced throughout the ballroom, "King Sky and Queen Bloom, heirs, and rulers of Erakleon."_

_When Sky and Bloom stood at the bottom of the staircase, Sky kissed Bloom on the cheek and walked over away to speak to a group of noble men and women of Erakleon. Bloom looked around the ballroom and noticed a young girl in a black floor length on shoulder strapped gown with glitter lines covering the front of the gown and decorating the gown and going down to the hem of the dress with a black and glittered covered mask hiding her face. The girl curtseyed greeting Bloom._

"_Your Majesty" the girl said with her curtsey._

"_Do I know you?" Bloom asked as the girl stood up._

"_Well, you should" the girl said._

_The girl walked closer to Bloom and felt a sudden sharp pain go through her stomach. Bloom looked down and saw that she had been stabbed. The girl removed her mask to reveal her face. Bloom looked at the girl and gasped to find that the girl, was none other than, herself. Bloom collapsed onto the floor. Sky turned around and saw Bloom collapse._

"_Bloom!" he yelled as he ran over to Bloom. "What happened?" Sky demanded looking at the girl._

_Sky gasped when he realised that the girl was Bloom. There were two Bloom's but he did not fail to miss that the second Bloom held Bloom's dragon dagger treasure with Bloom's blood on it._

"_Sky" Bloom gasped as blood seeped through her dress. Sky looked down at her and felt a tear roll down his face._

"_Ssh, don't talk, save your strength" Sky said calmly._

"_She's...she's not" Bloom struggled to get the words out. "She's not...what...she seems."_

_Sky looked back at the Bloom imposter. She smirked evilly and her face immediately changed to Glacies face._

"_The Bloom impersonator...must be stopped" Bloom added as she closed her eyes, finally at peace._

_

* * *

_

_Nabu's Dream_

_

* * *

_

_Nabu and Layla were surfing on a beach on Tides that was right by Layla's castle._

"_Nabu!" Layla called on her surf board. Nabu turned his head to look at Layla as he was on his surf board. "Check this out!"_

_Layla did a cool spin on her surf board. All of a sudden a sudden eruption of water appeared in front of Layla's face causing her to stack it off her board as a huge wave was coming. Nabu landed on the beach and jumped off his board._

"_Layla!" Nabu yelled as the tsunami like wave came crashing into the shore._

_Large huge waves were creating chaos throughout the water. Nabu started to get worried fearing that Layla would still be under water at the moment._

"_Layla!" Nabu yelled and he jumped into the water._

_Nabu swam in the water and took a deep breath before he dove underneath. He swam down to the very bottom touching the sand on the bottom praying that he would find Layla before she would pass out from lack of oxygen._

_Nabu swam to the top for more air. He then went back underneath to try again. He was moving his hands over the sea bottom when he came across some large rocks. Nabu swam up along the rocks to the top. He gasped for breath and found Layla unconscious laying on the rocks with a gash on her forehead._

_Nabu jumped up on the rocks and looked at Layla. He tapped her face gently to wake her up. When Layla didn't respond, he moved her head to the right and water came out of her mouth. Layla started coughing and gasping for air._

"_Thank god" Nabu said relieved as he pulled Layla into a hug._

"_Sorry, I don't think so" Layla said with a smirk as she pulled away from Nabu._

_Nabu looked at her questioningly. Layla smirked again and her face changed into Procella's face. Nabu stumbled back and almost fell off the rocks._

"_Here, let me help you" Procella said as she pushed Nabu off the rocks and into the raging water._

"_What did you do to Layla!" Nabu demanded between waves. "Where is she?"_

"_In the waves, but don't worry, she won't be alone for long" Procella said as she took off a chain that was around her neck and held out in her hand. It was Layla's orb necklace treasure._

_Procella held the necklace out and large waves were formed and came crashing onto Nabu._

"_If you love Layla so much, then you can be with her" Procella said as she watched Nabu fight against the waters. "Oh, but she did want me to tell you something" she added innocently. "Her final words I might say, she said, 'Don't trust me, I'm not real'."_

_

* * *

_

_Brandon's Dream_

_

* * *

_

_Brandon was in Stella's bedroom waiting for her to get ready for a date. Brandon sat on Stella's bed while Stella sat at her vanity mirror brushing and styling her hair._

"_Brandon, should I have my hair up or down?" Stella asked playing with her hair._

"_I don't care, you look beautiful either way. Come on, if we don't leave now, we'll miss our lunch reservation" Brandon complained._

"_I'll be done soon" Stella said looking at her reflection._

_All of a sudden, Stella's reflection moved on its own. Stella moved herself to the left, but her reflection stayed still. The reflection then held up a hand mirror, Stella's hand mirror treasure, and she slowly started to move the mirror so that the sun was showing on the glass._

"_Uh Brandon-" Stella began but before she could finish her sentence, the mirror caught the sun's rays and reflected it at Stella._

_The sun's rays formed together and shot a sun ball through the mirror, shattering it, and hitting Stella causing her to fall of her chair. Some of the glass flew passed Stella's face leaving scratches on her face._

"_Stella!" Brandon cried jumping up and running to her aid._

_Brandon took out a tissue and dabbed it on Stella's face._

"_You okay?" He asked worriedly._

"_No...it's too late" Stella answered sadly looking at the cracked mirror._

_The reflection was still there with Stella's hand mirror treasure in her hand. Her face suddenly changed into Alrum's face. Brandon was about to stumble back and try to attack Alrum, when he felt something on his hands. Brandon looked down and saw a large piece of glass in Stella's stomach, bleeding none stop._

"_Stella...hang on" Brandon pleaded trying to press the bleeding to make it stop._

"_I can't" Stella said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Promise me..."_

"_Anything" Brandon interrupted holding her hand._

"_Promise to get the treasures back" Stella said then her hand slowly slipped out of Brandon's, and she was gone._

_

* * *

_

_Timmy's Dream_

_

* * *

_

_Timmy and Tecna were by the lake playing a video game._

"_Watch out, Timmy. Last time I played this game I set a new high score" Tecna boasted as she placed the goggles over her eyes._

"_I like a challenge" Timmy said putting on the gloves._

_As the game began, Timmy and Tecna were kicking and punching the screen. One by one the villains fell in the game. One of the villains was dressed in a dark cloak and kept running towards Tecna and Timmy._

"_What is wrong with this game?" Timmy asked. "__This villain won't go down" he added kicking._

_All of a sudden, the villian took out something and placed it on its head. __It then shot a green attack at Tecna and Timmy. Timmy lost life points while Tecna was actually blasted. The beam came through the holographic screen and hit Tecna causing her to fly backwards and landed on her back. Timmy threw off the goggles and ran to Tecna. Timmy picked up Tecna's head and held her close to his chest._

"_That's illogical" Timmy said in disbelief as Tecna gasped from shock and started twitching._

"_Nothing is illogical while I'm here" a voice said behind couple._

_Timmy turned to look at the screen. The villain walked through the game and into reality. Tecna and Timmy sat there stunned. The mysterious figure pulled their hood down to reveal another Tecna wearing Tecna's headset treasure._

"_But...why?" Timmy asked baffled._

"_Timmy" Tecna said calmly._

_Timmy turned his attention back to Tecna._

"_She's a fraud. I don't have time" Tecna informed._

"_No Tecna. It was just a game" Timmy said forcing himself to believe that it was true._

"_Disguise, she's in disguise. That game was real. She took away my life points and is deleting me" Tecna said._

"_What?"_

"_I'm dying...Timmy" Tecna said sadly._

"_Tecna, stay with me" Timmy said gently tapping Tecna's face noticing her eyes slowly shut._

_Tecna slowly opened her eyes again._

"_She's evil, look closely" Tecna instructed._

_Timmy looked at the second Tecna again. Her face immediately changed to show Numerous' face._

"_What you see, isn't real" Tecna said as Timmy looked at Numerous. "The Winx frauds must be stopped" and with that, Tecna turned into pixels and flew into the game._

_

* * *

_

Suddenly, the boys all simultaneously woke up from their beds. They all sat up and started panting heavily. The boys all looked around and saw that they were at Alfea.

"We're at Alfea" Timmy said putting on his glasses.

"Thanks captain brainiac" Riven replied spitefully.

"Guys, keep it down" Helia whispered.

"Why?" Riven asked.

"Because the girls are fast asleep right next to us" Helia answered.

The guys looked at the sides of their beds and realised that Helia was right.

"Did, did anyone have any weird dreams about the girls?" Sky asked a little freaked out.

"Yes" they all answered

"The girls died, and the witches are impostering them" Sky informed.

"So these girls, are the witches?" Brandon asked.

Just as Brandon said that, the boys' eyes all suddenly flashed a different colour and their entire eye turned black, then flashed back to normal.

"No, these girls are the witches" Nabu corrected.


	14. The Face Off

Morning came and the sun was high and bright in the sky. The birds were chirping and the sun came shinning through the windows. The girls were still fast asleep in their positions as the night before.

Tecna stirred and she slowly woke up. She looked up and saw that Timmy's bed was empty, and even odder, was that the bed was made. Tecna turned to look at the other beds, and they too, were empty and were made. Tecna turned her attention back to the monitor on the screen and saw that there was a change to the boys' condition, apparently, they woke up in the middle of the night and left in a haste. She slowly stood up and walked over to Stella and Musa lying on the couch.

Tecna tapped Musa's shoulder and she stirred. Musa slowly woke up and lifted her head.

"Hey, what's going on?" Musa asked sleepily.

"The guys are gone" Tecna replied seriously.

"WHAT!" Musa yelled causing Stella to wake up with a fright.

"Argh!" Stella screamed waking up and falling off the couch. "What's going on?"

Layla, Bloom, and Flora all woke up to the commotion.

"The guys are gone" Tecna repeated.

"Where could they have gone?" Layla asked.

"Let's check the security cameras" Tecna suggested as she walked over to her computer.

The girls got up and crowded around her desk. Tecna typed something on the keyboard and came to a new screen.

"Okay, here we go" Tecna said as she double clicked on one of the videos.

A screen appeared on the computer screen and showed the girls talking and almost falling asleep.

"See here, this is us when we were going to bed" Tecna informed.

She fast forward the tape and just showed everyone asleep. Tecna paused the tape when the tape timer said 1am.

"Why did you pause it?" Flora asked.

"Look there" Tecna said pointing to the window in the far left corner.

"What are we looking at?" Stella asked.

"There is a shadow right by the window" Tecna answered.

The tape slowly played second by second slowly showing that the shadow was moving slowly and several more appeared.

"What on earth are those?" Layla asked.

"I don't know, but after that, the video crashes for several minutes" Tecna added as the tape played and proved her theory.

Bloom looked closer at the tape and the vision came back on. Everything looked normal, the guys were sound asleep in their beds and the girls were passed out.

"Everything looks normal" Bloom said.

"But what about the shadows?" Musa asked.

"Well, the boys do seem to be fine" Stella said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Faragonda and Nurse Ofelia came in and took them to Red Fountain" Flora comforted.

At that exact time the boys were up and walking around through the forest. It was dark and bleak. Fog covered the ground, hiding everything from sight. The air was thick and cold, it was quiet, too quiet for a forest. The boys were slowly making their way through the forest, pushing through bushes and moving branches away from their path. It took them a while, but eventually, they made their way to a clearing in the dead centre of the forest.

The ground looked to be dry, almost dead. The air was particularly cold and almost sending off negative vibes. The area appeared to have been burnt, or possibly had never existed or been alive to begin with. The boys didn't understand why they were there; all they knew was that they had to be there. Something was pulling them there, dragging them by force, but making them come willingly.

"Why are we here?" Nabu asked looking around.

"Because of us" a voice said beyond the clearing.

The boys turned around to see the bushes rustling. There were sounds of footsteps but something in the voice's manner sent chills up and down their spins, as if warning them to retreat. The boys stood their ground but slowly pulled out their weapons in case it was the witches.

The rustling became louder meaning that the person was coming close. And sure enough, 6 figures emerged from the bushes. It was the witches posing as the winx. The girls had scratches on their arms and legs, possibly from the bushes, and their clothes were slightly ripped and crinkly.

"Girls" Sky said relieved. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to warn you" Glacies replied posing as Bloom.

The witches weren't disguised as the winx, the spell merely tampered with the boys' vision, so what they see is the opposite. The witches made the boys think that the winx are the witches, and that they were the winx.

"Warn us about what?" Brandon asked.

"Did you understand the dreams we sent you" Numerous asked posing as Tecna.

"You were the ones that sent those dreams?" Timmy asked.

The girls nodded in reply.

"It was the safest way we could contact you" Terra/Flora informed. "During the battle with the witches, after you passed out, the witches defeated us-"

"-Badly" Sonitus/Musa added interrupting Terra/Flora.

"So what happened?" Helia asked.

"The witches knocked us all out, and sent us here, in the forest" Alrum/Stella continued.

"And then they took our identities and stole our treasures from us" Procella/Layla added.

"Oh no" Nabu said giving Procella/Layla a hug.

Procella almost gagged and wanted to hit him.

"The witches are at Alfea now, with the treasures to the Cosmic Void?" Riven asked rapping things up.

The girls nodded again.

"But why would they still be at Alfea if they have the treasures and you are here?" Timmy asked.

"The witches thought that you boys would be the only ones capable of ruining their plans by bringing the girls back to reclaim their treasures. They thought that by being close to you, they could destroy you and any attempts of ruining their plans" Numerous/Tecna explained.

"Now that they've got the treasures, there is nothing we can do" Sky said sadly.

"It's almost as if you're giving up Sky" Glacies/Bloom said almost smirking.

"We're not giving up!" Riven yelled. "There must be something we can do."

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"There is one thing" Procella/Layla began.

"What is it?" Brandon asked.

"We're too weak to face the witches again, but there is a way to get the treasures back" Sonitus/Musa said.

"You boys would have to get the treasures back for us, since you're the only ones they can get close. They don't know that you know their plan" Terra/Flora said.

"But how do we get the treasures back?" Helia asked.

Terra/Flora almost regretted the thing that she was about to do. She walked up to Helia and placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it slowly. Terra almost felt like destroying him then and there, easy picking, but she needed him, so she had to do what is right for the good of evil.

"Dear Helia" Terra/Flora began. "They are witches; they have probably absorbed the treasures by now. All you have to do is defeat them."

"What do you mean defeat them?" Sky asked.

"We have enough strength and winx left to give you enough power to fight them, and use an ancient and powerful spell to get the treasures back" Numerous/Tecna answered.

"Use the power to defeat them, leaving them weak and vulnerable, then you say the spell and the treasures will come to you" Glacies/Bloom added.

"If that is so easy, why don't you girls do it?" Riven asked suspiciously.

The girls almost death stared Riven.

"Because, we are too weak, and they will be expecting us" Alrum/Stella replied spitefully.

"And besides, the spell that will help can only be used by people the enemy trusts, or can get close to. That's what makes it so powerful, those that are close and are trusted can use it" Sonitus/Musa said.

"This sounds more like a witch spell than a fairy spell" Timmy said.

"That's because it is sweetie" Numerous/Tecna said softly, almost gagging when she said sweetie.

"Sweetie?" Helia and Riven whispered to each other confused.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures" Procella/Layla continued. "This is for the greater...good" she added almost cringing.

The boys were silent thinking things over. Were they really going to take on the witches after they defeated the almighty winx? Could they really be able to defeat them long enough to use the spell and get the treasures back?

"We'll do it" Sky answered for everyone.

The girls all smirked to each other.

"Very well" Glacies/Bloom said. "Stand still and clear your mind. We will send some of our power to you and the spell will be automatically transferred into your memory."

The boys stood absolutely still and cleared their minds. The girls stood in front of each guy and held out their hands. Their hands started to glow the Winx's signature colours. All of a sudden, large bolts of energy came pulsing out of their hands and directly into the boys sending them stumbling back a bit from the impact. The girls smirked as they slowly put their hands back down to their sides.

"You boys know what do?" Glacies/Bloom asked evilly.

The boys all slowly looked up at each other and their eyes turned black.

"Now, let's talk about the treasures they possess." Sonitus/Musa said.

Back at Alfea, the girls were starting to get worried. They had spoken to Miss Faragonda and she recalled that she left the hospital ward an hour before the girls went to bed and didn't return at all.

"There must be something that we are over-looking" Bloom said determined as the girls were walking through the courtyard.

"Why don't we try looking at the computer again?" Tecna suggested pulling the computer out.

"We already tried that" Stella replied annoyed.

"I know that's why I said again!" Tecna bit back annoyed too.

"Guys, let's not turn on each other" Flora said calmly. "Now, anything happen to the boys' readings while we were asleep?"

Tecna opened her laptop lid and started typing.

"The same thing that I explained earlier, they just woke up in the middle of the night" Tecna answered.

"Great..." Musa said sarcastically sitting down on the floor.

The girls followed Musa's lead and sat down by the wishing well.

"Hold on" Tecna said suddenly. "There is something that was hidden in the data."

"What is it?" Layla asked.

"It appears that before the boys woke up, they were all dreaming, which is strange since they were supposed to be in kind of like a coma, trying to heal themselves. And what is even stranger is that their heart rates become more rapid and caused them distress. This can't be right, they were supposed to be healing and resting, not in distress" Tecna explained.

"What does that mean?" Flora asked.

"It means that something went wrong during the night, and we have no way of figuring it out" Bloom answered for Tecna.

"Exactly" Tecna said.

"So, what do we do now?" Stella asked.

"We can try searching for the boys" Musa suggested.

"Alright, let's try the forest" Bloom said.

"Why the forest?" Layla asked.

"Because, to get to Magix, or any of the schools, you would have to go through the forest" Tecna answered. "Now, the boys probably freaked when they woke up in Alfea and realised that they weren't at Red Fountain so they attempted to go back."

"Alright, let's go get our men back" Stella said determined standing up and running towards the main gates.

The girls ran after her and they all stopped at the front gate.

"Which way?" Stella asked.

"Don't know" Tecna answered.

"Let's transform into our treasure winx and find them" Flora suggested.

"Excellent idea, Flora" Bloom said. "Let's go Treasureix!" Bloom yelled with her arm in the air, but nothing happened.

"Why didn't that work?" Stella asked.

"Maybe it's the wrong title for our new powers" Layla said.

"Try something else" Musa said.

"Let's go Keepix!" Bloom yelled again with her arm still in the air and the same thing happened.

"Why is this happening!" Stella yelled frantically.

"Let me try" Musa said. "Let's go Giftix!"

Nothing happened again. People in Alfea's courtyard were starting to stare and point at the girls.

"This is embarrassing" Layla whispered angrily.

"There must be a key thing that we are missing" Tecna pondered.

"OOH!" Flora yelled suddenly. "I've got it! Our powers aren't just about the treasures, it's about the ultimate power, the Cosmic Void."

"So?" Layla said confused.

"That's the title" Flora answered happily.

Flora walked in front of the girls standing confidently.

"Let's go Cosmix!" Flora yelled and she suddenly started to transform into her new power.

The girls all looked at each other and then followed Flora's lead.

"Let's go Cosmix!" They all yelled and they each transformed into their new power.

"Wow, now this is what I call an outfit" Stella said admiring her transformation as they were flying in the air.

"Girls, this is serious, we have to find the boys before the witches do" Bloom said.

"I'll go first" Flora offered.

Flora held her arm in the air. "Cosmic Sceptre!" she yelled and her sceptre came spinning from the air and into her hand.

The girls watched in amazement at how Flora was acting as if she had used her Cosmix powers her whole life. Miss Faragonda was right, the girls would know exactly what to do when the powers came.

Flora smiled and she flew down to the ground. She kneeled on the ground and held the sceptre in front of her with the bottom of the sceptre touching the ground.

"Floral Navigator" Flora yelled and just like that, her sceptre flashed a bright green light.

The flash was so bright that the other girls had to cover their eyes. When the light passed, the girls looked at Flora and saw a flower arrow appearing on the ground starting right where the sceptre was.

Flora looked at the arrow and smiled. She stood up and flew up to the girls in the air.

"Alright, we need to go east. The boys are definitely in that direction" Flora said with a smile.

"Well done, Flora" Bloom said happily.

"My turn" Musa said and she held her hands directly in front of her like she was conjuring a spell to attack. "Sonic Guitar" Musa yelled and the guitar came flying from a distance and straight into her hands.

Musa smiled and she put her head through the guitar strap and held the guitar.

"I'll bounce some ultra-sonic waves to probe the area" Musa said and she flew out in front of the girls and strummed her guitar. The sonic waves echoed throughout the whole forest.

Everything was quiet as Musa concentrated on the waves that probed the area.

"I've got a reading" Musa said after a couple of seconds of silence.

Tecna tapped the diamond on top of her forehead and it transformed into her headset treasure.

"Air-sync it over to me" Tecna said to Musa. "I'll analyse it."

Musa air synced the information to Tecna and she used her headset to analyse the air waves. Tecna held her head and there was more silence for a couple of seconds.

"I found them" Tecna exclaimed with a smile.

Tecna held out her hand and a 3D map appeared and started moving throughout the forest.

"The boys are exactly, here." Tecna added as the map pin pointed their exact location.

"Great work everybody" Bloom said.

"Oô-la-la" Stella said happily. "Those things are very helpful, but we need the most important part. I'm of course referring to what I'll contribute. Wait till you see."

"What is it? Don't keep us in suspense" Tecna said sarcastically.

"But of course" Stella began as she flew up into the air. "It's...the...guiding light." Stella's whole body started glowing and shinning throughout the forest. "I'll guide you to their exact location. Not to mention I'll brighten up the dark forest."

The girls all smiled and flew up to Stella.

"The right kind of lighting can do wonders, even for the most drab and dreary venues" Stella added as the girls took off to find the boys.

The boys were standing in the same open location as they quietly waited for the girls to arrive. They all stood straight and tall in the centre watching them flying towards them.

"Now remember" Glacies/Bloom whispered. "The witches have to be defeated no matter what. They will say anything to stick to their plan."

The boys nodded as the witches disappeared.

The girls were flying in the air.

"Look, there they are" Musa said pointing to the open plan where they stood.

The girls flew down to the ground and looked at the guys.

"Oh thank god you guys are okay" Bloom said running up to Sky and giving him a hug.

The boys did nothing except stand there.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked pulling away from Sky.

"Where have you been? We were worried sick" Flora asked

The boys still just stood there.

"What's going on guys?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, did the witches kidnap you or something?" Layla added.

"Why would they kidnap us, when they're standing right in front of us?" Nabu answered rhetorically.

"Say what?" Stella asked confused.

And as soon as Stella said that, the boys jumped high into the air. They flipped in the air and landed behind the girls with skill.

The girls turned around and saw that the boys had pulled out their weapons and were ready to attack.

"You guys must be joking" Stella said with a laugh, a little bit nervous.

"Why would we joke...Alrum?" Brandon asked, pointing to Stella.

"Did he just call me Alrum?" Stella asked the others.

"This can't be good" Tecna said sheepishly as she looked at the boys who were ready to attack.


	15. Battle Of The Ex's

"You witches hand back the treasures you stole from our girls! Now!" Sky ordered, his eyes narrowing.

"What!" The girls all yelled in confusion.

"Hand them over, or we'll take them by force!" Brandon threatened, holding up his green phantom blade.

The girls all faced each other and then burst out laughing.

"You guys? Take us?" Stella asked, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "That is a good one. You guys can't harm us."

"We can and we will." Nabu seethed

"Oh please!" Stella retorted, "What are you gonna do?"

Just as Stella finished that sentence, however, the guys jumped into a formation. Their bodies all started glowing a dark purple colour. Before the girls could even blink, the guys had formed giant balls of purple energy in their hands and had released the attack in the Winx's direction. The girls screamed at the immense pain that overcame them and flew backwards, landing on the hard ground and rolling onto their sides.

"You just had to ask, didn't you, Stella?" Musa grumbled as she slowly got back onto her feet.

"Last warning witches!" Sky bellowed from his position in the sky, "Hand back the treasures and we won't hurt you-"

"Much" Riven finished

The girls were shocked.

"He can't be serious. Can he?" Layla asked, turning to face each of the girls.

Musa stared into Riven's eyes and was about to take a step forward when Riven growled at her and threw his phantom blade in her direction for it to land right next to her, narrowly missing her foot.

"Oh he's serious alright." Musa answered sheepishly.

"It looks like we don't have a choice, girls." Bloom uttered sadly.

The rest of the girls nodded, before they each raised their arms.

"Let's go Cosmix!" They shouted in unison before a bright white light engulfed each of them and they transformed into their treasures outfit.

"It's on boys!" Brandon cheered to the other boys.

Stella winced at Brandon's comment, but suppressed it so she could stay focused on the battle ahead of her. She clenched her eyes shut, already regretting what she was about to do. She outstretched her hand and grasped at the air. Something cold and thin appeared and spun and fell from the air and into her hand.

"Forgive me, Snookums." Stella whispered, before she raised her golden mirror high into the air. "Sunbeam shower!" Stella chocked out through unshed tears.

The sky suddenly opened up and multiple rays of light shone down from the sky rapidly and were aimed at the guys. The guys cried and covered their eyes, dropping their weapons onto the ground. Flora quickly flew out and grabbed each weapon and was about to retreat back to her friends, when she heard Helia's voice.

"Dark lightning bolt!" He cried before Flora was struck from behind by Helia's attack.

Flora cried out in pain and crashed onto the ground, the guys' weapons falling around her.

"Flora!" The girls cried, before they too cried out in pain from surprise attacks that sent each of them hurtling into different areas of the open forest space.

The witches watched the scene in front of them from behind some bushes and smirked in triumph.

"They do the work and we get the reward. Stupid heroes, always so gullible," Glacies said. "Take them out Sky!" She yelled in Bloom's voice.

Sky smiled at hearing 'Bloom's' voice. He walked over to Bloom's fallen form by the roots of a tree and picked her up by her shoulders. Bloom gasped at the movement and tried to pull away, but Sky easily held her in the air before he threw her across the ground. Bloom hissed at the scars and bruises she now had.

Nabu had his hands glowing as he and Layla circled each other, waiting for one of them to make the next move.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Nabu, but I will snap you out of it!" Layla screamed, a tear rolling down her cheek. The tear suddenly glowed and shimmered white and transformed into Layla's treasure. "Hurricane of Tides!" She shouted once the treasure hung itself around her neck.

"Timmy for goodness sake, come to your senses!" Tecna chocked out as she dodged the continuous blasts of Timmy's blaster.

"I don't need to! You're just stalling for time, but you already had your chance to surrender, Numerous! Now you'll pay!" Timmy replied, pulling out some smoke pellets and throwing them to the floor.

The pellets exploded and many clouds of smoke started forming around Tecna making her choke and lose sight of everything.

"It's okay, Stella. It's okay." Stella whispered to herself as she hid behind one of the trees. "Brandon has just gone off his rocker and is trying to kill you! Nothing to worry about."

Stella screamed as the tree next to her exploded into a million pieces.

"I know you're hiding around here somewhere, Alrum. Come on out!" Brandon hollered

Tears leaked out of Stella's eyes and this time she didn't try to hide them. With her eyes clenched tight and her hands clasped tightly around her treasure, she whimpered.

"This has got to be a dream. I know it." She decided, before the tree she was taking refuge behind blew up from another of Brandon's attacks.

Riven picked up his phantom blade and ran at Musa's fallen form. She gasped and flew into the air in time, narrowly missing Riven's attack. She flew higher into the air to avoid Riven and Musa began to glow purple. A sudden noise sounded and her electric guitar came flying towards her from the distance. Musa immediately grabbed it with both hands and placed it around her head. As Musa held it in her hands, Riven flew up into the air to join her.

"It's over, Sonitus!" He cried, preparing an attack.

Musa narrowed her eyes and strummed hard against her guitar.

"Base Resonance!" She cried, releasing her fingers from the strings, releasing the loud sound from her guitar.

Riven clenched his eyes shut and his hands flew to cover his ears. When the soundwaves dispersed, he smirked.

"That's the best you got?" He taunted

Musa's eyes grew determined. 'This is for your own good', she thought before she strummed the guitar even louder. Blue energy started forming on the strings and was getting stronger the longer Musa strummed.

"Sonic Symphony!" She hollered and released the strong energy and aimed at Riven.

Riven cried out in pain and fell down and created a Riven shaped hole on his landing. He grumbled and stood up slowly, his eyes deadly.

"You'll regret that!" He shouted

"I already am" Musa whispered, heartbroken.

Flora lifted her head and sat on her knees, turning to face Helia's floating form in front of her.

"You hurt my Flora. Now I'll hurt you."

Flora shuddered at the sheer intensity and hatred that were in Helia's words. He was about to attack her again when she threw her arm up into the air summoned her sceptre.

"Floral Barrier!" She shouted and slammed the end of the sceptre onto the ground and a solid barrier of tree branches, flowers and vines protected Flora from Helia's attack.

When the attack passed, Flora lowered the barrier and stared into Helia's eyes. He was about to attack again when Flora raised her hand in front of her and he stopped.

"I don't want to fight, Helia." She whispered, tears about to fall down her dirty and warn out face. "Please, Helia, it's me, Flora." Flora watched as Helia said and did nothing. "Oh, please! You have to know it's me!" She cried desperately. "We shared our first kiss in Sophomore year. Remember?"

Helia scoffed and it broke what was left of Flora's heart.

"I'm not dumb. I don't kiss witches. You must have me confused with Riven." He answered nonchalantly.

Riven spun around at that comment from the other side of the clearing.

"What?" He yelled at Helia, feeling insulted.

Unfortunately, Riven's guard was down and Musa took her chance. With a cry, Musa spun and kicked Riven in the back of the head.

Helia payed Riven no mind and turned his attention back to Flora. He simply stared at her dirty face, red eyes and tear stained cheeks and Flora decided to tread lightly.

"Helia, I'm not Terra. You have to believe me. Terra took over your mind and she is using you! You are my source of strength, Helia. You give me the strength I need to face danger, because I know, that you are what I fight for." Flora's voice chocked and she lowered her head as more tears fell. "I won't let her take you away from me. Please believe me! Helia!"

Helia smirked, shook his head and laughed.

"Nice try, but that won't work on me, Terra. You must have cast a spell and invaded my memories or you harmed my lovely Flora and invaded her memories to get close to me."

Flora sobbed and clenched her eyes shut. He didn't believe her.

"I will not fall for it!" Helia screamed and threw an electric shock towards Flora. Her loud scream pierced the clearing and birds fled out of the trees, startled at the sudden noise.

Stella's head shot up at Flora's scream. She turned her head and saw that she was very weak and at the hands of Helia.

"No, Flora." She whispered

Stella forced herself to stand up, but Brandon grabbed her arms and pinned them against her back and threw her against a tree.

"Don't even think about going to help Terra, Alrum." Brandon seethed

"Brandon, are you crazy!" Stella finally snapped, "It's me, Stella, and that witch you think is Terra is actually Flora! If you keep me here then you will let your friend get suffer!"

Stella quickly lifted her foot and tucked it behind one of Brandon's legs and tripped him onto his back. She grabbed her fallen mirror and pinned Brandon to the ground with her magic.

"You used to call me Cupcake and I call you Snookums-"

"Stella calls me that, witch!"

"Stella!" Stella heard Flora scream.

Stella spared a glance at Flora and saw she was very weak and vulnerable. She turned her attention to her friends and saw that they too were losing energy. Stella clenched her teeth in rage and started spinning herself and her mirror round in circles.

"I've had enough of this! Solar Storm!" Stella cried when she stopped spinning.

A bright yellow light engulfed the clearing. The guys closed their eyes, while Stella quickly flew over to each of the girls. The light faded and the guys saw the girls were standing in a circle in the centre of the field.

Bloom side glanced at each of her friends.

"I've had enough of this, how about you girls?" Bloom asked and was met by multiple shouts of agreement.

"Finally, we can take all six of you at once." Sky cried exasperated

Something in Bloom snapped and she started to glow red and her eyes changed from the soft blue that they were, to a full black. She stretched out her left arm, palm open and caught the hilt of her dagger.

Tecna followed Bloom's lead. She stared at Timmy and tears came pouring from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. One tear rolled off her cheek and a green glow came from her hands. The glow faded and her headset appeared and she placed it on top of her head.

Musa looked around at each of the guys.

"Split up!" She cried out and each girl flew and faced off one of the guys.

Bloom flew to the edge of the clearing, facing off against Riven. Flora stayed in the centre of the clearing and stood opposite Timmy. Stella kept her eyes on Sky as she flew to the right of the clearing, while Musa and Brandon flew to the left of the clearing. Layla and Helia circled each other at the top of the clearing and Tecna and Nabu were facing off against each other close to Flora and Timmy.

The sky grew dark as night started to fall. The silence of the forest was thick with the anticipated battle. The guys all smirked and started throwing multiple attacks at each of the girls, which they easily dodged.

"Dragon's Heart!" Bloom cried before she threw her dagger at Riven which was now surrounded by fire.

Riven summoned a magical barrier around himself and the dagger bounced back at Bloom which hit her in her right shoulder. Bloom cried in pain as she held her injured shoulder. Riven smirked at Bloom and conjured multiple balls of energy around his body and threw them one at a time in Bloom's direction.

"Summer Flight!"

"Mega Watt!"

Flora and Tecna cried, aiming their attacks at Timmy and Nabu. Flora's attack hit Timmy and sent him to the ground, but Nabu protected himself with his magical staff.

"Magical Prism!" Nabu cried and trapped Tecna in a black triangular prism.

"Tecno Virus!" She screamed and broke the black prism that surrounded her. She raised her hands into the air and shouted, "Digital Glitch!"

Flora flew down onto the ground opposite Timmy. He quickly jumped and pinned her to the ground, her staff falling a few feet from her.

"Vine Wrapper!" She yelled and a vine appeared, picked up Flora's staff and held it high in the air. "Bearing Branches!" Flora shouted and multiple branches appeared out of her high staff that slammed into Timmy who was sent flying into a far tree.

"Lightning Shock!" Sky shouted and sent an electric lightning bolt for Stella, who deflected it with her mirror.

"Mirror of truth!" She yelled back, her mirror growing to be as big as Stella and reflected the sun's rays at Sky who was left seeing spots. Stella smirked and held her regular size mirror to the ground then up into the sky repeatedly. "Sun Magnetism!"

A giant, strong ray of sunlight appeared, rising from the ground to reach the sky and headed to Sky who screamed at the pain and flew to the ground.

"Stereo Crash!" Musa cried, multiple stereos appearing and knocking Brandon to the ground.

He stood back up and clapped his hands which created a loud echo that blew up some Earth and Musa far across the ground.

"Morphix Tidal Wave!" Layla cried as her attack connected with Helia's attack which caused them both to fly to the ground. Layla quickly regained herself before she hit the ground and saw Helia was still on the ground. "Beam of Hail!" She screamed and a giant pink beam hit Helia.

When Layla floated back to the ground, she saw a crater, but when she looked closer, she was hit with a powerful energy blast which had her skid across the ground. She tried to get back up, but she was too hurt and weak. Her Cosmix faded away and she fell onto her back.

"Enchanted Amplifier!" Musa screeched, strumming her guitar so loud it made Brandon cover his ears.

When he recovered he quickly disappeared then reappeared behind Musa and blasted her from behind, making her fall to the ground.

"Dark Blast!" He shouted and the energy ball headed for Musa's fallen form and connected with her body, leaving an even bigger crater and lots of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Musa was standing and he was about to attack her again when she dropped to her knees, her Cosmix transformation slowly disappearing, and she fell onto her stomach, exhausted.

"No, Musa! Layla!" Bloom cried when she saw Layla and Musa fall into exhaustion.

Bloom was about to fly to them when Riven blocked her way. Fury filled Bloom and her dagger floated behind Riven's back.

"Get out of my way! Fusion Fire!" She screamed and the dagger hit Riven in the back, but he faded.

"Nice try, Glacies." Riven said, before he directed a massive purple twister in Bloom's direction that was going so fast it sucked Bloom up into its winds and started making the blood in her body flow to just her feet. Bloom felt numb and weak and when the twister disappeared, she started falling to the ground, her Cosmix disappearing as she fell and when she hit the ground, she was already unconscious. Riven stood next to her and tutted. "But not good enough." He finished

"Three down, three to go!" Sonitus cheered quietly from her position behind some bushes as the rest of the witches laughed quietly in joy.

"Bloom!" Tecna cried and she turned her attention back to Nabu. "Magnetic Storm!" She shouted

Nabu raised his staff and a barrier protected him which made Tecna grumble in frustration.

"Electric Beam!" She cried out, sending a dark green beam at Nabu's staff which blasted it out of his hands and into Tecna's.

Nabu smirked and his eyes glowed.

"Villatic Sonoma!" He shouted and his staff sent electric currents through Tecna's veins.

Tecna cried in pain, dropped Nabu's sceptre and grabbed her head in pain. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her Cosmix disappeared before she fell to the ground and created a Tecna shaped hole on impact.

"Tecna!" Flora cried and flew over to her fallen friend and tried to wake her up. "Tecna! Wake Up!"

"Too late, Terra!" Timmy cried before he shot her in the back and Nabu sent an electric shock through her body.

Flora fell and rolled onto her side beside Tecna and her Cosmix disappeared. Flora lifted her head up and stared at Nabu and Timmy before she blacked out.

Stella was on her knees, weak and sore to her bones. She stared at her fallen friends and was suddenly surrounded by all the guys. She slowly and shakily stood up and held up her mirror.

"D-Drop o-f-of l-ligh-light..." Stella whispered before she fell in exhaustion, her magic too weak to summon the spell.

Stella's Cosmix faded away and she could hear all of the guys laughing manically and high-fiving each other and it was at that point that she knew she had failed her friends, she had failed Magix, but more importantly, she failed Brandon.

"...Brandon..." She whispered before she lost total consciousness.

"They did it!" Terra yelled as she and Numerous started jumping up and down with joy.

The witches, still in the girls' form, came out from behind the bushes and walked over to the boys.

"Excellent" Glacies/Bloom smirked as she walked around Sky with her hand on his shoulder flirtatiously. "Very nice"

"Say the spell before the wake up" Helia suggested.

"One thing at a time" Procella/Layla said turning Nabu's head to face her.

"We have to thank our favourite heroes" Alrum/Stella said.

Alrum gave a kiss on Brandon's lips to say a thank you. It was soft and quick so that she wouldn't pass out from the very thing she despised.

"Alright, with that out of the way" Terra/Flora began almost gagging. "Let's do this."

The witches walked up to each girl of their opposite and held out their left hand.

"Ladies, begin chanting with me" Numerous/Tecna instructed.

"_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Come to us who call you near,_

_Come to us and settle here,"_

And with that said, six individual flashes of light appeared out of the girls' bodies and flew into the witches bodies, making them stumble back a little.

"Well?" Riven asked impatient.

Terra/Flora smirked and she held her hand high in the air and Flora's sceptre came spinning into her hand.

"Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better" Terra said admiring the sceptre.

Glacies/Bloom started laughing with glee, but also evilly. The other witches started joining her.

The boys looked at each other confused.

"What is going on?" Brandon asked. "What should we do with the witches?"

The witches stopped laughing and looked at the boys.

"Can we keep them, Glacies?" Alrum asked looking at Brandon.

"Glacies?" The guys repeated confused.

"Hmm...nah, they have finished their purpose" Glacies answered. "Besides, what we do get is the joy of seeing despair and heartbreak that we have caused-"

"I really do enjoy seeing that" Procella added with a smile.

"What the hell is going on!" Riven yelled. "Are you girls okay? We should take you back to Alfea."

The witches cried in almost fear.

"No way am I going back to that place" Numerous yelled.

"Change them back, Glacies!" Terra begged.

"_The boys have served the purpose intended,_

_The outcome was indeed splendid,_

_Let the dark magic be reversed,_

_Let them see who they versed."_

All of a sudden, the boys' eyes turned from black to their rightful colour again. They looked up and saw the witches as their true selves and saw the girls lying on the ground defeated.

"The witches of Traldayor!" Sky yelled in anger and the boys pulled out their weapons.

The witches smirked and laughed at the boys.

"It's funny watching how pathetic they are without our powers" Alrum said whipping a tear from her eye.

Helia ran over to Flora and stroked her hair.

"Flora?" Helia said fearfully. "What did you do!" he demanded turning back to the witches.

The boys looked at Helia with Flora in his hands and they each ran to their girlfriends.

"We haven't done anything heroes" Numerous said looking at her nails.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked holding Tecna in his arms.

"We spelled you" Terra answered like it wasn't a big deal.

"WHAT!" The boys all yelled in anger.

"That's right" Procella said starting to laugh. "We sat back and watched you boys do the dirty work for us."

"And thanks to you boys, we have their treasures" Glacies said as the witches glowed and the Winx's treasures appeared in their hands.

The boys gasped in horror.

"But how?" Nabu asked.

"All because of you boys" Numerous smirked. "I hope you boys have another girlfriend somewhere, because you're going to need a new one."

The witches all started laughing and they disappeared without a trace.


	16. The Worst Is Yet To Come

It was all quiet and silent. The boys looked at their girlfriends lying in their arms.

"What do we do now?" Sky asked panicking.

"Sky calm down" Riven said standing up and throwing Musa over his back.

Musa's head was lying on Riven's shoulder, and her arms were hanging over his shoulders.

"Everything will be okay, we just have to remain calm for the girls, just like they were for us" Riven added as he started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Timmy asked as he picked up Tecna in his arms.

"Heading back to Alfea, they need medical attention, otherwise, we better do what Numerous said" Riven answered not even turning his head.

The others looked at each other and followed Riven with theirs girls in their arms or over their backs.

The boys arrived at Alfea and the girls were immediately taken from the boys by Miss Faragonda, Nurse Ofelia and a couple of other teachers and were escorted to sick bay. The boys were left standing in the quad trying to breathe from their hike and panic.

The girls were placed on a bed each and had oxygen masks placed over their mouths. Nurse Ofelia was franticly running around attending to the girls' wounds and injuries. The boys finally made their way to sick bay to find the girls under sedation and oxygen masks.

"Are they going to be okay?" Helia asked.

Miss Faragonda turned round to find the boys standing in the doorway.

"Boys, you need to leave" Faragonda said pushing the boys out of the room.

"We're not going until we know that the girls are safe" Brandon said standing his ground.

"Gentlemen, you must leave immediately" Faragonda added closing the door in front of the boys' faces.

The boys stared at the door. Now they were even more worried than before.

"This can't be happening" Sky said looking through the small window at the top of the door.

"The witches must have been lying, surely" Helia prayed sitting on a chair by the door.

"They didn't seem to be lying" Timmy said pacing around.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Riven said angrily.

"Just hear me out" Timmy began. "What would they gain if they were lying? They already have the treasures, and we gave them to them. How did they do it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Riven yelled standing up. "Your girlfriend is inside that room, right now, fighting for her life with injuries that you may have caused and you are wondering how you did it? What is wrong with you!"

"Riven, calm down" Brandon said slightly pulling Riven away from Timmy.

"No, he should hear this" Riven yelled pushing Brandon's hand off him. "Timmy, for once in your life would you just ignore the facts and focus on what is most important! Your girlfriend wants you to worry about her, to believe that she will be okay, not to analyse how you hurt her and put her in that condition. How insensitive are you!"

Everyone was silent as they looked at Timmy and how he was handling this. Timmy looked really hurt and offended.

"Maybe Tecna was right" Riven continued. "Maybe you just see Tecna as a computer. Maybe that's why it took so long for you two to get together."

Timmy looked like he was going to punch Riven, but they all knew that part of his outburst was because of the girls.

Timmy took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Riven, I know that part of the reason to your outburst is because you are worried about Musa. But that is not a reason to take it out on Tecna and I's relationship" Timmy said looking like he was going to cry.

Before Timmy could continue, Faragonda, Ofelia and a couple of the teachers started wheeling the girls out of the infirmary and down the hallway.

"Boys" Faragonda said keeping the door open for the beds. "Make some room."

"What's going on?" Sky asked panicking.

"The girls' condition has worsened even with some treatment. We are taking them to the hospital" Faragonda answered.

The teachers wheeled the girls on the beds down the hallway each girl wearing an oxygen mask over their mouths and Miss Faragonda following behind.

"Is there anything we can do?" Helia asked.

Miss Faragonda quickly spun around on her heel.

"Boys, we have to talk about this later. If you want answers, then follow us to the hospital" Miss Faragonda quickly answered and then ran after the girls.

Timmy was the first one to run off after them but he quickly turned back around.

"If you really must know, Riven, the reason why I want to know how we hurt the girls is so that we can find a cure or a way to help them" Timmy said and he turned back around and ran off after the girls.

"You can be such a jerk, Riven" Helia said running after the group.

The other guys started running off after the group leaving Riven standing alone by the infirmary gob smacked.

"Oh, I am such a jerk" Riven whispered to himself and started running after everyone.


	17. The Hurt, The Helpless, The Guilty

The group arrived at the hospital and were immediately rushed out of the ambulances and wheeled off to receive further medical attention. Miss Faragonda ran after the girls as the boys watched several doctors and nurses running up to the girls and reading their charts. The girls were wheeled into a large hospital ward with at least 2 doctors and a nurse per girl. The girls weren't turning out so good.

The boys sat down on chairs outside the girls' ward and waited.

"And we thought that the girls being in the school's infirmary was bad" Riven joked breaking the ice.

"This isn't a joke, Riven" Sky said angrily.

"I was just saying" Riven defended.

"But I thought we have to think about the girls" Timmy replied spitefully death staring Riven.

Timmy stood up and walked to view through the window. There was silence between the boys, they were all worried. The silence didn't last long as Miss Faragonda walked out of the ward with a serious look on her face. The boys immediately jumped and walked over to her with a million different questions.

"Before you say anything" Faragonda began. "We have to sort some things out."

"How are the girls?" Nabu asked worriedly.

"I can't answer that" Faragonda answered sadly. "We will have to wait until the doctors come out."

The boys nodded in response.

"But there is something we have to sort out" she continued.

The boys looked at each other confused.

"What really happened to the girls?"

And there it was, the question that the boys all feared. When they first brought the girls in, they told Nurse Ofelia and Miss Faragonda that the witches ambushed them while they were taking a walk. But now hearing her ask the unspeakable means only one thing, their condition has worsened to the point where it revealed their lie and the possibility that the pain the boys inflicted on the girls, was worse to what the witches of Traldayor would and could have inflicted.

Miss Faragonda looked at them waiting for an answer.

"Would you like the long version or the short version?" Helia asked.

In the ward, things were super busy as doctors and nurses were rushing around trying to keep the girls stable. Everyone was so busy that they didn't notice a monitor beeping, but one person did.

"Doctor Jones" a nurse called standing by Stella's bed.

"Yes Nurse Jane?" Doctor Jones answered as he wrote the results of the girls on a clipboard.

"Princess Stella's monitor is reporting a problem with her heart rate" Nurse Jane replied.

"That can't be" Doctor Jones said walking over to Stella's bed. "We gave all the girls ten cc's of penildron. It should've settled the dark energy affecting their winx."

"The results show that Princess Stella had a more major impact on dark energy" Nurse Jane informed.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Doctor Jones called getting the attention of the rest of the doctors and nurses in the ward. "Princess Stella requires some extra attention, from whoever is free, to provide a dose of Valix to combat the dark energy affecting her heart rate."

"Doctor Jones" a doctor called Doctor Carlson called. "Miss Flora is going into a coma, and Miss Bloom and Princess Layla are going into seizures."

Another nurse ran to the door and popped her head out, scaring Miss Faragonda and the boys in the process.

"And that's what happened" Timmy finished as Faragonda remained silent taking it all in.

"We need extra assistance in here immediately" the nurse called from the door.

Several other doctors and nurses came running and went into the ward. The boys looked at each other and ran up to the nurse standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked.

"I really can't say" the nurse replied hurriedly.

She was about to leave to attend to the girls when Helia stopped her.

"Please" Helia began. "They are our girlfriends. No one has told us anything."

"Unfortunately, your girlfriends' immune systems aren't as strong to combat the strong dark energy in their body and their injuries as we thought they would be, and the antibiotics are having no affect on their condition" the nurse informed.

"So what do we...what do you do now?" Sky asked looking like he was about to lose it and break down.

"Well, there's nothing more we can do" the nurse replied.

"What do you mean by that? What are you saying?" Timmy asked.

"Well either the girls pull out of their comas on their own, or I'm afraid your girlfriend's might not going to survive" the nurse answered with a grim face.

The guys were crushed. Sky looked like he was going to crumble and break down, and he was starting too. Timmy was crying, Helia had his head in his hands and was devastated. Riven was hitting the wall, and Brandon just stood there gob smacked.

"She's crashing" a voice yelled from inside.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me" the nurse said excusing herself and she ran back inside.

"We can't let them die" Riven said determined.

"I agree" Sky began whipping the tears from his face. "But what can we do?"

"There is nothing you boys can do" Faragonda replied calmly.

"But, we can't just sit back and wait" Helia said lifting his head from his hands.

"You just have to" Faragonda said.

"But how can we?" Timmy asked defeated.

"Just be strong" Faragonda said confidently.

"What for?" Brandon said angrily and defeated. "You heard the nurse, obviously the girls aren't."

"Do it for them" Faragonda added before she left to fill out some paper work.

"You guys can't deny it, she is right" Sky said.

Helia looked up from staring at the ground and watched the doctors and nurses running around inside the room. He slowly stood up and walked, ignoring the boys' conversation and stared through the window. He ignored all the random faces of the doctors and nurses and found the one that he cared about the most.

And there she was, just lying on the bed. Her stunning caramel air flowed off the bed, the only thing that looked normal to him. He couldn't see her eyes, her stunning emerald green eyes, they were shut closed, preventing any glimpse of a sign of her waking up, making someone shine when they saw them. She looked so pale like she had spent her whole life in doors. He noticed an oxygen mask covering her mouth, making him watch every time she took a breath. Every time she exhaled, Helia would pray that she would take another.

Helia started to cry when he noticed Flora starting to shake uncontrollably. He saw her doctors and nurses running to her side and keeping her stable as the nurse injected Flora with a needle. She has having another seizure while she's in her coma.

"Helia" Nabu said putting his hand on Helia's shoulder. "Look away, come on" he said as he gently turned Helia around and walked away from the window.

"Look, maybe we should just go back to Red Fountain, fat load of good we are just sitting here" Timmy suggested.

"But what if they pull through? They will need someone there" Brandon said worriedly.

"I agree with Timster" Riven said standing up. "It's not healthy for us just moping around, getting in everyone's way. Let's go."

The boys looked at him as he walked off and decided that he was right. They do need some rest as well.

Miss Faragonda came back and noticed the boys walking off. She smiled knowing that they did the right thing, all they could do now, is wait. Morning came and sun light was peering through the windows of the girls' room. The doctors and nurses worked all through the night, keeping the girls in check. The girls were finally stable, no one had any more seizures, and Flora was out of her coma, for the moment.

It was all silent in the girls' ward. Everyone was fast asleep and enjoying the fact that they didn't suffer from another seizure or a sleepless night in pain over the wounds.

Miss Faragonda walked into the ward after staying up all night worrying about the girls and calling their parents. She looked at every girl and sighed in relief seeing all of them relaxed and breathing normally. She knew that she will be able to sleep well.

"Miss Faragonda" a voice said calmly from behind her.

Faragonda turned around and saw Stella's nurse standing in the door way.

"Yes" Faragonda replied.

"King Radius is here to see Princess Stella, shall I notify the girls' boyfriends that the girls are out of danger?" the nurse asked.

Miss Faragonda froze. She was a little freaked out about what the boys had told her the previous night. She looked at the girls lying in their beds.

"_Those boys put you girls in this condition. You are here because of them. I can't let that happen again, I'm sorry girls" Miss Faragonda thought._

She turned back around to the nurse.

"Um...no, if they get too many visitors, I'm afraid that they might go backwards" Miss Faragonda answered. "And besides, they have an important mid-term exam this morning."

"Alright" the nurse replied with a smile. "Would you like me to send King Radius in now?"

"Yes, no problem" Faragonda said and she walked out of the room so that Radius could be alone.

"Is she alright" King Radius asked seeing Faragonda walk out of the room.

"Don't worry sire, she's fine" Faragonda comforted. "It was really scary last night, but she's a tough girl, they all are."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes...of course" Faragonda said and lead King Radius into the ward.

He immediately ran up to Stella lying in her bed and kneeled by her bed.

"Oh Stella" he said stroking her hair.

"I'll just leave you alone" Faragonda suggested closing the door.

"Stella...Stella my bella" Radius said sadly. "I knew Brandon was trouble, but I never knew he could be capable of doing this to you."

"Come on honey, wake up. Open you eyes for daddy" he pleaded.

When Stella didn't respond, Radius started to cry.

"Stella..." Radius sobbed holding her hand. "Brandon" he hissed in rage and disgust. "You are dead to me."


	18. Awakened In Fear

At Red Fountain, Brandon woke up early to be greeted by his roommates already awake and sitting in the lounge room.

"Hey guys" he greeted sadly with a yawn.

"Hey" they all replied not looking at him.

"Did anyone sleep?" Brandon asked taking a seat on a couch.

"Not a wink" Timmy replied typing on his laptop.

"Same" Riven and Sky replied.

"What is Helia doing?" Brandon whispered to Sky noticing Helia out on the balcony staring out over the forest.

"Don't know, he was the first one awake. He's just been staring out for hours" Sky whispered back.

"And he hasn't said a single word to anyone, not even his uncle. He won't move from his spot at all" Riven added.

"I'm going to go talk to him" Brandon said walking off.

"It's your funeral" Riven muttered taking a sip of coffee.

Brandon opened the balcony screen doors and walked out onto the balcony.

"Hey Helia" Brandon greeted walking up to him and leaning against the railing next to him.

Helia didn't respond.

"Lovely day out" Brandon said looking out at the sky.

Helia still didn't respond.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?"

Silence again from the pony tailed specialist.

"Look, Helia, we are all worried, but staring out and not socialising isn't healthy. Don't feel guilty or scared that you might forget about Flora and her condition if you do something else like draw or write a poem" Brandon said.

Still, Helia didn't respond. Brandon gave up and began heading for the screen doors when...

"That's not why I'm doing it" Helia said softly causing Brandon to stop in his tracks. "Since Flora has been placed in the hospital because of me, I've been feeling guilty and it's coursing through me like poison."

"Helia, we were under a spell, surely the girls know that" Brandon said hopefully.

Back at the hospital, Radius was fast asleep with his head on Stella's bed as he sat on a lounge chair beside her bed.

Stella's eyes started to slowly flutter open and she looked around the room. Her eyes felt heavy and her vision was still slightly fuzzy and she couldn't remember much. She saw her friends were fast asleep on their beds with oxygen masks over their mouths. She looked to her right and noticed Flora's mother, Musa's father, and Layla's parents outside talking to Miss Faragonda. She slowly tilted her head to her left and saw her father fast asleep on her bed. Stella smiled seeing her father lying right next to her after all she'd been through. And then she remembered. Flashbacks of Brandon shooting dark energy at her and her crying out in pain came flooding back into her memory. Flashback after flashback of pain and betrayal flooded her memory and caused a tear to trail down Stella's face. Other flashbacks such as doctors checking her pupils and gas masks came flooding in too. She shook her head keeping her mind off the reason why she ended up in the hospital and focused on her dad.

Stella lifted her left hand and placed it over her father's.

"Dad" Stella whispered.

Radius started to slowly wake up and saw the face of his daughter smiling at him through her oxygen mask.

"Stella," he said lifting his head up. "Stella you're awake" he added and gave a kiss on her head.

Radius stood up and went to greet Miss Faragonda and the other parents.

"Stella is awake, and I think the other girls might be soon" Radius said before he went back inside to sit with Stella.

The parents and Miss Faragonda followed Radius back into the ward to greet Stella.

"Good morning Stella" Flora's mother Lily greeted warmly. "How are you feeling?"

Stella slowly removed her mask so that she could speak.

"Like I've been hit by a car" Stella replied.

Everyone just giggled to make Stella smile.

"But seriously, emotionally, I feel betrayed" Stella added.

"I know honey" Radius said stroking his daughter's hair. "I can't believe that Brandon would do this to you"

"But he was under a spell" Miss Faragonda interjected.

"No, he wasn't" Stella said creating silence in the room. "You should've seen his eyes"

A flashback appeared in Stella's mind.

"_It's okay, Stella. It's okay." Stella whispered to herself as she hid behind one of the trees. "Brandon has just gone off his rocker and is trying to kill you! Nothing to worry about."_

_Stella screamed as the tree next to her exploded into a million pieces._

"_I know you're hiding around here somewhere, Alrum. Come on out!" Brandon hollered_

_Tears leaked out of Stella's eyes and this time she didn't try to hide them. With her eyes clenched tight and her hands clasped tightly around her treasure, she whimpered._

"_This has got to be a dream. I know it." She decided, before the tree she was taking refuge behind blew up from another of Brandon's attacks._

_Stella rolled on the ground away from the explosion and ironically ended up rolling in front of Brandon's feet._

"_There you are" Brandon smirked._

_Stella screamed as Brandon grabbed her neck and pushed her up against another tree. She stared into Brandon's eyes. They were cold and stared directly into her soul causing a cold shiver up her spine and scaring her to no end._

"_Die witch" Brandon said._

Stella started to cry remembering the horrible memory. Radius gave Stella a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

Layla's parents walked over to Layla's bed and sat on a couch waiting for her to wake up. Musa's father and Flora's mother did the exact same thing. Miss Faragonda left the families alone and went back to Alfea to get some sleep.

As Stella was being comforted by her father, Flora's eyes fluttered open to see her mother sitting next to her reading a book.

"Hi mom" Flora greeted with a smile as she removed her oxygen mask.

"Flora darling" Lily said putting the book down. "Let's take this off now, the doctors' said that once you're awake you can take it off" she added slowly pulling the mask off.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine" Flora replied turning her head to stare out the window.

Lily looked at her daughter and noticed a tear roll down her face.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're all right?" Lily asked making Flora face her.

Flora didn't answer.

"Honey, you can tell me anything" Lily said.

"Alright" Flora began and she started to tell a memory.

"_I'm not dumb. I don't kiss witches. You must have me confused with Riven." He answered nonchalantly._

"_Helia, I'm not Terra. You have to believe me. Terra took over your mind and she is using you! You are my source of strength, Helia. You give me the strength I need to face danger, because I know, that you are what I fight for." Flora's voice chocked and she lowered her head as more tears fell. "I won't let her take you away from me. Please believe me! Helia!"_

_Helia smirked, shook his head and laughed._

"_Nice try, but that won't work on me, Terra. You must have cast a spell and invaded my memories or you harmed my lovely Flora and invaded her memories to get close to me."_

_Flora sobbed and clenched her eyes shut. He didn't believe her._

"_I will not fall for it!" Helia screamed and threw an electric shock towards Flora. Her loud scream pierced the clearing and birds fled out of the trees, startled at the sudden noise._

Flora couldn't look at her mum after she finished explaining one of the memories she wished to forget.

"Sweetie, Helia loves you, he wouldn't do this on purpose" Lily said.

"Lily" Stella called calming down. "I don't mean to be rude but, the boys did not seem to be under a spell, they just seemed really scary, terrifying almost. We didn't notice if they were on a spell or not, all we cared about was just surviving, like abusive boyfriends if you will."

"Oh sweetie" Radius said pulling Stella into another hug.

Lily smiled and gave a kiss on Flora's forehead.

"Honey, I'm just going to go get some coffee" Lily said and she walked out into the hall and pulled out her mobile.

Back at Red Fountain Helia and Brandon were still out on the balcony.

"Helia, you can't stay out here. Please just come inside and have a coffee with us" Brandon said trying to lead Helia inside. "We will be informed when we will be informed. They will call when they call. Trust me, you will be the first to know having Lily's way, she loves you. The soon to be mother in law" Brandon joked.

Just as they were walking back inside, Helia's phone started ringing. Helia answered it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry"

"Really? That is fantastic! See you soon" and Helia hung up and went straight inside to grab his keys.

"Who was that?" Brandon asked closing the screen doors behind him.

"The mother in law" Helia answered and he headed out.

"What is going on?" Sky asked confused.

"We were just saying that Flora's mother Lily is basically already his mother in law and if the girls improve he would be the first...to...call" Brandon said slowly realising why Lily called.

The boys waited two seconds and immediately got up and ran out of the dorm realising what was happening.

Back at the hospital Stella and Flora were drinking a cup of tea, the parents were speaking to the doctors and Lily was reading a book by Flora's bed.

The girls suddenly heard someone stirring. They turned their heads and saw Bloom stirring in her sleep.

"_Last warning witches!" Sky bellowed from his position in the sky, "Hand back the treasures and we won't hurt you-"_

Bloom cringed recalling her memory in her dreams.

"Is she alright?" Flora asked.

Lily walked over to Bloom and placed her hand on Bloom's forehead.

"She's burning up" Lily exclaimed.

"Should we call the doctor?" Stella asked reaching over to the buzzer by her bed.

"I think it's just a nightmare" Lily reasoned.

"_Where are you Glacies?" Sky taunted walking around looking for Bloom. "There you are."_

_Sky walked over to Bloom's fallen form by the roots of a tree and picked her up by her shoulders. Bloom gasped at the movement and tried to pull away, but Sky easily held her in the air before he threw her across the ground. Bloom hissed at the scars and bruises she now had._

"_Why are you doing this?" Bloom cried through the pain._

_Sky kneeled down so that he was face to face with Bloom._

"_Because you're a witch, and I want Bloom to be safe."_

Bloom screamed when she came out of her dream. She started panting heavily until she saw the face of Flora's mother Lily standing next to her and Flora and Stella awake.

"Are you okay, Bloom?" Flora asked worried.

"Just a dream" Bloom answered.

"More like a nightmare if you asked me" Stella said getting up and walking to the bathroom in the ward.

"Maybe it was" Bloom answered embarrassed.

"Bloom dear, don't worry. You're safe now" Lily comforted.

"Yeah, I guess" Bloom said unsure.

At the same time, Tecna was rolling around in her bed and suddenly rolled off.

"Ow" Tecna said rubbing her head.

"What's going on?" Stella shrieked running back out.

"I'm okay" Tecna said standing up with Lily's help.

"What kind of wake up was that?" Bloom asked sarcastically.

"The one that I'm glad to have" Tecna answered sitting back on the bed.

"Why sweetie?" Flora asked.

Tecna didn't answer as she recalled the thing that made her roll out of her bed.

"_Timmy for goodness sake, come to your senses!" Tecna chocked out as she dodged the continuous blasts of Timmy's blaster._

"_I don't need to! You're just stalling for time, but you already had your chance to surrender, Numerous! Now you'll pay!" Timmy replied, pulling out some smoke pellets and throwing them to the floor._

_The pellets exploded and many clouds of smoke started forming around Tecna making her choke and lose sight of everything._

_When she came to her senses, Timmy had her dangling over a cliff about to drop her._

_"Timmy!" She cried in fear. "Put me down!"_

_"As you wish Numerous" Timmy snickered and he let go of her ankle._

_Tecna screamed and Bloom saw her fall and flew passed everyone and chased after the falling Tecna._

_Bloom caught Tecna's ankle and began to halt. She pulled Tecna up back to ground and placed her in a clearing far from Timmy._

Tecna shook her head trying to get rid of the thought.

"Nothing, don't worry" Tecna answered.

"What is all the noise about?"a voice mumbled.

Everyone turned their heads and saw Layla turning around in her bed to face them.

"Nothing, I just fell out of bed" Tecna answered.

"I'll go get your parents" Lily said and she walked out.

"So..." Bloom began. "How does everyone feel?"

"Alright" the others all answered together.

"I meant emotionally" Bloom corrected.

"Oh" they all said.

"I'm guessing not good then" Bloom added.

No one said anything. The silence was broken when Layla's parents came running in to greet their daughter.

"Layla my darling" Layla's mother said running to her with open arms and gave Layla a hug.

"How are you feeling Layla?" Her father asked.

"Fine, I guess" Layla answered.

"But honey, it was touch and go for a second there. Are you sure? It must've been terrifying" Her mother said.

Layla's mother's comment caused Layla's memory to spark.

"_I don't know what's gotten into you, Nabu, but I will snap you out of it!" Layla screamed, a tear rolling down her cheek. The tear suddenly glowed and shimmered white and transformed into Layla's treasure. "Hurricane of Tides!" She shouted once the treasure hung itself around her neck._

_Nabu dodged it and disappeared into thin air._

"_Where did you go?" Layla yelled looking around._

"_Right here" Nabu answered appearing behind Layla._

_He wrapped his right arm around her neck and attempted to choke her._

"_Let go" Layla demanded._

"_You think I should just let you go, witch? I don't think so."_

"_I'm not Procella!" Layla yelled._

"_I'm not falling for that."_

_Nabu shoved Layla to the ground and leaned down to face her._

"_You will pay for your crimes" Nabu said._

_Nabu smirked as Layla began to tear up. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a tree and breaking it in two._

"Darling!" Layla's father yelled bringing Layla back into reality. "Don't mention that name around this family, I don't want Layla reliving that horror again."

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I wasn't thinking" Layla's mother apologised to Layla.

"No problem, I don't remember much" Layla lied.

"Why don't we go grab some coffee" Layla's mother suggested.

"Has Musa woken up yet?" Layla asked.

"No, not yet" Bloom answered.

At the same time, Musa was fast asleep having a nightmare, but this one was scary enough to make Musa speak up about it.

_Riven picked up his phantom blade and ran at Musa's fallen form. She gasped and flew into the air in time, narrowly missing Riven's attack. She flew higher into the air to avoid Riven and Musa began to glow purple. A sudden noise sounded and her electric guitar came flying towards her from the distance. Musa immediately grabbed it with both hands and placed it around her head. As Musa held it in her hands, Riven flew up into the air to join her._

"_It's over, Sonitus!" He cried, preparing an attack._

Musa started talking in her sleep.

"Riven" she whispered.

Everyone looked at her.

_Musa narrowed her eyes and strummed hard against her guitar._

"_Base Resonance!" She cried, releasing her fingers from the strings, releasing the loud sound from her guitar._

_Riven clenched his eyes shut and his hands flew to cover his ears. When the soundwaves dispersed, he smirked._

"_That's the best you got?" He taunted_

"Don't...don't Riven" Musa said aloud.

"Is she sleep talking?" Bloom whispered to Tecna.

Tecna nodded.

_Musa's eyes grew determined. 'This is for your own good', she thought before she strummed the guitar even louder. Blue energy started forming on the strings and was getting stronger the longer Musa strummed._

"_Sonic Symphony!" She hollered and released the strong energy and aimed at Riven._

_Riven cried out in pain and fell down and created a Riven shaped hole on his landing. He grumbled and stood up slowly, his eyes deadly._

"_You'll regret that!" He shouted_

"NO!" Musa yelled waking up from her dream with a fright.

Everyone looked at her stunned.

"I'm guessing you had a nightmare too" Tecna said.

"Yes...maybe worse, but I don't have a word for it" Musa answered.

"If I see those guys again, I just might jump out the window" Bloom said freaked out.

"Girls" a doctor said coming in. "I'm glad you're all awake. Since you all are, we just have to give you a dose of Valix to boost your energy and winx."

"What will happen after that?" Layla's father asked.

"Well, they will feel drowsy and will need to sleep for about an hour or two, not long, just long enough to kick in. And when that's done, the girls should be able to go home tomorrow night" the doctor informed.

"That's wonderful. Why don't we go get some lunch while you proceed" Layla's mother suggested.

"Good idea" Flora said with a smile. "But can my mum stay?"

"Of course honey" Lily said. "Whatever you want."

An hour later Helia arrived at the hospital and casually walked down inside, up a couple of levels in the elevator and straight to the girls' ward. He stopped right outside the window and had a look inside. The last time he looked through the window was when he saw Flora in a coma having a seizure, and the guilt pulsated through his veins. Now, all he saw was all the girls lying in their beds fast asleep.

Helia looked down and saw the stunning bouquet of flowers in his hand ready to give to Flora. He took a deep breath and softly and silently knocked on the door. Lily was the only one in the room, the other parents were still at lunch.

Lily looked up from her book and smiled when she saw Helia.

"Hello Helia" she greeted with a smile and giving him a hug.

"These are for Flora" Helia whispered handing Lily the flowers.

"Oh, they are lovely, you didn't have to do that" Lily said placing the bouquet in a vase beside Flora's bed.

"It's the least I could do. Well, it's a start" Helia said embarrassed and guilty.

"Helia..." Lily began.

"Please, I know I did something wrong, I don't want to sugar coat it. But you must know that I would never ever intentionally hurt Flora." Helia said pleading his case.

"I know that Helia" Lily said with a smile. "Which is why I called you over, Flora is only scared. She needs comforting."

Helia felt awkward being in the same room as all the other girls, knowing that him and the other guys had put them there in the first place.

"Well take a seat" Lilly offered as she sat back down.

Helia looked around and pulled another seat next to Lily.

"Bloom, Musa and Tecna woke up, along with Layla. They're just sleeping it off like Flora and Stella" Lily informed.

"Oh that's great, I was starting to worry" Helia said.

"You didn't tell the others, did you?" Lily asked concerned. "Because, Stella and the other girls will panic and Stella's father will, well, let's just say, Brandon should stay away."

"We're here" a voice called running down outside the hall.

Just then, Lily and Helia saw Riven, Brandon, Sky, Timmy, and Nabu running down the hall like mad chickens. They quietly opened the door and popped their heads inside.

"I thought you didn't tell them" Lily said.

"I didn't" Helia said confused.

"We cracked the code" Timmy answered.

"You weren't supposed to" Helia replied annoyed. "The girls will go nuts when they see you."

Brandon ignored Helia and ran over to Stella, fast asleep in her bed. The other boys did the same.

"Stella, hey Stella" Brandon said holding Stella's hand.

"Brandon, you shouldn't do that" Lily warned.

"Why not?" Brandon asked.

Stella slowly opened her eyes and saw Brandon sitting next to her holding her hand. She immediately screamed in fear causing everyone to jump.

The girls immediately woke up screaming. Lily quickly shoved Helia into the bathroom to prevent him from getting caught. The boys however didn't notice, or seem to care at that point.

"Stella! You're awake" Brandon said happily.

"And you're here!" Stella screamed in shock and fear moving away from him. "Daddy!"

King Radius came running in and saw all the boys in the ward, except for Helia. Lily made sure that she hid Helia from sight.

"What the hell are you doing here, Brandon?" Radius cried with anger and disgust.

"You have got some nerve" Bo, Musa's father, said shaking his head at Riven.

Brandon looked at King Radius with confusion.

"I'm here to see Stella" Brandon answered.

"Like hell you are" King Radius said. "I want you to leave, NOW!"

"What?"

"You heard him, now get out" Layla's father ordered.

"Why?" The boys asked.

"Why!" Radius yelled. "Look where you are! You put my Stella in here. You put all the girls in here. Look at her, Brandon."

Brandon turned his head to look at Stella. She was red in the face and crying. Her eyes showed fear and betrayal. The way she sat was like she was trying to get away from him.

"All of you, look at what you've done" Radius ordered.

The others looked at the girls. They were all crying from fear and their faces were tear stained and red. They were trying to get away from them. Flora didn't have the same reaction due to the fact she couldn't see Helia anywhere.

"Stella" Brandon whispered heartbroken

He placed his hand over Stella's and she immediately flinched.

"You see what you've all done? They act like you abused them, like you all were drunk and lost control!" King Radius continued to yell.

The boys continued to stare at all the girls who were terrified just at the sight of them.

"We thought you were better than this Nabu" Layla's mother said disappointed.

"We are so disgusted and disappointed in you" Layla's father added.

"All of you" Radius interjected.

"Sir, we were spelled, it was dark magic" Nabu defended.

"Then let me ask you this, how do you propose to fix this?" Bo, Musa's father, asked. "I mean look at them, they are scared to death at the sight of you by the effects of a spell. What is to say that something like this won't happen again?"

The boys couldn't answer that. Lily just sat back and watched as she held Flora in her arms. Flora wouldn't admit it, but seeing Helia not there, was strange to her. Yes, she was terrified of him, but, it wasn't calm with him not in the room with her either, to her knowledge that is.

"You need to leave, immediately" Musa said courageously.

Riven looked at her and saw the hurt and terror in her eyes. The best thing he could do for her was to give her some space.

"Alright, we'll go" Riven said and he started heading for the door.

The rest of the boys nodded and left, except for Brandon. When he reached the door, King Radius stopped him.

"You got off lucky, boy" Radius said to him looking directly into his eyes. "You're lucky I didn't call the authorities. And if you ever come near my Stella again, I swear you will have more things to worry about then her forgiveness. She still has the memories permanently implanted in her brain, while you got off easy with the effects of the spell erasing your memories."

"Sir, I love your daughter more than anything. You know that, and she does too. I'd die before I let anything happen to her" Brandon said.

"Well then" Radius said death glaring Brandon. "I guess that makes you dead then."

There was complete silence in the room. Brandon was gob smacked and realised his mistake in what he said. Stella almost snickered hearing her father's comeback. Brandon realised that there was no hope in getting Radius' respect back, and just by looking in his eyes, he knew that the threat was serious, he was dead serious, and he meant business when it came to his Stella.

"Understood" Brandon replied sadly. He walked passed King Radius and left, but not without getting one last look at Stella through the window as he walked away.


	19. You're My Rose

Radius and the other parents stood their ground watching the boys walk away. As soon as the boys were out of sight, they walked up to the rest of the girls.

"Stella, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" King Radius asked worriedly.

"I'm fine dad" she answered staring at the door where Brandon left.

"Can we go home yet?" Layla asked bored out of her mind.

"Sweet heart" her mother began. "You girls were in comas and had seizures throughout the night. We're not letting you girls leave until the doctors are 100% sure that you are safe and healthy."

"This is agony" Musa sung annoyed slumping back in her bed.

"Don't worry honey, you'll be fine" Bo said.

"Layla, we have to go, there is a problem back home" Layla's mother said and gave Layla a kiss on the head.

"Really, can't you stay?" Layla asked.

"We really can't darling. We'll come visit soon, I promise" her father said and they left.

"Musa, I've got to go too, I have a meeting" Bo said standing up from his seat. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, of course" Musa said. "I've got my girls."

Bo smiled and left everyone alone.

"Daddy" Stella said gaining Radius' attention. "Are you going too?"

"Not when Brandon wants to visit you. I'm not leaving you alone" Radius said.

"Don't worry dad, I've got the girls" Stella began.

"And the girls have me" Lily quickly interjected.

"That's right" Stella said with a smile. "Lily is here. We'll be fine."

"Alright, as long as you're sure. I'll see you soon" King Radius said and he gave Stella a kiss on the head and left.

"Girls" Lily began. "Are you all okay?"

"Kind of freaked out, but glad they're gone" Layla answered.

"Well..."Lily began.

All of a sudden, Helia thought that that the girls were gone and opened the bathroom door.

"Lily, I might just go, I don't want to scare Flora like the others did" Helia said but then stopped when he realised that the girls were back and he was standing in the middle of the room.

The girls were gob smacked. Lily face palmed herself after realising that she should've given him a signal.

"Oh this is bad" Helia said to himself looking at the girls.

"Bad isn't the word I would be using when I call my father back here" Stella threatened.

"Girls, girls" Lily said calming everyone down. "Calm down. I invited him here, but the other boys found out and ruined your sleep."

"Mother" Flora began. "I need you to do me a favour."

"What is it sweet heart?" Lily asked.

"Get him out!" Flora yelled.

"Flora" Lily tried to reason.

"Lily" Helia interrupted. "Don't worry. It's okay. She has a right to be scared"

"Terrified is more of the word" Musa interrupted.

"My apologies" Helia corrected. "Terrified then. I hurt Flora worse, than any of my fears combined."

Flora just looked at him scared but listening to every word he said.

"I don't pretend that what I did was wrong, unthinkable, disgusting, and I don't blame the spell, well I do, but still, it shouldn't have been that bad. I just want to apologise for everything that I did while I was under the spell. I wish I could take it back Flora, but I can't. I wish there was some way to take the pain away and erase your memories."

Flora didn't look at him. She just sat cross-legged in her bed staring at the floor.

"I only hope you could forgive me somehow, but I understand if you wouldn't. You can't hate me more, than I hate myself right now. Well, that's all I came here to say, so I might just go" Helia added and started to head off.

Lily wanted to stop him but that would pushing Flora when she knew that Flora was terrified. Helia was about out the door when Flora saw the stunning bouquet of her favourite flowers, Roses. Helia always called her his rose.

Flora took a deep breath.

"Helia" she called causing Helia to stop and turn around. "Who are these from?" she asked pointing to the bouquet.

Helia looked at Lily and she smiled.

"They are from me" Helia answered.

"Why?" Flora asked.

Helia slightly smiled and was a little embarrassed at what he was about to say.

"Because...you're my rose. Plain and simple. I would do anything for you and I just wanted something to brighten up your day, just how you brighten up my day whenever I see you" Helia answered.

Helia nodded finishing what he had to say and started heading out the door and walked off. Everyone was silent in the room.

"Go get him!" Stella suddenly yelled at Flora.

"What?"

"What are you waiting for girl? Go get him!" Bloom added.

"But...he hurt me, he scared me" Flora said intimidated.

"Sweetie, it took him a lot of courage to come here and tell you all of that" Lily said softly. "Don't let one thing stand in the way of true love. Everything he does, he does for you."

Another memory came into Flora's mind.

"_You hurt my Flora. Now I'll hurt you."_

"_He did in his twisted way did try to protect me" Flora thought._

"Flora, go get your man" Tecna said. "He may have hurt you, and some of us too, but he did apologise and I do recall him saying he was just trying to protect you."

"In a way, that's sort of romantic" Layla said randomly.

Helia was walking with his hands in his pocket. He walked passed reception and looked at the front doors in front of him. He knew that there was no way Flora would forgive him, he'd just hope that maybe she wouldn't hate him in the future.

"_So much for that plan" Helia thought as he walked up to the front doors._

"Helia!" a voice called from behind.

"_Oh great, now I'm hearing Flora's voice now. I've gone crazy with guilt" Helia thought._

Helia opened the door and heard the voice again.

"Helia!" the voice called again.

Helia turned around and saw Flora running towards him dressed in blue jeans and a white turtle neck and converse shoes. Flora ran right up to Helia and smiled.

"I know what you did, but, everything you just said, made me feel safe and secure around again" Flora said.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Flora replied with a smile. "The only thing that made me never wanting to be around you again was the thought of you hurting me again, but, I'm your flower, I brighten up your day and, you brighten up mine."

Helia smiled so happily and Flora stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around Helia's neck and gave him a kiss.

In the witches apartment, the witches were attempting to perform the spell with the treasures to form the portal that leads to the Cosmic Void.

"Give us the ultimate power" Glacies said watching the treasures rotate around each other.

There was a bright flash of white light and the treasures were separated and fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Numerous asked frustrated.

"We can't open the portal, not yet" Glacies answered.

"What! Why?" Procella demanded.

"It's those medalling fairies!" Glacies yelled angrily. "The treasures still sense their positive energy and it's interfering with our spell. Only the fairies can perform the spell."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alrum yelled.

"Do you know how much trouble we've been through to get those!" Sonitus yelled at Glacies.

"Yeah, and we're closer than any witch before us. We've waited long enough and we can't be stopped by some idiotic fairies when we're so close" Terra complained.

"Ladies!" Glacies yelled getting silence in the room. "Pull yourselves together! I am fully aware of what we have been through, and I will not let this stop us. I have a plan."

"What is it? Numerous asked intrigued.

"Ladies, grab the treasures and put on your fairy kicking boots, those fairies are going down, for good."

Back at Alfea, the girls arrived back from the hospital carrying a bag of their stuff.

"It's so good to be back" Layla said flopping on her bed.

"I know, now we can relax" Bloom added sitting on the couch and pulling out a magazine.

Ever since the girls were released from the hospital early, Flora couldn't stop smiling as she looked at Helia waiting for her outside in the quad.

"Flora" Tecna said gaining Flora's attention away from the window. "We're fine here, go get your man."

"Are you sure?" Flora asked.

"Positive, you heard the doctor, we're fully healed. Now go tell Helia we say hi" Stella said with a smile.

Flora smiled to them and she grabbed her coat and ran out into the quad to meet Helia.

"That's one down" Musa muttered to herself as she watched Flora hug Helia.

At Red Fountain, the boys were lying around in the lounge depressed. Helia opened the door and stood in the door way.

"Where the hell have you been?" Riven demanded standing up.

"Riven" Helia began calmly, he knew this would be coming.

"No, you bailed while we were getting an ear full from Stella's father. You bailed when we were in emotional hell!" Riven yelled angrily.

"Riven!" Helia yelled getting Riven to shut up.

As soon as Helia gained Riven's attention, he led Flora inside, still wearing here white turtle neck and jeans, as she smiled at the boys.

"Flora?" Sky said with confusion and disbelief as the rest of the boys stood up.

"Hey guys" she greeted warmly.

"What are you doing here?" Nabu asked.

Flora giggled as she looked at Helia.

"To see you guys of course" Flora answered and she walked up to the boys and gave them a group hug.

"Look Flora" Timmy began knowing full well that not only did he hurt Tecna, but hurt Flora too.

"Timmy" Flora interrupted and gave him a hug. "It's okay" she said in his ear and they parted.

"So, what changed your mind?" Brandon asked.

"Well, in your own twisted ways, you guys were trying to protect us. I do remember some of you saying that you were keeping us safe" Flora answered looking at Helia with his arm over her shoulders.

"But we put you all in hospital" Sky said with guilt.

"Sky" the boys groaned getting him to shut up.

"Look, most of us have been spelled, it's just the cosmic order of good versus' evil" Flora explained. "We all do stuff we're not proud of while under spells, the girls just have to remember that."

"Flora, they are scared to death of us" Brandon added.

"So was I at first" Flora admitted and Helia held Flora closer to him. "But take it slow, don't get up in their faces too soon. Remind them why they fell in love with you in the first place, it will take their minds off of the incident."

"How did you do it Helia?" Nabu asked.

Flora smiled watching Helia turn red.

"She's my rose" Helia answered looking at Flora and he gave her a kiss.

"Doesn't matter" Flora said seeing the boys not getting what Helia was saying. "Come on, let's go" she added leaving Helia's embrace and opening the door.

"Where?" Timmy asked.

"Getting the girls back, now let's go" Flora answered.

The boys grabbed their jackets and ran out the door. Helia laughed as he walked up to Flora who was watching the boys run.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you" Helia said smiling.

"Just standing up for what I believe" Flora replied and she dragged Helia out of the dorm, closed the door, and they ran after the boys.


	20. Forgiveness

In the girls' dorm, the girls were lounging around.

"Girls, I'm still pretty tired from the medication. I'm going to go take a break and go take a nap" Stella said with a yawn.

"Me too" Layla said and they both walked off to their own rooms.

"I hope they're okay" Musa said playing guitar hero.

Ten minutes later, Flora and the boys arrived outside the dorm.

"Now guys" Flora began stopping the guys outside the door. "Please wait here and come in when I tell you" and she and Helia walked inside.

When they walked in, they found Musa playing guitar hero, Bloom reading a magazine, and Tecna gaming on her computer sitting on the couch next to Bloom.

"Hey girls" Flora greeted.

"Hey Flora" they responded together not even looking at her.

"Hi guys" Helia greeted.

"Helia" the girls said happily and running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Favourite" Riven muttered quietly over-hearing from the door.

"Where are Stella and Layla?" Flora asked curiously.

"Taking a nap" Tecna answered. "They're still a little drowsy."

"Oh, okay" Flora said. "Girls, you know I love you right?"

"Of course we do, Flora" Bloom replied.

"And sometimes I do stuff because I care about you and it's for the best, even if you all think it's bad" Flora added.

"Where's this going, Flora?" Musa asked suspiciously.

"Forgive me" Flora said and she opened the door to reveal the boys standing outside the door.

The girls stared in complete shock.

"What are they doing here?" Musa demanded cringing.

"We came to apologise" Sky replied.

The girls scoffed.

"It's bad enough that they ambush us at the hospital, now we're being ambushed at our dorm" Tecna complained.

"Flora, when we said go get your man, we didn't mean, 'please being him here to help you ambush us'" Bloom said rhetorically.

"Great plan, Flora" Riven said sarcastically.

"No, girls, listen" Flora demanded. "You guys told me to go get Helia, don't let love slip away. You said he had courage coming to the hospital and saying what he wanted to say. And I thank you so much for making me realise that, and I refuse to let you girls let them slip away. Right now, they are courageous, and do you know why? Because they came back to see you, even though they were threatened this morning."

As Flora was talking, Timmy noticed the guitar hero game and had a brain spark.

"Nabu" Timmy whispered. "I have a feeling that we've forgotten something, something really important."

"Tell me later" Nabu whispered back.

"Don't you think they deserve to at least be heard?" Flora continued.

"Fine" Bloom answered with her arms crossed.

"Great" Flora cheered happily and dragged the boys inside.

Brandon smiled at the girls and walked up to Stella's room.

"Don't!" the girls all yelled, but it was too late, Brandon already walked in.

It was dark in Stella's room. Stella was still in her casual clothes, a green and pink stripped midriff dress with a stylish small side scarf around her neck, and was fast asleep. Brandon quietly walked up to Stella's bed.

"Stella, wake up" Brandon whispered in her ear.

Stella slowly opened her eyes and faced Brandon. She immediately screamed causing Brandon to scream.

"Argh!"

"Argh!"

"Sun Bolt" Stella yelled.

Stella used her powers on Brandon and he flew across the room and crashed through Stella's door and landed in front of everyone. Everyone jumped up and freaked out.

"Girls!" Stella yelled from her bedroom. "It's happening again. I'm having that dream where Brandon is everywhere!" she cried running out into the lounge.

Stella froze when she saw all the guys in the dorm. She screamed again seeing them and ran back into her bedroom.

"Dumb ass" Riven said looking at Brandon who was standing up.

"People are trying to sleep in here" Layla complained standing in her doorway.

Layla froze when she saw Nabu and the rest of the boys in the dorm.

"What are they doing here?" Layla demanded with her arms crossed.

"Just hear them out" Flora begged.

"Fine" Layla caved. "Nabu" she said leaving her door open and going back in her room.

"Flora!" Stella yelled. "Get them out of here!"

"Stella, calm down. No one is going to hurt you" Flora called back.

"Yeah right, then why was he in my room? AGAIN!" Stella screeched.

"Stella, I'm sorry I scared you again. I just want to talk to you" Brandon called.

"Over my dead body, which was almost the case!" Stella yelled.

"Oh, this is going to be difficult" Brandon muttered.

"Fine. I'll go with you" Flora said following Brandon into Stella's bedroom.

"Well then" Musa began annoyed. "Come on Riven, if we really have to talk, then we might as well talk on the balcony. That way if it seems like you're going crazy again, I can push you off the railing" she added before walking off towards the balcony.

"And you thought Brandon had problems" Riven said to the guys before he followed Musa.

"He was thrown through a door, there is no contest" Helia called after him.

"Bloom, can we talk in your room?" Sky asked attempting to leave Tecna and Timmy alone.

"As long as you make sure that nothing in my room will be used as evidence in your trial" Bloom joked seriously walking in her room.

"Off to a great start" Sky said sarcastically and followed Bloom.

"I will just leave you two alone" Helia said and he walked into Tecna and Musa's bedroom.

Tecna and Timmy looked at each other awkwardly.

Flora came running out of Stella's room.

"Too much yelling, word of warning, don't go in there" Flora warned. "Where is-"

"My bedroom" Tecna interrupted knowing what Flora was going to ask.

Flora smiled and went into Musa and Tecna's room and closed the door.

There was more silence again.

"How are you?" Timmy asked.

"I've been better" Tecna answered refusing to look him in the eye.

"Tecna, I am really sorry for what I did. If I could take it back, I would. I would even try to build a machine to take away those memories" Timmy said.

Tecna giggled. "If only it were possible, Timmy" She added sadly.

"Look, I know what I did was completely unforgivable, but, we have all been spelled before and have done stupid things while under them-"

"Stupid is a bit of an understatement, Timmy" Tecna interrupted. "You dropped me off a cliff and then you walked away!"

"What?"

"I was terrified! Bloom had to catch me!" Tecna yelled.

"I did that?"

Tecna nodded.

"But I couldn't have."

"I have the bruise on my ankle and a witness to prove it!" Tecna yelled as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Tecna, I am really sorry. I had no idea. There must be something I can do to make it up to you."

"There isn't. Timmy, I would have fallen to my death if it weren't for Bloom. I thought I wasn't going to make it for a minute there! Do you know how it feels when the person you cared about the most drops you off a cliff because of a spell?"

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"Well it's terrifying. Especially when you think that you won't ever get that person back if they committed violence. I thought I was going to die, and lose you, all in the same day!"

"Tecna, I had no idea."

"No, you didn't. And do you want to know the scariest thing?"

"The cliff?"

"Don't you dare joke."

"I wasn't joking."

"It was knowing whether I would get to see my friends again or you for that matter. Timmy I thought I lost you to the dark side, and to see my friends getting hurt by their boyfriends was horrible! I heard Flora's scream echo throughout the whole forest! I saw Stella being choked by Brandon. I had you drop me off a cliff because you thought I was NUMEROUS! My efforts were in vein, Timmy! I tried every memory I could think of to get your memory back. I felt like all the time we shared together was a waste of time, because if you truly cared about me, you wouldn't drop me off a cliff and you definitely would have remembered the times we spent together, despite a spell."

"Oh, Tecna" Timmy said giving Tecna a hug as she cried on his shoulder. "I am truly sorry. I would give anything to take everything back, even the pain. I love you Tecna, and no amount of magic would make me forget that. I am here to stay, and I'm not letting you go without a fight."

"A fight it was." Tecna joked, her head still on his shoulder.

"I'm serious Tecna. I'm not going anywhere. Your friends aren't going anywhere. I love you so much, you're my whole world. I promise I won't let you think otherwise again."

Tecna pulled away from the hug.

"What did you just say?"

"Ah..." Timmy was lost for words.

"What did you say?"

"I-I said I love you, you're my whole world."

Tecna had the biggest smile on her face.

"What?" Timmy asked confused.

"That's the first time you've said that to me."

"No, I've said it before"

"No" Tecna laughed. "That's the first time you've spoken about your feelings to me."

"Tecna" Timmy said lifting up her chin. "Give me another chance. I promise I won't hurt you again. I wouldn't even dream of it. Is there a way you can trust me, or feel safe around me again?"

"I think there might be a way" Tecna answered and gave Timmy a kiss on the lips.

In Layla's room, Layla and Nabu were sitting on Layla's bed, on either side.

"I see you got a new phone" Nabu said breaking the ice.

Layla ignored him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't get mad at me" Nabu begged.

"Then don't talk to me"

"But I have to talk to you."

"So what, you ambush me?"

"Just hear me out, please?"

Layla ignored him again.

"You're still ignoring me"

"You're still talking to me"

"Look, I-I know you're mad at me, but...believe me, you can't hate me more than I hate myself right now. Look, I-I did a terrible, awful thing. There's no excuse for it. Just try to remember who you fell in love with though, because that guy's still me. I love you, Layla. I'm not going to give up without a fight." Nabu explained.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Layla threatened, walking up to Nabu.

"I did say some stuff before that."

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? I sat waiting for you when you were hurt and you had the gall to leave me thinking the worst when all along, you were planning on hurting me!" Layla said.

"Layla, I didn't plan any of it."

"You were still part of it."

"I was spelled!"

"So? How do you explain the fact that nothing I said jogged your memory?"

"I was spelled, nothing you would've said would have jogged my memory."

"Oh my god, if you say 'I was spelled' one more time-"

"Okay, I'm sorry" Nabu interrupted. "I am sorry that I didn't believe or remember you, there wouldn't be anything that could have broken that spell to remember you."

"What about the ring" Layla asked with her arms crossed.

"The ring?" Nabu said confused.

Layla began to tear up and get furious.

"The engagement ring, the one you gave me for our arranged marriage. I always wear it, even when I'm fighting. Why didn't you see it?"

Nabu was lost for words. Layla looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I didn't notice" Nabu admitted looking away.

"Well, if it was never noticed before and I can't trust you or be around you, then I guess there's really no need to wear it anymore. Take your damn ring" Layla said taking off the ring and throwing it at Nabu.

"Please don't give this back. Layla, I love you. Look, maybe we can't get past this. Maybe what I did was just too awful. But, I mean, what if, what if we can? I mean, don't we at least owe it to each other to find out? Don't ruin this because of a mistake."

"A mistake! Nabu, you tried to choke me and threw me into a tree."

"Was it really that bad?"

"It broke in half" Layla added angrily.

"Layla, I am really, truly sorry" Nabu said. "I know you are scared of me, but, can you just look past it? Find some way to feel safe around me again?"

Layla was silent. She didn't know what to say.

"What if we try this again, a memory that I will actually remember?" Nabu suggested.

"What memory?"

Nabu picked up the ring off the floor and kneeled before Layla.

"Princess Layla, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way, and redeem myself in your eyes. Which is why, I come to you, as a man, nothing more, nothing less to ask you, to be my wife."

Layla stood there speechless. Yes she was mad at Nabu, but this took her breath away.

"...Yes..." Layla replied still speechless and astounded.

Nabu smiled and he placed the ring back on Layla's finger. He then stood up and spun Layla around as they kissed.

"And this you'll remember" Layla joked and gave Nabu another kiss.

In Bloom's room, Bloom was sitting on the window sill mattress staring out the window while Sky was sitting on her bed. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"I guess I'll start." Sky said. "Bloom, I never wanted to hurt you, you have to know that."

Bloom just sighed and continued to stare out the window.

"Bloom, I didn't want to hurt you, I never ever wanted to hurt you. I felt awful when the spell was broken. There isn't a word to describe how devastated I was to see you in hospital. I love you Bloom, and the last thing I wanted was to see you get hurt."

"But you still did" Bloom said not even looking at him.

"Bloom, I was under a dark spell, we've all been there, including you. You have been under a dark spell, and you know how hard it is to break them."

"But I still did" Bloom rebutted. "And this isn't the first time you have been spelled Sky, and this isn't the first time you have hurt me."

"Bloom, I am sorry, okay. Yes Baltor made me think that you were a witch-"

"And again, you thought I was a witch."

"It is extremely difficult to break spells, Bloom. And you of all people should understand what I'm going through. You tried to take over the magical dimension with your dark spell."

"Are you blaming me for that?" Bloom asked standing up.

"No! Not at all, I'm just saying that we all do stupid things when we're under spells, most can't be broken just by memories alone. The spell on you, yes, but the one Baltor and Diaspro put on me, no, you had to use fairy dust."

Bloom crossed her arms and sat back down.

"Bloom, all I'm saying is that every person in Magix has been under a spell once in their life. It's the cosmic order of things, and we all do something that is out of our control, it can't be helped. All I'm saying is if evil weren't enticing, why would there be any? I mean, you know, to pretend that we're never attracted to it is like pretending that it just doesn't exist. Everyone can be spelled, it can't be helped. You have been attracted to evil once or twice in the past, Bloom. Please, don't throw us away. You forgave me when Diaspro spelled me, when I almost married her, shot an arrow at you at the Erakleon ball and flew on one of the Erakleon dragon's and ordered it to shoot fire at you and our friends. Why can't you try to get passed this spell?"

"Because you grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me across the ground! I had to get stiches because of you!"

"But, you of all people should understand better than anyone what dark spells are like." Sky said.

"But I still can't get passed the fact you tried to kill me, I was really scared Sky, terrified even. I woke up screaming this morning. If it weren't for the fact that I had my dragon blade, I could've had worse injuries."

"I am really, really sorry, Bloom. I love you more than anything else in this world, and hurting you has been killing me. I know this tromps all the stuff I have done to you in the past, but please, is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"How would you feel if I was spelled, again, and attacked you, tried to kill you, and placed you in hospital?"

"I would be freaked out, but, there is nothing in this world that would keep me from being with you. I would remind myself that you were under a spell."

"But it wasn't the first time, Sky. What if it happens again? Would you still be able to feel safe around me?"

"Well, then" Sky said defeated. "I guess there is really nothing I can say, just that, dark spells are hard to break, I have been there and you have been there. I just don't understand why you won't admit how easily you can become under their charm."

Sky began walking towards the door.

"I do have to admit" Bloom began, causing Sky to stop in his tracks. "After taking a trip down the dark side, I sort of understand it a little better."

"So..." Sky said wishing Bloom to continue.

"But, what about the temptation, it's too much."

"There will always be temptation, Bloom. A spell doesn't make anyone evil. You weren't evil when you were spelled and I wasn't evil when I was spelled, not according to you though. You have to choose to be evil voluntarily. And I choose to be with you, for thick and thin, Bloom."

"I guess I could try to get past this" Bloom said.

"Really?" Sky said moving closer.

"Yeah, just don't ever speak of these events, again" Bloom said.

"What events?"

Bloom giggled. "That's the guy I love" she said putting her arms on his shoulders and kissed him.

Out on the balcony, Riven was leaning over the railing looking at the scenery, while Musa was standing by the screen doors.

"Well" Musa began annoyed. "Come on Riven. You dragged me out here to talk and you aren't saying anything. Tell me, come on, what is your pathetic excuse?"

"Oh, go on, get it out of your system, Musa" Riven rebutted angrily.

"No, get it out of your system, Riven. You're the one who ambushed me as soon as I got out of hospital, and even when I was in the hospital, and now you want to be Mr Quiet! What the hell Riven!"

"Keep going, you know you want to"

"I mean, what the hell were you thinking? First, you charge at me with your sword and call me Sonitus, then you ambush me at the hospital, and now you ambush me at Alfea! For god's sake, Riven! Do you have any idea what I have been through! And all you care about is freeing your own conscience!"

Riven just leaned back against the railing watching Musa yell and pace around.

"God! You are the most selfish, inconsiderate, hot headed, arrogant,-"

Musa got cut off by Riven pulling her into a kiss.

"You're cute when you're mad" Riven said with a smirk when he pulled away.

"Don't change the subject."

"Aw, was it bad?" Riven joked. "You just won't admit that you liked it."

"...That's...not...the point" Musa stuttered. "The point is...is that you scared me to death, and this isn't the first time you've been spelled, Riven. You betrayed us last time, and now you placed me in hospital."

"Okay, yes, I have a dark aura that attracts evil to spell me, multiple times" Riven said acting like this wasn't the first time he had heard this speech.

"Riven, this is serious. You can't say that this will never happen again, because that's what you said before, and now look where we are. How can I be sure that I will be safe around you?"

"Do I really have to explain how many times I've kept you safe?" Riven groaned.

Musa looked at him with a serious look with her arms crossed.

"Alright, let me take you back to the battle with Darkar" Riven said circling Musa. "Do you remember what happened at the entrance?"

"_I'm sure you don't really want to do the whole mushy goodbye, good luck thing, right?" Musa said quietly, "Right, just making sure."_

_Musa turned around but was grabbed back and held against Riven's chest._

"_Promise that you'll come back to me. I don't know what I would do without you, Musa. Okay?"_

Musa shrugged.

"Not good enough is it?" Riven smirked and he continued to circle her. "Okay, the battle against Darkar to rescue Bloom. What happened?"

_Musa and Flora jumped in front of Sky, Tecna, Timmy, Helia, and Riven, who were paralysed on the floor._

"_Deflectus" Musa cried as her and Flora deflected Darkar's attacks._

_Darkar's powers blasted Flora onto the ground._

"_Flora!" Helia cried._

"_I'm going to make you pay for that Darkar!" Musa yelled at him._

"_How are you going to do that when you don't exist anymore?" Darkar cackled before he shoot a powerful attack towards Musa._

_Musa gasped in horror._

"_Noooooo!" Riven cried and he jumped in front of Musa and took the attack._

"_Riven!" Musa yelled in horror._

"_I guess that fool is what they call, loyal to the end" Darkar laughed evilly._

Musa smiled at the memory.

"Oh, look" Riven said triumphantly standing in front of Musa. "I got a smile."

"Whoopie, you got one smile. That still doesn't make me feel safe" Musa grumbled, crossing her arms again.

"What about trusting in the person you love?"

Musa's eyes widened.

"I got a response that time." Riven joked, standing in front of Musa.

"Oh, really? Do enlighten me on my feelings then, Riven." Musa said sarcastically.

"Alright, the adventure where we saved Bloom's parents from the Ancient witches? With that book of Bloom's, I got hurt, and you couldn't handle it."

_Winx Club: The Movie_

"_Riven, Riven, can you hear me?" Musa asked worried as everyone stood around him as Riven lied on a bed._

"_Musa relax, he's so stubborn, I bet he'll be up before-" Stella said when she got cut off when her knee hit a handle on the bed causing Riven to wake up._

"_Argh!" he said as he woke up._

"_Riven, you're okay!" Musa cheered giving him a hug._

"_Oh, I did it!" Stella cried. "I cured Riven!"_

"You were so worried about me, Musa" Riven taunted. "That shows just how much you love me. Can't you find it in your heart to somehow trust me based on how much love we have for each other?"

"Our love isn't that strong, Riven."

_Winx Club: The Movie_

"_Riven, I don't know what's gotten into you." Sky said fighting Riven. "But this ends, now!"_

_Sky swooped the sword to attack Riven when Musa dove in front of Riven and took the blow for him. Riven and Sky stared in shock._

"_Musa!" Bloom cried_

"_Welcome Riven, to your new home" Mandregora welcomed as Riven walked up to Musa and fell to his knees. "A place of no hope, a place of darkness, now before meeting your new friends, we'll just kill off your old ones."_

_The sacks encasing the other boys started shrinking. Riven held Musa in his arms, and saw a tear streak down her cheek. Riven looked at her and a tear rolled down his cheek._

"_You'll pay dearly for this, Mandregora!" Riven yelled and he punched Mandregora cancelling the spell on the other boys._

"_Musa, are you okay?" Riven asked running up to Musa and helping her sit up._

"_I'm a fairy I know how to protect myself. What happened to you my love?"_

"_I was under the control of Mandregora. I've had a hard time trying to figure out what it is I'm fighting for."_

"_Have you finally figured out what you're fighting for, Riven?"_

"_I've always known it, for you" Riven answered and he kissed Musa._

"You see, Musa. The love that we have for each other broke the spell on me."

"Yes, but it did prove that you were spelled again, Riven. And also, why didn't my love break the spell on you now?"

"You've had so much faith in me before Musa, and this time, it wasn't there. Maybe that's what it is." Riven suggested.

"Oh, that is a load, Riven!"

"Musa! Wherever you go, whatever you do, and whatever I do, you will ALWAYS feel safe around me. And you can't deny the fact that you do trust me, you just won't admit it because of your pride-"

"My pride!"

"Yes, the first memory would had triggered you to forgive me."

"Well, look who has pride now."

"Look, I'm sorry Musa. I am sorry." Riven said sincerely.

"D-Di-Did you just apologise?" Musa asked baffled.

"Maybe" Riven said crossing his arms trying to act like a tough guy.

Musa smiled and grabbed Riven by his shirt collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they parted, Musa smiled at him.

"You know Riven, you did have my forgiveness after the first memory. I just wanted to see how long you would've kept this going."

"What? You didn't?" Riven said, laughing.

Musa laughed at him.

"Goof ball" Musa muttered to herself.

"But I'm your goof ball."

In Stella's room, things were going less than perfect as Stella was shooting star bolts at Brandon.

"This is for my friends" Stella said shooting at Brandon as he ran behind her desk.

"This is for Musa" she said and she blew up the desk.

"And this is for me" and she shot at Brandon sending him through the hole in the door and slamming into the wall connecting Tecna and Musa's room to Bloom and Flora's room.

The stunt caused Tecna and Timmy to stop their conversation on the couch.

"Brandon" Tecna gasped as she and Timmy ran over to Brandon and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asked as everyone came running out of their places to see the commotion.

"He's fine" Stella answered appearing in her doorway.

"Stella, what are you doing?" Bloom asked horrified.

"Defending myself" Stella answered walking up to the group.

"From what? Brandon hasn't done anything." Musa defended.

"Oh no?" Stella asked rhetorically and unravelled the scarf revealing a very bruised and swollen neck.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"This is all because of your precious Brandon here." Stella accused, pointing at Brandon.

"But Stella, all our injuries should've been healed because of treatment and magic." Flora commented, confused.

"Well it hasn't" Stella replied starting to tear up. "It was so bad, that the doctors said even with healing spells and potions, it would take at least 2 weeks to heal. Now because of him, I can't yell, sing, and I have to wear scarfs and turtlenecks until it heals."

"Stella" Brandon began heartbroken. "I had no idea."

As Stella was yelling, Timmy whispered something to the other boys.

"Hey guys, I have a really bad feeling that we have forgotten something." Timmy whispered.

"Something like what?" Sky whispered back.

"I don't know, but it's nagging me at the back of my head" Timmy replied.

"Of course you didn't" Stella said stopping the boys' conversation as she yelled at Brandon. "You just thought that magic healed me and you could come here and expect me to forgive and forget, just like the girls here."

"Hey!" the girls retorted.

"Sorry" Stella apologised. "Well Brandon, you thought wrong. I don't forget things so easily. Any more secrets you're keeping from me? What about you boys?" Stella asked looking at the other boys. "Are there any more secrets you're keeping from us?"

All of a sudden, there was a large gust of wind in the dorm.

"Guys, there is something we have been over-looking!" Timmy yelled over the wind.

"What are we forgetting" Riven yelled back.

They all started to hear cackling as the witches appeared in the dorm.

"The witches!" Layla yelled.

"Let's go girls!" Bloom yelled.

"Let's go Cosmix!" the girls shouted, but nothing happened.

"What happened to our powers?" Flora asked trying to transform.

"Looking for these girls?" Glacies said and the girls' treasures appeared in their hands.

"That!" Timmy yelled to the boys once he spotted the treasures.

"Those, those are our treasures." Tecna said baffled. "But how?"

The girls turned to face the guys.

"You!" Bloom yelled furiously.

"How could you?" Musa cried.

"I knew there was something they weren't telling us!" Stella said.

"We trusted you!" Flora yelled.

"We can explain." Helia tried to reason.

"Don't even try!" Layla yelled, feeling utterly betrayed.

"See girls, I told you we shouldn't have trusted them quite so easily." Stella said angrily.

"Pixies, prepare for your doom!" Glacies said laughing evilly.


	21. The Battle Begins Part 2

_**Thanks everyone for reading this far XD I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**_

**Stardust: **Thanks for the review

**Chrissiemusa: **Thanks for all the awesome reviews :) I am glad you love it. I hope that this chapter is just as well written

**Taiyo To Tsuki No Megami: **Thanks for everything and I hope you enjoy this chapter:) thanks for recommending my story

**ME: **Love the name and thanks for the reviews! You are awesome.

**_To everyone who has reviewed...you are ALL SUPREMELY AWESOME! Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

The witches flew up into the air and started attacking the girls with their own treasures.

BBBBB

"Piercing Ice!" Glacies cried and the dragon dagger transformed into a large sharp ice crystal and she threw it at Bloom.

Bloom tried to shot it with her magic, but it was still too weak from hospital.

"Fire Blast!" Bloom yelled but only small puffs of fire appeared from her hands. "Fire Blast!" she looked at her hands and saw the dagger coming straight towards her. "Fire Blast, Fire Blast, Fire-"

Bloom was cut off by Sky running up to her and pushing her out of the way of the dagger.

"Get off" Bloom said pushing Sky off.

"What the hell are you doing Bloom, you could've been killed" Sky said.

"And I have you to thank for that" Bloom retorted as she got up.

"Bloom, get down!" Sky yelled to her.

"Let's go Enchantix!" Bloom yelled but nothing happened.

"Bloom, you're still too weak from hospital!" Flora yelled hiding behind a couch with Stella.

"Excellent!" Glacies yelled. "Ladies, destroy them now! This is our only chance!"

"With pleasure." Terra said looking at Flora.

FFFFF

Terra spun Flora's sceptre like a baton as she summoned a spell. "Eternal Hole!" Terra yelled and a large hole similar to a black hole appeared in the middle of the floor and started sucking Flora in.

Flora screamed in horror as she was slowly being pulled into the vortex.

"Summer Flight!" Flora yelled, her hands held out in front of her but only a small yellow spark came out of her hands.

"Nice try Flora. But you're no match for my vortex!" Terra gloated as she watched Flora slowly being pulled into the vortex.

Flora looked around frantically to find something to hold onto. She found the couch leg and grabbed it and held on for dear life.

"Full force!" Terra yelled and the strength of the suction increased and Flora lost grip of the leg.

Flora started screaming as she flew into the hole. She was about to have her legs inside when Helia skidded across the floor and grabbed Flora's hand and used his laser string glove to grab hold of a door frame.

"Helia!" Flora cried, scared.

"It's okay, Flora" Helia replied. "I've got you."

"Helia," Flora called. "I know I'm mad at you, but please, don't let go."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He answered calmly.

SSSSS

Stella looked up from behind the couch and saw Flora clinging to Helia as she was getting sucked into the hole.

"There you are" Alrum boasted, using Stella's mirror to shoot dark energy bolts at her.

"Deflectus!" Stella cried and thankfully, she had enough energy to deflect the bolts and rebound onto Alrum. Stella felt her energy drain so she ran up to Alrum and kicked her in the stomach.

"Shadow Funnel!" Alrum cried and she summoned a large dark lightening strike towards Stella.

Brandon ran up to Stella and pulled her out of the way, narrowly missing Stella, and they crouch around the corner.

"You are allowed one of those, Brandon" Stella said turning her back to him.

"That's the thanks I get for saving your life" Brandon scoffed.

"Oh, now you want to save my life?" Stella asked rhetorically.

"When I'm not spelled, yeah I do. Look, let's not get into this right now." Brandon suggested.

LLLLL

Layla was dodging Procella's attacks and she ran into Stella's room and hid behind the wall near the broken doorway.

"You can't run forever, Layla" Procella taunted.

"Mud Slide!" Procella yelled and she used Layla's necklace to summon large amounts of mud from her hands and hit the wall Layla was behind. The impact made Layla duck as the mud pierced through the wall and shot out from above her head.

"Earth Matter!" Procella cried as the necklace glowed and the mud started moving and formed together to form a large hand.

Layla screamed as the hand moved towards her. Layla tried to run out of the room but was caught in her tracks when the hand grabbed her and sent her to Procella.

"I told you, you can never out run me." Procella smirked and with a wave of her hands, the hand started squizzing, strangling Layla.

Layla screamed in pain and tried to move and free herself.

"Plasma Beam!" Layla cried, trying to form a sword out of morphix to free herself from the mud.

"Casa Vivichi!" Nabu yelled and his sceptre glowed and the mud melted away.

Layla fell to her knees gasping for breath. Nabu turned to face Procella and smirked.

"Shoonatsa Tambala!" Nabu cried again and a blast of gold energy came out of his sceptre and hit Procella sending her flying across the room.

Nabu smirked again and ran up to Layla.

"Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"I'm fine" Layla said pushing him away. As soon as she said that she almost fainted and Nabu held her in his arms.

"Not you're not" he said holding her in his arms.

Nabu looked at Layla's hand and saw the engagement ring still on her hand. He smiled.

"You're wearing the engagement ring." Nabu said with a smile.

Layla looked at him and moved out of his embrace.

"I don't need your help" she said, standing up.

"Oh, really?" Nabu replied, standing up himself. "So back there, you had it under control."

Layla death stared him.

MMMMM

Musa stood her ground keeping her eyes on Sonitus. Sonitus smirked and placed her head through the strap of the guitar.

"This should be fun, I've never played fairy ping-pong before." Sonitus taunted and she strummed the guitar.

"Disrupter Chord!" Sonitus cried and loud echoing soundwaves came flowing out of the guitar and hit Musa straight into a wall across the room.

Sonitus laughed at Musa's pain. She strummed the guitar again and Musa flew into another wall opposite her. Sonitus strummed the guitar a couple more times, each time sending Musa into a wall.

"Oh this is fun, but back to business." Sonitus smirked. "Dysfunctional Music!" Sonitus began playing the guitar and the music began blaring in Musa's ear drums.

Musa cried in pain trying to cover her ears with her hands.

"Sound Cage!" Musa yelled attempting to create a sound proof cage for herself but failed.

The music continued to hurt Musa's eardrums. Musa started stumbling back against the window.

"Musa, look out!" Riven yelled to her but Musa couldn't hear.

Sonitus smiled at her opportunity.

"Disrupted Amplifier!" Sonitus summoned two large speakers in front of Musa and with a strum of the guitar chords, the soundwaves came out of the speakers and hit Musa, sending her through the glass and out the window.

"Musa!" Riven cried and ran up to the window.

Riven immediately took out his phantom sai with the three maces and tied them around a pillar inside the dorm, then around his waist and jumped out the window.

"Riven!" the boys cried watching Riven jump.

Riven flew down towards Musa ready to catch her hand.

"Musa!" he yelled after her. "Grab my hand."

Musa looked up and attempted to grab his hand.

"I can't!" she yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't say that, of course you can!" Riven yelled back.

Musa swallowed and pushed herself to reach Riven. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her arm and grabbed her waist. Riven grabbed the rope of his weapon and it tugged on him and they stopped falling.

"You guys okay?" Nabu called out the window as he dodged Procella's attack with Layla.

"Just about!" Riven yelled back to him and turned his attention to Musa who was staring at the ground terrified as she clung to him tightly.

"I told you, you would be safe with me." Riven said to Musa.

Musa blinked back tears and just nodded her head.

"Nabu!" Riven yelled. "Bring us back up!"

Nabu looked at them and had just enough time to cast a spell to bring uplift them.

"Regrate Imorso!" Nabu yelled and used his powers to bring Musa and Riven back up to the dorm.

Nabu turned his attention back to Procella and dodged another attack.

TTTTT

Tecna was running from Numerous' attacks.

"Stop running, Tecna. You only delay your destruction." Numerous said continuing to fire at Tecna.

Tecna ducked as an attack shot above her head. Numerous summoned Tecna's treasure and placed it over her head. The antae came up and started glowing green.

"Mind Labyrinth!" Numerous yelled and Tecna was hit with a blast of energy sending her into a different reality.

"Take a good look at what your dear Timmy is doing while you're here fending for your life." Numerous taunted as a flash of Timmy and Numerous appeared in front of Tecna's eyes.

"Your beloved Timmy has seen the wisdom of our ways, and has joined forces with me and my sisters." Numerous continued. "He's left you, for us!"

Tecna fell to her knees in tears.

"Oh, it's not true" Tecna said to herself. "Just lies. I know Timmy! He would never join forces with you!"

"But it is true! Look for yourself!"

Numerous showed another vision of Timmy embracing Numerous with the other witches standing next to them.

"You're so naive, Tecna. You really believe you know Timmy, heart and soul! Think back! Remember how he dropped you off a cliff and placed you in hospital? That's the evil coursing through his veins. His loyalty is to us now!"

Tecna sobbed even more.

"Look at them now! He's forgotten you, Tecna! He's joined forces with me and the witches of Traldayor!"

"Oh no! Timmy! He betrayed me? No! It's not real!"

"Tecna!" a voice called breaking through the trance.

Tecna looked around and heard the voice again.

"Tecna!" the voice called again, then all of a sudden, a flash of yellow light appeared and shot Numerous, breaking the trance.

Tecna fell to the ground and saw the dorm again. She saw Numerous lying on the ground and Timmy rushing over to her.

"Tecna" he said helping her up. "Are you okay?"

"Timmy?" Tecna asked, confused and dizzy. "You aren't in love with Numerous are you?"

"What?" Timmy yelled. "No! Not in a million years! I love you!"

Tecna smiled and pulled Timmy into a hug.

"What did you do?" Tecna asked when they parted.

Timmy pulled out his laser gun and smirked. Tecna laughed.

"What do we do now!" Helia cried as he pulled Flora closer to him and away from the vortex.

"We have to get the treasures back" Bloom replied hiding behind a couch avoiding Glacies ice blasts.

"You fairies are pathetic" Glacies taunted. "Come out here and fight!"

"Their ancestors fought better than this" Alrum said with a smirk.

"This has happened before?" Musa asked confused.

"Yes, the first keepers had their treasures stolen, but it didn't last long, our stupid ancestors lost them. We on the other hand, had minions" Terra said looking at the boys.

The girls turned and looked at the boys and death stared them.

"Enough talk! Let's finish them!" Glacies yelled.

"We can't last here for much longer" Tecna pointed out as she ran up to Bloom, Stella, and Layla.

"We will die if we do" Stella shrieked.

"Then we must get out of here, and find out what happened centuries ago" Bloom said.

"Helia, can you get Flora out of the vortex's suction?" Musa called.

"Yes!" he answered and he used all his might and pulled Flora out of the suction. The force slammed Helia up against a wall and Flora slammed into him.

"Are you okay?" Flora asked seeing Helia in pain.

"I'm fine, just as long as you're okay" Helia replied.

"Now, over here" Layla instructed.

Flora, Musa and the boys ran up to the girls and crouched by a fallen table.

"This is it ladies, this is what we've been training for" Glacies said and the withes all joined together.

Tecna hastily flipped pages of a spell book.

"This is the only transportation spell I could find in a hurry." Tecna said handing Bloom the book.

"Summon your powers witches, summon the spell using the treasures!" Numerous commanded.

"Girls, say this with me" Bloom instructed.

"_The bond which was not to be done,_

_Give us the power to see it undone,_

_And turn back time to whence it was begun"_

As the spell was said, everyone disappeared just as the witches attack was summoned and narrowly missed the group.

* * *

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback :)**_


	22. Past Is Present

"Where did they go?" Procella demanded.

"Those medalling pixies escaped! They've gone to visit some old friends" Glacies growled.

"What do we do now?" Terra asked.

"Return home, the treasure won't sense them in Magix now" Glacies said.

The witches nodded and disappeared.

The winx and specialists were thrown into a swirling vortex sending them to someplace new. The girls were screaming not knowing where they were going to end up. The vortex opened up and dumped everyone on the ground with a thud. Everyone was groaning.

"Ouch, Tecna, what kind of spell was that?" Stella complained.

"It was a transportation spell" Tecna answered.

"Transported us to where?" Brandon said standing up.

Everyone turned their heads and saw a stunning lake house with a wooden deck.

"Hey, I know this place" Bloom began.

"It's Maia's place" Flora continued.

The girls looked around and saw the first keepers battling the first witches of Traldayor.

"Look over there!" Bloom pointed out.

"The witches were telling the truth" Musa said stunned.

Everyone stood staring in awe as they watched the keepers conjure a spell. A bright light appeared and the treasures were floating towards the keepers.

"Now, to make sure that this never happens again." Bloom's ancestor, Tara said.

The girls held up their treasures and they each started glowing.

"_With the treasures of the Cosmic Void,_

_We banish you to forever's night,_

_And disappear from forever's sight"_

With a wave of the treasures, flashes of bright white appeared and started circling the witches. A strike of lightening appeared and the witches disappeared.

The keepers turned around to see the winx behind them. They smiled and walked up to them.

"We know you'd come here sooner or later." Tecna's ancestor Eleana said.

"Really? How's that?" Musa asked.

"Well, because 2 years ago, we were standing over there, watching our future selves talk to you." Bloom's ancestor Tara said pointing to the house deck.

"Wait, so, if we have always talked to you, and you saw us, oh I'm so confused" Stella said getting a migraine.

"Don't try to figure it out. It'll hurt you head" Stella's ancestor Liana said.

"The important thing is that you are all here now." Musa's ancestor Kiama said.

"Yeah? Well, why do they have to be here?" Stella complained pointing to the boys standing behind them.

"To find their answers too." Eleana said turning her head to find 6 guys walking up to them.

One guy had short messy brown hair and wore an orange t-shirt, with a black shirt over the top with blue pants and wore a brown wrist band on his right wrist and brown converse shoes.

The next guy had long black hair with his bangs overing his left eye. He wore a white shirt with a long black jacket over the top with black pants with black converse shoes.

Another was dark skinned and had short dark brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a white and black jacket with black jeans and white converse shoes.

The fourth guy had short black hair and wore a white shirt, a large collared black jacket with black jeans and wore metal wrist plates on his wrists with pointed black shoes.

The next guy had short blonde hair and wore a black long sleeved shirt with black pants and pointed black shoes.

The last guy had light orange hair and wore a white shirt with sleeves that went to his elbows, a loosened black tie with blue jeans and white pointed shoes.

"Girls, meet Brayden, Harrison, Nick, Ramon, Scott, and Tomas. Our boyfriends." Layla's ancestor, Sasha introduced.

"These are our ancestors?" Sky asked confused.

"You wish." the guy with short black hair, Ramon, joked.

Kiama elbowed him.

"He's kidding, but you can say that." Kiama said with a smile.

"We are here to explain that even though the girls are keepers, you can still have a relationship with them, and you are more prone to be spelled in the future." The blonde guy, Scott, said.

"Future battles for the treasures will come and they will be the most difficult thing you've done in your entire lives. Enemies will try to turn you on each other. You must never doubt each other, no matter what happens." The orange haired guy, Tomas, explained.

"Okay, you know what, don't get all cryptic with us, please. Not after the day we've had." Brandon complained.

"Oh, we remember the day you had." Flora's ancestor, Maia replied. "It's the day you lost faith in each other and lost the treasures."

"Hey, they choked us and dropped us off cliffs." Stella said, death glaring the boys.

"Didn't we just go over this?" The boy with short brown hair, Brayden, groaned.

"To win in the future, you must make sure that your affection for each other is strong and true." The guy with long black hair, Harrison, said sincerely.

"But, what do we do about the witches?" Flora asked.

"Easy" Kiama smirked. "You play dirty. Play by their rules. You want those treasures back, than you're going to get them the Traldayor way."

"Once you defeat the witches, say this spell and you will get the treasures back." The dark skinned guy, Nick, said handing over a piece of paper. "But remember, they won't be down for long, so use the treasures to drain their magic."

"Then use an incantation inscribed on each of your treasures to defeat the witches, sending them to the Omega Dimension and passing the legacy to their next generation." Tara added.

"Is that it?" Bloom asked.

"There is one more thing. To make sure the treasures will be safe for another 20 years, you have to return them." Eleana answered.

"Inside ourselves?" Layla interrupted

"Magix?" Tecna said.

"No, their rightful realms." Eleana continued.

"What if we need to use the treasures again?" Layla asked worried.

"Just transform and the treasures will come to you." Sasha answered.

"But what are the realms they must be returned to?" Musa asked.

"You will know when the time is right." Maia answered.

"Okay, so that's everything we need to know, how come we're not leaving?" Stella asked.

"Maybe, there is something else we need to learn." Flora suggested.

"Ooh" Liana said looking at her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Brayden asked looking at her.

"I'm fine, just the baby kicked." She replied smiling at him.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Stella asked.

"Yes" Liana replied with a smile. "Stella, this is the start of your royal line."

Stella was speechless.

"And Brayden is like Brandon's twin in a way." Liana added.

"What!" Stella screeched.

"With every Solaria that's born from my line, there will always be a Brandon just waiting for you two to meet. He is your soul mate, Stella dear." Liana said and they all started to fade out.

"No! There must be some mistake." Stella called after them.

"Say goodbye to your great great great grandmother." Liana yelled at Stella with her hand on her stomach, then they were gone.

The others stood in complete darkness. Stella was still speechless and her mouth was hanging open. Brandon looked at Stella and couldn't help but snicker in silence.

"Not...one...word" Stella told everyone angrily.

"So, your soul mates are us." Riven snickered to the girls. "We will always be your soul mates for each generation."

"Shut it!" Stella growled.

"Okay, nobody panic, but how do we get back?" Bloom asked starting to panic.

"Bloom, relax" Timmy said. "Tecna ripped out the reversal spell out of the book before we left."

Tecna took out a piece of paper out of her pocket and walked up to the girls and they began chanting.

"_A time for everything, and to everything its place,_

_Return what has been moved through time and space."_

Then they all disappeared. Dead silence filled the air and everyone was sent back to the present.

~ 4 ~


	23. The Beginning of the End

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I uploaded. Holidays can be really busy, but I hope this makes up for it :)**

***Enjoy***

* * *

Back in the present, the witches were in their apartment. They stood in a circle holding each other's hands with a cauldron placed in the middle.

_"Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night,_

_The oldest of gods are invoked here,_

_The great strength of evil is sought._

The witches' eyes each started to glow a deep blood-shot red. The cauldron started to bubble and spark.

"Ladies, the potion is ready. Send in the treasures" Numerous instructed.

Terra smirked and her eyes glowed a menacing dark green. The sceptre floated up into the air and hovered above the cauldron.

Sonitus followed her lead. She threw her right out and the guitar slowly hovered in the air. Sonitus moved her hand in front of her pointing to the cauldron. The guitar slowly moved next to the sceptre. The two treasures formed melded together and the top of the guitar chords turned into the sceptre's head.

Numerous smirked as she watched the power come to them. She placed her hands on her temples and the headset treasure formed on her head. Numerous threw her arm out in front of her and the headset hovered its way towards the cauldron.

"Will you hurry up, Numerous" Alrum complained.

"You can't rush this process. One false move and we will be blown up" Numerous cautioned as they all watched the headset form with the sceptre and the guitar.

The witches froze in fear.

"Alrum, will you let her take her time" Terra yelled at Alrum.

"Procella, send in the necklace so that it can form with the headset" Numerous instructed.

Procella nodded. Her eyes glowed a teal green causing the necklace to levitate over towards the headset. The two treasures formed together to have the necklace hanging from the headset.

"Alrum, you're next" Numerous said.

Alrum conjured the mirror in her hands and threw it towards the cauldron. The gravitational pull of the spell drew the mirror closer towards the other treasures. The treasures started slowly rotating around in a circle. The headset and the necklace moulded together rotated so that the orb on the necklace hung facing the window attempting to catch the moon light through the window. The sceptre and the guitar rotated so that it was diagonal from the headset on the right as the mirror rotated so that it was opposite the sceptre and guitar, hovering left diagonally to the headset.

"And finally, the key to conjuring the void" Numerous said nodding towards Glacies.

Glacies started chuckling with glee and delight. She held out both her hands out in front of her. The blade came shooting out of her hands and directly in the middle between the mirror and the sceptre/guitar. The six treasures formed a triangle. The sudden contact of the treasures combined started to spark and shiver.

"It's set. Now the say the spell" Glacies said.

The witches held each other's hands and began to conjure the summoning spell.

_"When the wickedness of a thousand years finally return,_

_The terror of the void erases all day,_

At the same time as the witches were saying the spell, in an underground tunnel deep within a hidden volcano in Magix, a chasm opened up. The lava began falling inside the chasm leaving the top of the volcano dry. As the lava began clearing, a small concealed object was revealed. A large metal box reinforced with powerful magic and charms holding a powerful object glowing a deep almost black looking purple.

_When the moons up above are consumed by darkness,_

_Then the flames down below will cause doom to rain,_

The light inside the box began glowing stronger and brighter than before. It started to shake uneasy with suppressed energy.

_And the evil of the past will return once again"_

Suddenly, the shackles and the charms holding the box broke off. The light inside the box was incredibly, almost blinding, bright. The sides of the box burst apart shattering the spells and parts of the volcanic rock left behind. As the smoke and dust died down, a large ball of purple energy stood in the middle of the air. With a great spark, the orb disappeared and reappeared in front of the witches hovering in the middle of the triangle the treasures formed.

"It worked!" Terra yelled in triumph.

"After all these years, the Cosmic Void will finally be ours!" Glacies cried.

The witches held out their hands towards the Cosmic Void. The power of the void was sucked into them. The power separated six ways and slowly flowed through their hands and into their bodies. The energy flowed through their veins, powering-up every muscle in their body, changing every cell and ounce of magic they had.

"Now, why don't we start by getting rid of Faragonda's pathetic excuse for a school?" Glacies smirked determined as her fist lit up like fire quickly turning into a deep purple ice crystal. She tightened her fist shattering the ice sending the shards of ice all over the apartment.

Alfea was peaceful that day. All students were calmly making their way between lockers, sitting under trees during a free period, just enjoying the beautiful sunny day that made the fairies of Alfea warm and calm. Faragonda took advantage of the sunny day and decided to sit outside and read a book. Students greeted her warmly as they walked passed and she would respond with a gracious smile. She loved her students, and they all loved her. She sat on a bench next to the well as she socked up the sun's rays. She could see why Stella always admired and felt more powerful and relaxed underneath its rays. Stella was right the sun was a relaxing expression of nature. Faragonda laughed at the thought of Stella quoting something that Flora would say. Thinking of her best students caused a spark in her mind. She hadn't seen her students in a while. They were the only girls she hadn't seen all day.

"I wonder where my girls are" Faragonda thought to herself.

Faragonda knew that the girls discovered their new found powers, but she hadn't seen them since they left the hospital. She thought about Flora's face when she got back together with Helia. She thought that maybe keeping the other boys away was a mistake.

"Maybe Flora took the girls and guys to the park to fix things between them"

Faragonda shook the worst possibilities out of her head. She knew that she was worrying. The worst was behind them. She knew that there was no way the witches could've gotten their hands on the treasures, her girls were stronger than that, although, they were incredibly weak when they were realised. Faragonda started panicking wondering why she hadn't seen the girls, or heard word of their progress after hospital. She was beginning to make her way back inside the school to visit the Winx's dorm when the wind started picking up. Some girls yelled when their books and class notes started flying everywhere. Some of the students started freaking out holding their skirts and dresses from blowing. Faragonda looked around and saw that some students were running towards her in a panic.

"Miss Faragonda" Amaryl said in panic.

"What is my dear?" Faragonda replied running towards her students.

"The forest, something is heading this way from the forest. Trees are being pulled out of the ground by a large force, like a large suction" Amaryl explained.

Miss Faragonda's eyes widened. Panic started to be her only emotion at that point. Her breath became rapid and all her muscles tensed up.

"Girls, get inside immediately" Faragonda ordered.

The girls nodded and followed Faragonda's orders. Faragonda looked around and saw more students running towards the school.

"All young ladies must immediately return to your dorms" Faragonda yelled as Avalon and Palladium ran up to her.

"Miss Faragonda, what's going on?" Palladium asked worried.

Miss Faragonda didn't respond. She just stared up at the sky as the sun began to vanish from sight behind large dark clouds.

"Where did those come from?" Avalon asked rhetorically.

"Prepare the school for battle" Faragonda said suddenly.

The two teachers stared at Faragonda like she had two heads.

"But Miss Faragonda-" Avalon began to warn.

"Do it" Faragonda demanded.

The two teachers were about to turn and follow their headmistress' orders when the ground began to shake uncontrollably. Birds began fleeing towards the sky, animals ran towards Magix. The rumbling of the ground became louder as if it was heading straight towards them.

"What is going on?" some of the students cried as they ran for their dorms.

Their questions were soon answered when the source of the rumbling and shaking became clear. Heading straight towards the school of Alfea for Fairies was a large chasm was cracking along the roads from the forest towards the school. It appeared to have been caused by an earth quake, an earth quake that had a direct target in mind.

"Bring up the protective barrier!" Griselda cried running to meet the headmistress and fellow teachers.

Large balls of light came floating out into the sky and took their positions surrounding the school. They began attaching to each other, slowly forming and summoning the barrier. It slowly made its way down to the floor but was too slow. The earth quake penetrated Alfea's ground before the barrier even touched the front gates. The chasm continued cracking and separating the ground into two and reached Alfea's main building.

"Girls!" Faragonda cried seeing the earth quake making its way up the buildings very own walls separating the school into two and slowly collapsing.

The building was sliced in two and began collapsing on itself. The students screamed and tried to run out safely. Some students fell through the chasm and landed on the ground in pain. While others were hanging to beams and stable floors of what was left. There were also some girls who weren't as lucky and were at the top floor of the building and began falling a couple of levels and into the ground's chasm to be sealed away forever.

"Leave my girls alone!" Faragonda yelled and used her magic to conjure up a large slide for the falling girls to fall on.

The girls landed on the slide and slid their way down to safety on the ground.

Avalon and Palladium ran up to the building to help students who may have been stuck or who were trapped. Griselda followed in pursuit to get the students out of the way and help others that were falling and had missed Faragonda's slide.

The sky became darker as more dark clouds formed in the sky blocking out any chance of sunlight. Loud cackles echoed through the air sending chills up everyone's spines. Faragonda tensed up hearing those cackles and turned around to see large figures in the sky. The clouds began to form together and open up a portal with dark purple light shining down on the ground. The cackles became louder as the figures started to descend through the portal one by one. The owners of the cackles were finally discovered as the figures landed on the ground inside Alfea's grounds.

"Watch out Fairies, we're moving in" Terra yelled as she summoned large earth quakes under the east and west tower making them crumble.

Miss Faragonda stood in fear seeing the eyes of the witches. Their eyes were purely black. There was no sense of white or any chance of a soul. The witches had managed to steal the treasures from the girls, and had summoned the Cosmic Void. The witches were corrupted, and there was nothing scarier, than an uncontrollable witch with a power-hungry power lurking through their veins. Faragonda had to prepare herself for now, the worst wasn't over, this was just the beginning. The beginning of the end, the end of everything as they knew it.

* * *

**I know that this wasn't a seriously long chapter, but I have been dealing with writer's block. I promise that later chapters will be longer. We still have a couple more chapters to go :)**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time:)**

****AngelAlexandra****


	24. Returning to Destruction

**Hey guys :) It's me again. I know it's been such a long time, and I thank you all for your patience. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I will try to update more as soon as I can during school :)**

**And again, I don't own Winx Club. I wish though. **

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Darkness fell across Alfea as the students and faculty fought bravely. The witches had already conquered half of Alfea by destroying one of its wings. Students flew throughout the skies attacking creatures that dare take control of their beloved Alfea. The witches of Traldayor summoned their greatest warriors using the power of the cosmic void.

Alrum used her powers of the cosmic void to create shadow creatures. Shadow creatures came alive from the ground grabbing the ankles of students running for their lives. Other shadows followed behind other students pretending to be their own shadow, then at their point of weakness, jump them and possess them and took control of their powers.

Glacies summoned ice monsters coming from the south attacking the school. Once one monster was destroyed it would reform as two new monsters, but larger. Procella summoned mud monsters that lay on the ground trapping students that run into their mud puddles and dragging them under the ground. Students screamed and prayed for a miracle as the sky was now completely dark and black and rain began to fall.

Terra summoned large rock monsters that weren't breakable. The stomped through the campus of Alfea's grounds catching freshman that were too weak to defend themselves. The rock monsters cornered fairies and cocooned them in rock cacoons. Students screamed and cried as their last look of life was blocked from their vision. Numerous used her share of the power to summon electronic monsters, monsters that were made out of wires, and electricity. They used their powers to spark fires in the school and passing through wires through Magix to catch their prey.

Sonitus summoned sonic wave monsters that appeared in the skies attacking flying fairies with sonic attacks and absorbing their powers, sending students hurtling towards the ground. Mrs Faragonda fought with great might as she defended her students from on top of the school.

Palladium led the team of students attacking as they fought against Terra's monsters that were coming from the West. Avalon led his team of high ranking students to fight against Alrum's monsters that were approaching from the North, heading directly towards the school. Professor Wizgiz led a group of students to defend Alfea's East. Griselda was in charge of defending Alfea's campus in the middle and freeing the already captured students.

The witches of Traldayor sat perched up on top of the school watching the headmistress defend her school. They watched the destruction of the most famous school and laughed with joy.

"This is brilliant" Terra exclaimed with giddy as she watched another one of her monsters trap another student.

"Without the famous Alfea school for fairies, there would be nothing in the magical dimension that can stop us" Alrum added.

"It took several generations, but it was worth it to see the look on these loser's faces" Numerous said.

Glacies had her legs crossed and her head in her hand thinking intently. She wasn't listening to her sister's comments, she was ignoring them. Through all the fun and power around them, there was something missing.

"It's not enough" Glacies said earning some looks from her sister's.

"What do you mean, Glacies?" Sonitus asked.

"It's not enough to watch the destruction of Alfea, the destruction of fairy freshman, and witness the awesome power of the Cosmic Void" she added standing up.

"Then what is enough?" Procella asked angrily.

After all the work and time that her and her sisters had gone through to get to where they were, it still wasn't enough for her sister.

"I want to see the destruction of those annoying medalling guardians" Glacies said her fists clenched.

"She's right" Numerous agreed standing up next to her. "Why defeat fairies that wouldn't have been close to a challenge, when those guardians are still out there still being a potential threat."

"True, but we can't find them. They left the dimension entirely" Sonitus informed. "Why spend time and waste it finding fairies we know we can't find, when we can use the power of the Cosmic Void and continue our reign over Alfea, using these students as our army."

The witches fell silent for that moment as they watched another sector of Alfea go up in smokes.

"What an interesting idea you propose Sonitus" Glacies said with a smirk. "I agree, let the fairies come out of hiding and let them witness the destruction that they caused losing their treasures. I love it. Take Alfea and these students down!" she ordered as lighting struck the ground and thunder roared through the air.

* * *

A large worm hole opened up in the ceiling of the winx's dorm and dumped everyone out. The guys and girls all landed in a heap on the floor. Everyone groaned in pain.

"Ow, my poor back" Layla complained on the bottom of the heap.

"My hair!" Stella shrieked from on top of Layla but underneath Brandon. "Alright, somebody is going to pay for this, and I mean literally. I came back with grass in my hair!" she added picking grass out of her hair.

"Lighten up Stella" Brandon said on top of her but underneath Riven.

"Lighten up, Lighten UP!" Stella screamed successfully pushing her way out of the heap causing everyone to tumble over the hole she made. Stella stood up and huffed at Brandon now lying on the floor with the others.

"Great Stella, thanks for that" Musa complained dusting herself off and standing up next to her.

Bloom looked to her right and saw Sky next to her. Bloom squealed and immediately jumped away from him and walked towards Stella and Musa.

"At least you didn't have to sit next to him" Bloom said pointing to Sky.

"I was underneath Brandon" Stella rebutted.

"Excuse me" Flora said sweetly gaining the attention of the other girls in the room.

Flora was still stuck on the bottom of a small heap with Layla and Helia on top of her. The girls looked at her and immediately giggled. After they had their giggle, Stella helped Layla off by pushing Helia off the pile as Musa and Bloom helped Flora up to her feet.

"Why don't you girls calm down" Timmy said standing to his feet off of Tecna, who was underneath him, and he held out her hand to him.

Tecna huffed at him and shooed his hand away and stood up herself.

"Calm down. Calm down!" Tecna yelled in Timmy's face. "We just had our butts kicked by the witches of Traldayor, got attacked by our boyfriends and just when we all made things up-"

"Excuse me" Stella interrupted angrily.

"Right, sorry. Just when most of us have all made up and feel safe around you guys again, we discover, not from you guys but the witches themselves, that you guys stole our treasures from us and gave them to the witches!" Tecna continued yelling in Timmy's face.

The boys remained silent.

"So don't try to tell us to calm down, because we can't trust you guys anymore, and we have no idea what chaos the witches are doing, or could have done with our treasures at their command. Don't tell us to calm down, this isn't your responsibility. The treasures weren't your responsibility, the universe isn't your responsibility, our necks are on the line, and everyone's necks are on the lines, and it's all thanks to you" Tecna said and she stormed out of the dorm slamming the door behind her.

The girls looked at the boys and followed Tecna out of the door. The guys looked ashamed each one of them staring at the door the girls stormed out of.

"They're right" Helia said sadly. "We're the reason why everyone is in danger."

Nabu turned is head in shame and stared out of the window. Something outside caught his eye. He walked over and noticed that the sun wasn't shining. The sky was completely black and cloudy with no hope of sunshine peering through. He looked at the ground below him and saw shadows stalking the grounds looking for signs of life. There were piles of mud and melted ice on the ground. But the worst of it he saw was to his left and right he saw piles of what used to be Alfea lying on the ground in ruins.

"Hey guys" Nabu called in utter panic.

The guys turned to him and walked over to him.

"What is it Nabu?" Riven asked not even caring at that point.

"Look outside" Nabu said and the boys looked out the window and gasped.

Nabu turned the balcony door handle and opened it. The boys walked slowly out onto the balcony and looked at the ruins lying in front of them. They turned around and looked at the building that they had just walked out of. The building had collapsed on itself and the only thing keeping the roof up was the girls' dorm they were all just in. That was the closest thing standing up.

"What happened to Alfea?" Sky asked looking around the place.

Riven walked towards the ledge of the balcony and jumped off.

"Riven!" The guys cried and ran towards the ledge.

They looked down and saw Riven crouching on the ground and standing up. Because the building had collapsed in on itself and the roof and girls' dorm were spared, the balcony was only a couple of inches off the ground.

"What?" Riven asked angrily.

"Oh, never mind" Brandon said realising the height towards the ground.

The boys followed Riven's lead and jumped off the ledge and onto the ground. The looked around and saw ashes, rubble, live wires, and those weren't the worst scenes in front of them. The guys walked up to one of the rock cacoon's that are spread out over Alfea's court yard.

"What is in it?" Helia asked as Riven took out his phantom blade.

"There is only one way to find out" Riven said and he drove his sword right through the rock barely making it crack.

"Maybe we need more swords" Brandon offered and drove his sword into the rock as well.

The two swords managed to create a slight crack in the rock and they kept pulling, causing the crack to grow up along the rock until it split in half. The two rock pieces collapsed and smoke and dust suddenly filled the air. The guys blocked their faces from the dust and waited for it to pass. Just before the dust had passed, something heavy fell onto Brandon causing him to flip out.

"Woah!" Brandon yelled catching something in his arms. "What is this?"

Timmy took out a flash light from his pocket and shone it at Brandon and whatever had landed in his arms. The light passed through the rock and shone down on an Alfea fairy. She had brown layered hair that went to her shoulders with subtle light gold streaks in her hair. She wore black jeans with a white v-neck t-shirt and a black vest. The guys gasped in horror as they saw the girl covered in dust and slight mud.

"That's a chick" Riven said stunned and shocked.

"No Riven, what was your first clue?" Sky said rolling his eyes.

"Is she okay Timmy?" Helia asked he Timmy took out his gadget and examined the girl.

"Not really. Her energy has been drained as well as her winx. She has exhaustion, bruises, a broken wrist, dehydrated, and according to the scanners, she's been in that cacoon for almost 7 hours" Timmy informed.

"So she was kept in there for 7 hours?" Nabu checked.

"Yes" Timmy replied.

"So all of these cacoons…" Helia began looking around the campus.

"Are filled with other Alfea fairies…." Brandon finished.

There was dead silence as the guys thought about all the things connecting. The cacoons, destroyed campus….the only thing that worried them was the girls had no idea that Alfea is now in ruins.

"The girls!" The guys all yelled in unison.

"Timmy, stay with the girl" Sky said before taking off.

The boys jumped over the balcony ledge and started running towards the direction that the girls went.

* * *

Tecna stormed out of the dorm and made her way out to the court yard. As she left the dorm she noticed that the halls were surprisingly quiet, too quiet. Her footsteps seemed to echo down the hall ways. She looked up at the walls slowly and she began noticing cracks in the foundation. Tecna finally stopped walking when she saw cracks going up the ceiling and holes in the floor and ceiling.

"This is odd" Tecna said to herself.

She looked to her left and saw broken glass on the ground. She followed the glass trail to one of the large windows overlooking Alfea's court yard. Tecna saw that the whole glass was shattered. Her curiousity started to grow and she walked right up to the window and looked through. What she saw on the other side made her gasp in horror. Alfea, her beloved Alfea, her home for the last few years, was now deserted. Rubble, dust, anything that hinted destruction and a fight was all piled on the ground outside. What was worse was that she noticed that she was barely a few inches from the ground, when she should be on the third floor.

"This can't be happening, what is happening to this place?" Tecna said.

All of a sudden, Tecna heard her voice being called not far behind her.

"Tecna!" she heard someone yell.

"Tecna where are you?" another voice called.

It was Stella and Bloom who were calling for her. On any other day Tecna would have replied to the voices, but today, she was too shocked and horrified by the scene in front of her that she just stood frozen in front of the window. The girls finally managed to catch up to Tecna.

"Tecna, finally. What are you doing just standing there?" Layla asked.

Tecna did not move from her position, she merely lifted her arm and pointed out the window. The girls slowly turned their heads towards the window and screamed in horror. They saw what Tecna saw. The same destruction, the same defeat of their school. Their school lying in ruins. Their friends and teachers nowhere to be seen.

"What happened here?" Flora asked horrified.

"Those stupid witches" Musa cringed her eyes narrowing in anger.

"More like those stupid boys" Stella corrected with just as much anger. "If it weren't for the them, the witches wouldn't have been able to take control of the treasures to get the Cosmic Void and Alfea wouldn't have fallen."

"This has to be a mistake" Bloom thought and she ran out of the school with the girls hot on her tail.

The girls ran outside in the court yard, but the scene that they were witnessing was still the same.

"How can all this be real?" Flora asked a little frightened by the eeriness around her.

Bloom walked a couple of steps ahead of the girls as they slowly walked around the debris and rubble of their once great school. The girls took caution as they stepped through the area. They didn't know what they could be stepping on.

"How could the witches have done all this" Musa said a loud. "We weren't gone for that long, were we?"

"According to my calculations" Tecna began as she pulled out her PDA "we have been gone exactly 8 hours, so this fight would have occurred exactly 7 hours ago."

"Thanks brainiac" Stella said sarcastically.

Stella was about to add something else to her remark when she stepped in a pile of mud and something grabbed her ankle.

"Argh!" Stella shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The other girls stopped in their tracks and turned back to Stella. Her foot had been caught by a mud hand and was keeping her from moving along.

"Girls! Something's got my leg" Stella yelled.

"Don't worry Stella, we'll get you out" Bloom said and ran up to Stella.

But before Bloom could get to Stella, her shadow came alive and jumped her crashing her to the ground. The girls screamed as more monsters were appearing out of nowhere and were heading towards them. A sonic sound wave bird came flying down from the skies and began swooping the girls. Ice monsters came from behind Alfea and charged towards them.

The girls screamed as the dodged and ducked from the monsters. Bloom kept fighting against her own shadow who was trying to possess her. Stella kept moving her foot around hoping the hand would loosen its grip on her. The others prepared themselves for what was coming next.

* * *

The ice monster came charging towards Layla and she did a black flip over the monster and landed on the other side. Layla turned back to face her opponent and saw that the ice monster was already charging towards her again. Layla began running for her life.

The girls couldn't transform into their Cosmix because they didn't have their treasures anymore. Layla came to almost a dead end when she had an idea. She ran full pelt toward the dead wall and as soon as she was close enough and that the ice monster wasn't too far behind she instantly ran two steps up the wall and did a black flip over the ice monster as it crashed into the wall, smashing it into pieces.

Layla smirked in triumph but it didn't last long as the pieces reformed as another ice monster, but twice as large. The monster ran full pelt towards Layla and crashed into her. Layla flew directly into a tree, smashing it in two. Layla groaned in pain as she slowly sat up. She saw the monster running towards her again, and she jumped out of the way. The monster turned around to face Layla and shot ice crystals at her. Layla dodged them and smirked when she saw that the crystals had totally missed her.

"Ha!" Layla yelled smirking. "You missed"

Layla had jinxed herself for as soon as she said that, large ice crystals were going from the ground and shaping around her. The crystals started growing up Layla's body freezing her in place. Layla cried tyring to free herself, but couldn't. The crystals started climbing past her knees.

"Nabu!" Layla cried as the ice started growing up her stomach.

* * *

An electrical monster came shooting out from the telephone wires around the campus and appeared in front of Musa. Musa prepared herself for an attack. The monster whipped its arm towards Musa and she ducked so low to the ground it looked like she was doing the splits. Musa smirked as the monster roared with anger. She stood up and got ready again the monster whipped its arm out again for Musa who spun herself to the left missing the attack again. What she didn't realise was that there was a tree behind her and the monster whipped its arm around the tree and collided into Musa's back. Shots of electricity coursed through Musa's body sending pain and surges of energy through her body. Musa screamed with intense pain as several red marks appeared on her arms from being wrapped up in electrical wires.

"Riven!" Musa screamed with all her might as the pain became too intense.

* * *

The sound wave bird swooped Flora attempting to catch her in its claws. Flora screamed with fear. Flora began running away from the bird seen as she couldn't fly. Flora tried to find any sort of weapon to defend herself with or a place to hide, there wasn't anything. The bird came swooping back chasing after Flora. Flora screamed again as she ran as fast as her legs would allow her. The bird screeched in anger as it watched its prey running. The bird picked up speed and got closer to Flora. Flora turned behind her as she ran and saw the bird's claws sharp as nails ready to attack. Flora began to feel hot tears run down her cheek, if she had a way to defend herself she would be fine. The bird had enough of playing cat and mouse. The bird opened its large mouth and screeched a sonic attack directly at Flora. Flora cried in pain as the attack reached her and she covered her ears in pain. She persevered and kept running. The pain was intense and it felt like Flora's ear drums were going to burst. The attack was continuous and it felt like it had been going on for eternity, as what Flora felt. She suddenly couldn't take the pain anymore. One last attack from the bird arrived and the pressure caused Flora to tumble to the ground in defeat. Flora weakly turned over and saw the bird diving for her with its claws ready. Flora felt so weak and helpless. Her head was pounding, her tears kept running and the bird was getting closer and closer.

"Helia!" Flora yelled at the top of her lungs with fear and pain.

* * *

Stella continued to struggle with the mud hand gripping her ankle. She tried shaking it off, but it only gripped harder. She tried shooting sun bolts at it but realised that her Cosmix powers were gone. Stella looked around her and saw that every other girl was fighting against a different beast. The grip around Stella's ankle started pulling her towards the puddle. Stella was taken unaware of the pull of the hand that she fell on her bottom and was beginning to be pulled towards the puddle. Stella screamed in fear as the puddle formed into a large mud monster. Stella tried reaching for anything to smash the hand away. The mud monster chuckled as it watched Stella frantically looking for a log of some sort of weapon.

"Brandon!" Stella cried as the hand kept dragging her towards him faster and faster.

* * *

Bloom was on the ground wrestling with a shadow monster. It screeched like a harpy as it tried to possess Bloom. Bloom cringed at the sound the shadow was making. Bloom tried kicking the shadow off of her, but that shadow was transparent and her leg went straight through the shadow. The shadow screeched again and drove its hand into Bloom's heart. Bloom yelled in pain. The shadow was trying to enter Bloom's body through her heart, like passing through the blood stream. Tears began stinging Bloom's eyes as she felt the shadow slowly slip inside her body, slowly stealing her energy.

"Sky, I need you!" Bloom sobbed as loud as she could.

The shadow screeched again with a smirk on its face.

* * *

Tecna was faced up against one of the rock monsters. Tecna eyed her opponent and tried looking for a point of weakness, but without her powers, finding that was near impossible. Tecna took a guess and aimed for the rock monsters head. She jumped up into the air and kicked the head smashing it into pieces. Tecna cried for joy as she watched the head crumble. Tecna was too occupied with her success that she failed to notice the head reforming and the rock monster approaching her from behind. Tecna turned around the a second before the rock monster threw his arm out and punched Tecna sending her straight through a wall a couple of metres away. Tecna had several bruises, and a possible concussion and broken bone, but she had to persevere if she wanted to protect herself.

Tecna slowly stood up and prepared herself again. She was not going to be caught off guard this time. The rock monster stood its ground and did not move. Tecna stood her ground too waiting it to strike. The rock monster slowly lifted its hand and shot rock boulders from behind him, using its rock powers to control rocks, and sent them hurtling towards Tecna. Tecna gasped as she began playing a game of dodge ball, but the stakes were more than losing a game, if she got hit, she could easily receive internal bleeding. Tecna jumped, dodged, ducked, away from the flying boulders. Tecna couldn't move anywhere, she was corned, and the only thing she could do was dodge for her life. The monster got bored of commanding rocks and threw pebbles at Tecna's feet. Tecna sighed with relief when the boulders stopped, and was panting. She saw the pebbles land at her feet and raised an eyebrow. What was this monster doing? Tecna's question was answered when the ground began to rumble and the pebbles began to grow large rock walls surrounding Tecna. Tecna looked at the walls all around her and got confused. The walls began to crumble on themselves and form a cocoon, and it was encasing Tecna like a caterpillar.

"Timmy!" Tecna cried for help.

She tried squirming but that only made the cocooning process more quickly.

"Timmy!" Tecna cried again as the cacoon reached her neck.


	25. My Saving Grace

**Hey guys :) I'm sorry that it has been forever since I've updated, but I've had a huge case of writer's block, and when I was writing my other story, I had a huge brain spark.**

**Exams are now over, and holidays have arrived, so I will try to update more on this story :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The guys ran down the collapsed hallways of Alfea looking for the girls. Even though the girls were mad beyond belief at them, they would be damned if they let anything happen to those girls, whether they hated them or not.

"You think they would listen to us?" Brandon asked as they turned left and made their way to the court yard.

"They have to if they want to survive" Sky replied. "They don't have their Cosmix powers, so we have to protect them ourselves"

"But remember who placed them in that position in the first place" Helia added.

"Helia, shut up" Riven growled.

The boys reached the court yard and stopped in their tracks.

"Should we have left Timmy alone?" Sky Helia asked ignoring Riven's comment earlier

"Timmy can look after himself" Sky answered.

"Where could they have gone?" Nabu asked looking around the place. "They could be anywhere"

Their prayers were answered when they heard several cries for help. The screams sent cold shivers up their spines and made their heart stop for a couple of seconds. The screams were screams of pain and misery. The voices were the girls.

"Nabu!"

Nabu's face fell hearing Layla's sweet voice call his name in sheer panic. He had never heard Layla scream for him like that. Layla was always capable of taking care of herself, but hearing this type of cry from Layla was worse, she was in trouble, and it would be rare for her to allow it to show.

"Riven!"

The blood in Riven's body instantly drained. Never in his life had he heard Musa scream like that. It was a mixture of intense pain, fear, but what scared him the most was torture. Something was happening to Musa and it was torturing her. The feeling of knowing someone was torturing Musa got him angry and broke his heart. She was in trouble and she couldn't defend herself, and it was all his fault.

"Helia!"

Helia's heart broke hearing Flora's voice. He began to feel panic raging through his body. Hearing Flora's screams of terror broke Helia's heart. Someone would dare terrorise his Flora would be the first and final time. Helia had to find Flora and save her. He couldn't bear the thought of letting Flora off on her own and being terrorise, but worse, was that she was screaming for his fighting skills, not for him, for he knew that the whole reason she was being terrorise, is because she has no way of defending herself.

"Brandon!"

Brandon jumped a mile hearing Stella screaming his name. He thought that Stella hated his guts, but he couldn't blame her. He hated himself at that moment. Stella would never call his name unless she was in desperate trouble, but even then, she didn't need his help, she just wanted him there right by her side. This scream was a scream that she not only needed him by her side, she needed his help, and that was what scared Brandon the most. Brandon had caused Stella to be vulnerable, and he hated it. There was no hope before, and he was sure that there was no hope now of Stella forgiving him. Stella would be in desperate trouble if she's calling the most hated man in her life for help.

"Sky, I need you!"

Sky's eyes widened with shock. Here he was thinking about himself trying to think of ways to get Bloom to forgive him, when she is out there somewhere, without any powers, being left alone with creatures roaming the place. Sky wanted to hit himself in the head for being so selfish. Bloom needed him, and he was to blame. She was still mad at him and yet she was still calling for him. Sky was so angry that someone would hurt his dear Bloom. He clenched his fists with anger and as punishment for his selfishness, he allowed himself to listen to Bloom's screams to remind himself that he made Bloom vulnerable. He would make it up to her, and he would save her no matter what.

"Timmy!"

* * *

Timmy sat just outside the balcony window looking after the girl they had found in the rock cacoon when he heard Tecna calling for him.

"Timmy!"

Timmy instantly wiped his head up to look at the direction the voice was coming from. Tecna was in trouble and he was here looking after some girl when he should be out protecting Tecna. She needed him and he knew she needed protection, because she was in this mess because of him. He allowed the witches to get the treasures, it allowed them to destroy Alfea, he allowed them to summon the creatures, as we speak he could be allowing them to hurt Tecna. Timmy made an executive decision and placed the girl inside the girls' dorm where she would be safe and took off to find Tecna.

* * *

"You guys heard that?" Brandon asked nervous.

"You bet we did" Riven said with his fists clenched.

"Okay, once you find the girls, meet back at the girls dorm at Alfea" Sky instructed.

The boys nodded and took out their weapons and they ran towards the sound of the voices.

* * *

Layla watched as the ice grew over her entire body. She shook from the cold on her body, but began to panic further as the ice reached her neck. The ice grew over her neck and Layla could feel her pulse slow down rapid from her ears. The ice was literally freezing her in place; she would be a fairy statue for the witches. Layla cried in fear, something she rarely did, and prepared herself from forever seeing life again.

"Tantalous Amadous" Layla heard a voice say.

As soon as the voice was heard, the ice began to melt away. Layla gasped as the ice moved away from her neck and she was able to breathe properly. The ice melted all the way down to her feet and she was able to move again. She was so tired and weak that she collapsed to the ground, only to land on something firm but soft at the same time. Layla allowed herself a couple of seconds to regain her composure before she looked up at the thing she was lying on. When Layla looked up, the only thing she could do was smile. It was Nabu. Layla smiled with gratitude and was so grateful that he arrived in time to help her. Of course she wouldn't admit out loud that she needed the back stabber's help, but she would admit it to herself. She was glad that the boys were around, even though they did cause the problem.

* * *

Musa stood with the electricity shooting throughout her entire body. Every muscle, bone, and nerve in her body cried in pain. Musa could feel her body heat up reacting to the burns that she was receiving. Musa couldn't take the pain anymore. Tears came pouring out of her eyes from the pain.

"Let me go" Musa sobbed falling to her knees.

The pain finally began hitting her heart. Musa screamed as loud as she could from the pain. The sound pierced the sky and sent birds flying away. If she is exposed to anymore of this she could potentially die. Musa began losing consciousness and felt her body shut down, slowly giving up the fight. Musa felt surges of pain around her. All she could feel was pain. Musa could feel her breathing slowing down. Her pulse slowed down rapidly and she felt light headed.

"Let her go" Musa heard a voice call before the pain instantly stopped. Musa gasped in relief before falling to the floor half conscious.

"Musa" Musa heard someone call as she lied down on the ground shaking from the electricity she could still feel in her body.

Her breathing slowly returned but was still uneasy. Her heart beat returned to normal but every time she exhaled caused her pain in her chest. Musa's vision was a bit blurry and she stared at the ground trying to calm down. Musa could see a slight blurry form run up to her and fall to its knees beside her. The blur lifted Musa up and her head rested up being held gently but protectively. As her breathing and heart rate began to settle slightly, her shaking slowly faded away and her vision became clearer. Musa looked up at the blur and saw some recognisable features. As her vision became clearer, the blur became clearer too. She could see spikey magenta hair, deep purple eyes that could pierce a girl's heart, strong arms, muscular chest, and a mysterious yet attractive smirk. It was Riven.

"Musa, can you hear me?"

Musa could see him perfectly now, but her ears were still blocking some of the noise out. Musa smiled at her luck. Riven had saved her, sure she still had pain running through her muscles, but if Riven hadn't come when he did, she would have been a goner. Riven raised his eyebrow at Musa's smile. Was her brain affected by the attack? Musa looked up at Riven who kept telling her something. By the look in his eyes and the way he was holding her, protectively refusing to let anything go near her, told her what he was saying.

"I'm okay" Musa managed to say.

Her voice was crocky but easy to understand. Riven sighed in relief and he hugged Musa close to his chest letting her regain her composure.

* * *

Flora watched as the sonic bird drove straight for her. Flora was frozen in fear. She saw the bird's massive claws heading for her. Flora snapped herself out of her thoughts and struggled getting herself up. The pain from the attack was unbearable and she wouldn't be able to take another hit. She sat on her knees and breathed. She looked up and saw the bird getting closer. Flora cried as she managed to get herself to her feet and start running again. Pain shot through Flora's legs again and she almost stumbled a couple of times. She wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

"_Come on, come on"_ Flora thought to herself.

Flora was too weak to run anymore and she slowed down just long enough for the bird to catch up to her and jump on Flora's back. The impact caused Flora to fall to the ground on her stomach. Flora screamed in pain as she felt the bird's claws dig into her shoulders. The bird screeched in triumph and began sniffing her. Flora was too weak and too tired to fight back. The bird weighed twice as much as her; there was no way she would be able to get out of this mess. The weight of the bird was pressing hard on Flora making it almost impossible for her to breathe properly. She felt her bones ache in pain.

"Flora!" Flora heard someone call.

Flora tried to lift up her head but couldn't. The bird's claws dug harder into her shoulders that it began drawing a little bit of blood. Flora cried again. Flora was about to pass out from the pain when she felt a huge weight being lifted from her. Something hit the bird and began pulling the bird off of Flora. Flora felt the claws slipping out of her shoulders, and she screamed in pain again. The pain was continuous for another couple of seconds before she felt relief. The bird was off of her and the claws were out of her shoulders. Flora sobbed into the ground from the pain in her shoulders. She gasped finally being able to breathe. As she sobbed she heard someone running towards her and falling to the ground in front of her. Flora wouldn't look up; the pain in her shoulders forced her to stay still. Even though Flora couldn't look up, she knew that the person was lying on their stomach facing her. They placed a soft hand over hers and held it gently.

"_Helia" Flora thought to herself._

"Flora, are you okay?" Flora heard.

She finally forced herself to look up and was met with Helia's deep green eyes and worried face. It was him, just when she needed him the most. Flora began to calm down. Helia took something out of his pocket, it was a handkerchief, and he wiped Flora's tears away. Even though Flora screamed at him, thought he betrayed her, said terrible things to him, he was still there for her, and that's why she loved him.

* * *

Stella struggled to find something to hold onto as the mud monster slowly dragged her towards the mud whirl pool.

"Why always whirl pools?" Stella cried.

Stella felt her fingertips start to bleed as she kept running her hands all over the place to find something. She dug her fingers into the ground to grab some dirt, but the strength kept pulling her in. Stella felt her knees entering the whirl pool and she still had nothing to hold on to. As her hips began inching closer to the whirl pool she looked up to see a small vine above her head. She used all of her might and grabbed the vine.

"YES!" Stella cried.

The force of the while pool increased as she held on to the vine with all of her might. Something within the whirl pool growled causing Stella to shiver, and a mud hand shot out from the pool and grabbed Stella. Stella shrieked and the vine broke. The hand slowly began dragging Stella into the whirl pool. As Stella's neck reached the pool she heard a voice for her name.

"STELLA!" the voice called.

Stella saw something run toward her but then everything went dark. Stella was dragged into the whirl pool. Stella kept thrashing in the mud and tried to swim back to the surface, but something grabbed her ankle and forced her down. Stella was slowly losing air but she kept trying to release the grip on her ankle. Stella tried kicking and thrashing out of the grip, but it was useless. It was too late. Stella had run out of breath and began losing consciousness.

Stella didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but she suddenly felt something on her chest and began breathing in air. After a few breaths of air, she began coughing and slowly opened her eyes. As Stella opened her eyes, she saw a blur kneeling beside her.

"Stella, are you okay?" the voice said.

Stella didn't respond and just concentrated on breathing in air. After a few more breaths, her vision slowly returned and she saw the friendly face of no other, then Brandon. Part of Stella wanted to punch him, if she had the energy, while the other part of her wanted to hug him. Stella didn't know which part to follow, so she just nodded her head and gave him a smile. Brandon sighed with relief and gave Stella a hug. Stella had no energy to move, so she had to stay place on Brandon's chest, even though a part of her wanted to push him away, while another wanted to stay like that forever.

* * *

Bloom screamed in pain as the shadow monster began possessing her. She could feel herself lose control over her movement and her vision became blurry. The shadow screeched as it fused itself into Bloom. Bloom began shaking uncontrollably as she felt herself lose every movement and control over her body. The shadow had taken complete control over Bloom. Bloom saw only black. She couldn't control her movements, she couldn't see, she couldn't sense her breathing. Nothing. She felt nothing. The only thing she could do was sense what the shadow was doing to her body.

Bloom could sense her body stand up and was walking somewhere.

"_What is going on?" Bloom thought to herself._

The shadow began running. Bloom felt herself start running. She couldn't stop herself, her body wouldn't allow her to run. As she ran she heard a voice trying to call to her. The shadow ignored it and kept running. Bloom sat there in pure darkness as the shadow made her run. Bloom thought that the shadow was just using her body for something, but that was until she started to get some feeling in her feet. The shadow was running really fast. She felt the ground crumbling under her feet, was that gravel near a slope she felt under her feet? Bloom heard the voice again calling louder.

"Bloom!" Bloom managed to hear.

Bloom was confused at this point. Why would someone call to her because 'she' was running down a slope? A slope could mean a hill. The only dangerous slope Bloom could think of was the cavern just by the front of Alfea that she saw when they walked outside before. That was probably caused by Terra no doubt. That is when it clicked. The shadow possessed Bloom so that it could get rid of her by using her body to jump into the cavern. Bloom began to panic. She had no energy, no strength, and no control over her body. Bloom felt the ground again and sensed that they were near the edge of the cliff. This was not good. This shadow is going to kill her, and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. She could feel just the edge of the cliff ready to jump towards her death when Bloom felt something heavy push them out of the way fall to the ground.

Bloom felt the impact towards the ground, she was possessed, how could she sense something? Did stopping Bloom from running help her regain control over her body? Bloom didn't know how it happened, she was just happy that it was happening. She began to sense her legs and hearing. Bloom was so happy to hear but was shortly lived when she heard the shadow screech using Bloom's mouth and begin struggling with something. Bloom's mind ached hearing the shadow screech. Sharing one body with another thing was a pain, but hearing her voice screech was another.

"Release her! Now!" Bloom heard someone demand.

Bloom could sense that this person had saved her from jumping into the cavern, and now they were wrestling with her and the shadow. This who is whom deal was giving Bloom a migraine. The shadow screeched again and Bloom felt a slight sting in her upper arm. Bloom yelped and so did the shadow. It kicked the person off of them and sat up. Bloom was thrilled when she felt the shadow losing control over her body and her feeling movement again. Bloom wanted to cry when her vision slowly came back. Bloom was somehow regaining control.

"_How is this possible?" Bloom thought to herself._

She felt the Shadow force its way out of Bloom. She literally screamed as she felt the shadow pass its way out of her body and stealing some of her energy. Bloom gasped when the shadow was out of Bloom. Her vision was half blurry, but she was able to see the shadow grabbing its head in pain and then disappearing into ashes onto the ground. Bloom sat there and shock and relaxed until she could see again. Not long did Bloom see the ashes, she heard someone run up to her and take her in their arms.

"Oh thank god" she heard them say.

Bloom had finally regained her vision and was able to see things perfectly. She turned to her right and saw just how close she was to the ledge of the cavern. She was not even an inch off the cliff; in fact, her feet were dangling over the side. Bloom yelled in terror seeing how close she was to the ledge and grabbed onto the person for dear life as she did. The person tightened their grip on Bloom and held her tight.

"It's okay" the voice said. "I've got you"

Bloom looked up and saw that she was in the arms of Sky. Bloom was so happy to see him at that point. He always seemed to be there just when you thought there was no hope. She was an inch from death and Sky managed to save her. It scared just how close Bloom was to the ledge and continued to stay in Sky's embrace. She didn't care that she was supposed to be mad at him, all she cared about was that he saved her mili-seconds from death. She would be eternally grateful.

* * *

Tecna watched as the rock cacoon slowly began crawling past her elbows preventing her of any movement. Tecna watched in horror as she began to feel the rock slowly crushing her. Tecna began gasping for breath and struggled to breath. The rock tightened around her torso and she screamed in pain. The rock began reaching up to her chest and tightened again. Tecna cried again and her breathing became short and sharp. She began to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen.

"Timmy!" Tecna cried.

The rock cacoon made its way up to her neck and slowly tightened it, beginning to choke her. Tecna couldn't scream from the pain, all she could do was let the tears pour from her eyes.

"Tecna!" a voice called from the distance.

Tecna ignored the voice as she choked her on tears and slow suffocation. Tecna suddenly began to feel heavy, and she slowly began losing consciousness. Tecna hung her head down and lost consciousness.

Tecna's world suddenly went black. She was choking found it difficult to breathe. The rock cacoon now made its way over her face blocking the light from Tecna's sight. Tecna was surrounded in darkness but she felt no fear. She sat in darkness and in her mind; she sat down and began crying. A loud muffled cry came through her ears. The muffled voice became clearer and sound like a male voice.

"Tecna!" the voice cried.

Tecna suddenly felt the need to breathe again. She gasped when she felt more oxygen and the rock released her neck, chest, and stomach. Tecna was slowly pulled out of her darkness and slowly opened her eyes. The sun was blinding her eyes but she was a figure kneeling over her. Tecna was now resting on the figure as they both sat on the ground. She slowly turned her head and saw the rock pile on the ground smashed to pieces. The figure's head moved so that it now blocked the sun. Tecna was now able to see the figure's face clearly; chiselled, yet baby-face-like features, adorable smile, gorgeous orange hair.

"Timmy" Tecna whispered as she slowly regained her breath.

Even though Timmy had lied, betrayed, placed her in hospital, and stole her treasure and gave it to Numerous, he still manages to be there for her, even though she didn't want him around. At this point, Tecna was glad that Timmy was around.

* * *

After everyone's traumatic experience, the boys lead the girls back to Alfea for safety. Bloom and Sky were the last ones to arrive, and when they walked in, they saw Flora's torso covered in bandages, Musa's arms wrapped in bandages, Stella lying on the couch, Layla wrapped up in blankets, and Tecna sitting on a chair typing on her portable computer.

"Is everyone okay?" Sky asked as he and Bloom entered the dorm.

"Define okay" Musa winced trying to move.

"Don't move otherwise your burns won't heal" Riven said sitting next to her.

"Tell me something I don't know" Musa rebutted.

"How about a thank you for saving your butt"

"Oh, is that what you did? Because I thought you were the one who helped cause this new world" Musa said sarcastically.

"HEY! Enough arguing" Bloom yelled. "This is not the time to be at each other's throats"

"Even though they did cause it" Stella agreed with Musa.

Bloom picked up a pillow and threw it at Stella.

"As I was saying; yes they may have caused this"

"Thanks" the boys said sarcastically.

"You did, we aren't going to mention it until we fix this, get over it" Bloom said. "Forget who started it now. We have to focus on getting everything back to normal."

"All I want to know is how long were we gone?" Tecna said still typing on her computer. "The witches of Traldayor couldn't have destroyed Magix this quickly."

"Unless they used our treasures to summon the Cosmic Void" Bloom added.

The girls' faces went pale.

"We are so screwed" Layla said in defeat.

"We can't give up yet" Flora said optimistically. "Did we give up when the witches had the Dragon Fire and took over Magix? Did we give up when Darkar had all pieces of the Codex and Bloom on his side? "Did we give up when Baltor began destroying all three schools and had the witches of Cloud Tower against us?"

"No" the girls replied softly.

"Then why are we giving up now?"

"Flora, I don't think you realise, but, we have six different species of monsters roaming Magix for us, Alfea is destroyed, Magix is taken over, citizens are cocooned, the witches have our treasures, and we do not have our powers" Stella said.

"You make it sound like it is hopeless" Flora said still optimistic.

"Flora, it is hopeless" Riven said looking out the window.

"No its not" Flora replied. "The witches may have our Cosmix powers, but there is another power that they don't have."

* * *

Deep beneath the city of Magix, a large stone castle was based in the centre underneath Magix. Creatures of all different attributes roamed the boundaries in search of intruders. Screeching birds flew in the air circling the towers. Citizens of Magix that dare oppose the witches were held in the dungeons for all eternity. The witches of Traldayor sat in the throne room of the castle. The throne room was all stone and was filled with bricks. There was no light in the throne room, except from candle fixtures that hung on the wall. On the ceiling hung a large chandelier filled with candles. There was a small stair case that led to six red velvet thrones. Two large windows were fixed behind the thrones letting the darkness enter the room. Sitting on the thrones were the witches of Traldayor. In front of the witches was an orb that viewed Magix. Each witch was monitoring a specific area of Magix and if they saw a citizen roaming the empty streets, they would use their power to send a monster in to cacoon the citizen.

"Have you found them yet?" Glacies asked her sisters as they continued to watch Magix.

"No, it is like they have disappeared off the face of Magix" Alrum replied.

"They must be somewhere, they can't just hide from us" Glacies replied. "Start searching other realms. If they don't want to come out voluntarily, then we shall begin our attack on the magical dimension. We will see how long it takes to get them out of hiding then."

* * *

**So there it was, chapter 25!**

**Tell me what you think :) Please read and review!**

**Until next time!**

**~Angelalexandra~**


	26. Your Doom

The witches sent out all of their monsters from their castle and began their journey towards the surface, towards the city of Magix. The sonic birds screeched as they lead the mud monsters, ice monsters, electrical demons, and shadow demons towards the surface. Alrum and Sonitus sat on two of the birds and laughed as they lead their army towards the surface.

Glacies stormed around the throne room with her remaining sisters as they began searching new realms to find the fairies.

"Why do we keep searching for them, Glacies?" Terra complained lounging on her throne.

"Yeah, this seems like a big waste of time" Procella added switching through realms on her orb.

"Because, dear sisters" Glacies said whipping her head around. "If we cannot find where those fairies are, there is still a chance that they can return to steal the treasures back."

"But we have the Cosmic Void" Numerous said admiring the dark power in her hand. "They can't steal that away"

"They can!" Glacies yelled. "Once they have the treasures back in their possession, they can use them to suck the power out of us, and banish it back to its dimension. They are the only ones who are capable to drain the Cosmic Void away. That is why we need to know where they are, so that we can vanquish them, and take over the magical dimension."

The witches stared at their sister. They never knew that the treasure keepers were that much of a problem.

"We are so close to world domination. We are the first in a long generation of witches to have the Cosmic Void in our possession, and I'm not about to start letting it slip away" Glacies said and she immediately spun around and stared out of the glass windows watching the army march towards the surface. "Enough stalling. Join Alrum and Sonitus to the surface. Take your monsters to new realms. They will come out of hiding eventually."

Procella smirked as she walked over to her sister.

"Which realm do you want us to start with?" Procella asked.

"We will start with the birthplace of a keeper. Take your monsters to the realm of Solaria" Glacies answered.

The witches laughed evilly as the army climbed to the surface.

* * *

Everyone was silent in the dorm as they waited to see if the coast was clear before they could go outside. Sky was watching Bloom look carefully out the window. The pain of betrayal and how much he hurt Bloom was still going through his veins. He hated for what he had done, and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Look girls, about what happened with the treasures" Sky began the guilt plain in his voice.

"Sky, now is not the time" Bloom interrupted still looking out of the window.

"We have to talk about it sometime" Timmy agreed.

"We can't walk into a fight without clearing the air, first" Riven suggested.

"You can talk" Musa rebutted. "You take your anger out on the enemy."

"Yeah, and I've learned from experience that that is not the best idea" Riven said.

"Look, guys, we don't want to talk about it. We have to make sure that there aren't any monsters outside, so that we can confront the witches" Tecna said turning to face them.

"I still don't like this plan" Brandon said worried.

"Well then I'm glad that it is not up to you" Stella said.

"Girls, we are worried that this plan will turn out for the worse" Helia said gently.

"Well, we have to do something to clean up your mess" Layla replied.

"Okay, this has gone far enough, we have to talk about this, and no one is leaving until we all clear the air" Riven said angrily.

As soon as Riven said that, the ground beneath them began to rumble. Photo frames began falling off the walls and smashing to the ground. Things on desks and tables rolled off and smashed on the ground. The lights began flickering and the windows shook almost about to break. The girls looked out the window and saw a large hole form outside Alfea. Stomach churning howls and growls echoed from inside the hole. The hole kept growing for meters and the sound of screeching became more evident and loud. The rumbling started to form cracks in the glass and moved up.

"Look out" Helia yelled as the boys grabbed the girls and pulled them to the ground.

The glass instantly shattered as soon as the guys landed on the ground. The guys covered the girls' heads from the glass. Roaring and screeching was even louder now. Flora looked over Helia shoulder and saw hundreds of sonic birds fly out of the hole and roamed in the skies. Flora gasped in fear and she hid behind Helia again.

"What's going on?" Layla said shoving Nabu off her and ran towards the now broken window.

She carefully stepped over the broken glass and looked outside. Sonic birds screeched with ear piercing cries as they swooped and sored through the air. Ice monsters, mud monsters, and rock monsters marched by the hundreds out of the hole. Shadow demons screeched as the appeared from the ground laughing hysterically as the skulked the grounds for more victims. Electrical demons appeared from the electricity lines and appeared on the ground. Layla gasped in horror as she looked up and saw Alrum and Sonitus on two sonic birds.

"Oh my god" Layla gasped. "This is way beyond bad."

The girls shoved the guys off and ran towards Layla. When they looked out the window, they all gasped in horror.

"Where are you fairies?" Alrum demanded as they sored through the air.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" Sonitus added with a smirk.

"What do we do now?" Flora whispered to the girls as they lowered their heads from the window.

"We follow through the plan" Bloom said bravely.

"A life threatening plan" Sky said grabbing her wrist. "Bloom, don't go through with this plan. We will find another way to beat them."

Bloom threw her hand out of Sky's grip.

"We wouldn't have to be doing this if you guys hadn't given the witches our treasures" Bloom said spitefully.

With that said the guys looked away and stared at the ground. Bloom huffed as she and the girls took off in a run heading towards the open space to confront the two witches.

* * *

King Radius stood on his balcony watching his doves fly through the skies. The sun shone brightly as its rays cascaded on the beautiful kingdom below. The king smiled at the sun for its beauty reminded him of his daughter, Stella. She always shone like the sun and her stunning hair definitely made her the princess of the sun and moon. The king looked down at the city below and watched as happy citizens walked along the streets laughing and smiling. All of that changed in an instant when the sound of echoing screeches was heard in the distant. Clouds began to form in the sky and started to block out the sun. The sky turned dark and eerie as the echoes became more louder. People in the streets began to flee the streets heading for indoors.

The king could hear one citizen cry, "Where has the sun gone? There has never been a cloud in the solarian sky before!"

The alarm bells of the castle began chiming and more citizens ran around the streets in a panic. The screeches were now louder than before, and specks of birds and flying creatures were seen heading straight for the city. The king gasped as one of the birds swooped down into the streets trying to snatch helpless people from the streets. Other birds started swooping the streets soon after as the creatures were released from the birds' talons and fell to the ground destroying anything in their path. Three birds swooped towards the king and their talons gripped on the ledge of the balcony, causing the king to jump backwards and fall to the ground. When the king gave himself a moment to catch his breath, he looked up to see three girls sitting on top of the three large birds made out of sonic waves. King Radius gasped in horror as he stared up at the incredible birds.

"You must be King Radius" Procella smirked.

"We are 'friends' of Princess Stella" Numerous said with sarcasm.

"We are very pleased to meet you" Terra said.

* * *

Alrum and Sonitus laughed as their creatures lifted rubble and trees searching for the fairies.

"Come on out, ladies" Alrum said laughing.

"Are you too chicken to face us?" Sonitus added.

"Who are you calling chicken?" a voice yelled from the distance.

The two witches stopped and looked out into the distance. Six figures were seen walking towards the witches through the fog. As each of them made their way towards the witches, their features became clearer until they were out of the fog and into clear view.

"Well, well, well" Alrum said with a smirk. "The bubbly air-head is not a chicken after all."

"I am not an air head!" Stella shrieked. "And look who's talking about chicken. You two are the only ones here? What happened, Alrum? Did your sisters get scared about facing us?"

* * *

"We can't let them do this" Sky whispered to the guys as they hid behind a crumbled wall watching the girls face the witches.

"Don't you think we know that?" Riven snipped. "Do you think we want them to do this either?"

"It is the only way to defeat them" Timmy reasoned.

"But they could be killed" Helia said worried.

"But if they don't try, hundreds of people will too" Nabu added.

* * *

Glacies sat on her throne watching Alrum and Sonitus search for the fairies. She grew tired of making her creatures wrestle with each other and decided to look on her sisters. She was starting to lose interest when a high-pitched voice echoed through her crystal ball. As her sister's turned to face the noise, Glacies' head tilted too. Glacies watched as the six figures moving through the fog revealed themselves as the winx club.

"_Finally, there you are!" Glacies thought to herself._

Glacies continued to watch the banter between her sister's and the winx.

"_What happened, Alrum? Did your sisters get scared about facing us?"_

That little comment of Stella's sent a surge of hate course through Glacies' entire body. Glacies growled as she watched the peppy nut-ball smirk at her diss to Glacies' sisters.

"Nobody disses my sisters and gets away with it, especially not a powerless air-headed fairy!" Glacies yelled and she stood up from her throne and disappeared.

* * *

Stella smirked at her comeback to the witches. Alrum and Sonitus growled in anger and annoyance.

"How dare you!" Alrum cried as her hands began to glow.

"You will pay for that you bimbo!" Sonitus cried and her hand started trembling as she conjured up an attack.

Sonitus threw back her arm ready to attack when an attack of ice and earth appeared and shot at Stella sending her to the ground. The winx gasped in horror and ran towards Stella. She slowly sat up rubbing her head.

"I'm alright" Stella said a little dazed.

"How did that happen?" Sonitus asked confused staring at the blonde fairy.

"You girls are all talk and no action" a voice said behind.

Everyone turned around and saw Procella, Terra, Numerous, and Glacies flying towards their sisters.

"What are you doing here?" Alrum said.

"We can't let you girls have all of the fun" Terra smirked. "Taking over a realm was one thing, but destroying the fairies that allowed it to happen is Christmas and 6 birthdays mixed into one!"

The winx girls stared at the six witches with hate surging through their eyes.

"What I don't understand is how you two could let a bunch of powerless fairies diss us!" Glacies yelled with anger.

"Who said we were powerless?" Bloom asked determined.

The witches looked at the fairies with confusion.

"Let's go enchantix!" Bloom yelled as she and the girls transformed into their enchantix powers.

"How come they still have powers?" Procella demanded.

"We stole their Cosmix powers, their treasure powers, not their fairy powers" Numerous explained.

All the sisters, except for Numerous and Glacies, growled in annoyance.

"And why didn't you tell us before?" Sonitus yelled.

"It was a possibility, but a definite one" Numerous defended.

"It doesn't matter anyway" Glacies said staring at the fairies in their enchantix form. "Even if they combine their powers for an enchantix convergence, it still wouldn't be close to defeating one of our treasures."

"Who said they were yours?" Musa growled.

"The people who now own them" Alrum said conjuring up Stella's treasure. "Oh and Stella, before you and your 'friends-forever' gang try to focus your energy on us, you might want to look at this" Alrum said and she turned the mirror so that the glass faced Stella.

An image began to form on the glass of the mirror and showed Solaria, or what was left of it. Buildings were on fire, the sky was dark, sirens and screams of the people were heard. All that was left intact was the Solarian royal castle. Inside was King Radius in the dungeon chained to the wall. Stella gasped in horror.

"Daddy!" Stella shrieked with tears forming in her eyes. "You monsters! What did you do to my kingdom?"

"Oh Stella" Alrum began turning the mirror back to face her. "I knew that you were an idiot deep down. It's simple; we took over your kingdom. And it was so easy too."

From that point, Glacies started to take over.

"So before you girls waste your energy on us, you might want to consider thinking about how you're going to save not only Magix, but other kingdoms in the magical dimension" Glacies added.

Stella growled in annoyance and suddenly exploded.

"THAT IS IT!" Stella screamed with her hands glowing with power. "We will save my daddy, and Solaria, by taking you witches down! You girls are going to pay!"

Alrum smirked. "Bring it on."

That was all that was needed to say before the winx flew up into the air and started attacking the witches.

* * *

Stella flew up into the air and led Alrum to the Dragon Fire Wing, where she suddenly landed on the top of the tower and turned sharply before Alrum could retaliate.

"Solar Flash!" She cried, shooting an attack at Alrum that exploded into several sun bolts and attacked Alrum left, right, and centre.

"You brat!" Alrum growled, waving her hand in front of her face to remove the resulting smoke from the air in front of her.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Stella joked

This sent Alrum into a frenzy of anger. She screamed in annoyance and flew directly at Stella, pushing her off the tower and held onto her shoulders as they neared the ground. At the last moment, Alrum released Stella's shoulders and Stella connected harshly to the ground.

"Hey! This was a new outfit!" Stella screamed as she looked down and saw dirt on her beautiful two-piece orange enchantix outfit.

"Solar Storm!" Stella screamed as she threw her arms up into the air.

The clouds in the sky broke apart from each other to form a clear area of blue that was soon filled with multiple rays of light that shot from the sky and headed for Alrum. Alrum smirked and spun around in circles before producing Stella's mirror, which she held in the air and blocked the storm of light.

With Alrum distracted, Stella flew forward as fast as she could, collided with Alrum and pushed her down into the ground, too. Stella still did not let go of her opponent, however, until the force of Stella's force caused them to skid across the ground, causing a massive trench with their bodies. Stella smirked as she looked ahead and quickly released her hold on Alrum and she continued to skid across the ground before colliding with a tree.

Stella giggled and saw her mirror on the floor. She smiled and quickly took hold of it.

"Solar Shower!" She hollered and held her mirror up into the air.

The mirror glowed bright but then lifted out of Stella's hand and directed the attack at Stella. Stella screamed when she saw her attack appear and multiple bolts of sunlight flew down around her, causing smoke to rise up around her, concealing the outcome of the attack.

* * *

"Stella!" Brandon yelled from his hiding spot.

Brandon was about to reveal himself and run out to the battlefield to help her when Sky and Riven grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stay put.

"Brandon, you can't." Timmy said as Brandon was restrained.

"But she's hurt!" Brandon yelled.

"We know, but we would be doing worse rather than good if we go out there." Timmy replied, "We would be an open target and the girls would have to help us as well as themselves. We have to stay here."

Brandon growled, but knew Timmy was right. They all had to stay hidden, or they would put the girls at a much greater risk than they were right now.

* * *

Tecna gasped and narrowly missed an attack from Numerous. She noticed the attack directly hit the potions lab behind her and she silently laughed.

'_Just when King Radius paid for that to be fixed'_ She thought before she turned back to face Numerous. _'I have to get her away from Alfea.'_ She added before she flew upwards and took off in the direction of the lake.

Numerous laughed menacingly and followed after Tecna. "Run all you like, pixie, but you're just delaying the inevitable" She said before she lost track of Tecna in the thick forest and stopped flying. "Come on out, pixie!" She called out into the silence of the forest.

"Laser cage!" Tecna cried as she appeared behind Numerous and a giant green sphere appeared around her that started shooting lasers at Numerous from all sides the sphere.

Numerous cried out the surprise attack and crashed into the ground from impact. She growled and retaliated. She brought her hand in front of her eyes and moved it across them to slowly reveal her treasure.

"Payback time!" She growled, "Prophecy of Doom!" She cried and the surrounding forest suddenly became black and nothing. "Try and fight this!"

Tecna started to panic as she kept turning around her and was only met with darkness. She was so distracted by the darkness that she didn't notice the dark purple hand that shot out from deep within the darkness and connected with Tecna's back and sent her falling down through the darkness and made her impact with the rough ground.

Tecna groaned in pain and rolled onto her side. "D-Digital Shield!" She cried and conjured another green sphere that protected her from the surprise attack from Numerous that she knew was coming, and she was right.

Numerous came flying towards Tecna and used her treasure to disable Tecna's shield. She curled her hand into a fist and used her powers to shoot a direct attack at Tecna. Tecna screamed in pain as Numerous grabbed her arms and spun her around a couple of times. After a few spins Numerous released Tecna's arms and Tecna flew into a tree, causing it to collapse.

* * *

Timmy hissed as he heard Tecna collide into the wall.

"_I wish I could be out there to help you, Tecna." Timmy thought desperately._

"Still think that they're better off without us?" Brandon muttered angrily.

* * *

Layla panted as she was going hand-to-hand with Procella down in the quad. Left punch, right punch, right kick and duck. Layla's sequence repeated over and over again, but Procella was still managing to dodge and deflect all of her attacks.

"Stay still!" Layla yelled angrily as she continued her assault.

"Make me." Procella mocked with a snicker.

Layla growled in fury and crouched to the ground before she spun her right leg out and underneath Procella's legs, causing her to trip. Layla quickly got up and attacked Procella.

"Morphix Spike!" She cried and sent Procella skidding across the ground and into some boulders.

As the dust cleared, Procella emerged from the boulders and gave Layla an uppercut and kicked her, sending her flying across the ground. Procella then flew up into the air.

"Iridescent Flame!" Procella yelled and her body glowed with Earth Morphix and she flew down towards Layla, with her arms and legs straight and hit Layla.

The impact of the attack created a crevice where Layla was lying. Layla was now stuck in her own hole.

* * *

"Layla!" Nabu cried, watching Layla getting beaten at her own game. "I can't take this you guys."

"And you think we can?" Sky asked miserably.

* * *

Bloom and Glacies stood their ground as they glared intensely at each other. Neither of them made the first move for a few minutes.

"What's the matter Bloom?" Glacies snickered, "Too scared to fight me? Are you all talk and no action?"

Bloom continued to stand her ground and stare at Glacies.

"Maybe you are just full of it. No wonder your planet turned into a frozen waste land." She persisted

Bloom breathed in sharply at Glacies' comment. She felt her body heat up in anger and felt a sudden urge to scream.

"That is it!" Bloom screamed with fire burning in her eyes.

"Here we go." Glacies smirked to herself, watching Bloom's anger take control.

Bloom conjured a fire bow in her hands and held it in position.

"Fire Arrow!" Bloom cried and a fire arrow appeared on the bow.

Bloom released the bow and it soared straight to Glacies. As soon as the bow was released it flew like a bullet and turned into a phoenix bird. The bird screeched and aimed directly for Glacies. Glacies stood in mid-air and watched as the bird came towards her. The bird screeched again and attacked Glacies directly in the chest. The impact caused Glacies to fall backwards and hit the ground. There was now a Glacies shaped hole in the ground.

The bow disappeared from Bloom's hands and she flew straight down to the ground where Glacies' hole in the ground was. She stepped closer to see if Glacies was defeated.

"That was easy." Bloom said arrogantly.

"Too easy" A voice from the hole agreed.

A sudden bright flash of orange light appeared from the hole and sent Bloom flying back to land on the ground. Bloom groaned in pain as she tried to lift herself off her sore back.

"You're way too arrogant for a fairy." Glacies mused as she flew out from the hole surrounded by an orange light.

Glacies summoned Bloom's dragon blade and held it in her left hand.

"I used your dragon blade to absorb your attack and use it with my powers." Glacies smirked.

Glacies summoned a bow made completely out of ice and held it in position.

"Ice Blade Arrow!" Glacies yelled and the dragon blade appeared on the bow and turned itself into an ice arrow.

Glacies released the ice arrow and it flew straight towards Bloom. As it aimed for Bloom, the arrow transformed into a phoenix bird that was completely made of ice. Bloom tried to use her powers but the pain in her back was too immense and was causing her too much distraction to conjure a counter attack. The bird screeched and hit Bloom directly in the chest. Bloom screamed in pain and flew back even further, skidding on the ground in the process.

"It burns!" Bloom screamed when the attack hit her chest.

Glacies laughed as she watched her opponent.

"Ice so cold, it burns." Glacies smirked.

* * *

Sky clenched his eyes shut and held his hands over his ears as he heard Bloom's painful cries.

"We can't just let them get hurt" He said, trying so hard not to go out there and attack.

"Fine Sky, go out there and get your butt kicked by the witches and the girls. They told us to stay put and stay out of sight" Riven cried, aggravated.

"Since when do you listen to Musa?" Sky yelled back.

* * *

Musa watched as her friends were all getting attacked by the witches. The cries of all her friends echoed around the area. Sonitus sat upon a sonic bird and stared at Musa.

"You and your sisters are going to pay for what you've done." Musa said, determination burning in her eyes.

"Bring it on, Princess." Sonitus challenged

Musa threw her hands up into the air and began listening to the area around her. She heard the vibrations underneath the ground. She heard the rhythm that the water made dropping into puddles, and the whistling from the wind. Small sound waves began migrating towards Musa's hands.

"Environmental Harmony!" Musa cried and a large ball of energy was formed above her hands.

The ball kept growing and growing.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sonitus demanded and she started shooting attacks at the ball, but none of them worked.

Musa's eyes started glowing the same purple colour as the energy ball above her head.

"Attack!" Musa yelled and she threw the ball at Sonitus.

Sonitus was taken completely off guard and was hit by the ball. She screamed as huge amounts of sound waves and winx shock her. The impact sent her flying out of the sky and she fell into a tree, breaking branches on her way down.

"Ha!" Musa taunted, "That's how it's done!"

"You little brat!" Sonitus screamed from the ground.

Sonitus immediately released herself from the pile of leaves and branches on top of her and she flew up to Musa. As she flew up to Musa, Sonitus summoned up the guitar treasure and held it in her hands.

"Hand of Sonic Doom!" Sonitus yelled and she strummed her guitar.

The guitar strings played an eerie tune that started messing with Musa's winx. Sparks of power kept shooting out from Musa's hand and she couldn't control it. The sound kept playing as a slight rumbling of the ground began. She began silently shrieking to herself. All of a sudden, the eerie tune finally stopped, along with the rumbling, and a large sonic hand shot out from the ground and grabbed hold of her. She screamed as the hand held her in a strong tight grip. The hand then started pulling Musa down to the ground. She screamed again as the ground came closer to her. The hand kept pulling her until she was completely underground.

"Ha-ha-ha" Sonitus laughed menacingly, "Now that is how it's done, Princess."

* * *

"Musa!" Riven yelled and he immediately pulled out his phantom blade.

Riven was about to run out when Sky and Brandon yanked him down.

"Screw what Musa said. They need us, now!" Riven yelled.

"We don't go out there until all of us have agreed." Timmy said.

The boys instantly looked at Helia, who watched as Flora fought Terra. Riven growled in annoyance and turned his attention to the spot where Musa was dragged underground.

* * *

Flora flew through the air as Terra chased after her.

"You can't run from me forever, Flora!" Terra yelled as she chased Flora.

Flora flew as fast as she could. She flew under power lines, through rows of trees, and dodged piles of rocks, but Terra kept following.

"Who said anything about running?" Flora yelled back.

Flora flew past the forest and turned her head around to see Terra pass the forest now. As soon as Terra passed the forest, large vines grew up from the ground and grabbed hold of Terra.

"Why you annoying pixie!" Terra yelled struggling against the vines.

Flora stopped flying and turned around to face Terra.

"Call of nature!" She yelled and threw her hands out in front of her and aimed at Terra.

The wind all around them picked up and started blowing fast. It whipped around Flora's face and headed for Terra. It started swirling around Terra as she continued to struggle against the vines. Leaves and twigs flew up from the ground and started joining the wind circling Terra.

"What do you think you're doing?" Terra demanded as she started using her powers to cut the vines.

"Dealing with you myself." Flora responded.

The wind picked up faster and everything combined into a large tornado, with Terra in the eye of it. The vines began shaking and moving from side to side. The strength of the tornado picked up and clouds formed in the eye. The vines broke off from the bottom and Terra was now spinning around in the tornado with her hands still wrapped in the excess vines. Flora slightly smiled as she watched Terra helpless in the tornado.

Flora's hands began glowing green and aimed them back at Terra.

"Wrath of Nature!" She yelled and the clouds sent lightning strikes, hitting Terra.

The spell caused the tornado to be even more powerful and the spinning finally sent Terra flying out of the eye and into a large boulder on the side of a cave.

"How dare you, you stupid pixie!" Terra yelled and she flew back up into the air.

Terra summoned the sceptre and held it with both hands. She flew down to the ground, and kneeled down. Terra held the sceptre above her head.

"Nature Tempest!" She yelled and slammed the bottom of the sceptre through the ground beneath her.

A large crack began forming from the bottom of the sceptre and cracked all the way towards Flora. Flora watched from the air as the crack came towards her. The gap began widening and the ground began rumbling. Flora felt the air grow hot and more humid than before.

"Prepare for your doom, Flora!" Terra cried menacingly.

Large rock-like hills appeared from the gap and grew. Large explosions exploded from the two hills and a hot red substance came pouring out after the explosions. Flora's eyes widened as she watched the red substance pour out. She realised that the two hills were small volcanos and she quickly began flying away from the scene.

"You're not going anywhere!" Terra yelled after Flora, "Raven Call!"

A large screech echoed through the air and out of nowhere a large black raven appeared and flew after Flora. Flora screamed upon seeing the large bird, which looked similar to a dragon, chase after her. Flora flew back into the forest, but the raven threw out its talons and grabbed hold of Flora's leg. Flora screamed as she was dragged towards the raven. The raven screeched again and dragged Flora towards the lava. Flora could feel the heat on her skin and felt really hot and sweaty. The raven brought her closer to the ground and Flora felt the tips of her hair get singed by the lava. Flora screamed when she saw how close she was to the lava.

* * *

"Your girlfriend is about to be fried and all you're doing is sitting here watching!" Riven yelled at Helia angrily.

Helia felt a pain in his chest upon hearing Flora's screams of terror. He could feel the heat from the lava from where he was, hear the fear seeping through Flora's cries and could see her terror in her beautiful eyes. It drove him to breaking point, and finally, he snapped.

"I've had enough!" Helia roared before he jumped up from his hiding spot and headed straight for Flora, completely unaware that his friends had followed his lead.

* * *

Flora screamed again as the raven's talons sunk deeper into her leg as it forced her down closer to the lava.

"Let me go!" She cried, shooting a beam of green energy at the raven, causing it to cry and let go of Flora.

Flora gasped in relief and quickly flew far from the raven, but clutched at the wound on her leg, flew down to the ground and toppled over in pain. The pain was so intense that Flora couldn't stand, let alone fly or fight the raven. She heard the raven approach her and screwed her eyes tight, waiting for the attack, but instead heard another cry.

Flora's eyes flew open in surprise and turned to see Helia run at the raven with his laser string glove ready and wrapped the string around the raven's beak. He grinned down at Flora before he ran in front of the raven, making a long length of the laser string that tripped the raven and made it fall to the ground. Helia then jumped behind the raven's head and pulled on the string, thus pulling the raven's head back, finally gaining control of it.

"Are you okay, Flora?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

Flora was shocked for a moment until she found her voice and slowly stood to her feet. "What are you doing, Helia?" She asked as she stumbled towards him. "I told you to stay out of the way."

"I tried, Flora." Helia argued, "I really did, but I couldn't stand to see you hurt."

"Well, isn't that sweet."

Flora gasped and looked up to see Terra hovering above them with her sceptre in her hands.

"In fact it's so sweet…I think I want to vomit." Terra smirked before she cried and spun the sceptre in the air. "Tempest Tornado!" She cried and waved the sceptre in front of her, producing a strong, violent tornado that headed towards Helia and the raven.

"Helia!" Flora screamed and weakly flew over to Helia, landed on the raven and stood in front of him. "Floral barrier!" She cried and a barrier of tall vines stood in front of Flora.

Flora grunted in pain as the pain in her leg grew and her head was becoming cloudy from the loss of blood, winx and energy it was costing her to keep her barrier up.

"Try all you like, Flora." Terra taunted as she flew to hover next to Flora. "But you're too weak and I have your treasure. I have home advantage." She smirked once more before she flew fast toward the ground and slammed the end of the treasure onto the ground, causing a massive earthquake.

"Earth Shatterer!" She cried as the ground shook violently and split into two.

The split in the ground grew and headed towards Helia and the raven. Flora gasped as the ground beneath her, Helia and the raven split into two and grew wide, sending all of them down. Flora screamed as she fell and quickly gathered as much winx as she could and grabbed Helia's hand before he could fall down the pit. Helia looked up at Flora and saw her face was losing colour, her brow was sweaty, she had dirt all over her body and her leg was bleeding quite badly, but she was still flying and holding tightly onto him. She wouldn't have lost so much energy if it weren't for him.

* * *

"Stella!" Brandon cried as he ran towards the Dragon Fire Wing and started searching for Stella through the smoke. He took out his phantom blade and cut through the smoke, quickly breaking it apart to reveal an exhausted Stella lying on the ground. "Stella. Are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down and gently touched Stella's cheek.

Stella's eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled once they fell onto her boyfriend above her. Brandon smiled back, but soon cried in pain as he was shot from behind and he flew over Stella's body and landed behind her head and rolled away.

"Brandon!" Stella cried before she jumped to her feet and ran over to Brandon.

"I'm okay" Brandon chocked out as he got to his knees and clutched his stomach. "Just got the wind knocked out of me."

"You shouldn't have gotten involved." Stella bit back angrily. "You wouldn't have gotten the wind knocked out of you if you hadn't. You could have caused more damage!"

"Yes, but you were in trouble and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt and all I did was sit back and watch." Brandon replied as he looked into Stella's eyes.

"Break it up!" Alrum screamed as she flew towards the pair. "Or better yet, how about I break you two up!" She added before she snapped her fingers and the mirror flew into her hand. "Shining Mirror!" She screamed

Stella's mirror glowed a bright gold and grew in size. Stella reacted quickly and pushed Brandon behind her and threw her arms up into the air.

"Sun Shield!" She cried before she and Brandon were encased in a dome of orange energy just before the gold energy that was once Stella's mirror was a large ball of light that was unleashed and headed straight for Stella and her shield.

Stella cried at the force of the impact, but held her ground and the power. It felt and looked like a solar storm in space in Brandon's eyes and he couldn't help but gasp in horror as he saw Stella's footing starting to go weak and her outfit was changing from her Enchantix form to her every day wear. Stella was too busy keeping her shield up that she didn't notice Alrum's hands glow and unleash a burst of energy at Stella. It was so unexpected that when it connected with Stella's shield, Stella jumped in shock and lost concentration, causing both attacks to hit Stella only and she screamed in pain.

"No!" Brandon hollered, "STELLA!"

* * *

Sky ran out of his hiding spot and ran over to where Bloom laid. Bloom was lying on her side on the ground as she breathed deeply to ignore the burning sensation of the freezing ice she felt.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Sky asked pulling out his sword.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Bloom bit back.

"Well aren't you two the perfect couple" Glacies taunted appearing above the couple.

Bloom and Sky looked up and gasped seeing Glacies flying above them.

"I hate perfect couples" Glacies snarled and she conjured the dragon blade and threw it up into the air. "Ice Dragon!"

Bloom and Sky stood stunned seeing large masses of ice form around the blade and slowly transform into a large ice dragon. The dragon roared and breathed ice blizzards out of its mouth. The dragon looked down and saw Bloom and Sky below. It roared and charged toward Bloom and Sky.

"Fire wall!" Bloom yelled and a large wall of fire appeared in the dragon's path.

The dragon breathed an ice blizzard from its mouth freezing the wall, turning it into ice. The dragon continued its charge and rammed straight into the ice, shattering it. Large spikes of ice began falling to the ground. A large ice spike was heading toward Bloom as she stood watching the spike fall toward her.

"Bloom" Sky yelled and he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way as the spike shattered to where Bloom once stood.

The strength of Sky's pull caused Bloom to be pulled to his chest and the impact of the spike hitting the ground caused the two of them to fall to the ground. Sky looked up and saw Bloom on his chest. He was about to say something when he saw more spikes heading for them and he rolled them both away a few feet away. When the spikes were gone, Sky looked and saw that he was now on top of Bloom. Sky looked into Bloom's eyes and smiled down at her. Before he knew it, Bloom had rolled them both over now and she was on top and she quickly jumped up and threw attacks at the dragon. The dragon roared at Bloom and breathed another blizzard at them but before Sky and Bloom could react, the blizzard had frozen them in blocks of ice.

* * *

Nabu ran as quickly as his legs could carry over to the hole Layla created upon impact and knelt down. He looked down and saw Layla was inside with a possible broken arm and many scratches and bruises. He quickly stood up, closed his eyes, focused his mind and energy on Layla and opened his eyes to reveal that they were glowing. He brought his arms slowly up from his sides and as he did so, Layla's body slowly lifted up from the hole, surrounded by Nabu's magic.

Once she was safely out of the hole, Nabu slowly removed his magic from around Layla's body and caught her gently in his arms as she fell.

"I do not want to do that again" She moaned as she stirred awake in his arms.

"Are you alright, Layla?" Nabu asked worriedly.

"No, but I can manage." Layla smiled before getting out of Nabu's arms. "I'm still mad at you."

"Yeah, but she won't manage this!" Procella screamed as her necklace treasure glowed pink from around her neck and created a morphix energy dome around the couple.

"Broken Circle!" Nabu cried as he held Layla by her hands and pulled her close to his body.

Nabu's eyes glowed as he simply stood inside the dome with Layla and dark energy sparked from around his feet and shot out at all angles towards the dome, shocking it. More, much larger, sparks appeared around Nabu and attacked the dome, shocking it and eventually breaking it to release the couple inside.

"I have to fight two of you?" Procella screamed in annoyance. "Fine. Have it your way! Heart of Morphix!" She cried and dark purple energy appeared around Procella's body before it couldn't be contained anymore and she jumped into the air and unleashed the energy onto everything around her.

Nabu and Layla cried as the purple energy was engulfed around all of Alfea, affecting all of their friends, and themselves and sending them to the ground. Nabu quickly pulled Layla on top of him as his back made contact with the ground and he skidded across until his head and Layla's head hit against one of the pillars behind them.

* * *

"Musa!" Riven hollered as he ran over to where Musa stood moments before and grabbed hold of her hand, the only part of her that wasn't already in the ground.

Riven pulled rough and hard until Musa was pulled free from the ground. The force of the pull caused Musa to fall into his arms and they both fell back. Riven sighed in relief and held Musa close to his chest, but quickly rolled them both out of the way of some sound waves that struck the ground where they had been.

Musa's face twisted seeing being held in Riven's grip and she instantly got out it and faced Sonitus. "No more games, Sonitus!" She cried as she took a defence position. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"Best shot?" Sonitus laughed, "I'll give you my best shot."

Sonitus roughly strummed the guitar, before she started strumming hard and actually playing a tune on the guitar. The strings and end of the guitar started glowing bright before Sonitus aimed and let the strings go.

"Music Storm!" She screamed as the energy formed on the strings were released and headed for Riven instead of Musa, like Musa had intended.

Musa gasped in horror as Riven cried out in pain from the attack and he flew backwards, knocking him out.

"That was low, even for you Sonitus!"

"What do you care? He helped cause all of this" Sonitus said confused and taunted.

"He may have caused this, but he saved my life and I'm not the type of person who appreciates attacking someone from behind. You are so going to pay!"

"How can you do that when you don't exist anymore?" Sonitus screamed back as another hand appeared from behind Musa and grabbed her from around the waist, trapping her arms to her sides.

'_I hate déjà vu'_ Musa thought bitterly as she struggled in Sonitus' conjured hand.

"You can't make me pay if you don't exist!" Sonitus laughed as she started strumming her guitar again aimed another attack at Musa. "Say goodbye, princess!" She laughed before she unleashed the attack and Musa screamed as the sounds penetrated her skin and attacked every nerve and fibre in her body, making her eventually go limp in the hand.

"Some pay back" Sonitus mumbled evilly as she stared down at the fallen bodies of Musa and Riven.

She looked around Alfea once more and noticed that all the girls were distracted. She smiled wide and sent out a mind link with her sisters, telling them it was time.

'_Now's the time, my sisters._' She thought, _'The pixies and their pathetic heroes are distracted. It's time to unleash the Cosmic Void on these goody-goodies and destroy them all, and all of Magix!'_ She told them. _'Come my sisters, let us have our revenge and take our place as rulers of the magical dimension.'_ She thought before she flew to the middle of the battlefield to wait for her sisters, laughing manically as she did so.

* * *

Tecna moaned as she tried opening her eyes and heard cries of anger and fighting. Her eyes flew open in surprise and sat up quickly. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw Timmy was firing at Numerous.

"Timmy!" She shouted. "What are you doing? I told you to stay hidden!"

"Looks like he's playing hero" Numerous smirked before she fired a beam of energy at Timmy, which he skilfully dodged and rolled and landed next to Tecna.

"I'm here to help you, Tec." He answered with a smile as he helped her up.

"That's not going to happen!" Numerous growled before she rose her arms high up into the air, ready to deliver another strong attack.

Timmy pushed Tecna behind him as they waited for the impact, but were shocked when Numerous stopped and smirked.

"Looks like I'm needed somewhere else." She said as she began hovering over the top of the forest. "But don't worry, you'll be gone any minute now." She added before she flew off, laughing as she went.

"What does she mean?" Timmy asked as he and Tecna watched Numerous fly off.

"She must be heading back to Alfea, Timmy!" Tecna cried, "She and those witches must be preparing an attack strong enough to affect all of us."

"How can you be so sure?" Timmy asked, "Not that I'm belittling your hypothesis." He corrected quickly, before Tecna could feel insulted.

"That's the only thing I can think of that would make Numerous holt her attack on us and let us go free. But-"

"But what?"

Tecna's eyes widened. "Why did she say we'd be gone any minute?"

As soon as Tecna had voiced her question, the wind all around Magix started picking up. It was so strong that trees and water started flying up and head towards Alfea.

"What's going on, Timmy?" Tecna cried as she fell to her knees at the change in the gravitational pressure.

"It must be the Cosmic Void!" He cried and tightened his arms around Tecna. "The witches must be unleashing it as their one final attack on us!"

The air pressure and gravitational pressure increased and caused Tecna and Timmy to gasp and fall to their stomachs on the ground. Tecna lifted her head up with much difficulty and witnessed lightning flashing around Alfea, which meant that the witches were about to attack.

'_I can't stop it.' _She thought desperately, _'I'm too weak.'_

With the last bit of energy she had, Tecna closed her eyes and conjured a green digital shield that surrounded her and Timmy. Timmy gasped in relief at the normal pressure of air and gravity. He sat up onto his knees and gently held Tecna as she kept her magic focussed on the shield.

Timmy's eyes widened as the lightning around Alfea increased and the wind blew rapidly around the shield. The earth began shattering around the shield, but Tecna's shield kept the couple left unharmed. Timmy's breathe caught in his throat, however, when bright purple and black light began emanating from the spot where Alfea was located. He watched as the bright light grew in size and intensity until it spread quickly over the forest and straight towards him.

Timmy gasped and through his body over Tecna's to protect her just as the bright light engulfed over the shield and over the couple, soon engulfing all over Magix, destroying everything in its path. Nothing could escape the attack's path. The last thing Tecna remembered was seeing the light breaking through the shield at the last minute and then everything went black.


	27. Only Us

_**OMG! 100 reviews! OMG OMG OMG! This is fantastic! I can't believe I have recieved 100 reviews for this story! I just want to thank EVERYONE who have reviewed AND/OR read this story. I cried when I saw 100 reviews. **_

_**You have no idea how happy I am. Everyone who has reviewed, I want to thank you a million times! I have dreamed about this and I can't believe I did it. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all my loyal readers, followers, friends! THANK YOU! To celebrate, I have written a new chapter! I hope that you all enjoy! Let's aim for 150 reviews when this story is finished. There are a few more chapters to come! THANK YOU AGAIN!**_

_**~AngelAlexandra~**_

* * *

_**Tecna's POV**_

_They say in a near death experience, your whole life flashes before your eyes, well it doesn't. You don't see everything, just the things you love. _

_**End Tecna's POV**_

* * *

Tecna laid on the ground still. Her mind slowly came back and she started to become aware of some of the things around her. Her mind was conscious but her eyes remained closed. The smell of smoke and ashes was in the air and pieces of rubble and dirt still fell from the sky. Tecna breathed slowly and felt something heavy on her chest.

"Tecna" a voice called from a distance.

Tecna had no energy to open her eyes. She remained still and did not move.

"Tecna" the voice called again clearer.

Tecna could hear the sound of footsteps running towards her until they skidded to a stop right next to her. Something inside of her made Tecna open her eyes slowly. The air was still thick from the smoke and dust. The sky was a slight orange colour and a blurry figure was looking down at her.

"Tecna, are you okay?" the voice said worriedly.

"Timmy?" Tecna said hoarsely still weak and out of breath.

"Yeah, it's me, Tecna" Timmy said with a bit of relief that Tecna responded to him.

Timmy looked over Tecna's body and saw a bit of rubble was on top of Tecna's chest. The rubble was mainly plaster from one of the Alfea wings and small branches from the trees.

"Tecna, you have rubble on top of you" Timmy said calmly as he gently placed his hand on Tecna's head. "I need you to stay perfectly still as I push them off."

Tecna slowly nodded as she tried to stay still and her eyes adjusted to the light. Timmy smiled at Tecna and then grabbed hold of branches and started tossing them away. He then grabbed hold of the pieces of plaster with both hands and lifted them up and then flipped them over to the other side of Tecna.

As soon as the rubble was off of her chest, Tecna gasped a little being able to breathe better than before. The plaster falling on the other side of Tecna created a bit of dust to appear causing Tecna to cough. Timmy knelt down to Tecna and held her head and slowly helped her up into a sitting position.

"Tecna, are you alright?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know" Tecna replied as she looked around the place.

Tecna felt something hot on her forehead and brought her hand to touch her forehead. She touched her forehead and felt something wet. She brought her hand down and saw a bit of blood. She had a small gash on her forehead that was bleeding a little bit. The sound of screeching echoed through the air causing Timmy to tense up.

"We've got to get you somewhere safe" Timmy said about to stand up.

Before Timmy could stand up Tecna grabbed his arm. Timmy stopped and slowly turned back around to face Tecna. Tecna looked into Timmy's eyes and saw the same light orange colour that held so much intelligence and intrigue and, in this moment, worry and passion. Tecna slowly lent forward and placed her lips on Timmy's. Her lips were soft and delicate and they melted into his instantly. The kiss was soft at first giving Timmy time to get used to Tecna's lips on his, but then things started to fire up as Tecna wrapped her arms around Timmy's neck. After a few moments Tecna slowly pulled away. Timmy was caught completely off guard and looked at Tecna confused.

"What was that for?" Timmy asked confused.

"I'm sorry" Tecna said sincerely.

"No, Tecna. Come on, we've got to get you out of the open" Timmy said beginning to help her up.

"No, Timmy" Tecna said still sitting on the ground. "We almost died, and it scared me. I realised that you are the most important thing in my life. I almost lost you and I was blinded by my anger and I'm sorry. I love you, no matter what you do."

Timmy smiled at Tecna. "I love you too."

Another screech echoed through the air again, but louder this time.

"We've got to go" Timmy said helping Tecna up.

Tecna stood up and started looking around realising that they were alone.

"Where are the others?" Tecna asked suddenly.

Timmy refused to answer and began leading Tecna to shelter.

"Come on" Timmy said.

"No, where are they?" Tecna demanded and she yanked her hand away from Timmy and started running to what was Alfea.

"Girls!" Tecna yelled. "Musa! Stella! Bloom!"

Timmy instantly ran after Tecna. Tecna ran to the ruins of Alfea and started looking around the place.

"Stella! Where are you?"

Tecna grew worried and she began shifting things off the ground to find Stella. Timmy met up with Tecna and watched as she searched. Tecna was worried until she saw a small amount of blonde hair underneath rubble.

"Stella!" Tecna yelled and ran towards the blonde hair.

Tecna ran up to the area with the blonde hair and skidded to a halt. She began removing rubble and rocks to revel an arm laying on the ground. Tecna's heart started racing. She continued to remove more rubble until Stella and Brandon's faces were discovered from underneath the rubble. Their faces were badly bruised and blood was smeared on their faces.

"Brandon, Stella!" Tecna cried.

Tecna lifted up Stella's head and attempted to find a pulse. There was nothing. Tears began running down her face.

"No! Stella! Tecna cried trying to shake Stella's head. "Wake up!"

Timmy ran up to Tecna and sat down on the ground with Tecna. He looked at Tecna who held Stella's head. She instantly shook her head. Timmy held his head down and placed an arm on Tecna's shoulders. Several screeches now echoed the skies.

"Tecna, we really have to go" Timmy said standing up.

"No" Tecna mumbled as tears poured from her eyes.

"We have to go" Timmy repeated and gently pulling Tecna up.

Tecna heard the screeches coming closer, obviously from Sonitus' sonic birds. She slowly placed Stella's head on the ground and wiped the hair from her face before standing up, holding Timmy's hand, and running off to safety. Not once did the two of them talk. Neither of them said a word when they ran for they both knew that they were the only two left to stop the witches of Traldayor.

* * *

Timmy took Tecna back to the ruins of Alfea where he had found a liveable hiding place. Between a couple of collapsed walls was a small passage way. Timmy led Tecna through the passage and a large room that was half intact but was blocked by a wall with a hole in the centre. Tecna was injured and still a little weak so she didn't have the patience anymore. She held up her hands and used what magic she had left to blow up the wall and she and Timmy walked in.

"Tecna" Timmy whispered as he helped Tecna inside the room. "You gotta keep it down."

The room was the old secret library that Bloom discovered in her sophomore year. The roof had cracks all over the place, the glass window was shattered, the shelves had tumbled over and there were only a few books left in the room, the others had been turned to dust. Everything was dark and silent. Tecna hobbled her way towards some of the books and started flipping through as Timmy scoured around looking for things comfortable enough for Tecna to lie on.

"There has to be a way Tecna said flipping through books and her eyes red from her crying.

Timmy turned to look at her and sighed and began walking over to her. "Tecna, there is nothing in these books that can fix this."

"No, there's gotta be something" Tecna said dismissing Timmy.

Timmy kneeled down in front of Tecna and slowly closed the book Tecna was skimming through.

"Tecna, I'm sorry, but there's not. We can't undo what's already been done."

"No. I will not accept that" Tecna said angrily and stood up and walked over to another book.

"But you are gonna have to."

Tecna threw down the second book she picked up causing Timmy to jump a little.

"How can you say that?" Tecna yelled and she faced Timmy. "Don't you care at all that we're the only ones left?"

Timmy started to get a little defensive and angry.

"Hey, I do care, Tecna, a lot. You weren't the only one that lost friends today. They were my friends too. Those guys were like brothers to me, and those girls were like my sisters."

Tecna looked down at the ground and tears formed in her eyes and she began crying again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Tecna said as she cried.

Timmy immediately walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and said soothing words to her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry to" Timmy said rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry Timmy, for everything. I'm sorry for being so mad at you. I'm sorry that I forgave you too late."

"Tecna, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for causing this whole mess."

"You didn't cause this. The witches just used you as pawns and I can't believe it took a near death experience to see what I almost lost."

Timmy lifted Tecna's chin so that their eyes met.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked confused.

"I was so angry at you, Timmy. I was so mad that I know you thought that it was like a break up. I thought about never forgiving you if we defeated the witches. But when we almost died, I didn't see my life flash before my eyes, I saw the one person that I loved most in the world. I saw you. It made me realise that I still love you, and it killed me how I almost lost you."

"Tecna" Timmy said sadly pulling her back into the hug. "It's alright. I'm just glad that everything is alright between us."

"Yes, but we're the only ones left now. Our friends are gone. The witches destroyed our one chance of defeating them. What are we going to do now?"

* * *

Glacies and the witches stood in their throne room after returning from their battle with the fairies.

"We won, we won, we won" Alrum and Sonitus sang as they danced around the throne room.

"I can't believe we actually did it!" Procella said in disbelief.

"We're the only witches in Magix history to have ever destroyed the Winx Club!" Numerous screamed in delight.

A sudden popping noise echoed the throne room. The girls turned around and saw Glacies standing behind them holding an open bottle of champagne. Glacies smirked as she used her powers to let the bottle hover and pour champagne into six glasses.

"I think we deserve a celebration" Glacies said as the glasses floated to her sisters.

The witches smirked and took a glass each.

"To the witches of Traldayor" Glacies began raising her glass. "We took down Magix and Solaria, next we take on the rest of the universe!"

* * *

It was dark and silent as Tecna and Timmy lied down on the floor in their hide out asleep, or as close sleep as Tecna was concerned. Timmy was fast asleep as he lied down next to her, but Tecna was wide awake. Timmy had scavenged around Concorda's abandoned library to collect material to wrap the injuries Tecna had collected from her fight with Numerous. Tecna lied on her back as she stared up at the ceiling seeing a glimpse of moonlight shining through the small hole on the ceiling. The sounds of screeching from the birds flying throughout Magix echoed through the air sending shivers up Tecna's spine. After everything that had happened today, she was in no mood for sleep. Staring up at the moon just made Tecna think of her friends. A small tear rolled down her cheek thinking of her friends.

* * *

_Tecna held her bag that was over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway to her dorm room for the next 3 years. Tecna had hoped that her roommates would be nice enough to not make fun of her intellect. As walked to her door she heard the sound of someone crying._

"_That hurt" a voice said from a nearby dorm._

_Tecna raised an eyebrow as she walked towards the noise._

"_Wow, I'm sorry" a feminine voice said from the dorm as Tecna arrived closer to the dorm._

"_He's my latest creation" another feminine voice said._

"_He talks?"_

_Tecna raised her eyebrow again hearing the word creation. The only place she heard people talk freely about creations was back home on Zenith. Tecna continued down the hallway towards the noise intrigued by the sudden change in topic about creations._

"_He's cute isn't he? My theory is if more plants could talk than deforestation would be dramatically reduced. It's worth trying. Even if it saves one tree."_

'_A talking plant?" Tecna thought hearing the girls' conversation._

_Tecna arrived at the dorm where the sound of the intriguing conversation took place. She looked at the door and noticed that her name was on the front door._

'_Maybe my roommates aren't so bad' Tecna thought thinking about the girls' conversation on talking plants and creations._

"_Hi I'm Flora" a girl said inside then all of a sudden a bump sounded and a loud crash was heard._

"_Can a plant get a break around here?"_

"_Sorry honey" Flora apologised._

_Tecna widened her eyes and thought that maybe she spoke too soon. But this was her room after all so she slowly twisted the door knob and walked inside. As she opened the door, the voices became a lot louder._

"_Anyway, my name's Bloom. Wh-what I mean to say is that Bloom is a name that I like a lot but it's not my name."_

_Tecna walked inside and followed the sound of voices._

'_How can you call yourself something if it's got no relevance to your actual name?' Tecna wondered as she walked inside and followed the voices to a room inside the dorm._

"_Actually, my real name is….uh….Veranda of Vallisto" Veranda said. "Yep that's me."_

_Tecna walked up to the room and saw three girls inside as Bloom backed up towards Tecna._

"_Vallisto; fourth world of Magic World's upper ring; renowned for its rich artistic tradition. Its beaches are very popular with tourists" Tecna said to the girls._

"_Right, that's where I'm from" Bloom said nervously._

* * *

Tecna smiled to herself thinking about Bloom's lame attempt at pretending to be someone she wasn't. Tecna couldn't believe how nervous Bloom was when they first met. She couldn't believe how easily she fell for Bloom and Stella's plan.

* * *

"_Cool. My name's Tecna" Tecna introduced to the girls._

"_Hi Tecna. I'm Stella. Nice to meet ya" Stella introduced walking over to Tecna._

_Tecna's ears pricked up hearing the sunshine girl's name._

"_You are quite infamous" Tecna said._

"_That's the word on the street" a voice said from behind._

_The girls turned around and saw Musa standing behind them._

"_Yo, if you plan to blow up more stuff let us know ahead so we can bounce" Musa said with a smile._

* * *

Tecna laughed to herself again hearing Musa's first comment to Stella. Another tear rolled down Tecna's face thinking that she would never be able to hear Musa and Stella argue with each other. No more funny and hip comments from Musa. No more arguments between Stella and the other girls. Thinking about Stella's arguments with at least each member of the Winx Club was annoying in the past, but now that she's gone, Tecna really missed those arguments. Tecna remembered one of the funnier ones that Stella had when they were freshman.

* * *

"_Flora, why don't you take your hippy-dippy research and go save a different planet" Stella suggested angrily to Flora one day._

"_That's not nice" Flora said a little insulted._

"_Hey, come on you guys, stop fighting" Bloom attempted to calm them down._

"_Her flower power has gone too far" Stella said angrily._

"_I'm close to finishing my new potion, it will protect us from the witches" Flora defended._

"_Like homeopathy can work against dark magic. It'll be like; 'don't you dare mess with us or we'll hit you with a daisy and go all herbal on you'" Stella said sarcastically._

* * *

Tecna smiled at Stella's sarcasm. She still couldn't believe that she will never have an argument with Stella again, or hear her sarcasm in another argument again, or miss her screaming over her fashion. Tecna didn't have Flora or Layla anymore either. No more wild experiments of Flora's. Thinking about Flora's experiments made Tecna think about the time Flora's plants held Tecna in a wardrobe.

* * *

"_Hey Musa, have you seen Tecna?" Flora asked entering Tecna and Musa's room._

"_Nah, she's been off of the radar" Musa replied reading her music._

"_I need a spell that will un-shrink couture" Flora said._

"_Hey, doesn't the Nocturnal Ivy do something like that?" Musa asked._

"_Oh yeah, I can combine it with a drop of Sparkly Parsley oil" Flora said opening Tecna's wardrobe._

_Inside Tecna was wrapped up in ivy vines. Flora looked inside the wardrobe and gasped when she saw Tecna held hostage._

"_Tecna!" Flora gasped._

_Tecna's eyes frowned in anger. Flora giggled nervously as she used her magic to unwrap Tecna and free her from her bondage._

"_Where have you been?" Tecna demanded ripping the vines off her. "All I wanted was a jacket and got kidnapped by this psycho plant."_

"_You see what Flora's doing to our living conditions?" Stella said proving her point._

"_Hear it Flo, that stuff is not cool. That stuff is not cool at all" Musa said still laying on her bed._

"_Your plant also happened to eat my notebook. Is there any way to get it back?" Tecna asked Flora._

"_Ah, get back? Ah…..no" Flora replied nervously._

"_What about a spell?" Tecna demanded._

"_Whatever the ivy eats is pretty much gone" Flora replied timidly._

"_Great!" Tecna yelled._

"_I really didn't think that it would grow so fast. Sorry" Flora apologised._

"_What am I supposed to do? Tell the teacher that a plant ate my homework? Ugh, yeah, she'll believe that" Tecna said sarcastically._

* * *

More tears rolled down Tecna's face. She loved Flora's sweet nature and now she's gone too. No more optimism from her. No quirky plants that brighten up the dorm. No more experiments in the dorms. Tecna thought about the first time they all met Layla.

* * *

"_No one's going to hurt you. You're at Alfea" Flora said calmly as Layla awoke._

"_What happened?" Layla asked._

"_We were hoping you could tell us" Musa said with a smile._

"_You showed up here four days ago" Flora explained._

"_Please keep him away from me. You have to keep him away, please" Layla begged as she held Flora's shoulders._

"_Who are you talking about?" Flora said gently. _

"_There's nobody here but us" Stella added gently._

"_You were asking for Piff earlier. Would you like to see her?" Flora asked._

"_She's right over there. Ta-da" Stella said showing Piff to Layla._

_Layla got up from the bed and ran over to a sleeping Piff._

"_Piff, you're okay. I was having nightmares. I thought you were gone" Layla said relieved._

"_So hey, you must be pretty hungry right" Flora said with a smile._

"_Have some cafeteria food" Stella said shoving a sandwich in Layla's face._

"_Keep it down, Stel" Flora warned._

"_Why? What's the big deal?" Stella asked._

_Piff started crying loudly._

"_Argh! What's it doing? Does it want the sandwich?" Stella said uneasy around the baby._

"_Um, Stella, Piff isn't even teething yet" Bloom said._

"_Pick her up" Musa suggested._

"_What?" Stella questioned._

"_Pick up the baby" Musa repeated._

_Stella freaked at the idea and ended up throwing the sandwich on Layla's head._

"_Sorry" Stella apologised._

"_So you're a princess from the realm of Tides?" Bloom said as Layla finished cleaning herself off and eating a fresh sandwich._

"_Yeah, that's right. My name is Layla."_

* * *

Tecna couldn't hold back her tears anymore. The tears came pouring out of her eyes and Tecna began crying. Timmy stirred in his sleep and turned around and saw Tecna crying. He moved closer to Tecna and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"They're really gone, Timmy. I still can't believe it" Tecna said between sobs.

Timmy couldn't do anything except hold her tighter and comforted Tecna until she fell asleep.

* * *

Later that night, Tecna had finally managed to allow herself to fall asleep. She lied in Timmy's arms as they were the only thing keeping her safe and calm. As Tecna lied asleep, she began to have a dream.

_Tecna's dream:_

_Tecna was at the lake house where her and the girls were before the last time they saw the first guardians. She looked around seeing it completely bare and free from any people, free from anyone except for a vision of __Eleana and Thomas from Eleana's memory. Eleana was storming across the grass as Thomas followed him._

"_Eleana, would you stop running from me for one second" Thomas said grabbing Eleana's wrist._

_Eleana whipped her head around and faced Thomas._

"_Why don't you just leave me alone, Thomas. I know you hate this Cosmix thing, and I know you think it's dangerous but I know that we will be fine" Eleana said angrily._

"_But you don't know that you will be fine. Your friends are in hospital because of your first encounter with the witches of Traldayor. What makes you think that you can survive next time?"_

"_Because we will be ready."_

"_But you can never be ready for what they could throw at you."_

_Tecna watched the arguing couple seeing similarities between their fight, and her and Timmy's fight they subtly have been having ever since they gained their Cosmix powers._

"_See those two?" a voice said from behind._

_Tecna spun herself around and saw a slightly older version of Eleana standing behind her._

"_But how?" Tecna asked confused._

_Eleana smiled softly and waved her right hand causing the vision of Thomas and Eleana arguing to disappear._

"_What you just witnessed, dear Tecna, was a memory that I needed to show you" Eleana explained. "You see, Thomas never fully trusted or agreed with the Cosmix powers. Even with all of the powers I gained, he still saw me as something to protect."_

"_Eleana, why have you brought me to you in my dreams, now?" Tecna asked._

"_Tecna, Thomas still protected me from the witches during our battles with them even though I had much greater power than I had ever had before" Eleana continued. "Your Timmy has been acting the same, just like the other boys."_

"_That is true" Tecna replied and tears began forming in her eyes. "And that's what caused the others to perish." Tecna began sobbing a little bit but forced herself to continue. "The last battle, we told them to stay out of our way, but they didn't. They each jumped into battle to protect us, but the girls got distracted by them to protect them, and the witches jumped on the opportunity. And now they're gone."_

_Eleana smiled sadly and placed a hand on Tecna's cheek._

"_Tecna, the boys are not responsible for your friends' deaths. I showed you my memory with Thomas to get you to realise that their deaths was not supposed to be. This was not the way for it to have turned out. The arguments should have reacted like mine, but somehow, the witches played dirty and used the boys against you. That has never happened before, to any guardian."_

"_So what do we do now? The witches have the treasures and my friends are dead. There is no hope for the universe now."_

"_With every evil, good will rise. Tecna, I said that your friends' deaths were not supposed to happen. Destiny was messed with, and you and your friends have shown that if something is not written in stone, it can be altered."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The Guardian of Time has met you. She has seen your every future, and you of all people know that you can change what was not meant to be."_

"_Are you saying there is a way to change everything?"_

"_Not everything, just what is not meant to be. You are meant to battle the witches for the treasures, you can't change having your treasures stolen, but you can change the fate of your friends. The Winx Club were not meant to die. I also mentioned that your Cosmix is a powerful and yet dangerous transformation."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You have not learnt everything about your new powers, Tecna. Your Cosmix is passed down from generation to generation, which is why only a few fairies are able to achieve it. Those in our blood line, but just because one generation loses that power, it does not mean that it is lost forever."_

"_So, you're saying that even though we have lost our Cosmix, and that you're gone, you still have your Cosmix powers?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you and your friends still have the Cosmix power?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So, you're saying that you still have the power to regain the treasures?" Tecna asked getting hopeful._

"_Yes. Now you understand why I have summoned you. To show you that something weren't meant to be, but there is a way to fix everything. The argument was to show you that destiny had changed its course and can be correct to the right path."_

"_I know what you're going to say, Eleana."_

"_Excellent" Eleana said with a smile. "Then I do not need to continue further."_

"_Thank you so much, Eleana" Tecna said and gave her a hug. "I will see you soon."_

* * *

Tecna woke up to the sound of another screech echoing the library. Tecna shot up from her dream and sat up causing Timmy to suddenly awake too.

"Tecna, is everything alright?" Timmy asked worried.

"Everything is fine" Tecna replied.

Tecna immediately stood up and used her power as a light source to search for the book.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asked confused and a little dazed from his sleep.

"I'm looking for a gold book."

"Why?"

"Because" Tecna began turning to face Timmy. "We're bringing the original guardian fairies to us."


	28. Returning to the Past

**Hello all you readers out there! I hope that everyone has had a happy and safe Christmas! To celebrate the end of 2011 here is a new chapter for you all!**

**I like to thank everyone who has reviewed and helped me reach more than 100 reviews! I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****all my loyal anonymous readers and signed-in readers. You are all fantastic! I would like to dedicate this chapter to you all for reading this story and making it reach 100 + reviews! Happy New Year everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. ****Iginio Straffi does.**

* * *

Timmy watched as Tecna searched every tumbled over book shelf and table for the gold book.

"Tecna" Timmy said with a small yawn. "What are you talking about? We can't bring Eleana and her friends back from the past. What good will it do?"

"Because Timmy," Tecna said as she continued to search. "Eleana and her friends are the only ones who have enough experience with the Witches of Traldayor to be able to help us. Also, Eleana told me that a guardian's Cosmix doesn't just get passed down to the next generation leaving them powerless, even though they are from a century ago, they still have their Cosmix powers."

Timmy stood behind Tecna still a little confused.

"What?" Timmy said confused.

"We can go back to the past and bring the guardians to our time where they will have Cosmix powers. Then they will be able to regain the treasures back for us which will give us an opportunity to defeat the witches and hopefully bring back the others" Tecna explained as she flipped over a piece of wood. "I found it" she cried finding the gold book underneath.

"Tecna, this is crazy" Timmy said approaching Tecna. "We can't bring the others back."

Tecna whipped her head around to face Timmy.

"I'm doing this, whether you're coming or not" Tecna said seriously. "You can either sit here or you can come to the past with me and at least try to save the universe and give our friends a second chance."

Timmy looked at Tecna and saw all the pain in them masked behind determination. He had just got Tecna's forgiveness back again. Would he really want to do anything to jeopardise it again? What if she was telling the truth? What if the guardians did hold some answers. As he looked into Tecna's eyes, he knew that he trusted her more than anything, and if she wanted to do this, then he was joining her.

"Alright. Where do we start first?" Timmy asked with a smile.

Tecna's face lit up with a huge smile and she jumped Timmy with a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Timmy" Tecna said and she parted from the hug.

Tecna went back to what she was doing and she picked up the gold book and placed it on a nearby table. She and Timmy sat around the table and Tecna opened the book.

"Here it is" Tecna said flipping to the spell that she needed.

"So, what's going to happen?" Timmy asked

"Well, this spell will send us to the past and then we will say this spell," Tecna said pointing to the spell on the right. "To send us and the guardians back to our time."

"But how will we save the others?"

"With this spell" Tecna said still pointing to the spell on the right. "We can choose what time to be sent to. All we have to do is imagine the time five minutes before the witches summoned the Cosmic Void and won the battle, then Eleana and her friends will use their Cosmix powers to steal the treasures back, and in affect, save the others from destruction."

"Very impressive" Timmy said with a smile.

"Then let's do this" Tecna replied.

Tecna took her left hand and held Timmy's right hand. She was about to start chanting when Timmy stopped her.

"Wait" Timmy interrupted. "Are you sure you have enough power to do this?"

"Yes" Tecna replied.

"But, if you say this spell, will you have enough to send us back, or will you be able to defend yourself because we will be returning to the battle. You could die then."

"Timmy, don't worry about me. We will have Eleana and hopefully my treasure back."

"I just hope that you know what you're doing."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. I just want you to be safe."

"I know you do, but I can do this. I want my friends back, and I know you do to. If something happens to my powers, I know that you will protect me. I trust you."

"You do?" Timmy said shocked.

"I do."

"But with everything that has happened-"

Before Timmy could finish his sentence, a pair of soft lips met his and brought him into a soft quick kiss.

"Do you really want to go down that road again?"

"Right" Timmy said shutting up.

Tecna smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to the spell before them.

"_Free our souls from their shells,_

_See where the lost spirits dwell,_

_We need their help for our gain,_

_Allow us to return again"_

Bright lights appeared from the ceiling above them and came swirling around them. A crash of thunder sounded and the couple were transported to another time.

* * *

Alrum barged through the castle of Solaria storming her way through the castle. As she stormed her way through the palace, paintings of Stella and King Radius were blown off the walls and thrown all over the place. The light in the castle darkened as she walked passed.

"Stop right there!" a stern voice yelled from a top of the ballroom stairs.

Alrum looked up at the group of the palace guards with their weapons armed at the ready.

"I took down your king" Alrum yelled at the guards. "Do you really think those pathetic weapons are a match for me?"

"I will not ask you again" the head guard said.

Alrum smirked seeing the guards not backing down. "Alright then."

Alrum's eyes glowed gold and the glass windows in the ballroom began smashing. Screeches echoed throughout the palace as the shadow figures came up through the tiles on the floor. They screeched seeing the guards. The light outside the palace became dark.

"This is my palace now" Alrum smirked

The shadows screeched again as Alrum finished her sentence off. The only thing that was sounded in the abandoned and dark realm was the sound of the guards' cries echoing from the palace.

* * *

The people of Tides laughed happily as they sat on the shores of their realm swimming in the waves. The children laughed happily as they splashed each other with the water. The adults smiled watching the happy children as they lied down in the sun's rays. The King and Queen of Tides stood on their balcony of the palace watching their happy citizens. They had no idea about the dangers that were about to befall their realm that took their daughter away from them.

Everything was peaceful and tranquil until a sudden thundering was heard from far away in the ocean. The children stopped laughing and the adults and King and Queen stopped and looked far into the distance. A massive thick black cloud formed in the distance above the waves. Lightening flashed in the cloud and the thunder came louder. The cloud was slowly heading its way straight to the palace and beach where most of the citizens were. The waves in the ocean grew fierce and grew stronger pulls. The children in the water screamed as the pull of the waves began dragging the children out to sea. Parents screamed as they rushed into the water to save their kids. Dark energy swirled around the cloud forcing lightening to hit the beaches. People screamed as they avoided the dark magic befalling them. Loud screeches echoed and large sonic birds appeared flying out from the cloud and swooping down to the beach and throughout the entire city. Electrical demons zipped through power lines throughout the city and destroying anything they came across as they appeared on the streets. Large sparks of electricity shot out of the power lines and hit cars on the streets. Cold winds started blowing a gale originating from the cloud causing tree branches to fall on the ground. The King and Queen stood on their balcony watching the destruction occurring due to the massive storm cloud.

"What is going on?" The Queen said horrified by the distressed citizens.

Loud and spine tingling cackles echoed as the cloud now hovered above the palace itself.

"What's going on is; is we're taking over" a voice said and a hole in the ceiling of the palace exploded and the remaining witches flew through the hole into the palace.

The King and Queen turned around to face the witches.

"Who are you?" The King demanded pulling his sword out of its holster.

"Us?" Procella questioned floating down to the floor and slowly walking towards the King and Queen. "We are the Witches of Traldayor, and this is my realm now!"

As soon as Procella said that, her eyes glowed dark midnight blue and large mud creatures came crashing through the ceiling, landing right next to the King and Queen. The thunder roared like a building collapsing and a large tsunami was summoned and approached the palace and the realm itself.

"Surrender to me, or face the fate of your precious Princess Layla" Procella threatened as her glowing eyes intensified.

* * *

Tecna and Timmy flew through a large white worm hole. Tecna screamed as the two of them flew towards a bright beam of light. Within seconds, Tecna and Timmy passed through the white light and were transported to the past.

* * *

The lake house was quiet and peaceful. The sun shone brightly in the sky allowing its rays to fall on the lake. The birds sang beautifully as Kiama sat under the tree playing her flute. Liana was in her bikini sitting by the lake with her feet in the water. Sasha was standing on top of the water, standing on a morphix board as she created morphix and used her powers to spin it around. Maia and Eleana were practicing archery, with Maia currently winning, as Tara was busy polishing her sword.

"Girls" Tara said as she polished her sword. "I know that we defeated the Witches of Traldayor, and that it's a gorgeous sunny day, but shouldn't we be busy figuring out a way to deliver the treasures back to where they came from?"

"You are so tense, Tara" Liana said putting on a pair of sunglasses. "We defeated the witches. You just need to relax."

"I can't relax when enemies could show up at any time" Tara rebutted.

"But we defeated the witches" Kiama said interrupting her flute playing.

All of a sudden a large white worm hole appeared in the air. Thunder roared as Tecna and Timmy fell through the worm hole and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Girls, battle formations" Tara yelled. "Let's go Cosmix!"

The girls jumped up from their places and transformed. Once they were transformed they all flew up into the air and were in an attacking stance ready to fire. Their hands all started glowing their respected colours and aimed at Tecna and Timmy.

"Wait, wait, wait" Tecna said getting off Timmy.

Tecna walked into the centre of the circle, that the guardians made themselves, as they hovered in the air.

"It's me, Tecna" Tecna said to calm the situation down.

"Tecna?" Eleana said curiously.

"Yes" Tecna replied. "Remember Eleana, I'm one of your ancestors."

The other guardians turned to look at Eleana who slowly lowered her hands down. Eleana slowly flew back down to the ground and walked up to Tecna. Timmy stood up from the ground and walked up behind Tecna.

"Thomas?" Eleana said to Timmy.

Tecna turned to look at Timmy and raised her eyebrow.

"Eleana, remember us; Tecna and Timmy. You visited me in my dreams last night and told me to find you in your time. My friends and I visited you a while ago when you just finished defeating the Witches of Traldayor" Tecna reasoned.

Eleana looked straight into Tecna's eyes carefully.

"Tecna" Timmy whispered. "Remember Eleana and her friends spoke to us in a vision when they defeated the witches. They won't remember talking to us. Are you sure this is the right Eleana you spoke to last night?"

"Tecna" Eleana said slowly forcing Tecna and Timmy to look back at Eleana. "From the realm of Zenith. You and your friends are the next guardians, correct?"

"Yes!" Tecna said happily.

"Tecna" Eleana yelled realising who it was and she gave Tecna a hug. "I'm so sorry. We all forgot about the vision where we first met you and your boyfriends."

The other girls in the air looked at Eleana and all realised who Tecna was. They all slowly flew back down to the ground and walked up to Tecna.

"I'm so sorry about that" Eleana apologised. "It's been a while since we first met you two. What are you doing here?"

"Oh" Tecna said a little stunned. "You visited me in my dream last night. Do you remember that?"

Eleana raised her eyebrow at Tecna. "No, I'm afraid I don't" she replied.

"Oh, well, it must've been a future version of you" Tecna said. "Look, we came here looking for help."

"What's wrong?" Maia asked.

"Did you manage to retrieve the treasure back?" Tara asked.

Tecna shook her head slowly and her eyes began to tear up. Timmy walked closer to Tecna and placed a comforting hand of her shoulder.

"We….we tried to get them back" Tecna began trying to force herself not to cry. "But the witches were too strong. They used our treasures to summon the Cosmic Void."

The guardians gasped in horror.

"We all tried to stop them. We even tried using our enchantix powers, but" Tecna stopped as tears were slowly rolling down her face. "The witches used the Cosmic Void and….the others….they didn't make it."

The guardians gasped again and Eleana pulled Tecna into a hug.

"They're gone, Eleana. Timmy and I are the only two left" Tecna continued pulling away from the hug and wiping her tears away.

"Why are you here?" Liana asked sadly.

"Eleana said that you girls still have your Cosmix powers and can use them in our time even though you don't exist in our time" Timmy informed them as Tecna finished wiping her tears.

"So we thought if you could come to our time, to the time just before the witches summoned the Cosmic Void and destroyed the others, you could use your Cosmix powers to retrieve the treasures for us, and we could save the others" Tecna added.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they thought about Tecna's plan. It was true that the guardians could use their Cosmix powers in Tecna's time, but would it work to retrieve the treasures back? The girls thought long and hard, but they all knew that it had to be a unanimous decision. Eleana nodded and turned to Maia. Maia looked at Eleana and smiled and nodded then looked at Liana. Liana looked at Tecna and saw the sadness and desperation in her eyes. She then nodded and turned to look at Kiama. Kiama turned to look at Liana and instantly nodded.

"No one messes with my ancestor and gets away with it" Kiama said and turned to look at Sasha.

Sasha saw Kiama look at her. She looked up at the sky and thought about Tecna's plan again. She thought about it for about a minute. She then smirked and nodded too then turned to look at the final vote, Tara. Tara saw all of the other girls looking at her. Their eyes were full of anxiety and sadness for Tecna. Tara looked at each and every one of them and then looked at Tecna and Timmy. Tecna was now looking at the ground hoping that they would say yes. Timmy held Tecna and hoped that their planning wouldn't go to waste. Tara kept thinking for another few minutes and then made up her mind. She slowly walked up to Tecna, forcing Tecna to look up and meet Tara's gaze.

"So when do we meet these new witches that dare mess with us kin?" Tara smirked.

Tecna's eyes widened and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Really? You guys are coming with us?" Tecna asked to double check.

"Of course" Tara replied.

Tecna instantly pulled Tara and Eleana into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Tecna said happily as tears of joy rolled down her face.

"Well, come on Tecna" Liana said determined. "We better hurry. Who knows how many realms these witches have conquered?"

"Okay" Tecna said wiping her tears of joy from her face.

Tecna held Timmy and Eleana's hands.

"Everyone join hands and concentrate on my time, but during the last battle with the witches" Tecna instructed.

Everyone joined hands with Timmy and Eleana and stood in a circle.

"_From lands afar in time and space,_

_Take us now from this, their place,_

_To that dwell so must remain,_

_And send us back to our domain."_

A large worm hole appeared above everyone's heads and a bright white light shone down on the group. With a loud clash of thunder, the group slowly began rising into the air and passed through the worm hole. Once everyone passed through, the worm hole closed.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	29. Time Will Tell

**Yay! Another chapter is up! School is starting soon and I promised to update more on this story, and I never break a promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own winx club**

**So here is chapter 29!**

* * *

Procella wondered through the halls of her newly claimed palace. She admired herself in the mirrors and then used her powers to shatter them. She laughed when she looked outside her window and saw her mud creatures roaming the streets of Tides striking fear into the citizens who hid in their homes. Procella continued on throughout the palace until she arrived in the dungeons of the Tides palace. She walked into a specific cell which was heavily guarded by her mud creatures and some of Sonitus' electrical demons and Glacies' ice monsters. The mud creatures unlocked the cell door and Procella walked into the cell and the door closed behind her.

The cell was dark and dreary with very little light shining through the tiny square of a window from the back wall. As soon as Procella walked in, rustling of chains was heard.

"Hello you're majesties" Procella smirked after a minute of being in the cell.

Procella walked deeper inside the cell and saw the King and Queen of Tides shackled to the back wall and handing from the shackles that were around their wrists. The Queen looked pale from the lack of sunlight and sick from her containment. The King had more energy and managed to lift his head up and look at Procella.

"Procella" the King said with disgust.

"That's Queen Procella to you" Procella replied with a smirk. "Enjoying your stay?"

"Do whatever you want to me, Procella, but leave my wife and daughter alone. No matter what you do to me or the kingdom, my knights and my citizens will never swear allegiance to you. Their loyalty is to me and the royal family."

"Is that so? Well, there are ways of changing that, sire" Procella said. "And trust me when I say that there are ways. And besides, they may be loyal to you, but when you're gone, the royal family will end."

"What are you talking about? Where is Layla?" The King demanded.

"She's gone" Procella replied innocently. "Perished at my hand."

"You're lying" The King yelled attempting to lash out at Procella.

"How do you know, sire? You and your wife are here in shackles, my sisters and I have conquered Magix, Solaria and now Tides. We have the Cosmic Void."

The King gasped.

"And you and I both know that you and your wife have known for a long time about Layla's heritage and what she was destined to become. You knew the power she possessed that exceeded your expectations. You know what she guarded and you know that the only way I could've obtained the Cosmic Void was to have her treasure, and the others. The only way to take the treasures and be able to use them was if the guardians no longer existed."

"You took Layla from us!" The King yelled in fury and lashed out to Procella again but was still restrained by the shackles.

"Oh, so sad" Procella said sarcastically and with a fake pout. "So know this sire, they may be loyal to you, but when you're gone, which will be soon, they will bow down to me."

"Leave!" The King demanded with tears running down his face.

"As you wish" Procella replied with a smirk and she turned away exiting the cell as she laughed evilly.

"Layla" the King whispered to himself as he started to grieve.

* * *

Birds flew through the air in Linphea. Children laughed happily as they climbed the trees and played in the gardens of the nature abundant realm. Adults used their powers to allow plants and trees to prosper and grow. Vines tangled themselves around the trees as nature and man lived together in harmony. Lily sat on her front porch of her house sipping a cup of tea as she watched her second daughter, Rose, Flora's sister, play in the garden smelling the new flowers that had sprung.

"Mum" Rose called from the garden.

"Yes darling?" Lily replied.

"When is Flora coming home?" Rose asked eager for Flora's return.

Lily laughed to herself seeing the love that Rose has for Flora.

"I don't know, darling" Lily replied with a smile.

Rose smiled and went back to playing in the garden. Lily smiled in return and continued sipping her tea when she looked to the distance and saw a large flock of birds flying frantically away from the forest. Lily raised an eyebrow in confusion when she saw this and suddenly felt a terrible headache. She cringed in pain causing her to drop the tea cup and letting it smash on the ground in pieces. Rose heard the commotion and looked back to see her mum in pain.

"Mummy!" Rose yelled and ran up to Lily. "What's wrong?"

"There's a disturbance. The trees, they're screaming for help!" Lily cried as the pain increased. "I'm feeling what they're feeling."

Rose looked at the forest and saw more birds retreating from the forest. The smell of something burning filled the air and a rumbling sound soon followed. Rose looked around her and saw the whole ground rumbling and several other animals started retreating away.

"Mum" Rose said uneasy by the scene.

Lily forced herself to ignore the pain and looked at Rose's direction. The rumbling became more apparent and distinct and louder. She looked towards the forest and saw the large thick vines of nature turning on children climbing the trees and wrapping themselves around them. Parents frantically used their powers to free their kids and run away. The rumbling came from some vines that began approaching the house. Rose screamed seeing the vines fast approaching as Lily gasped. The wines continued their approach until they were only a few feet away from the front porch. Lily instantly got her head back into reality and she pushed Rose behind her. Lily's eyes then glowed bright green creating a large green shield around the house causing the vines to crash into the shield and being instantly incinerated.

"_I'm sorry" Lily said in her head._

Lily's eyes returned to normal and the shield fell down.

"Well, well, girls" an eerie voice echoed in the air. "The humble citizen is not as weak as she looks."

Lily felt the hairs on her arms all stand up. Lily's grip around Rose tightened as she looked around to find the owner of the voice. She looked directly above her and saw a flash light and four witches floated in the air.

"You're tougher than you look" Terra said with a smirk as she held Flora's sceptre.

Lily saw the sceptre in her hands and gasped in horror. She instinctively and subtly shoved Rose further behind her so that they couldn't see her.

"We can see where Flora got her powers from, but you're too powerful to be a normal humble citizen, aren't you?" Terra said with a smirk. "Unless you're more than a humble citizen, isn't that right, you're highness?"

* * *

Procella sat on the throne of Tides and watched as two of her mud monsters brought in the head of the Knights of Tides, Sir Lachlan. They brought him to the throne and forced him to kneel down in front of Procella. Sir Lachlan was the King's most loyal knight and best friend. He was also the Queen's older brother. Sir Lachlan had brown hair, had a large muscular build from being a knight and had brown eyes. He looked older than the rest of his knights, but fought like a champion.

"Tell me, Sir Lachlan, how have you enjoyed my reign as your new Queen? Are you and your Knights of Tides ready to serve and be loyal to me?"

Lachlan slowly lifted his head up and looked at Procella in the eyes.

"My loyalty is to the King and Queen and Princess Layla. I live to serve them and protect the people of Tides. There is nothing you can do to change my mind or the minds of my knights" Sir Lachlan replied with confidence and truth in every word.

"The King mentioned that you would say that. Well, Sir Lachlan, as I told the King, I will tell you. You and your men will follow and obey me, one way or another."

"I would rather die" Sir Lachlan instantly replied.

"That can be arranged" Procella replied and the mud monsters took Sir Lachlan away.

* * *

Tecna, Timmy, and the first guardians flew through the worm hole unafraid of where they will end up. Tecna lead them all to their destination with determination in her eyes. She knew that once that worm hole opened again, they would have returned to the battle and would be immediately entering dangerous territory. She would be ready to fight the monsters until the guardians had taken back the treasures. Tecna saw a bright light up ahead and knew that they had arrived to the moment before her friends died.

"This is it" Tecna called. "Get ready!"

Everyone flew through the bright light and prepared themselves for the memory that had all wished was just a nightmare.

Battle in the past:

Thunder and lightning appeared and roared in the air of Magix. The air was thick and muggy with the sound of attacks and cries echoing the air. A large white light appeared in the air and out fell Tecna, Timmy, and the first guardians in their Cosmix form.

Tecna looked around and saw that she had successfully arrived in her past. They all had arrived to the time just before her friends died. She looked around and saw her past self and Timmy's past self, standing not too far from where they were.

"Timmy!" Past Tecna shouted. "What are you doing? I told you to stay hidden!"

"Looks like he's playing hero" Past Numerous smirked before she fired a beam of energy at past Timmy, which he skilfully dodged and rolled and landed next to past Tecna.

"_It's happening again" Tecna thought to herself watching the horrible memory repeat itself._

Tecna watched as her past self and Timmy's past self, battled it out against the past Numerous.

"Tecna" Eleana said bringing her back to reality. "When do we strike?"

Past Timmy pushed past Tecna behind him as they waited for the impact, but were shocked when past Numerous stopped and smirked.

"Looks like I'm needed somewhere else." She said as she began hovering over the top of the forest. "But don't worry, you'll be gone any minute now." She added before she flew off, laughing as she went.

"Now!" Tecna cried to Eleana and the others.

The guardians flew up into the air and saw the Witches of Traldayor fly to meet each other in the sky. The witches held each other's hands and began glowing.

"Eleana!" Tecna called from the ground. "Do it now! The witches are summoning the Cosmic Void! You have to save the others now!"

Timmy looked around and saw in the distance Stella and Brandon stumbling to their feet. His heart leapt with joy seeing his friends alive again, but he knew that if the guardians didn't act now, they will be gone forever again.

Eleana grabbed her friends' hands and they too formed a circle.

"_From lands afar our power embrace,_

_We need you now as our saving grace,_

_It's our time of need, the end is near,_

_It's time to stop the ongoing fear,_

_What has been stolen from time and space,_

_Can now return to its rightful place"_

A large explosion of bright white light appeared from the middle of the guardian's circle and shot out and hit the Witches of Traldayor breaking their summoning spell. The witches screamed as they could feel the white light penetrating their bodies and stealing the treasures back from them. The witches all had their treasures removed and the impact caused them and the past winx girls to be thrown far away and land on the ground. Tecna and Timmy watched as the witches were thrown in the distance and land to the ground. Tecna looked up and saw the treasures float towards each of the guardians. The light disappeared and each guardian took their treasure and floated down towards Tecna and Timmy. Eleana opened her eyes again and looked at Tecna.

"I think that this belongs to you" Eleana said and she placed Tecna's headset treasure on top of Tecna's head.

* * *

Lily stared at the witches that floated in front of her. She refused to let her daughters know who she really was, but she certainly did not want to show any weakness to these witches.

"Do not call me that!" Lily demanded showing no fear. "I am not who you think I am."

"Oh, your dear Flora doesn't know that she's royalty, does she? Nobody knows that humble Lily is the Queen of Linphea" Sonitus taunted.

Rose tensed up hearing the conversation.

"I am not the Queen of Linphea" Lily yelled back with confidence.

"But you were once" Terra said. "You're whole family is royalty. You, Lily, were the only child of your parents. You were once the Princess of this kingdom. You were soon to be crowned Queen when your parents passed on the crown when you reached 20, but something happened, didn't it?"

Lily didn't say anything. She kept her strong gaze at the witches and made sure that Rose was not seen.

"You fell in love with the head of the knights, Sir Dimetri. But he wasn't just a knight, was he, Lily?" Numerous continued for Terra. "He was also part wizard. You soon found out that you were pregnant with Flora, and she would have great power; the power of a Queen and the power of a wizard."

"No wonder she became a guardian" Glacies snickered. "But why did the book say that her family wasn't royalty, I wonder?" she asked sarcastically.

"Because, what would it have looked like?" Terra continued. "You, a princess, was pregnant at 18 without a husband. Flora was also destined for great power. She would have been a target for evil. Dimetri also wasn't good enough, according to the King. No daughter of him would have married just a knight. He wanted you to marry someone more high class."

"So what happened, Lily?" Sonitus questioned.

Lily suddenly looked down seeing that her past was discovered.

"Not talking now?" Glacies taunted. "You were so confident before. Maybe we do know who you are."

"You didn't tell your father about the baby. You didn't tell him about Dimetri. You spared Dimetri from banishment, and then you relinquished your entitlement to the throne for Flora and Dimetri, and you ran away" Numerous explained. "Once you relinquished your entitlement to the throne and went into hiding, the book changed as well."

"Stop it" Lily said losing some confidence.

"You ran away from your royalty and the love of your life to protect your daughter and your family's reputation. The only person that found you was Dimetri, and he found you just before Flora was born. So you both raised Flora in secrecy but you made Dimetri return to the castle everyday so no suspicions would rise up. Your family never knew where you had gone. But there was one thing you didn't count on. Even though you relinquished your right to the throne, your parents didn't accept it. You still have entitlement to the throne and you can still have that back, and if you do that, the book will return to normal" Sonitus continued for Numerous. "You left in the middle of the night and never looked back. You changed your hair colour and your eye colour and became a new person. Your parents never stopped looking for you until, when Flora turned three; you sent a fake letter saying that you died from illness. What happened next, Lily?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lily replied.

"Oh yes you do" Glacies replied. "Dimetri kept returning to you in secrecy until Flora was eight. Then he told you he was going into battle. You spent one last night together and then he died in battle."

Small tears rolled down Lily's face but she kept her head down so they would see.

"And that's when this came along" Terra said.

Terra raised her sceptre and it glowed a dark green and a large vine crew up from the ground and reached around behind Lily and grabbed Rose. Rose screamed as the vine dragged her towards the witches.

"Rose!" Lily yelled trying to grab Rose's hand.

"That is why you wanted Flora to forgive that Helia boy. Because Dimetri was the love of your life and you lost him unwillingly. If there was a chance to be with the love of your life again, you would take it. You didn't want Flora to lose the love of her life willingly" Terra explained as Rose was dragged towards her.

"Put her down!" Lily demanded as her yes glowed a dark colour.

"You think that we're scared of a long lost heir to the throne of Linphea?" Glacies asked. "We took over Magix, Tides and Solaria. And now, we're taking over your kingdom, but not before destroying the remaining heirs to the throne."

Large rumbles occurred again and the earth quaked and cracked revealing large chasms to larvae filled pits. Another vine appeared and it charged itself towards Lily and wrapped itself around her and dragged her towards the chasm with Rose following behind her. Rose screamed trying to grab her mother's hand.

"Do whatever you want to me, but you leave my girls alone" Lily begged.

"We can't risk your youngest overthrowing us in the future" Terra said.

The vines held Lily and Rose above the larva and Rose continued screaming. They were about to be released when the witches screamed.

"What's going on?" Glacies demanded.

"Our powers" Numerous began. "They are draining!"

Terra felt herself struggling against the sceptre as it tried to force its way out of her grip.

"The treasures, we're losing them!" Terra yelled.

"Someone took the treasures back!" Numerous yelled.

The sceptre instantly disappeared and Terra lost control of the vines. The chasms disappeared and stuck back together. The vines regained their own control and slowly pulled Lily and Rose away from the witches and placed them back on the ground. Rose instantly ran up to her mum and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry" Lily whispered to Rose apologising for lying all these years.

"How can this be happening?" Glacies demanded.

"One of those winx girls must still be alive and changed the past" Numerous explained.

"Then she will pay for this. We must act quickly or Alrum and Procella will lose Solaria and Tides" Glacies said and the witches disappeared.

* * *

Procella stood on the palace balcony that looked out to the palace courtyard where most of the citizens gathered by orders of the newly crowned Queen. The citizens stood in a circle around the courtyard with the Knights of Tides standing in the centre. Procella wore the Queen's crown and stared down at the knights.

"I'll give you one last chance to pledge your allegiance to me and the Witches of Traldayor" Procella yelled from the balcony.

Procella stared down at the knights that stood down in the courtyard with their hands in shackles and her mud monsters facing opposite them. The knights looked at her and said nothing. Sir Lachlan looked directly into Procella's eyes and smirked.

"Long live the King!" Sir Lachlan yelled in response.

The other knights followed his lead. "Long live the King!" they yelled.

"Perhaps this will change your mind" Procella said.

Procella's eyes glowed and her mud monsters raised their arms up to the knights ready to attack. The knights stood their ground preparing for their fate. Procella was about to command her monsters to attack when she screamed and grabbed her stomach. As this was happening, the monsters starting melting and losing their power. The citizens took this as an opportunity and ran up to the knights and freed them from their shackles.

"My power!" Procella yelled. "Someone took Layla's treasure back!"

"_Sisters" Glacies whispered in Procella's mind. "A winx is still alive and she travelled to the past. That is the only possibility for the treasures to be disappearing. We need to regroup and travel back to the past before we lose everything."_

* * *

**So there was chapter 29! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review :)**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	30. Alive and Kicking

**OMG! This is my LONGEST chapter EVER! I have worked day and night to write this chapter for you guys! I hope that you ALL enjoy it! Please Read and Review! I would LOVE to know what your thoughts are!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

* * *

Tecna couldn't believe what she was seeing. The sky was still dark and grey and monsters roamed the abandoned Magix but the witches were lying on the ground treasure-less. As soon as Eleana placed the headset on the head of its rightful owner, Tecna could feel a surge of energy throughout her entire body giving her more power. She felt stronger and more powerful. She didn't know what she was missing until she lost it. Tecna looked at Timmy a little scared. He knew what she was thinking and he nodded in response.

"Go for it" Timmy comforted.

Tecna took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Let's go Cosmix" Tecna cried.

Without warning, a sudden burst of purple light appeared all around Tecna and she was lifted into the air. The purple light engulfed Tecna with a brightness that caused Timmy and the guardians to cover their eyes. When the light finally dimmed and disappeared, everyone looked up and saw Tecna flying in the air in her Cosmix form.

"It worked!" Tecna cried happily flying through the air.

When Tecna was finished celebrating, she floated back down and pulled Timmy a hug.

"It worked" she whispered into his shoulder as she hugged him.

"Tecna" Tara said interrupting their moment. "What about the others?"

Tecna pulled away from the hug and saw her past self in the distance. The past Tecna looked at Tecna and raised an eyebrow. Tecna froze thinking about how to fix this one until she saw the past Tecna smile and then turned into a mist and travelled directly towards Tecna and went into her body. Tecna gasped as it happened and felt whole.

"What happened?" Timmy asked a little freaked out.

"Time caught up with itself" Maia answered.

"The girls" Tecna interrupted getting back to business. "We have to find them. They're still alive."

Everyone nodded and ran off. Maia and Tara went in search of Flora and Bloom. Eleana, Tecna and Timmy went with Sasha and Kiama and Liana to find Layla, Musa and Stella.

* * *

The Witches of Traldayor arrived in the past and looked around at the sound. Glacies smirked at the best moment of her life when her and her sisters defeated the Winx and summoned the Cosmic Void.

"Be vigilant, sisters" Glacies said looking around as they floated in the air. "The fairy that is destroying everything is somewhere here."

Glacies' sisters were about to respond to her when a bright white light shot straight toward Glacies and hit her in the chest and sent her crashing to the ground. Her sisters gasped in horror and were suddenly hit with attacks too and crashed to the ground. The witches groaned in pain as they looked up and saw their past selves floating in the air above them.

"Who are you?" the past Glacies demanded getting ready for another attack.

"Wait!" Glacies said getting up and floating to herself. "We're from the future. We are your future selves."

"Why should we believe you?" past Terra questioned.

"No shape shifter is good enough to copy every look and outfit and voice of a person, let alone six people" Numerous replied.

"Good point" past Procella said.

"Why are you here?" past Glacies asked.

"In this moment in time, we summoned the Cosmic Void and destroyed those fairies" Glacies explained.

"Really" past Alrum said with a smirk. "That is fantastic!"

"Yes, but we just discovered that one fairy is alive and came here to change the outcome and stole your treasures. We lost our treasures in the future" Glacies continued.

"And you're here to find the last fairy" past Glacies finished.

"Exactly" Procella said.

"Then I should warn you that the first guardian fairies are the one's responsible for the summoning ritual interruption. They stole the treasures and saved the fairies. You can't find which one it is because they are all still alive" past Numerous informed.

"What!" Glacies yelled.

"And Tecna has her treasure and powers back" past Numerous added. "I'm afraid you're too late."

"When I'm in charge, we're not defeated yet" Glacies said.

The witches' past selves nodded understandably and turned into spirits and joined the witches themselves.

"What happened?" Alrum asked freaking out.

"Time caught up with us" Numerous replied.

"Enough talking" Sonitus interrupted. "Let's get our revenge quickly."

* * *

Stella and Brandon were lying in the once courtyard of the destroyed Alfea. Brandon lied on his stomach as Stella lied on her back. They both had several bruises on their bodies and Stella had a few scratches on her arms. Stella also had a scratch on the back of her head that bled a little. Tecna, Eleana and Liana came running towards Brandon and Stella. Tecna and Liana instantly went to Stella as Eleana went to Brandon.

"Stella" Tecna said kneeling to Stella's side. "Stella, it is Tecna. Can you hear me?"

Stella didn't move and her eyes didn't open. She lied still but she was still breathing, even though they were shallow and small. Eleana looked over Brandon and slowly moved him so that he was lying on his back. She lightly tapped his cheek to wake him up.

"Brandon?" Eleana said attempting to wake him up.

"Stella" Brandon whispered coming to.

"Brandon" Tecna said walking over to his side. "Brandon, it's me, Tecna."

Brandon stirred and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but as he adjusted to the light he could make out two female figures kneeling beside him. His blurred vision soon faded and Brandon was able to make out Tecna.

"Tecna?" Brandon questioned a little groggy.

"Yeah, it's me" Tecna replied with a large smile on her face.

Brandon could clearly see Tecna beside him now and smiled.

"Tecna!" Brandon cried and he sat up and hugged Tecna.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Brandon" Tecna said pulling away from the hug.

"What do you mean again?" Brandon asked.

"You all died and I went back in time to change all of that" Tecna explained.

"We died?" Brandon said in disbelief. "Where's Stella?"

Brandon started to panic and he looked around to find Stella.

"Brandon, relax" Eleana sat calmly. "She's right next to you."

Brandon turned to his left and saw Stella lying on the ground with Liana kneeling beside her to wake her up.

"Stella" Brandon said worried and went over to Stella. "Stella, can you hear me?" he asked lightly tapping her face.

"Brandon" Stella whispered still out.

"Stella, wake up, it's Brandon" Brandon said.

Brandon and Liana continued attempting to wake Stella up as Tecna and Eleana moved closer to them.

"Come on, Stella" Brandon said determined. "Wake up, for me."

Stella stirred a little feeling warm hands over hers. Stella moved her head a little and slowly opened her eyes.

"Stella, it's Liana and Brandon" Liana said gently.

Stella adjusted to the light until she could see clearly and saw Brandon's face looking down on hers. Stella blinked a few times thinking that she was dreaming, but when Brandon was still there she gasped. Brandon backed away a little and Stella sat right up and gasped again.

"You!" Stella said pointing at Brandon. "Stay away from me. You put me in hospital, stole my treasure and almost caused us to die for interfering!"

Brandon was about to respond when Stella stood up and began backing away from him. Brandon looked broken seeing Stella still frightened of him as Liana and Eleana looked confused and Tecna shocked that Stella still remembered. Tecna realised that Stella and Brandon never made up once ever since the hospital incident.

"Stella, relax" Tecna said standing up.

Stella heard Tecna's voice and turned to see Tecna slowly approaching her. Tears welled up in Tecna's eyes seeing one of her best friends alive again.

"Tecna!" Stella screamed in happiness and ran up and hugged Tecna. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too. You're alive" Tecna said happily.

"No thanks to him" Stella said pulling away and pointing at Brandon again.

"No, Stella, that's enough" Brandon said standing up. "How can you still be mad at me?"

"Did you not hear what I said?" Stella asked sarcastically.

"Stella, your head is bleeding, I defended you from the witches and the witches are still out there undefeated. Can't you put that on hold for one second and deal with it later?" Brandon asked.

"No! I don't trust you so I shouldn't work with you" Stella rebutted. "Why is Liana and Eleana here?"

"Stella" Tecna interrupted. "You and Brandon both died and I was left helpless as the witches used the Cosmic Void to conquer Solaria and other realms. I went back in time to get Liana and the other guardian's help to come to this point in time to steal back the treasures and save you."

Stella looked at Liana and instantly ran up to her and gave her a hug. Stella began to cry a little at how nice it was to see Liana.

"So good to see you, Stella" Liana said pulling away.

Stella wiped the tears from her face. Liana held up her hand and placed it on the back of Stella's head.

"Let's fix this, shall we?" Liana suggested and her hand glowed yellow and healed Stella's head.

"Stella" Tecna said breaking the moment. You can't stand here and still be mad at Brandon. Yes he did terrible things but it wasn't the real him. He was powerless against the witches but he stood in the battle field with a sword in his hand because he wasn't powerless to protect you. You died because of the witches, not because of Brandon. When you all died, it shattered me. I couldn't function. Luckily, Timmy was still with me. I had a near death experience and saw the person that I loved the most and I almost lost it because I was too focused on his mind controlled self. I almost lost the love of my life and that near death experience made me realise that I can't be mad at Timmy. It wasn't him. I almost lost him. When you died, you lost the love of your life. Now we changed the future. You're alive. You can't tell me that your new near death experience didn't make you realise that Brandon is the love of your life and you shouldn't throw it away over something that was out of his control. Don't you think you could find it in your heart to look past it and forgive him?"

Stella looked at Tecna and saw passion in her eyes. That passion showed that Tecna did know what she was talking about. Stella looked at Brandon and saw his brown eyes looking at her. He stood there waiting for her answer. He looked broken that she was still upset at him after everything that had happened.

"Stella" Liana said breaking Stella's gaze at Brandon. "Remember when you met Brayden and the other boys? They told you to watch out for the witches. They would be pitting you against Brandon and the other boys and testing your trust for each other. We told you to always trust each other and not let anything come between you two. Brandon is your soul mate and you shouldn't let the witches mess with it."

"But, you don't know what he did, Liana" Stella whispered to Liana.

"Stella, what if I told you that I've been watching everything? We're the first guardians and we watch over each and every guardian after us. I've been watching you through this whole ordeal and I know what Brandon did."

"Then don't you think that I have a right to be frightened of him?" Stella rebutted.

"Yes, but let me tell you something else then. When we battled the first witches of Traldayor, Brayden was the only guy to have his mind controlled. Under the control of the witches, he kidnapped me and took me to the witches' lair where they stole my treasure. Brayden also fell for Alrum's ancestor, Tara, the first witch of darkness. Tara had so much control on Brayden that he almost married her."

Stella gasped at Liana's information.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"I broke the spell by using the love for me in his heart. Obviously Alrum's spell over Brandon was stronger which was why you couldn't break it."

"What did you do? Did you trust him?" Stella asked.

"I admit that it took a little convincing to hear him out when he returned to us just before he married Alrum. I felt betrayed, just like you do now, but Brayden assured me of his feelings for me. I didn't forgive him right away, but as we fought the witches, I realised that we all have been spelled and that he was against his own free will and if he didn't love me, our love couldn't have broken the spell. Brayden is the love of my life and I didn't want to lose him, and I didn't want the witches to take away the love of my life. Brandon is the love of your life, Stella. He loves you deeply and he would never potentially hurt you. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't continuously risk his life for you. If I can trust a man that kidnapped me, stole my treasure, and almost married the enemy when they were done attacking me in the dungeon, then you can forgive Brandon."

"But…." Stella said softly but stopped herself.

"Do you love Brandon?" Liana asked.

Stella looked at Liana and thought about her answer for a while. She forced herself to forget about all of the things that Brandon had done and thought about the feelings she had for him only.

"….Yes…I do love him" Stella replied.

"Then what's stopping you?" Liana asked Stella and she slowly spun her around to face Brandon.

"Stella…." Brandon said softly looking at Stella. "If you love me, then what else is stopping you?"

"I don't feel safe" Stella whispered.

"Stella, you have fought dragons, witches, wizards, demons, trolls, giants and monsters, and you are scared of me?" Brandon said with a smile.

"I was powerless against you" Stella said. "What if I'm powerless again?"

"Stella, you were powerless because you trusted him" Tecna answered.

"You will and always will have your powers, Stella. I love you with all my heart and I promise that you will always feel safe around me. As long as you're by my side, there is nothing that we can't face together. I have been in the battle field risking my life for you even though you've told me to get lost. I promise you that I will always be there by your side protecting you, and I want to be there."

Stella looked at Brandon and saw his deep brown eyes staring into her eyes again. Stella thought about the things that Tecna, Liana and Brandon said. Tecna did sound like she knew what she was talking about with the whole near death experience. Stella would admit to herself that she did see Brandon flash before her eyes in her near death experience and she was scared that she might've lost Brandon. Being with Brandon is an adventure and she would rather be in a relationship with someone she loved with the risk of evil using it against them then losing someone she loved more than her own life. Yes Stella felt powerless, that was her being honest, but she was more scared of not being able to get the real Brandon back if it happened again. She was angrier at herself for not being able to help Brandon quicker and that was why she kept distancing herself from Brandon. If he wasn't around her he wouldn't be used as a puppet against evil every time and he would have a pleasant life, but he said that he didn't want that, he wanted Stella. Stella made her decision and smiled at Brandon before she ran up to him jumped into his arms. Brandon had a huge smile plastered across his face as he held Stella tightly promising never to let her go.

"I'm so sorry, Stella" Brandon whispered to her.

"No, I'm sorry, Brandon" Stella whispered in reply.

As soon as Stella said that, she planted a kiss on Brandon's lips. Stella stood up on tippy-toes and threw her arms around his neck. Stella's fingers had found their way into his hair as Brandon wrapped his arms around Stella's waist. Brandon put so much passion and love into that kiss that he had been saving since the whole hospital incident began. Liana, Tecna and Eleana turned the other way waiting for the couple's make-up session finished. When the two parted, the looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I missed you" Brandon admitted.

Stella giggled and pecked Brandon's lips before returning to the other three girls.

"So, when do I get to face the harpy that dare come between Brandon and I?" Stella asked determined to go back out there fighting.

"Wow, there was no convincing you to fight" Liana said sarcastically.

"Only convincing her about forgiveness" Eleana joked.

Everyone laughed at Eleana's attempt at a joke.

"No but seriously, when do I get to face the harpy again?" Stella repeated getting serious.

"If you're going to face Alrum, then you might need this" Liana said.

Stella raised an eyebrow at Alrum. Alrum smiled before she opened her hands and they started glowing yellow. The light was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. When the light died down, Stella uncovered her eyes and looked at the object in Liana's hands. It was Stella's mirror treasure. Stella gasped in amazement seeing her treasure again. Liana smiled at Stella's shock and gently took Stella's hand and placed the mirror back into Stella's hand.

"Now you are ready" Liana added.

* * *

Flora and Helia laid next to the large crater as they unconsciously held each other's hand. Maia ran up to Flora and Helia and looked over their injuries. Flora's wound on her leg was covered in dirt and dried blood. She had lost some of her colour and looked pale. She also had cuts along her arms and bruises on her shoulders from the raven. Helia had scratches on his arms and a large gash on his forehead. Maia noticed that they were holding each other's hand and she smiled.

"Holding hands, so adorable" Maia gushed.

Maia smiled at their hands and then she placed a hand each on Flora and Helia's head. She breathed in slowly and her hands began glowing green. Her hair began flowing out behind her as her magic flowed through Helia and Flora healing up their wounds. Helia's scratches healed instantly and the gash on his head slowly healed until all that was left was a small mark that would heal completely within a few days. When Maia saw Helia completely healed, she gently removed her hand from his head and placed it on Flora's head to help heal Flora's leg. Helia was still for a few seconds until he slowly opened his eyes. He breathed deeply feeling better than what he felt before.

"What happened?" Helia asked once his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Helia" a gentle voice replied to him.

Helia's eyes widened hearing the voice and he instantly sat up and turned to look at Maia. Maia looked at Helia and gave him a gentle smile as she continued her work on Flora.

"Maia?" Helia asked confused.

"Hi Helia" Maia greeted. "What happened was that you two died thanks to Terra and the witches and Tecna went back in time to bring us here and save all of you. You two are alive thanks to Tecna and I just healed you" she explained.

Helia looked at Maia for a few seconds until he looked down and saw his hand clasped around Flora's hand.

'_Even close to death, she kept her promise of not to let go' Helia thought looking at their hands._

Maia smiled again looking at Helia.

"It's very cute" Maia said.

"I'm sorry?" Helia said coming back into reality.

"Your hands" Maia replied. "She kept her promise, didn't she?" Helia nodded in reply. "You may not see it, Helia, but despite what she says, Flora does forgive and still loves you."

"Even after everything that I've done?" Helia asked.

"Even then" Maia replied.

Helia looked at Flora who was still being healed by Maia. The scratches on her were completely gone, the bruises on her shoulders had disappeared. The only thing left was the large wound on her leg. The dirt was now cleaned away and Maia's magic was now working on clearing away the blood and healing.

"Is she going to be okay?" Helia asked looking down at Flora still holding her hand.

"Yes, but her leg will still be a little sore. I can't completely heal it, but it should in the next few days, just like the gash on your forehead" Maia answered.

Helia felt the line on his forehead from where the gash was.

"Thank you" Helia whispered.

"No problem" Maia replied.

The wound on Flora's leg was now cleared away of the blood and all that was left of the wound was a slight mark of new skin covering the wound which would heal in a few days, according to Maia. Maia's hands soon stopped glowing and she took them off Flora's head and waited.

"What happens now?" Helia asked.

"We wait" Maia replied.

Helia nodded and gently brushed some of Flora's hair away from her face. After a minute of waiting, Flora stirred a little and began slowly opening her eyes. Flora looked up and saw Maia looking down and smiling at her.

"Maia?" Flora whispered softly.

"Hi Flora, sweetie" Maia greeted with a smile. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Flora smiled back in reply and felt something warm wrapped around her hand. She slowly turned her head to the right and saw Helia sitting next to her holding her hand firmly and gently at the same time. He smiled down at her.

"Flora, you're okay" Helia sighed in relief.

Flora looked shocked seeing Helia holding her hand until she remembered what happened.

"_Earth Shatterer!" Terra cried as the ground shook violently and split into two._

_The split in the ground grew and headed towards Helia and the raven. Flora gasped as the ground beneath her, Helia and the raven split into two and grew wide, sending all of them down. Flora screamed as she fell and quickly gathered as much winx as she could and grabbed Helia's hand before he could fall down the pit. Helia looked up at Flora and saw her face was losing colour, her brow was sweaty, she had dirt all over her body and her leg was bleeding quite badly, but she was still flying and holding tightly onto him._

Flora blinked a few times trying to get rid of the memory. She looked back at Helia who was still holding her hand. Helia looked down at Flora and saw a hint of worry and fear and them. He understood what she was feeling and he slowly let go of Flora's hand and placed it on her stomach. Flora saw her hand on her stomach and felt a little sad. She slowly sat up and looked at Maia and Helia.

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"You two almost died if it wasn't for Tecna" Maia explained. "She went back in time and brought us here to save you."

"She did?" Flora asked.

"She did" Maia clarified.

"I can't believe that she did that" Flora said. "She is so brave."

"She is" Maia agreed. "Now listen, Flora, there is something that I need to talk to you about."

"What's wrong?" Flora asked.

"It's not about me, but it is about you. You and Helia" Maia began gently.

"What?" Flora said confused.

"The only way to defeat these witches is with teamwork" Maia added. "You and Helia must work as a team."

"No, they're too powerful" Flora said.

"No they aren't" Maia rebutted. "It took teamwork between my friends and I and our boyfriends to defeat the witches. Remember what I told you? This battle with the Witches of Traldayor would be the most difficult thing you've done in your lives. I told you that evil would try to turn you on each other. I warned you so that you never doubt each other. Flora, after the hospital, you didn't turn on Helia. You forgave him. What about now?"

Flora looked down at the ground.

"Ever since you discovered Helia stole your treasure you doubted his true nature. What happened that made you do a 360 degree turn?"

"He…..I….." Flora stuttered a little nervous that Helia was sitting behind her.

"What made you forgive Helia at the hospital?" Maia asked.

Helia sat behind Flora watching her conversation with Maia. He decided that it would be best if he didn't talk so he sat there quietly watching, but also desperate to know what Flora's answer to that question was.

"It was because…because of my mum" Flora replied sadly. "She said that I shouldn't let one thing stand in the way of true love. She said that everything Helia does, he does it for me."

"And I do, Flora" Helia interjected.

Flora turned her head around to face Helia. He smiled at her.

"Yes I stole your treasure, but that is because while under the spell, I thought you were Terra, and Terra was you. I stole your treasure to give back to, what I thought was you" Helia explained.

"Flora" Maia said causing Flora to turn back to her. "Helia is right. He did it for you, even if that is unclear now. Also, if your mum was here right now, would she say the same thing to you now about Helia?"

Flora thought about her answer for a while. She thought about her mum and her dad. Her dad died when she was young but she did remember what he was like. Lily loved Flora's dad so much and it killed her that he left. Flora knew her mum well enough to know that if Lily had a chance to be with Flora's dad again, she would take it.

"She would tell me the same thing" Flora answered.

"Flora, do you know why she would say that?" Maia asked.

"Because my dad left when I was little and if she had another chance to be with him again, she would take it. She would say that I'm crazy to let him go away on purpose when she had no choice to lose my dad" Flora answered looking down at the ground.

Helia listened to every word that Flora said. It hurt him to hear that Flora lost her dad like that. Her situation did prove that a death of a parent was different to losing a parent. A parent that died loved their child more than anything, while Flora's dad chose to leave her. Helia felt so terrible for her. To think that someone would intentionally leave their child is heartbreaking.

"Flora, your dad did not leave you" Maia said gently placing a hand on Flora's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked confused looking at Maia.

"Your dad was actually a knight to the royal family of Linphea. When you were a child, he died in battle" Maia explained.

"What?" Flora gasped. "No, my mum would've told me."

"Flora, as the first guardian, it is my job to watch over every new guardian and I have been watching your family even before you were born."

"But then you do know what happened to my dad. My mum would never keep something that big from me. You're lying to make it hurt less. What really happened to my dad?"

"Flora" Maia interrupted. "I am not lying. I can't tell you everything about Lily's past, but I can tell you that your dad was indeed a knight of Linphea."

"What do you mean you can't tell me everything? Yes you can. I don't care if my mum should tell me. If there is something I do not know about my dad, then I deserve to know, no matter who tells me" Flora defended.

"Maia" Helia added. "Flora's right. If there is something she should know, especially something that would help now, then she deserves to know the truth."

"Alright" Maia caved in. "Your father was Sir Dimetri. He was the head of the Knights of Linphea. He led them into battle and was the highest ranked knight out of all the King's knights. Your mother fell in love with Dimetri."

"But how did they meet? Mum couldn't have met him since he was the head of the knights" Flora questioned. Maia didn't speak for a minute. She looked at Flora and decided whether to tell her or not. Maia looked into Flora's eyes and could see that the mention of her father still stung her even though she still loved him. If there was any information about her father that could change her opinion of him, Maia had to tell her.

"Flora" Maia began choosing her words carefully. "Your mother wasn't just any citizen of Linphea. Your mother is the long lost Princess of Linphea."

"What!" Flora and Helia yelled in shock.

"No…my mother….my own mother…..is the long lost princess of Linphea that the King has been looking for ever since I was born. No, that can't be" Flora said baffled.

"It's true, Flora. Your mother was in line for the throne of Linphea, but when she was around 19, she fell in love with Sir Dimetri. Your mother was planning on marrying Dimetri when she was crowned Queen, but despite Dimetri's high status as head of the knights, her father, your grandfather, the King of Linphea, wanted her to marry a prince or a duke."

Flora sat in front of Maia listening to her every word. She listened intently hoping that what Maia said would restore her faith in her father.

"So because of the King's wishes for your mother to marry a prince, she never told him about her relationship with Sir Dimetri. Then one day, your mother discovered that she was pregnant"

"With me" Flora interrupted.

Maia nodded in reply and continued. "She was pregnant with you. Because you were Dimetri's daughter, she did not tell the King that she was pregnant. She was worried because she was an unmarried princess who was pregnant, and because of another thing. You see, Flora, your father, Sir Dimetri wasn't just any old head of the knights, what made him a great leader and warrior was that he was also a wizard. Flora, you are the daughter of a fairy princess and a wizard knight."

Flora gasped in shock. All her life, Flora thought that she was just some ordinary citizen of Linphea who was abandoned by her father. She had no idea that her mother was royalty and that her grandparents were the King and Queen of Linphea. Helia sat next to Flora and watch nearly every emotion thinkable pass her face. Helia loved Flora with all his heart but he never knew that the person he fell in love with was next in line for the throne of her own planet, and she had never known it.

"Then what happened?" Flora asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Your mother couldn't risk evil getting their hands on you. You were the daughter of a princess and wizard. Your parents knew that you were destined for great power, and look at you now; a guardian of the Cosmic Void. Your mother also was worried about her family's reputation. She was an unmarried princess pregnant at 19. So, she rejected her entitlement to the throne and ran away from the palace and set up in the house you are in now. The only person that knew where she was, was your father. Every day, Dimetri snuck out of the palace and met your mother at the house. He was there for your birth, Flora. He was there every day and left at dusk to get back to the palace. Then when you young, he told your mother that he was to be sent off to war. He left the next day for battle, and then a week later, he died in battle. His death was a sacrifice that led to the success of Linphea."

When Maia was finished with the story, Flora had tears running down her cheeks and she couldn't hold them in. Helia moved so that he sat next to her and he wrapped an arm around her. Flora didn't reject him and she cried on his shoulder.

"Flora, there is something else" Maia added. "The King and Queen never accepted your mother's rejection to the throne. She is still next in line for the throne, and so are you. When you return the treasures back to their home realms, you have to return it to the royal palace. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, Flora. Your mother told you those things at the hospital because she lost your father unintentionally and if she had another chance to be with him, she would take it in a heartbeat. She didn't want you to intentionally lose the love of your life because she knew that you would regret it."

"So Rose and I are royalty?" Flora clarified.

"Yes. Your mother is still the Princess and soon you and Rose will be too" Maia answered.

"This is so much to take in" Flora said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I told you this because your dad never wanted to leave you. And he would tell you the same thing just as your mother did."

Flora wiped the tears from her cheeks now and she turned to look at Helia.

"Flora, you forgave once, you can do it again. You need each other more than ever now if you want to defeat the witches for good" Maia said.

Flora looked into Helia's eyes and saw the love and compassion in his eyes that were there the first time she met him. They held so much love for her and she could also see trust and determination, to keep her safe, within them too. Flora thought about the things that Maia told her. Flora did love Helia with all her heart, she was just blind with shock at the fact that her treasure was stolen and that he was part of it to realise what was most important. Flora felt that she couldn't take on the witches, she thought that Tecna wasted time saving them when there is no hope, but part of the reason she felt like that was because Helia wasn't by her side. If Maia was right and that all Flora needed was Helia to help fight, then Flora knew that she couldn't deny her feelings or Maia's insight. Flora continued to look at Helia until she placed a hand on his cheek and slowly brought him into a kiss. As Helia's lips met hers, she felt chills up and down her spine. She loved her she just fit perfectly against Helia and how just one kiss from him took all the pain away. When they pulled away the two of them had large smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, Maia" Flora said as Helia wrapped an arm around Flora's waist.

"No problem" Maia replied.

"No we just have to defeat the witches together, Helia" Flora said facing Helia.

"Not without this" Maia said.

Flora and Helia turned their heads back to Maia and raised an eyebrow at her. Maia smiled and she stood up and threw her arm above her head. Her eyes glowed green and a small cloud formed above her head and a thin instrument came spinning down into Maia's hand. Maia's eyes stopped glowing, the cloud disappeared and she brought her arm down to reveal Flora's sceptre in her hand.

"My sceptre" Flora said in shock.

* * *

Layla and Nabu laid by one of the pillars that surrounded Alfea. Layla was still lying on top of Nabu as he lied on the ground. The top half of the pillar had collapsed when Nabu and Layla were rammed into it. The collapsed top half of the pillar was on top of Layla and Nabu, and it would've crushed them if it wasn't for the remains of walls on either side of them that kept the pillar just above them. The only problem was that Layla and Nabu were now trapped underneath the rubble and if they were to move, the pillar remains would crush them.

Layla groaned as she slowly came back to reality and opened her eyes. She could feel something above her and she looked up to see a pillar that could fall on her any second. Layla had a large migraine forming, a gash on her forehead and a broken left wrist from when she fell back to the ground. Layla looked down and saw Nabu unconscious underneath her. She looked at him and saw a trickle of blood running from the back of his head where he had collided with the pillar.

"Nabu" Layla whispered seeing him like that. "I remember" she said to herself. "You moved so that I was on top of you so that you could take the impact for me."

Layla slowly lifted her right hand and gently caressed Nabu's face. Nabu was completely still and his skin was starting to feel cold.

"No" Layla said as a few tears formed in her eyes. "Nabu!" she cried. "Someone help!"

Timmy and Sasha were wondering through the remaining parts of Alfea looking for Layla and Nabu. They looked under rubble and behind partly destroyed buildings. They were about to look someplace else when they heard the muffled cries for help. Timmy and Sasha looked in the direction of the cries and they ran towards the collapsed pillar and skidded to a halt. The two of them lied on their stomachs and looked through a hole between the rubble and saw Layla and Nabu trapped inside.

"Layla" Timmy said spotting Layla inside.

Layla looked and saw Timmy's face peering through a hole between the rubble and the walls holding the pillar up.

"Timmy" Layla said in relief.

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked, her face appearing next to Timmy's.

"Sasha?" Layla questioned. "What….how?"

"We'll explain everything later, right now, we have to get you two out of there" Timmy said.

"You can't" Layla said as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. "If we try to move the rubble will move and would crush us."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. How is Nabu?" Sasha asked.

"He's unconscious" Layla replied as more tears rolled down her face. "I can't wake him up. There's blood trickling from the back of his head. I think his head took most of the impact from when he hit the pillar."

"What about you?" Timmy asked.

"I only have a broken wrist, a gash on my forehead and a major migraine forming" Layla answered. "He moved me so that he would get the whole impact."

"Okay, Layla" Sasha said seriously. "Stay calm. Don't move and we'll get you two out of there, don't worry."

Layla nodded her head in reply and Timmy and Sasha left the hole and stood up.

"Alright" Timmy said getting a plan in motion. "Sasha, you use your powers and slowly lift the pillar and at the same time use your powers to steady the walls in case their foundations are destroyed from the pillar's impact. Then I'll rush in and carefully pull Layla and Nabu out."

"Good plan, but the rubble would be too heavy for my powers" Sasha said.

"Don't you have Layla's treasure?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Put it on. If Procella could use it then you would be able to" Timmy explained.

"Alright" Sasha replied.

Sasha looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. A large white cloud formed above her head and a white light shone from the cloud down on Sasha. She soon began being lifted towards the cloud and passed through the cloud. The light disappeared and Sasha was back on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Layla's necklace treasure around her neck. Timmy smiled at Sasha and she smiled back. Sasha walked over to the rubble and looked at it. She took a deep breath before her eyes glowed a soft pink and a large mass of morphix cam shooting out of her hands and went underneath the pillar. The necklace grew a brighter pink colour and began floating off Sasha's chest. As it floated, two large masses of morphix appeared beside the two walls and held them up right. Sasha breathed deeply again before she slowly lifted her hands causing the rubble to be slowly lifted and the necklace glowed brighter as it held the two walls as well.

"Timmy, go now" Sasha cringed, her eyes still glowing. "I don't know how long I can keep these up."

Timmy nodded and he ran up to the free space between the rubble and saw Layla lying on top of Nabu completely still. Layla looked at the new found space and saw Timmy run towards her. Timmy crouched under the rubble and grabbed Layla's unbroken hand. Layla slowly got off Nabu as Timmy let go of her hand to carefully throw Nabu over his shoulder. Once Nabu was over his shoulder, Timmy again held Layla's hand and led her back outside. Sasha stood outside still holding the rubble. Sweat was forming on her forehead slowly feeling weak as the heavy weight of the rubble became too much for her. Once she saw Timmy and Layla outside safely with Nabu with them, she released the morphix and the pillar and walls collapsed on themselves. Sasha sighed in relief as her eyes and necklace returned to normal. Layla looked up and saw Sasha and immediately ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Layla" Sasha said in relief.

"All because of you and Timmy" Layla replied when she pulled away from the hug.

Sasha smiled and Layla turned back around to see Timmy carefully place Nabu on the ground.

"Nabu" Layla cried and ran up to him.

Nabu was still out cold and his skin was pale and slightly cold. Blood still trickled from the back of his head. Layla grabbed his hand sat next to him and lightly tapped his face to wake him up.

"Nabu? Can you hear me, Nabu?" Layla said tapping his face.

Timmy sat down next to Layla as Sasha ran over to them and joined them. Timmy looked at the back of his head and saw a large wound that was still bleeding.

"His head took most of the blow, Layla" Timmy informed still examining Nabu's head.

"What are you saying?" Layla asked with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Timmy didn't reply, he remained silent. Layla looked at the expression on Timmy's face and saw something grim on it. Layla could tell that whatever Timmy was thinking, it wasn't good.

"Are you saying that Nabu is dying?" Layla questioned.

Timmy didn't respond. He slowly looked at her with a few tears forming in his eyes. More tears spilled out of Layla's eyes.

"No, I can't let him die" Layla said determined. "This is not happening. I'm not going to let him go!"

Sasha looked at Layla as more tears ran down her face and she could see so much love there.

"Layla, weren't you mad at Nabu? Didn't you despise him near you?" Sasha questioned.

"Yes but that was mad. I didn't hate him. I don't hate him. I could never hate him. I need him. I love him" Layla replied clutching his hand.

"But-"

"Forget what I said before" Layla interrupted. "I can't let him go. I can't lose him. Yes I was mad at him, but I can't lose him. He means everything to me. I love him more than anything and that's all that matters to me now. I forgive him for everything. Do you hear me, Nabu?" she said looking down at Nabu. "I forgive you. You can't leave me now. I'm wearing the ring you gave me. Don't you dare leave me now, you selfish jerk!"

Timmy pulled Layla into a hug and she cried harder on his shoulder. Sasha looked at how much Layla needed Layla and she could see that Layla learned to follow her feelings and not dwell on the past. Sasha looked down at Nabu and smiled seeing how he looked a lot like her Nathan. Sasha placed her hands over Nabu's heart and her eyes began glowing again. A bright white light shone from her hands sending energy throughout Nabu's body.

"What are you doing?" Layla said between sobs.

Sasha didn't respond as she focused on what she was doing. Shimmers of Sasha's energy flowing through Nabu's body sparkled through Nabu's skin as it regain colour. The trickling of blood stopped and the large wound began closing up and healing. Layla watched as Nabu's colour returned to his skin. Her heart began racing and she clutched Nabu's hand again and found that it was slowly becoming warmer. The wound on Nabu's head was now completely closed up and healed completely without any evidence of it being there in the first place. The light slowly faded until it was gone and Nabu was completely healed. Sasha's eyes turned back to normal and she looked up at Layla. Layla was shocked at what she had just witnessed. Sasha had just healed Nabu. Sasha smiled at Layla's shocked face and looked down at Nabu. He was still completely still and he didn't move. Sasha began searching for a pulse and couldn't find anything. Layla thought the worse and began crying on Timmy's shoulder again. Sasha was shocked at how it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, Layla" Sasha said sadly.

"I can't believe we lost him again" Timmy whispered in disbelief.

There was silence in the air except for Layla's crying. No one spoke as they thought about their friend. Sasha was about to move to comfort Layla when the sound of someone groaning was heard. Everyone's heads snapped down to look at Nabu.

"Did someone call me a selfish jerk?" Nabu asked hoarsely as his eyes began opening.

Layla laughed seeing Nabu alive and she wiped the tears away from her eyes. When she could see Nabu's eyes fully open, she threw her arms around Nabu and hugged him.

"Nabu" she said into his shoulder.

Nabu was shocked seeing Layla's arms around his neck but after the shock wore off seconds later; he slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're alive" Layla whispered in his shoulder.

"Thank goodness, Nabu" Timmy said in relief wiping the tears from his eyes. "We thought we lost you."

"Sasha saved you" Layla added when she finally pulled away from Nabu.

"Thank you" Nabu thanked graciously to Sasha.

"It was my pleasure. I wouldn't have done it to anybody but you, Nabu" Sasha replied. "I saw how much Layla loved you and how much she needed you, and I knew that you two are destined for each other."

Nabu looked confused and turned to face Layla.

"You were worried about me?" Nabu questioned.

"Of course I was" Layla answered with a smile.

"But…before…you said you were still mad at me" Nabu said confused.

"Forget what I said before, Nabu" Layla replied. "I was mad. I was blinded by my anger and fear about the witches with the treasures that I forgot what really mattered to me; you. I was so scared at the thought of losing you. I don't care what happened before; all I care about is you."

"I remember hearing you say that you were wearing your engagement ring" Nabu questioned thinking he misheard.

Layla smiled at him and she showed him her left hand with the engagement ring on her hand.

"I told you that I always wear it" Layla reminded him, reminding him of when they argued after she came back from hospital.

"I love you, Layla" Nabu said with a smile.

"I love you too" Layla replied.

The couple were about to kiss when Sasha interrupted them.

"Are you two ready to fight the witches of Traldayor?" Sasha asked.

"How can we?" Layla asked hopelessly. "They have the treasures and the Cosmic Void. Our enchantix powers are no match for them. Nabu is the only one with magic powerful enough to defend himself and I can't let him go up against them. I won't let him."

"Then it's a good thing I have this" Sasha said taking off the necklace treasure and placing it around Layla's neck.

Layla looked at Sasha shocked. She thought all hope was lost and there was nothing they could do but run, but all along Sasha had her treasure the whole time. The only thing that was in Layla's mind wasn't combat strategies, not about the others. All she thought was: "_How did I miss that?"_

* * *

Musa was cold and sore all over. There wasn't a chill in their air, but she felt herself losing all warmth in her body. Every fibre of her being stung with agonising pain. She could still feel the electricity and sound waves surging through her body and if she moved she knew that that surge could hit a vital organ. She looked around and could only see darkness and she couldn't find any light anywhere. She was so tired and could barely breathe. She felt like she was frozen inside, like she was paralysed. She felt herself standing in an endless night with no chance of escaping.

"Hello!" Musa called out into the darkness.

The sound of her voice echoed and she couldn't hear anything respond. Musa felt so alone and scared. She could feel herself become colder and her heart rate slow down. Musa started walking around and saw a speck of light. She smiled and used whatever energy she had to run towards it. She walked through the light and was now standing in a memory. She was like a ghost, visiting her past but having no control of anything around her.

* * *

_Season 1: The Voice of Nature_

_"Look who it is," Stella said with a smile._

_The boys turned to see Stella followed by the rest of her friends heading towards them. _

_"You guys okay?" Flora asked concerned. _

_The girls were dressed in Khaki shorts and survival gear for their freshman field trip._

_"We saw your plane crash," Tecna informed them._

_"It wasn't a crash. It was more like an emergency landing," Riven corrected._

_Riven was thinking of ways to trying to get away from the girls when he noticed a certain midnight blue haired fairy look at him; Musa._

"_That's right" Musa thought to herself watching her past repeat itself. "That was the first time I saw Riven outside of school. It was my freshman year and we were doing a voice of nature excursion through Black Mud Swamp. But why am I here?"_

* * *

Musa looked at Riven's past self and could see his pupils dilate when Riven laid his eyes on Musa's past self which suggested a sudden attraction. From sharing a room with Tecna for a few years, Musa picked up a few things. Musa noticed how Riven's breathing twitched and picked up speed.

* * *

_"What happened?" Stella asked, observing the wrecked ship. "Pilot Ed. get a little out of control?"_

_"Actually, we were transporting a . . ." Brandon rambled trying to cover his embarrassment._

_"Transporting a very…..um….important package to...uh…." Sky stuttered but was interrupted._

_"The troll got away!"_

_"Prince Sky!" Sky scolded Brandon's past self._

* * *

Musa chuckled to herself as she watched the memory remembering Sky and Brandon's failed attempt to pretend to be each other.

* * *

_"You guys let a troll escape!" Stella shrieked._

_"We didn't let anything escape," Riven corrected. "We had an accident. The ship malfunctioned."_

_"Mechanical failure," Timmy agreed._

_"But, we got him in addle shacklers so it's fine," Riven continued._

_As Riven tried controlling the winx's freak out, Brandon was looking through the mud and saw the troll's shackles._

_"Exactly," Sky agreed with Riven. "They slow you down like a tranquilizer. He won't get very far."_

_"Actually guys, it looks like the shacklers came off," Brandon interrupted picking up the shackles. "Look!"_

_"They came loose?" all the girls shrieked in unison._

_"What are you girls doing here anyway?" Sky asked side-stepping the situation._

_"A field exercise for nature class," Bloom answered._

_"So then get back to your little exercise girl and leave this problem to the specialists," Riven ordered._

* * *

Musa watched Riven's past self, get agitated with the girls' lingering and questions. Musa rolled her eyes at the old Riven. Even years after freshman year, Riven still had the worst attitude imaginable. He hadn't changed. The year she was watching was when Riven's attitude came clear and his betrayal began.

* * *

_"The specialists are coming? When!" Stella asked sarcastically._

_"Oh snap!" Musa grinned, making Stella giggle._

* * *

Musa looked at Riven's past self and saw a hint of hurt and annoyance flash through his eyes. She noticed how his eyes took a glimpse to her past self and saw embarrassment on his face that quickly morphed into anger.

* * *

_"Listen you privileged little princess –"_

_"What Riven meant to say is that it might be best if you just leave to troll to us and get back to your class assignment," Brandon interrupted._

_"I can tell her to bug off myself," Riven snarled._

* * *

Musa shook her head remembering Riven saying that but she thought about the embarrassment and hurt that flashed on Riven's face. Musa thought about how Riven's rebuttal came from not an ill-attitude but the pain and embarrassment that he let no one see before, all those years ago.

"Same old Riven. Nothing has changed" Musa said to herself.

Musa was too busy thinking about that memory when another light flashed and she was now standing in another memory of hers. Musa was now standing in her dorm with everyone inside. Musa could see herself sitting on the couch reading as Stella looked over the balcony.

* * *

_Season 1: The Great Witch Invasion_

"_Musa, you may want to take a look at this" Stella said looking down._

"_Is it Riven, again?" Flora asked with a smile seeing Riven's persistence._

"_Mr Tall, Dark and Dreary, himself" Stella replied._

_Musa looked up from her book and looked at Stella._

"_Maybe I don't want to see him" Musa replied in a huff._

_The girls looked at her knowing that she actually did want to._

"_Although" Musa began. "Maybe I could go down there to see what's happening outside" and she got up and walked out of the dorm._

"_You can stop pouting now, Riven" Stella called down to Riven over the balcony._

"_Um…who?" Riven questioned playing dumb._

* * *

Musa rolled her eyes watching Riven's weak acting performance. A sudden flash of light shone in Musa's eyes and she appeared in the courtyard as her past self, walked out of Alfea.

* * *

"_Oh, hey, Riven" Musa greeted with a smile._

"_Oh…..uh….listen, they don't really teach this in Heroics school but, I gotta say I really like you so bye" Riven stuttered in a hurry before walking off._

* * *

That was the first time Musa had heard Riven say anything about what he was feeling to anyone, let alone feelings towards a girl before. Musa laughed seeing how badly she acted trying to be cool and casual. Musa smiled seeing Riven uneasy and clearly out of his comfort zone. Looking at these memories she could see Riven slowly changing and getting used to be out of his comfort zone, especially if Musa was in the other zone waiting for him. Musa was then transported again.

"Where am I now?" Musa asked to herself looking around.

Musa was standing in a small shop that sold ski gear. She saw herself wearing a hat standing in front of a mirror as Riven stood behind her looking outside the shop.

* * *

_Season 2: The First Charmix_

"_Do you wanna get dinner tonight Riven? Come on" Musa asked feeling like a nervous school girl in middle school._

"_No" Riven instantly replied. "I can't socialise with you."_

"_Fine" Musa said getting angry. "Then why don't you go do a perimeter search of something."_

_Riven walked up to Musa and held one of the hat's dangly ear cover in his hand._

"_Hey" Musa said annoyed._

"_Your hat looks kinda cute" Riven complimented._

_Musa snatched the ear cover out of Riven's hand. "Don't socialise" she repeated to Riven._

"_We can be polite, friendly and cordial" Riven rebutted._

_Musa huffed in annoyance and threw the hat in Riven's face._

"_I'm out of here!" Musa said angrily and stormed out of the shop._

* * *

Musa watched and remembered how much courage it took her to even suggest getting dinner with Riven. She felt like a school girl from middle school asking her date out for the first time where she was the nerdy kid. She could see how annoyed Riven got when he said no. _'He always did put heroics first. And always will.'_

Musa didn't have time to process the memory when she was whisked away to another memory, only this time it was one she wanted to forget.

* * *

_Riven picked up his phantom blade and ran at Musa's fallen form. She gasped and flew into the air in time, narrowly missing Riven's attack. She flew higher into the air to avoid Riven and Musa began to glow purple. A sudden noise sounded and her electric guitar came flying towards her from the distance. Musa immediately grabbed it with both hands and placed it around her head. As Musa held it in her hands, Riven flew up into the air to join her._

_"It's over, Sonitus!" He cried, preparing an attack._

_Musa narrowed her eyes and strummed hard against her guitar._

_"Base Resonance!" She cried, releasing her fingers from the strings, releasing the loud sound from her guitar._

_Riven clenched his eyes shut and his hands flew to cover his ears. When the soundwaves dispersed, he smirked._

_"That's the best you got?" He taunted_

_Musa's eyes grew determined. 'This is for your own good', she thought before she strummed the guitar even louder. Blue energy started forming on the strings and was getting stronger the longer Musa strummed._

_"Sonic Symphony!" She hollered and released the strong energy and aimed at Riven._

_Riven cried out in pain and fell down and created a Riven shaped hole on his landing. He grumbled and stood up slowly, his eyes deadly._

_"You'll regret that!" He shouted_

_"I already am" Musa whispered, heartbroken._

"_This is for Musa" Riven yelled charging towards Musa._

* * *

"NO!" Musa yelled in agony as tears fell down her face. She crouched down on the ground with her hands covering her ears. "Take me back!"

Musa could hear the sound of blades smashing against each other and herself screaming in pain. She felt like she was stuck in the middle of a war and felt herself breaking inside when she felt a warm light hit her and she instantly felt calm. The calm energy passed by her like a soft breeze and the memory instantly vanished and she was left standing in the darkness again.

"_Musa" a soft voice echoed the air._

Musa looked around and couldn't find anyone with her.

"_You said before that Riven always placed heroics and your safety before anything" the voice explained to Musa._

"Not that time!" Musa yelled back. "Why did you show me that!" Musa thought she was crazy now. She was yelling into darkness. She was arguing with a voice.

"_He just said he was doing it for you. Everything he does Musa, he does for you"_

* * *

_Season 2: The Ultimate Power Couple_

_Musa and Flora jumped in front of Sky, Tecna, Timmy, Helia, and Riven, who were paralysed on the floor._

"_Deflectus" Musa cried as her and Flora deflected Darkar's attacks._

_Darkar's powers blasted Flora onto the ground._

"_Flora!" Helia cried._

"_I'm going to make you pay for that Darkar!" Musa yelled at him._

"_How are you going to do that when you don't exist anymore?" Darkar cackled before he shoot a powerful attack towards Musa._

_Musa gasped in horror._

"_Noooooo!" Riven cried and he jumped in front of Musa and took the attack._

"_Riven!" Musa yelled in horror._

"_I guess that fool is what they call, loyal to the end" Darkar laughed evilly._

* * *

_Season 2: The First Charmix_

_Sky and Riven were snow board racing down the mountain in the resort realm._

_"Who's that behind you?" Sky asked Riven seeing as he was in the lead._

_"Huh?"_

_"It's Musa," Sky answered catching Riven off guard._

_"Er, I don't see her," Riven replied suddenly slowing down._

_"Gotcha!" Sky yelled as he passed Riven now winning the race._

* * *

Musa stood in the darkness as memory after memory flashed before her.

"Stop it" Musa begged.

Musa could feel the cold begin to disappear and she felt the warmth in her body returning. She felt some of her energy return too and she felt a little better but she was still so tired.

"_Musa….." a different voice called to her. "Can you hear me?"_

* * *

Season 2: Trouble in Paradise

_"I love talking about my feelings!" Chatta announced with a smile "In fact, did I tell you guys that – "_

_"We've been discussing this for an hour," Tecna interrupted. "Can we please move on?"_

_"I'm with Tecna," Riven instantly agreed. "You girls talk way too much about your little emotions."_

_Once Riven said his peace he walked away with a magazine in his hand. He left calm now that he felt the gossiping girls when he heard Musa follow him._

_"Riven!" Musa called running up to him. "Our little emotions?"_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"No, I don't."_

_"What's so great about sitting around and talking about your feelings?"_

_"Well, I – " Musa began explaining but was instantly interrupted by Riven._

_"You never do."_

_"What does that – "_

_"See you later," Riven interrupted again and walked off._

* * *

"_He was always scared of feelings" the voice original voice echoed. "Until you came along."_

Musa was still crouching on the ground as another memory came to focus.

* * *

_"Riven" Musa said walking towards Riven who was spying on the witches._

_"__Shh!__ Quiet!" Riven hissed quietly._

_"Why? What's going on?" Musa asked, crouching down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder._

* * *

Musa had never noticed before but looking at the memory she saw Riven flinch a little when she placed a hand on his shoulder. _'He was scared until you came along' the voice repeated._

* * *

_"I'm not sure what she's up to," Riven added. "The others are building traps."_

_"Icy and Stormy?"_

_Riven nodded. "We gotta warn everyone that they're here."_

_"Yeah," Musa agreed._

_"Come on," Riven said, beginning to get up. "Let's go."_

_"No Riven, wait. You should stay here," Musa suggested._

_"So I can figure out where the traps are."_

_"Exactly. Oh and also I like you. A lot."_

Musa watched how bold she was when she admitted her feelings to Riven. She looked at Riven and saw his eyes widen in shock but then slowly settle. She saw sweat forming on his eyebrows, clearly showing that he's panicking. She saw him look down at the ground clearly uncomfortable with the situation but then he suddenly changed.

_"Don't panic. You don't have to tell me how much you like me. You can do it later," Musa added with a wink. "Good luck."_

* * *

Musa watched herself walk away and Riven still staring at the floor. He stopped sweating and his face looked calm and a little relieved. When she was out of sight, Musa saw Riven smile. _'Was scared until you came along' Musa repeated the voice's words in her head._

"_If you like him" the voice echoed again. "Then why don't you let him like you now?"_

"It's different" Musa replied. "I do love him but-"

"_Then why aren't you letting him love you?"_

'_Musa' the second voice echoed. 'Wake up!'_

Musa looked around the darkness and she could feel her energy completely restored.

'_Musa…come back…come back to us…come back to me'_

Musa suddenly felt something warm wrapped around her hand. She looked at her hand and couldn't see anything. She was too busy thinking about the warm feeling on her hand that she didn't notice another memory replaying.

* * *

_Winx Club: The Movie_

_"__Musa, are you okay?" Riven asked running up to Musa and helping her sit up._

_"__I'm a fairy I know how to protect myself. What happened to you my love?"_

_"__I was under the control of Mandregora. I've had a hard time trying to figure out what it is I'm fighting for."_

_"__Have you finally figured out what you're fighting for, Riven?"_

_"__I've always known it, for you" Riven answered and he kissed Musa._

* * *

Musa saw the last memory and felt her eyes tear up. Thinking about all of the memories she saw made her think about the voice's words.

"_If you love him, then why aren't you letting him love you? Let him love you. Everything he does, he does for you. He was scared until you came along. He fights for you."_

'_Come on, Musa' the second voice echoed in the darkness. 'Come back to me, please. You're scaring me. Please, I need you.'_

Musa could still feel the warmth around her hand and she now didn't feel as tired as before. The darkness was beginning to fade away and could see light forming.

'_Musa, I know I can be a jerk, but I love you. Wake up for me, please'_

Musa passed through the light and could hear not just the second voice, but another voice. She could now make out that the second voice was male, and the new voice female.

"Riven" Musa whispered hearing the voices clearly.

Musa couldn't see any darkness anymore. All she could see was nothing, but she knew what she was seeing. Musa had regained consciousness and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw bright light from the sky above her. She could breathe better now, she was warm, her heart rate was normal and she didn't feel any pain.

"Musa" a voice cried in relief.

Musa's eyes finally adjusted to the light and saw two heads looking down at her. After a few more seconds she saw one of the faces was Riven looking uninjured and healthy. The face on her right was Kiama. Musa smiled seeing Riven and Kiama's friendly faces.

"Oh thank god" Riven said relieved seeing Musa slowly sat herself up.

Musa looked down and saw that the warmth she felt on her hand were Riven's hands clutching hers. Riven saw Musa looking at her hand and he reluctantly removed his hands from hers.

"Musa, we were so worried about you" Kiama said wrapping her arm around Musa's shoulders and giving her a hug.

"I heard…" Musa stuttered trying to form words. "I heard voices before and memories flashed in my head."

Kiama smiled hearing Musa say that. "That was your subconscious showing you something that you needed to figure out."

Musa nodded at Kiama's explanation. Musa turned back to Riven and saw so much worry and fear in his eyes. The second voice was Riven's.

"I scared you?" Musa asked Riven remembering one of the things he said.

Riven raised an eyebrow at Musa and suddenly felt a little embarrassed that she had heard him.

"You called yourself a jerk, too" Musa added.

Riven didn't reply, he only gave her his signature smirk that she secretly loved. Musa remembered everything her subconscious told her. It was telling her to forgive Riven and that life without love is no life at all. Musa smiled at Riven's smirk and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a romantic kiss. Kiama smiled at the couple seeing that her healing spell and cured any injuries that Musa had.

"Nice to see you two back together" Kiama said when they parted. "You're going to need each other when you defeat the witches once and for all."

Musa looked down at the ground sadly. She didn't have her treasure and there was nothing she could do to get it back.

"But we can't do it without the treasures, Kiama. It's great to see you here, but there is nothing we can do. It's hopeless" Musa said.

"Hopeless?" Kiama smirked. "Musa, Ramon and I don't know the meaning of that word. You're in my line of guardians and we never give up. We die trying."

"Great" Musa said sarcastically.

"You two did die, actually" Kiama added with a smirk.

Riven and Musa whipped their heads back to Kiama who was still smirking.

"You heard me" she said. "You both died but Tecna went back in time and brought us here to save you. You died trying, so you must've done something right to be in my line of guardians."

"Then you wasted your time because without the treasures, we can't steal the Cosmic Void from the witches" Musa rebutted.

"Hmmm" Kiama said standing up. "That is a pickle."

Musa and Riven looked at Kiama as she threw her arm out to her left and a large guitar came flying out from the distance and into Kiama's hand.

"I wonder if maybe this will help" Kiama smirked showing Musa and Riven the guitar.

* * *

Tara ran over to the site where Bloom and Sky were last seen. She ran over and saw two large blocks of ice. She ran up to them and looked through to see Bloom encased in one and Sky encased in the other.

"Oh no, you're not taking them this way" Tara said to herself.

Tara stood in front of the blocks of ice and she raised her arms up to the blocks of ice. Her eyes glowed red and large amounts of fire came shooting out of both hands and began melting the two ice blocks. Tara watched as the ice slowly melted away revealing Bloom and Sky. The fire kept melting the ice until it was completely melted away and Bloom and Sky fell to the floor. The fire ceased and Tara's eyes returned back to normal before she ran up to Bloom and Sky. They were frozen and they had lost so much colour. She felt their necks for a pulse and could barely feel anything. Tara cursed under her breath and placed a hand each on top of Bloom and Sky's heart. She waited a moment before a red glow appeared from her hands sending her energy through Sky and Bloom's bodies. She could warmth return to their bodies and their colour was slowly returning too. Tara smiled to herself seeing Bloom and Sky coming too. She healed them for a bit longer until their colour was completely restored, they were no longer cold and were now warm, and she could feel their pulse again. The glowed ceased from Tara's hands and she took her hands off of their hearts. Bloom was the first to open her eyes and she was met with Tara's face smiling down on her.

"Hey Bloom" Tara greeted warmly.

"Tara?" Bloom questioned slowly sitting up. "I don't understand."

"Long story short, Tecna brought me and my friends here to save you all. You and Sky were frozen in blocks of ice."

"Yeah, I remember" Bloom said. "Wait, Sky!"

Bloom turned next to her and saw Sky hadn't come to and she crawled over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Sky, it's me, Bloom. Can you hear me?" Bloom asked desperately.

There was no response from Sky and Tara walked over to the other side of Sky and went to find a pulse.

"This is like sophomore year all over again with Icy, Darcy and Stormy" Bloom exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes. "Sky, you can't do this to me again. I brought you back once, I'm not sure if I can do it again. You have to come back, Sky."

Tara kept trying to find a pulse as Bloom tried talking to him to wake him up.

"Sky, I know what I said before, but you have to listen to me now. I need you, I really do. You can't do this to me again. Don't fall for Glacies' spell. You beat Icy's, you can beat Glacies' too."

Tara looked down at Sky and she finally found a small pulse. Tara sighed in relief and looked at Bloom. Bloom looked at Tara and saw a small smile on her face. Bloom gasped with relief and kept trying to wake Sky up.

"Come on, Sky" Bloom said caressing his face. "Come back, please."

As Bloom talked, a few tears rolled down her cheek and landed on Sky's hand. The tear landing on Sky's hand caused his hand to twitch slightly.

"Please, Sky" Bloom begged.

Bloom looked at Sky, never realising his twitch, and she slowly leant down and kissed Sky on the lips. It was a small romantic kiss that didn't last long. When she pulled away with tears still in her eyes, she was met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sky" Bloom gasped seeing his blue eyes.

"Hey Bloom" Sky greeted with a small smile.

"Sky!" Bloom cried loudly and she hugged him. "I was so worried about you."

"You were?"

"Of course I was. I love you, Sky. Don't ever scare me like that again" Bloom replied and pulled Sky into a romantic kiss.

Tara smiled at them. Watching them made her think of Scott and her.

"You two remind me of Scott and I" Tara smiled.

"Thanks" Sky said confused if that was a compliment.

"I'm so glad to see you two are okay" Tara said. "Tecna was really worried about you two."

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"Well, long story short you and the others died except for Timmy and Tecna and that's why they went to the past and brought us here to save you" Tara explained.

"Right….." Sky questioned confused.

"But now that you are all healed you can finish what the Witches of Traldayor started" Tara exclaimed excited.

"We can't" Bloom said defeated.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Tara cried surprised.

"It's impossible, Tara. We don't have the treasures, the witches do, and they have the Cosmic Void" Bloom explained.

"Nothing is impossible for guardians" Tara replied.

"It is when their only weapons and chance of keeping peace is gone and in the hands of power crazed witches" Bloom rebutted.

"Who said they have it?" Tara asked.

Tara smirked and she held out her palm and a large flame of fire appeared. After a few seconds, the flame disappeared and the dragon dagger treasure was now in Tara's palm.

"Tara" Bloom gasped.

"Now, is it really impossible?" Tara questioned.

Bloom looked at Sky who nodded his head. Bloom looked back at Tara and she took the dagger from Tara's hand.

"Let's do this" Bloom answered with determination and a smirk.

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! There are only two more or so chapters to go!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	31. Hundred Years of War

**Oh my god! I am so sorry that it has taken me a whole year to update this story! You all have been incredibly patient with me but I had a serious case of writers block with this final battle scene.**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing and following this story, even after all of this time. The story is coming to an end with the final chapter to be posted after this one soon.**

**I look forward to hearing your thoughts about this chapter :) So sorry again for the major delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters, except the witches of Traldayor.**

* * *

The witches of Traldayor were hovering in the air looking for the fairies. A few of them still felt a bit woozy after reuniting with their past counter parts upon returning, but they all remained vigilant.

"When I get my hands on those brats, I'm going to make sure that we kill all of them, as painfully as possible" Procella said angrily, using her powers to tumble boulders over.

Alrum was walking on the ground trying to find secret hide outs. "Those stupid goody-goody pains in the- argh!" she screamed when the heel of her shoe broke. "My shoe! I miss my shadow army! When I find Stella, I'm going to use my powers to shave her head and-"

"Knock it off!" Glacies interrupted. "If we want to find those banes of our lives, then we should stop snipping about it and just find them. Forget about what happened and focus all your energies on regaining the power that is meant to be ours."

"Hey witches" a loud voice echoed through the air.

The witches looked up and saw a bright red light heading towards them. They all looked at each other and flew into the air. On closer inspection, the red light wasn't light at all. A figure was leading the light towards them. The voice came from Bloom who was flying in the air in her Cosmix form with a massive wall of fire flaming all around her. She glided through the air and the flames glided with her, leaving a trail behind her. Bloom's eyes glowed deep red and her hair was flying all over the place in an intense and powerful manner.

"If you like power" another voice yelled after Bloom.

The witches turned to the other voice's direction and saw Layla appearing surfing on a giant morphix wave. The wind picked up as the wave came closer towards the witches. The wave looked like a tsunami, starting from the ground to hovering hundreds of feet in the air where the witches were hovering. Layla's eyes were glowing dark pink and the wind caused her hair to sweep across her face and her Cosmix dress to dance.

"Then you'll love this" Musa finished appearing from another direction.

Musa's voice echoed all around the witches. The witches were looking in all sorts of directions trying to find Musa's voice. Behind them, a loud crackling sound echoed causing the witches to spin around. A large power line stood behind them and the wires began sparking uncontrollably. A bright spark lit up causing the witches to shield their eyes. Out of the spark, a line of energy shot out with Musa now appearing in her Cosmix form. Musa's body was shining a sparkly white, like she was made out of diamonds. Sonitus eyes' widened seeing the sonic waves seeping through Musa's veins.

"Oh no" Numerous whispered under her breath.

"Because if you mess with one of us" a high shrilled voice called sending shivers up Alrum's spine.

A large eclipse formed in the sky, blocking out what little light was shining and immediately went away as quickly as it came, with a bright yellow sun forming brightening up the dark and dreary new world the witches created. The sun's rays shone down on the ground blinding the witches with the sky returning to its blue colour. Stella slowly flew down from the sky through the sun's rays. Her eyes were glowing bright yellow and her body was surrounding by bright light. Her Cosmix outfit glittered like diamonds, getting more powerful standing in the sun's rays.

"Then you mess with us all" another voice added.

The witches looked around again. They spun around and saw a large worm hole open up. As soon as it opened up, the wind picked up again and started sucking everything inside. The witches screamed as they used what little power they had left to keep themselves from being sucked in. An innocent chuckle sounded from inside the worm hole and bright purple light shone deep within. The witches stared dumb struck as Tecna flew from out of the worm hole in her Cosmix form. Purple light surrounded her body just like her eyes. She stayed there floating just on the edge of the worm hole completely unaffected by its suction.

The witches' eyes' widened in shock and fear. They each slowly looked around and saw that they were completely surrounded by a Cosmix fairy, each with their element around them. The Cosmix powers wouldn't have given them that much power. But then she realised that the only way the fairies could have that much power was if they used their powers to control the Cosmic Void themselves. Glacies' breath was caught in her throat as she carefully looked at each fairy. They now had the Cosmic Void in their possession. She knew she had to choose her next move very carefully. They were surrounded. They were finished. She was about to surrender when she noticed something. She counted five fairies surrounding them. The Winx couldn't have the Cosmic Void without all six of them. Glacies smirked to herself. The fairies didn't have the Cosmic Void at all.

"You think that you can scare us?" Glacies yelled at the girls.

The girls remained in their positions, their eyes still glowing and their elements still in place. Glacies' sisters looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"You girls don't have the Cosmic Void at all!" Glacies continued.

"Glacies, what are you doing?" Numerous hissed.

Glacies ignored her sister's question.

"You fairies are pathetic!"

"Glacies don't get them mad!" Procella whispered as she kept her eyes on Layla and the wave she was still surfing on.

"You really think that we are stupid?" Glacies taunted. "There are only five of you here! You can't have the Void without all six of you!"

The witches gasped quietly at Glacies' comment. That was true. There were only five fairies surrounding them. So where was Flora?

The Winx didn't respond. Glacies noticed this and smirked to herself. After a minute, Bloom looked directly at Glacies and returned Glacies' smirk.

"Glacies, your arrogance will be your downfall" Bloom said seriously.

Glacies' face fell hearing Bloom's words. All of a sudden the ground started shaking. The cracks in the ground began slowly joining together and sealing themselves. Terra looked down at the ground and saw that her beautiful wasteland was slowly regrowing with live nature. The rumbling became more erratic and louder. The trees started swaying and then they started growing taller.

The witches gasped in horror seeing the trees pull their own roots out and started walking towards them. They screamed and were about to fly away when the trees swung their branches out, wrapping themselves around the witches and pulling them closer to the tallest tree of the group. The witches struggled trying to break free from the branch's grasp. A bright green light appeared and a figure started walking along the branch heading towards the witches. They all looked up and saw that the figure was Flora walking towards them in her Cosmix form, encased with bright green light with vines of wild flowers wrapped around her arms and legs, like her enchantix once did.

"It's not nice to upset Mother Nature" Flora said looking down at the witches.

* * *

"History book, potions book, transformation book" Timmy listed as he and the boys searched through the remains of Alfea's library with the guardians.

As the girls were fighting the witches with the power of the Cosmic Void at their fingertips, the guardians had secretly taken the boys to Alfea to search for a book.

"Didn't you girls say that to defeat the Witches of Traldayor, we had to use teamwork?" Riven questioned sitting on a desk.

"Yes we did" Tara replied searching through shelves.

"So remind me why we are stuck in here looking for a book while the girls are out there" Riven continued.

"Because" Kiama began, stopping to face Riven. "This book that we are looking for will help free everyone in Magix who are encased in the cacoons."

"How would that do any good?"

"The girls need all of the help they can get."

"But you said teamwork between us and them."

"Yes. They distract the witches while you find the book, free everyone, and thus sending the powers that were summoned back to where they came from," Eleana answered.

"But they have the Cosmic Void," Brandon interrupted as he stacked books that he had checked. "Why do they need Faragonda's help and everyone else's?"

"The Cosmic Void is one of the most powerful substances in all of Magix," Eleana explained. "It uses a lot of energy to do one task."

"What are you saying?" Sky asked as he and the guys stopped searching to hear.

The guardians looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Maia spoke.

"After the witches used the Cosmic Void for their armies and realm destruction, they left the Void with very little power. The Cosmic Void only has the power to do one thing and one thing only."

"So?" Nabu questioned.

Silence again between the guardians.

"The Winx can either destroy the witches for good, or save the realm of Magix" Maia continued. "They cannot do both."

"What happens if they do both?" Helia asked.

"Then the Cosmic Void will use its remaining energy as well as the Winx's energy" Tara answered.

"Which means that you could lose the girls, again" Sasha added.

The guys were silent. The thought of losing the girls when they just got them back was something that they couldn't bear.

"But if we find this book and free this realm, then the girls won't have to focus energy on saving Magix so they won't have to do both. The students of Alfea can fix the realm and the creatures while the girls focus on the witches and ending their reign" Sasha continued.

The boys were silent again as they allowed the information they had just received to process.

"Come on spell book" Brandon said going back to searching for the book.

The guardians quietly chuckled to themselves watching the boys search for the book.

"Do you think they will find it?" Tara asked Eleana.

"They have to" Eleana replied. "Faragonda promised the Company of Light that she would always keep it. She knew that the guardians always went to Alfea but she didn't know when. If not, then let's just hope that the girls don't go overboard with this."

* * *

The witches screamed as they were hauled through the air and crashed into the side of a mountain, falling to the ground. They groaned in pain trying to get up from the ground. Flora stood on one of the moving trees as the three walking trees made their way towards the witches.

Glacies looked up at the Winx and growled. "Get up!" she commanded to her sisters. "If they want a fight, then let's give them one."

Her sisters nodded and Glacies immediately flew up into the air charging towards Bloom.

"She's right" Alrum said to the others. "We killed them once, we can do it again."

* * *

Glacies charged towards Bloom and pushed her out of the sky. The two of them flew straight to the ground as Bloom struggled to push Glacies off of her. The two landed on the ground creating a crater from the impact. Glacies immediately flew up in the air. The fire wall that was behind Bloom had disappeared. Glacies took this as an opportunity and created a large ice spike above her head. She then threw her arms in front of her, sending the spike directly into the crater where Bloom laid. Glacies watched the spike fill the crater like a plug filling up a hole and smirked.

"That was easy" Glacies snickered.

"Too easy" a voice yelled.

Glacies' face fell and she saw the spike shatter into a million pieces. Bloom slowly flew up into the air with the fire circling her body. She used the fire as a shield to melt the point of the spike, saving herself. Glacies growled in annoyance and a big gust of wind picked up. The temperature decreased dramatically and snow began falling from the sky.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long!" Glacies yelled.

The wind picked up further causing tree branches to fall off and hit the ground. The snow created white blankets on the ground. Glacies' eyes turned blue and she started spinning around. The force of her spin attracted the blizzard's wind and started circling her. Bloom covered her face as Glacies created a blizzard tornado. Glacies suddenly ceased spinning and she threw the tornado towards Bloom. Bloom gasped at the sight and shot out a continuous burst of flames straight at the blizzard tornado. The flames did nothing to the blizzard and it continued to head straight for Bloom. Before Bloom could react, the tornado sucked Bloom inside. Bloom screamed as she continuously spun, her body slowly being encased with ice.

* * *

Alrum stared up at Stella watching Stella's every move. She smirked at Stella.

"You want me?" Alrum smirked. "Then come get me."

Alrum placed her hand on the ground and a large vortex opened up. She looked up at Stella, seeing her confused face, and she jumped inside. Stella gasped at Alrum's escape and instantly flew inside the vortex, following her.

Everything around Stella was completely black. She landed on a black floor and looked around. Stella couldn't see anything so she lit up a ball of light and let it hover in the air, lighting up the darkness around her. Stella continued to walk forward and was surprised when she felt something hit her at the back of the head. She fell forward causing the light to go out.

"What?" Stella groaned tyring to sit up and figure out what happened.

Stella was about to say something to herself when a bright flash of light appeared just up ahead. Stella covered her eyes with her arms, protecting her eyes from the brightness. When the light dimmed, she slowly lowered her arms and stared out into the distance. Out in the distance, Stella saw a little girl with shiny blonde hair sitting on the ground crying. In that second, Stella instantly forgot about Alrum and ran up to the little girl. Stella kneeled down in front of the girl.

"Honey, what's your name?" Stella asked concerned.

The little girl did not respond and just kept on crying.

"Why are you crying?" Stella said but this time she tried to hold the girl but her hands went straight through her.

Stella gasped and pulled her hands back. She stared at her hands, her eyes widened.

"Where am I?" Stella said to herself.

Her question was answered when another light appeared and two figures appeared near the girl. Stella looked up and saw her mother and father. A light went off in Stella's mind for she realised that the little girl was herself when she was a child. This was a memory from Stella's past. The two figures walked up to little Stella and sat down next to her.

"Stella, sweetie" Stella's mother, Luna, said calmly. "You shouldn't cry."

"Yes honey" King Radius added. "It's not the end of the world."

"Why do you two have to separate?" Little Stella sobbed.

Stella's eyes widened hearing herself. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes already feeling the pain from all those years ago.

"It's just something that we have to do, Stella" Luna replied pulling little Stella into a hug.

"Please don't go" Little Stella whispered.

Stella wiped her eyes feeling the hot tears run down her cheeks already. The image immediately faded leaving only little Stella in the centre of the room, the crying ceased. She just stared down at the floor.

"It's okay" Stella whispered to the little girl.

"No it's not" the little girl replied, her voice monotone.

Stella jumped back a little hearing the girl reply to her.

"What?" Stella said confused.

The little girl slowly turned her head to Stella and a smirk grew on her face. The girl's eyes came completely dark. Stella stood a few feet away from the girl and felt a cold chill run up and down her spine. The girl looked at Stella and suddenly, a loud ear piercing screech came out of the girl's mouth. Stella cried in pain and tried to cover her ears with her hands.

A creepy evil child-like laugh echoed through the air. The girl stood up, the screeching suddenly stopping, and a dark shadow appeared out of the girl, causing her to disappear. Stella screamed seeing the evil spirit reveal itself out of little Stella. The shadow screeched again and charged directly at Stella. She screamed again and was jumped on by the spirit. The spirit tried to put its hand inside of Stella's chest, reaching for her heart, but Stella's struggling prevented it.

"Get off me!" Stella cried still thrashing around.

A separate cackle echoed through the air and Alrum appeared sitting cross-legged as she floated in the air.

"Having a bit of trouble?" Alrum smirked as she watched Stella fight.

"Why don't you pick a fight with me instead of sending spirits in to do your evil work?"

"This makes it all the more fun" Alrum replied. "You're in the realm of darkness, dear Stella. Your powers are draining slowly."

"Don't you forget that I have my treasure back?"

The spirit screeched and its hand managed to force its way into Stella's chest. Stella screamed in pain and the spirit pulled out the hand mirror treasure.

"You were saying?" Alrum said triumphantly.

Stella watched as the spirit held her treasure, admiring it. Alrum laughed watching Stella struggle as her Cosmix changed to her Enchantix form. She suddenly grew bored and waved her hand in the air. A bright flash shone again and a picture of Brandon appeared in the distance.

"Brandon!" Stella cried trying to force the spirit off of her.

Brandon stood in the distance and did not move. Alrum stood up and floated down towards Brandon. As soon as Alrum was next to Brandon, his hand immediately wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"No!" Stella screamed thrashing harder.

Alrum pulled away and looked back at Stella.

"Where's your fighting spirit now?" Alrum hissed.

The spirit slowly stood up from Stella and walked towards Alrum to hand her the treasure. Stella pulled herself up and stared at the spirit heading towards Alrum and Brandon. Stella growled and her hands lit up, her whole body slowly glowing bright.

"That is not Brandon!" Stella hissed as the light around her glowing brighter as she got angrier. "You've played with our minds before. I know your tricks. That is not Brandon!"

Stella threw up her arms and a continuous beam of light hit the darkness above her. A loud wave hit and swept Alrum, Brandon and the spirit off their feet. The spirit hit the ground and the hand mirror flew from its hand. The darkness surrounding them slowly faded away leaving white light around them. Stella ceased the light and lowered her hands. Her hands glowed yellow and she held out her hand. The mirror glowed the same colour as Stella and it flew back into her hand. Stella grabbed it and smirked at Alrum who was lying on the floor.

"What were you saying before, Alrum?" Stella snickered.

Alrum's face fell and Stella held up her mirror and sun rays came shooting out of it. Alrum, Brandon and the spirit cried. One of the sun rays hit the spirit and it screamed in pain then suddenly turning into dust. Another ray hit Brandon and turned him back into another shadow spirit before turning into dust as well. Alrum shielded her eyes and stood up.

"This is just the beginning" Alrum threatened.

The sun rays ceased and Stella lowered her arm down. With the treasure back in her possession, she turned back into her Cosmix form.

"Bring it on" Stella replied her eyes narrowing on Alrum.

* * *

"Found it!" Helia cried.

The group ran over to him as he pulled out a small and dusty red book from underneath a pile of rubble.

"That's it," Kiama said happily.

"Then let's go!" Sky said.

The group all nodded in response and ran out of the room to join in the battle. Once they got outside, they saw the Winx in a heated battle with the witches. Sky heard Bloom's cry for help and saw her being slowly encased in ice.

"Bloom!" he cried.

Before he could rush off to help her, Timmy and Tara pulled Sky back.

"What are you doing? She needs help."

"You can't. She needs to finish the fight on her own," Tara explained.

"If you go out there, you again will put both yourselves in more risk," Eleana added.

"You are required here to free Magix," Maia finished.

The girls opened the small book and searched for the desired page. The boys cringed at their girlfriend's cries but focused on the ancestors before them. After a couple of pages, they found the incantation.

"_Let the piercing cry that feeds on pain,_

_And leaves more sorrow than it gains,_

_Free the realm from darkness so bleak,_

_To stop the havoc that it wreaks,_

_Cleanse this evil from our midst_

_Let this power, no longer exist"_

A loud thunder cracked through the sky and white fog started drifting across the ground. All around, the fog circled each and every trapped citizen. Another thunder sounded and light started shooting down and hitting wherever the fog circled. Slowly, every trapped person was freed, destroying every evil essence in the air.

"It's working!" Sasha cheered.

Faragonda's capsule slowly disintergrated and she fell to her knees once she was free. Sky and Helia ran over to help the headmistress up.

"What's going on?" Faragonda asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Helia asked.

"The last thing I remember were the dark clouds forming," Faragonda answered.

The conversation was cut short when the sound of cries echoed through the air.

"The girls!"

"They will be fine now," Maia assured.

"How can you be so sure?" Helia questioned.

The ancestors smiled.

"Because you helped free the citizens of Magix, and with that, destroyed the remaining evil essence in the realm, making the witches even more powerless," Eleanor explained.

"Then let's help free the remaining people," Faragonda said determined.

As every one of them ran off to a different capsule to free the person inside, the Winx felt their energy grow stronger at the increase of good magic and continued their battle.

* * *

Dark green light erupted in the sky high above the city. Numerous and Tecna were going head to head against each other. Numerous was using every ounce of her power to attack Tecna at least once but Tecna was making it very difficult. Every time that Numerous attacked, Tecna would instantly disappear into a small void before the green bolt even touched her. Numerous' frustration was growing stronger.

"Will you stop moving?" Numerous growled, shooting another attack at Tecna.

Tecna reappeared behind Numerous through another void and smirked to herself.

"Where is the fun in that?"

Numerous quickly spun around to see Tecna floating behind her. Before she could react, Tecna's headset treasure glowed along with Tecna's eyes again.

"Virus army" Tecna summoned.

A rumbling sounded from the ground underneath Numerous. She looked down and saw hundreds of small red pixel-looking gremlins pop out of the ground. Her eyes widened as they sprouted wings and started flying up towards Numerous. She screamed and started shooting at them. Every time a gremlin was attacked and destroyed, two more would appear in its place. Seeing the gremlins' special ability, Numerous screamed in fear and started flying away from them, causing the gremlins to start flying after her.

Tecna stayed where she was and watched as the gremlins gained on Numerous and started climbing on her legs. They started nipping at her legs, like little pinches, and slowly draining her energy.

"Get off me you little monsters" Numerous demanded, shaking her legs.

"What is the matter, Numerous? Can't take what you dish out?" Tecna taunted.

The gremlins on Numerous' legs started climbing up all over her body. Her powers were draining slowly and she suddenly felt weak. She was slowly losing altitude in her flying and was lowering to the ground. Numerous turned so that she was flying on her back and started shooting bolts of energy at the gremlins. Some were being shot off or falling off but more kept jumping all over her and pretty soon she plummeted to the ground. With her powers weakened she started thrashing against the gremlins that were beginning to pin her to the ground.

"Make them go away" Numerous demanded.

Tecna flew down to Numerous and kneeled next to her. The gremlins started backing away from Numerous, who had little nips and marks all over her body, and huddled around Tecna. Numerous had sweat rolling down her forehead and she couldn't get up. Tecna looked at Numerous in pity and placed her hand over her heart. A green light glowed from underneath Tecna's hand and Numerous' skin turned extremely pale and she became heavily light headed. When the glow dimmed, Tecna removed her hand and stared at Numerous. The witch growled at Tecna and threw her hand at her in an attempt to attack her, but no power came out.

"What did you do to me?"

"I used the power of my treasure to drain all of your magic" Tecna answered, like it was obvious. "You can never use your powers to torment people again."

Numerous looked at Tecna like she was the most evil creature that she had ever come across. Tecna looked away and stared up at the sky. Her eyes glowed green, along with her treasure, and a large black cloud appeared above them.

"This is for you and your sisters' crimes" Tecna informed. "Eieci te ad umbras habitare!"

The dark cloud above them morphed into a large rotating void. Numerous stared in shock and fear at the void. A large gust of wind started blowing and suction started to pull Numerous from the ground and towards the void. She screamed as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. She started to grab at anything she could as she floated into the air, but the suction was too powerful and made her lose her grip on everything.

"This is what you deserve" Tecna yelled.

Soon enough, Numerous was sucked into the void and the wind and suction ceased. Tecna's eyes stopped glowing and she stared up at the void still in the sky. She had just defeated Numerous and sent her off to prison in Shadow Haunt without any powers to escape or to pass on to in the future.

"One down, five to go."

* * *

"Is that the best that you can do?" Sonitus taunted as she dodged another one of Musa's attacks.

Musa growled in frustration. She stood on top of an electrical power line and started drawing static power from the lines and circling her body. Sonitus' eyes widened at the power Musa was conducting. Before she could react, Musa strummed the guitar and a burst of electric energy surged out of the centre and hit Sonitus, causing her to scream. The electrical currents shot through her entire body, causing temporary paralysis. Musa noticed Sonitus' predicament and decided to take full advantage of it.

"Tecna!" Musa called.

Tecna overheard Musa's call and flew over to her. Musa pointed to Sonitus and nodded back to Tecna. Tecna immediately understood what Musa was saying and flew to position herself behind Sonitus. With a nod from Musa, Tecna's eyes glowed again and she stuck her hand through Sontius' back, slowly draining her of her powers too. Sonitus cried at the feeling of herself becoming weaker, but with the paralysis that Musa put on her, she couldn't do a thing to stop it. After a few more seconds, Tecna withdrew her hand and flew a few feet further from the witch. Musa's eyes glowed again once Tecna was a good distance away and she started strumming a tune on the guitar. The strings glowed with electric currents again and while she played, electrical rings started forming around her and circling to form three large rings interlocking with each other, with Musa as its centre.

"Electrical Strife!" Musa called.

At the command, the rings shot out of their positions and attacked Sonitus. Sonitus screamed at the contact and started to lose consciousness when the second ring hit her. As the third one came hurtling towards the witch, Tecna repeated her incantation and the vortex reappeared behind Sonitus. The third ring slammed into Sonitus with such force that it caused her to be flung into the vortex powerless and unconscious. The vortex closed immediately and Tecna flew over to Musa, who was panting slightly from the sheer energy that was in her body.

"Nice job," Musa panted.

"Likewise," Tecna replied.

* * *

"You will pay for what you did to my parents!" Layla cried, her eyes still glowing.

Procella laughed at Layla's threat.

"What pretty words, Layla, but is that all they are? Pretty words?"

Layla growled. "I'll show you!"

Procella laughed again but it slowly faded when the wave that Layla was surfing on grew in size and turned into a full on tsunami. Tecna and Musa heard Layla's threat and noticed what she was about to do.

"We cannot defeat them all on our own," Tecna exclaimed to Musa.

"They are too much like us," Musa noted. "But we defeated two of them."

"By working together," Tecna replied. "If we want this to finally end, then we need to gain up on them."

Musa nodded to Tecna and the pair flew over to Layla.

"Layla, we have to work together!" Tecna called to her.

"Stay away!" Layla called back. "This is my fight. She captured my parents!"

"Even without the treasures they know how we all operate!"

"Let us help you, Layla," Musa called.

The two girls noticed Layla's slight nod and flew to action. Musa started strumming her guitar as Layla's wave kept forming. Procella noticed that she was being gained up on and started to form a large mud whorl pool beneath her to absorb the tsunami. Unbeknownst to her, a small vortex appeared behind her and Tecna popped through. Without a second to lose, Tecna put her hand right through Procella, just like Sonitus. The whorl pool beneath the two disappeared and turned back into dry ground.

"Do it now!" Tecna yelled.

"Morphix Tsunami!" Layla commanded.

The large wave broke free from Layla's magic and it crashed down onto Procella while Tecna formed a protective barrier around her. The force of the wave pulled Procella away from Tecna's grasp and she was pulled beneath the morphix. Musa flew down to the wave and stuck a hand through it. The morphix lit up with electricity and electrocuted Procella. Layla spun her hands around and the wave turned into a morphix whorl pool, spinning repeatedly until Procella ended up in the centre. Tecna used magic, combined with Layla's, to form the vortex in the centre of the whorl pool and it sucked Procella right in. Once she was secured, the vortex closed up and the whorl pool disappeared.

"That was for my parents."

* * *

Flora stood on one of the branches of her trees as they swung their arms throughout the air, hitting Terra around like she was a tennis ball.

"Stop...hitting...me!" Terra screeched between hits.

Terra was hit another time and she was sent hurtling to the ground. Flora's eyes glowed as she continued moving her arms around, controlling the movement of the trees. She moved her arms and body again and the tree she was standing on lifted up one of its trunk feet and hovered above Terra. Terra rubbed her head and looked up in time to see she was about to be squashed. Before she could react, the foot slammed down on the ground, right on top of her. For a second, everything was quiet, until the foot started creaking and suddenly the foot exploded and Terra flew out from underneath. With the unbalance caused by the loss of a foot, Flora's tree collapsed down on the ground. Flora flew out of the tree but was caught by a long vine wrapping around her waist. She gasped in pain at the sudden contact and saw Terra a few feet behind her holding the end of the vine.

"Thought you could get rid of me, could you? Well you have another thing coming!"

"Hey witch?"

Terra turned and was suddenly hit with ball of electrical morphix. She cried and accidently released her grip on the vine and Flora flew off. Tecna, Musa and Layla circled around Terra as she tried to regain her senses. Flora took the opportunity and started spinning her sceptre. She held it horizontal along her arm, pointing it towards Terra. Another giant tree walked up behind Flora and she stood on its branch like before.

"Nature recall!"

Small vines and tendrils from the branch started growing up Flora's body and attached itself to the sceptre. The tendrils and vines continued to grow out towards Terra and started gripping at her wrists and ankles. She screamed in fear and tried to shake them off of her but it was useless.

"Tecna!"

Tecna flew over to Flora and placed her hand over Flora's sceptre and started draining Terra's magic through the vines and tendrils. As this was happening, Flora beckoned Musa and Layla over to her. They flew next to her and Flora grabbed Musa's hand, who grabbed Layla's hand.

"Fury of Nature!"

Layla, Musa and Tecna joined their powers with Flora's and it sent out a shock of energy through the sceptre and was sent throughout Terra's nervous system via the vines and tendrils. With her powers gone and her being unconscious, Tecna opened up the vortex and Flora controlled the tree to release the vines and tendrils from Terra and it extended a large arm and picked Terra up and dumped her into the vortex. Flora's eyes returned to normal and she stared at the empty space in front of her. Without anyone noticing, she smiled softly to herself all the while thinking that she had done her father proud.

* * *

Stella flew for her life throughout the skies as she was continuously being shot at with shadows. The shadows kept shooting out of Alrum's hands and they tried to grab hold of Stella. She was confident before but now she was not so sure.

"Would you hold still?" Alrum complained.

"How about you quit now and I'll go easy on you?" Stella quipped back.

"How about you drop dead?"

"Been there, done that."

"Shut up!"

Alrum's body fired up and a large shadow emerged from behind her and shot at Stella, grabbing hold of her shoulders and wings and pulling her down to the ground. Stella screamed as she saw the ground quickly getting closer. Just as she was about to experience some serious pain, she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and noticed that her wings were free and Tecna and Layla were gripping her arms just a metre from the ground.

"That was too close," Stella said relieved.

"Is that the thanks we get for saving your life?" Layla teased.

"Hey! No one invited you!"

The trio looked up and saw Alrum arguing as she fired out at Flora and Musa. Musa held up a large speaker in front of her, echoing a rock beat, deflecting Alrum's attacks while Flora was sitting on the branch of her newly constructed walking tree and it was easily blocking the attacks with its other branches.

"You and Glacies are the only ones left," Musa called in replied. "Might as well surrender now!"

"Never!"

Stella pulled out her mirror treasure and smiled at her friends.

"Keep her distracted while I work on something," Stella ordered.

Tecna and Layla nodded in understanding and flew off to join Musa and Flora. As the two deflected the witch's attacks, Tecna and Layla flew up behind her. They held each other's hand and held out the other's towards Alrum's back.

"Digital virus!"

"Morphix strike!"

The green and pink light shot out of their hands and as they headed for the witch, they intertwined together and hit her back directly. Alrum stumbled at the force but soon quickly froze in place, her wings ceased fluttering and she quickly started hurtling towards the ground. Without another thought, she hit the ground dead on and groaned in pain. The combined attacks had stolen her powers and paralysed her remaining strength. Flora followed and moved her hands and the tree stomped its foot over Alrum, surrounding her completely. The tree's foot grew roots and sunk into the ground, caging Alrum from escaping. Musa strummed her guitar and sonic waves echoed from the centre and added extra protection around the tree's foot and roots.

As the girls kept Alrum occupied, Stella flew high up into the air until she was high enough to the sun and fluttered in front of it, staring down at the ground. She took a deep breath and held up her mirror in front of the light and started absorbing its rays.

"This is for my father," Stella said determined.

Stella's eyes lit up and the mirror started glowing yellow and floated out of her hands. Bright yellow light started forming around the mirror, growing bigger and bigger in size with the increase in solar energy. The solar ball was now double the size of Stella and hovered above her hands that were raised above her head. Once she saw that the girls had Alrum in control, she released her attack.

"Solar Super Nova!"

Stella hurled the ball right at the space that kept Alrum. The girls flew out of the way and the ball hit its target directly, burning the tree's roots and scorching the ground. The girls heard someone cry out at the contact and knew that Alrum was now defeated. The intensity of the light blinded the girls' vision causing them to turn away. After a minute, the light dwindled slowly until it disappeared. The five of them flew down to find a defeated Alrum lying in a small ditch.

Tecna's eyes glowed and she waved her hand over Alrum.

"Her power is gone."

"Good," Stella said firmly.

Tecna didn't need to be told and she opened the vortex directly underneath Alrum and she fell through.

"Now all that is left is Glacies," Musa said grimly.

* * *

Bloom stared at the ice that was growing up her body. Glacies watched in amusement at Bloom's struggle.

"Bloom!" Stella called.

Bloom looked up and saw the five girls flying towards her. She glared at Glacies before the dagger appeared in her hand and she stabbed at the ice, sending out flames of fire throughout the ice, shattering and melting it.

"What?" Glacies cried in shock.

Bloom smirked at Glacies before flying up into the air again, passing the Winx. Glacies growled and followed in pursuit, completely oblivious to the new company.

"Come back and fight me, Bloom! You are a coward."

Bloom stopped flying and turned around to face Glacies.

"Who said anything about running?"

Glacies raised an eyebrow in confusion at Bloom's statement. Before the witch could comprehend what was happening, her wrists were pulled by a force. She looked around and saw two large trees either side of her each with their vines gripping her wrists, preventing her from attacking. Glacies growled in frustration at Bloom, who stood hovering in front of her wearing a satisfied smirk. She lifted up her feet and ice spikes suddenly shot out at Bloom. Just as they were about to hit Bloom, they were instantly melted when they hit a solar barrier surrounding Bloom. Bloom looked up and saw Stella floating down towards her, her arms still raised in defence. Glacies was about to attack again when her feet were bounded too by two morphix whips. She was now spread out, star shaped in the middle of the air.

"Still think that I am a coward now, Glacies?" Bloom teased.

Glacies refused to answer to Bloom's question. She started thrashing against her restraints causing Flora to whimper slightly.

"Girls, the trees are struggling with this," Flora called out.

Musa flew down next to Flora and strummed her guitar again.

"Music Entity!"

The electric currents coupled with the sonic notes from the guitar shot out of the guitar and formed a large human-sized sonic entity that entered Glacies body. Glacies cried out at the loss of control and felt herself losing grip on reality. Musa smirked at the fact that now she could control Glacies body. Tecna quickly following in suit and used her powers to put both hands inside of Glacies and take away her powers. Musa and Tecna groaned in pain.

"Bloom, hurry up!" Musa yelled. "Glacies is still strong and she is trying to repel Tecna and I."

"Whatever you have to do, do it now!" Tecna added.

Bloom didn't need to be told twice. She summoned her dragon dagger and held it in front of her face. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her energy. Quickly the dagger burst into flames along with Bloom's eyes.

"Voice of the Dragon!"

A loud dragon roar echoed through the air and a dragon spirit flew out of the dagger and stood behind Bloom. The dragon joined itself to Bloom and she was now one with the dragon. Bloom, along with the dragon, was surrounded with flames and looked at Glacies. Tecna and Musa started losing control and without another second wasted, Bloom, as the dragon, started flying towards Glacies. Suddenly, Glacies broke free from Musa's entity and saw Bloom encased within a dragon spirit flying towards her. She tried to break free from the restraints but Tecna's hold on her powers was too strong and before she knew it, Bloom and the dragon passed directly through Glacies, stealing her energy and power. Bloom went all the way through Glacies and turned around to face her back. Glacies' eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed right in the middle of the air.

The vortex opened beneath Glacies but before she could be sucked in, the other five witches floated up and hovered next to their sister, all of which were unconscious and now powerless. The Winx regrouped and faced the witches. They each summoned their treasure once more and their bodies and eyes glowed their respective colour.

"Girls, it's time to end this," Bloom said determined.

_Bloom: "Within this realm that is home,"_

_Layla: "Safety's gone and evils roam,"_

_Stella: "We combine our treasures in this hour,"_

_Tecna: "To call forth the ancient power,"_

_Musa: "To rid these witches from time once more,"_

_Flora: "And bring an end to our hundred year war,"_

_Bloom and Layla: "Return to dark where shadows dwell,"_

_Stella and Tecna: "And rid this realm of its hell,"_

_Musa and Flora: "Leave this time and leave our sight,"_

_All: "And take with you this endless night."_

Lightning and thunder cracked through the sky as each witch glowed a bright white light and a mist slowly seeped out of their bodies and into the vortex. The sun darkened for a few seconds before shining once more and the glow around the witches disappeared and they all disappeared back into the vortex before it too closed and sealed up for good. Everyone freed on the ground watched as the Winx Club fluttered to the ground and softly landed on the ground. They opened their eyes to be greeted with all of their friends, their ancestors, and most importantly, their boyfriends.

"Is it over?" Brandon asked hesitantly.

"It's over," Stella replied.

"It most certainly is, indeed," Tara agreed. "You girls won."

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and that it was worth the wait ;)**

**Let me know what you think xoxo**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	32. Starting a New

**OMG I am SOOOOO sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Thank you to all for being so patient with me. I have been so busy this year and had a massive case of writer's block with this chapter but now it is done!  
**

**This is the final chapter so I like to thank everyone for following and reviewing this chapter. Thank you!**

**So sit back and enjoy the FINALE of Treasure Keepers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters, except my own.**

* * *

_There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads; afraid, confused, without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments will define us for the rest of our days. Of course, when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back. But once in a while people push onto something better, because it's only when you're tested that you discover who you truly are. And it's only when you're tested that you discover who you can be. _

Throughout their entire lives, the Winx had only one destiny, the destiny of being a fairy. They never knew of their true destiny that lied deep within their family tree. They never wanted the life of a guardian and they never asked for their strength and their courage to be tested, but they did. Each one of them never knew how extraordinary they actually were and how much of themselves they discovered along their journey but life does work in mysterious ways.

* * *

_Life is a song – sing it…_

Since their final battle with the witches of Traldayor, life seemed to fall right back into place with the balance in power returning to normal. With their strength regained and full knowledge of their Cosmix powers, the Winx used the power of the Cosmic Void to return the guardians back to their own time and to return itself back to its own dimension. To keep this power hidden and safe once again, there was just one more thing that needed to be taken care of, the return of each treasure back to their domains.

Musa and Riven walked along the empty streets of the realm Melody. The street lights were bent and the glass were all shattered. The sky was grey and the whole world around them seemed bleak.

"I never knew what I truly had until it was almost taken," Musa said sadly, looking at an abandoned doll in the middle of the street.

"The same goes for me, Musa."

"I am here now, aren't I, Riven?"

"It doesn't excuse what I did. Or what I have been doing since I met you."

"I wouldn't change any of this for the world," Musa said, placing her hand on Riven's cheek. "Now come on, we've got a realm to save."

Musa stood in the middle of the street and took a deep breath, transforming into her cosmix form. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the noise around her and welcomed them with open ears. She felt her body shiver and pulsate from the music all around her, making her feel strong. Musa slowly opened her eyes and they were glowing a dark navy blue colour before she threw out her arms and the same coloured light enveloped the entire street before the entire realm. Riven shielded his eyes waiting for the light to dim down. Once it had, he put his arm down to find that all of the buildings were reconstructed and repaired, the sky returned to normal, and there were people slowly walking around the streets from their hiding places.

Riven smiled at Musa as he watched her bring her arms down and the light disappeared. It had been a week since the Winx defeated the Witches of Traldayor and since then the girls quickly learnt to harness their new found powers and could now command and use them without having to summon their treasures every time. The citizens of Melody were shocked and stunned to find one of the famous Winx girl's in their realm, unbeknownst that she is their long lost princess. When Musa released the remaining power, she calmed herself down and stared at the people.

"I am Musa, daughter of disowned Prince Hoe-Bo, and granddaughter of the King and Queen of Melody," Musa said proudly.

The citizens of Melody gasped at Musa's announcement. No one knew whether they should bow in respect to the long lost princess or to demand that she leave on behalf of the royals. Musa could see their hesitance and inner turmoils and decided to put them out of their misery.

"I am the long lost Princess of Melody and guardian of the music treasure," Musa continued, ignoring the weary glances. "Take me to the King and Queen!"

* * *

"Your majesties," the herald said, running into the newly repaired throne room. "There is a young lady here demanding to speak with you."

The King and Queen halted their duties in repairing their realm upon hearing this news.

"No one dares to demand anything from us," The King said angrily. "Tell her that her 'demand' is denied and we are in the middle of important matters, such as rebuilding our realm."

"But sire," the herald stuttered. "Our realm is rebuilt."

"What?" the Queen gasped, the pair walking up to the herald.

"This young lady is the guardian of the music treasure, a Cosmix guardian."

"I...I thought they were dead," the Queen whispered in shock.

"The new guardians defeated the Witches of Traldayor and one of them is here and needs to speak with you."

The royals were too stunned to speak.

"Your majesties...she also claims to be your granddaughter. Her name is Musa, son of Prince Hoe-Bo."

That got their attention. The pair looked at the herald in disbelief. They had banished their son when he decided to follow the path of a musician and denied him the crown when he married Musa's mother. They had never seen their granddaughter since she was only two years old. After that, Hoe-Bo denied them to see their only granddaughter, just how they denied their only son.

"S-Send her in," the Queen stuttered before her husband could respond.

The herald nodded and ran out of the room to retrieve Musa. There was silence in the throne room as the royals were lost in their thoughts. The silence was broken when the doors opened and Musa and Riven walked in, Musa still in her Cosmix form.

"Presenting Lady Musa, Guardian of the Music Treasure, and Sir Riven," the herald announced.

Musa and Riven walked up to the royals but stopped in the middle of the room. Musa did not remember her grandparents and couldn't really forgive them for how they treated her father. She hadn't set foot in Melody in years and she felt like a complete stranger to her supposed family. The Queen looked at Musa and could see familiar features in her. She could see that Musa's eyes were almost identical to her father's, her hair was her mother's, but her cheek bones reminded the Queen of herself when she was younger. She thought that Musa looked very much like her father but she knew that if she smiled, she looked like the Queen. The Queen pried away from her husband and slowly walked up to Musa, examining her, before she pulled Musa into a bone crushing hug.

"My darling, granddaughter," the Queen said happily. "How lovely it is to see how beautiful of a woman you have become. And look! You are the guardian fairy that we all knew that you were destined for!"

Musa pulled away from the hug.

"You knew that I was destined for it, but my father did not because you sent him away."

"Musa..." the Queen sighed.

"No! We should not be feeling guilty," the King interrupted. "Your father chose music and your mother over the crown and his people."

"And what a shame that was," Musa said sarcastically. "I am the Guardian of the Cosmic Void and over the music treasure. I am the fairy of music and I am your only grandchild. Yes, my father chose poorly."

"I see that you have your father's stubbornness," the King grimaced.

"I did not come here for a family reunion, Grandfather," Musa sneered. "I am here on official business."

Musa opened her hands and they glowed the same navy blue colour before disappearing and the guitar now rested in Musa's hands.

"This is the music treasure that guards the Cosmic Void. All of the treasures are not safe together and they would be better protected in their realm of origin."

"You're giving your treasure to us?" The Queen said shocked.

"No. I am returning the treasure to where it belongs and, as Guardian, am ordering you to protect this treasure until the time comes that myself or any future Guardian may need it again," Musa corrected.

The Queen hesitantly took the guitar from Musa's hands and admired it in her own. Musa nodded at the Queen seeing her holding the guitar protectively.

"I have saved this realm and returned the treasure. That's my duty done, now I take my leave."

Musa and Riven turned around and began heading to the door.

"Wait!" The Queen called out, handing the guitar to her husband. "Won't you stay, Musa? After all, you are the Princess of Melody."

"No," Musa said without turning around. "I am the long lost Princess of Melody. I have a new destiny now."

With that said Musa and Riven walked out of the throne room and did not once turn back.

* * *

_Life is a game – play it…_

"Mum! Dad!" Layla yelled as she and Nabu ran into the abandoned castle.

The pair arrived at Tides to find the place almost in ruins. The beaches surrounding the castle were almost completely eroded away with trash littering the small amounts that remained. The waters were heavily polluted, the sky was bleak, and most of the citizens were either in hiding or became refugees in other realms. Layla ran through the palace heading for the dungeons. She knew that Procella was predictable so of course she would put them in chains just for her own sick amusement. Nabu was quick on her heels, not wanting her to get into trouble. He had been by her side every second of every day since Layla defeated the Witches. Nabu lost her once and he was not wishing to do it again. He didn't know if he would be lucky enough to save her for a second time.

"Mom, Dad!" Layla yelled again, throwing the door to the dungeons open. "Can you hear me?"

"Layla?" a weak voice called in response.

Layla immediately ran down the stairs until she came to a mass of hallways the led to hundreds of dungeons. Layla was panting as she looked at the numerous hallways, deciding which one to follow. She tried to control her breathing as her body was surrounded by a pearly white light. She tried to concentrate on her treasure and her power trying to hear a little voice inside her head that told her which way to go.

'_This way...this way...'_

Layla gasped when her concentration broke and the light disappeared. Nabu placed a hand on Layla's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Nabu asked concerned.

"My parents are this way."

Layla immediately ran off down the third hallway, leaving Nabu slightly confused before he ran after her. Layla continued to listen to the voice in her head as she ran past several dungeons, seeing the various criminals that have been captured over the years before she stopped dead in front of one of the last ones in the hallway. Sitting on the floor of the dungeon were Layla's parents.

"Mom, Dad," Layla whispered broken-heartedly.

Teredor and Niobe looked up and broke into smiles and ran over to the dungeon bars.

"Layla!" Niobe said, happy tears rolling down her face.

"My beautiful girl," Teredor said sadly. "We thought that you were dead. We were so worried."

Layla now had tears rolling down her face just like her mother and shook her head.

"Nabu brought me back, Dad," Layla replied. "Now let's get you out of here."

Layla's parents stood back from the bars and Layla took a deep breath and summoned her magic. She held up her hand to the dungeon bars and the same pearly white light appeared on her hand.

"Morphix Blast!"

A shot of Morphix flew out of Layla's hand and pink Morphix stuck to the bars. The morphix began melting the bars like acid until there was a large hole for Teredor and Niobe to walk out of. The pair instantly ran over to Layla and pulled her into a hug, Niobe quietly crying on her daughter's shoulder. Teredor pulled away from the hug and walked over to Nabu. He held out his hand for a handshake and Nabu took it before Teredor pulled Nabu into a hug and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for bringing back my daughter. I am eternally grateful."

"I wasn't going to let her go easily," Nabu replied.

The pair pulled away and Niobe pulled all of them into a group hug, enjoying the fact that they were all back together safe and sound.

* * *

The four of them later stood on one of the last remaining beaches of Tides with Layla standing closer to the water. Since Layla's treasure was a necklace, she didn't have to learn how to harness her powers without the treasure since she always wore it. But to keep it safe and not have the past repeat itself once more, she knew that she had to return it but she had one last thing to accomplish first. Layla breathed in the smell of the salt air flying through the air being brought by the wind around them. Layla took off her necklace and held it up in the air with her hand. She stared at the tear drop and concentrated her magic. It along with Layla's entire body shone the pearly white light before it exploded in mass waves over the ocean and the entire city and realm. The ocean cleared up and returned to the crystal blue colour, the beaches returned to normal and were cleared from trash, and the sky now shone the blue colour it was always meant to.

Layla smiled to herself seeing her realm returned to normal and she turned back to face her parents and Nabu.

"You did it, Layla!" Niobe cheered. "You saved your kingdom."

"I am so proud of you, Layla," Teredor added.

"Thank you but for the safety of the entire universe, I must give this to you," Layla said, handing the necklace over to her parents.

"What? But we couldn't," Teredor said.

"You must," Layla insisted. "It's too dangerous for all of the treasures to be together. We all decided that they must be returned home. They are safest there. Since I am the Guardian, it must stay here and be protected here. I need you two to protect this until it is needed again. Please."

Teredor and Niobe hesitated for a few moments before Teredor held out his hand and Layla placed it in his hand.

"We will guard it with our lives, Layla. We promise," Teredor swore.

"Hopefully you won't have to."

* * *

_Life is a challenge – meet it…_

Tecna looked out of the window that overlooked the realm of Zenith. The whole place was quiet, too quiet. It wasn't anything like she remembered. There were no people walking the streets, no buildings lit up with lights and there were no sounds of numbers or facts circling the air. Timmy walked up behind Tecna and wrapped his arms around her.

"Look at it, Timmy. There is nothing, nothing but silence," Tecna said sadly.

"I know," Timmy said. "But we are here to fix it."

Tecna nodded and removed herself from Timmy's embrace. The ship landed on top of one of the remaining buildings in Zenith and the pair walked outside. The silence was even louder being outside. It made Tecna's heart ache for her realm and all of the people who still lived there. Tecna shook her head to get back to reality. Tecna walked up to the very edge of the building and let the wind circle around her, getting her head and heart connected to her power and treasure. After a few moments she heard the sound of almost like a computer talking numbers and she knew that she connected. She opened her eyes and threw up her hands into the air and released a bright purple light into the sky. The stream of purple light shot up into the sky, turning it into the same colour instead of the dark grey colour, before it turned into a storm cloud and burst throughout the realm. The explosion in the sky caused the purple light to fall down onto the realm below, almost like a purple shower, and cleansed the streets of all the evil that remained.

Soon enough Tecna could hear the sound of cars, people and computers echoing through the air. She opened her eyes and saw that Zenith had returned to normal. She laughed to herself in happiness upon seeing the realm that she once knew. Timmy walked to her and placed an arm over Tecna's shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you," Timmy said proudly, placing a kiss on Tecna's head.

"We are proud of you too, Tecna, Guardian of the Technology Treasure and of Zenith."

Tecna and Timmy turned around to see three men wearing black and green robes standing behind them. Tecna instantly recognised them and bowed to them. Timmy just stood there until Tecna hit his chest and forced him to bow like her.

"Please, that is not necessary," the man on the left said.

Tecna and Timmy returned to a standing position and Tecna slowly walked up to them.

"It is an honour to be meeting you," Tecna said in awe. "Timmy, these men are the high council of Zenith, the rulers of Zenith. They keep everything in order."

"It is us that should be saying that to you, Lady Tecna," the middle man said.

"Lady Tecna?" Tecna said confused.

"Yes. We wish to make you part of our council court," the man on the right explained. "You saved this realm and all of the citizens here. You have lived here and you are its Guardian. We would be completely honoured."

"So, you want Tecna to be part of like your royal court?" Timmy questioned.

"Not exactly but yes," the middle man said.

"I would be honoured, sirs," Tecna said humbly.

"All of Zenith will know of you and your friends' triumphs until the end of time," the man on the left said.

"Then it is with great confidence that I give you this to protect," Tecna said.

Tecna held out her hands, like she was holding a box, and the purple light appeared to reveal the headset treasure in her hands. The councilmen gasped in shock.

"The past must never repeat itself so the other Guardians and I have separated the treasures and returned them to their respected realms to give safe. I humbly ask that you protect this treasure and keep it safe until I need it. It must never leave your hands or my hands ever again."

The middle council man gently took it from Tecna's hands and held it in his own.

"We will forever protect this treasure, Lady Tecna," the right councilman promised. "We will place this where only you and ourselves will know. Only you will have access to it until the next Guardian appears."

"Thank you. We must never let this happen again."

"And it shall never again."

* * *

_Life is a dream – realise it…_

"Stella, Stella."

Stella was stirred out from her thoughts when she felt someone shake her shoulder. She shook her head and looked up to find Brandon looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" Brandon asked.

Stella didn't respond and looked over her kingdom from the palace gardens. She couldn't recognise the place anymore. The sun was completely gone and the sky was almost black. Stella could feel herself become weaker from the lack of sunlight. She couldn't imagine the horrors that fell upon her kingdom. There was a sea of wreckage upon the buildings with no sounds of people or animals or any life. It made a tear fall from her eyes before she quickly wiped it away with her hand.

"Let's go find my dad," Stella said determined.

Stella and Brandon stormed through the castle with Stella blasting away all the hideous black and grim decorations that Alrum left behind. Stella threw a sun blast at the dungeon door and ran down the staircase to find almost every dungeon cell filled with members of her royal court. Stella gasped in shock and fury. She could not believe that even citizens were trapped in the dark place. Stella held up her hand and a bright yellow light glowed before every lock on each dungeon was hovering with the same yellow light. Stella threw her arm to her side and the every single lock broke and fell to the ground.

"As Princess of Solaria, you are free!" Stella yelled throughout the entire dungeon.

Without another invitation, everyone started walking out of their prison and gave their appreciation to their princess. Stella politely smiled and let Brandon help them all out into the palace as she continued her search for her father. She ran further into the dungeon until she came up to a cell at the far back. Inside, just like she saw from Alrum, Stella saw her father hanging from the wall by chains around his wrists.

"Daddy!" Stella shrieked before the yellow light appeared again and it blew up the cell door and the chains around her father's wrists.

King Radius fell to the floor and Stella ran in and helped him sit up. She ran her hands over his face, checking for any permanent injury.

"Stella," Radius whispered.

"I'm here daddy, I'm here," Stella said, pulling her dad into a hug.

"You're okay."

"I know, daddy. I'm okay. Brandon saved my life and he helped save yours. Everything will be okay now."

* * *

Stella helped King Radius walk into the throne room where Brandon waited with the other members of the royal court. Upon seeing the King and Princess, everyone in the room broke out into applause. Stella smiled as Brandon walked over and helped her put Radius in a chair.

"Brandon, look after my dad. I need to save my kingdom," Stella instructed.

Brandon nodded and Stella ran off to find the room that held Solaria's sun.

"Brandon..." King Radius coughed out.

"Don't talk, Your Highness," Brandon said.

"Shut up!" Radius growled. "No you listen to me boy, you are not welcomed here."

"Sire, please, let me help you."

"I don't need your help and Stella does not need you."

"Look, I know that I hurt Stella and believe me when I tell you that I will never forgive myself but Stella forgives me and I beg for yours. I love Stella with all of my heart and she loves me so I will be around more than you like it so please, I beg for your forgiveness."

"You shall never have it, squire."

"Radius, please! I love your daughter and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her and being the person that she deserves."

King Radius stood up, trembling a little and stared Brandon into his eyes.

"The only reason why you are still alive in front of me is because you saved my life and you saved my Stella but you still almost killed her. She may have forgiven you but it will take you years to earn mine back. She may trust you but believe me when I tell you that you will never receive my trust again. You better watch your back, squire."

* * *

Stella burst into the room and found Solaria's second sun sitting on top of a pedestal but surrounded by dark energy balls, sending out dark magic into it, slowly destroying it. Stella used her magic and shot sunbursts at each dark energy ball and destroyed them.

With the dark energy balls destroyed, the second sun was safe from any further damage but it was still slowly diminishing from the exposure to the dark energy nonetheless. She knew the sun needed to be healed or Solaria would be doomed. Stella held her hands around the sun and summoned the power of her treasure. She could picture the mirror treasure hovering above her and the sun and could feel her body get stronger from its power. Stella whispered an ancient Solarian incantation before the bright yellow light shone from her hands and surrounded the second sun. Stella continued whispering the incantation until she felt a burst of solar energy reflecting back at her. She stopped chanting and opened her eyes to find that she had healed the sun.

Stella cheered to herself and clapped her hands with joy. She ran over to the window and saw that the dark grey, almost black, clouds were slowly parting and long bright rays of sunlight were piercing through and hitting the realm, sending out its positive solar energy throughout the realm and healing it. The doves were returning to the skies and people were beginning to walk among the streets again.

"You did it, Stella!"

Stella turned around to find Brandon and King Radius standing at the door. She smiled at them before walking over to the second sun. She held out her right hand and made a fist. The yellow glow surrounded the inside of her fist and she opened it to find the mirror treasure sitting on her open palm.

"What are you doing, Stella?" Radius asked.

"I'm sending this where it belongs and where it will be protected," Stella answered. "I need you and every royal after us to protect this treasure from the wrong hands. It will remain in Solaria until it is needed again."

Without another word said, Stella grasped the handle of the mirror and slowly placed it inside the second sun. She could feel her entire body become engulfed in heat before she slowly took her arm and hand out of the sun and the mirror was gone. It was now safely hidden away from wondering eyes and now forever protecting her kingdom.

"You saved us all, my darling," Radius said proudly.

* * *

_Life is a sacrifice – offer it…_

Bloom and Sky walked through the freshly fallen snow as they headed for Sparx's royal palace.

"I never thought I would see Sparx like this again," Bloom said sadly.

"I know," Sky sighed sadly. "But you will fix everything."

"I hope that everything hasn't been frozen enough that it left damage again."

"It won't. You have to start thinking positively. You did the first time and now you have your parents and your realm back."

Bloom nodded her head when the pair arrived at the palace and shoved the door open and quickly closed it before the snow got inside. Bloom looked around the place and saw that nothing really had changed meaning that her parents had protected the kingdom. She had a suspicion where her parents would hide. She knew from Glacies that she hadn't captured her parents. She walked throughout the palace down a few flight of stairs until her and Sky arrived in a basement looking floor. Bloom held out her hand and a fire ball appeared, shining light throughout the place.

"What are we doing here?" Sky asked, looking around the place.

"Looking for a secret entrance," Bloom answered, wandering her hand over a brick wall.

Sky watched as Bloom gently wandered her hand over each brick until one was slowly pushed in and the wall moved displaying a long hidden stair case. Bloom immediately walked in, the fire lighting the way. Sky was shocked for a few moments before he shook his head and followed after Bloom, careful not to trip or fall. The pair walked for almost ten minutes, following the stair case until they finally felt solid ground. Sky looked around the surrounding area and found that they were in a massive secret and hidden cave beneath the royal palace of Sparx.

"What are we doing here?" Sky asked.

A loud rumbling echoed throughout the cave and a roar sounded. Sky jumped and quickly pulled out his blue phantom blade and started darting his eyes all over the place. Bloom stood still as she face an entrance to a further part of the cave. Suddenly a large deep red dragon emerged from the entrance and stared down Bloom, smoke seeping out from its nostrils.

"Bloom!" Sky cried, jumping in front of Bloom.

"Relax Sky," Bloom said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a dragon, Bloom!"

"It is the last dragon to live on Sparx," Bloom informed.

Bloom walked out from behind Sky and walked up close to the dragon. The dragon looked down at Bloom and examined it. Bloom slowly held out her hand and waited for the dragon to sniff it. Once it had, it slowly lowered its head until it was placed on the ground. Bloom smiled at the dragon and started gently patting its head, feeling the scales underneath her palm.

"What do you mean last dragon?" Sky asked.

"When the Great Dragon created Sparx, it was not only home to my people but it was also home to dragons. People and dragons lived in perfect harmony until people started coming to Sparx to hunt them, like poachers on Earth. So my ancestors created the Island of Dragons and sent the dragons off of Sparx to live there. This dragon is called Casphor and he is the last dragon to be born on Sparx before all the dragons left for safety. His parents died before they left with him to the Island so my ancestors kept him hidden for safety. He has lived here for hundreds of years."

Sky slowly lowered his blade and put it back in its holster.

"He's incredible."

"Yeah, he is," Bloom cooed, smiling at the dragon. "Oritel and Merium told me about him when I saved Sparx." Bloom looked at the dragon and got down to his level. "Casphor, do you know where my parents are?"

The dragon's ears twitched and it moved away from the entrance. Two figures walked out from behind Casphor and Bloom smiled.

"Mum, Dad!" Bloom cried, running up to them and pulling them into a hug.

Sky laughed and looked up at the dragon. "You protected the King and Queen, you good boy!"

"I was so worried about you two," Bloom said.

"We were more worried about you!" Merium said. "I knew that you would know where to find us."

"Now we need to melt Sparx...again," Bloom joked.

Bloom opened her palm and a dark orange light encased her hand before quickly disappearing to reveal her dragon blade treasure.

"It's beautiful, Bloom," Merium admired.

"It is," Bloom agreed. "And now it will save our realm."

Bloom walked over to Casphor and used her magic to encase the blade in the same dark orange light and hover it in the air in front of Casphor's head

"Casphor, I need you to combine your fire with the power of my blade to help melt the snow and ice," Bloom instructed.

Casphor nodded his large head and positioned his head. Bloom closed her eyes as her body was encased with the dark orange light before the blade followed after that. As soon as the blade had the light, Casphor gently and slowly blew its fire at the blade. The light surrounding the blade, added with the flames, changed into a deep blood red colour and the two energies combined burst up into the air, through the roof and palace up into the sky outside, sending out the flame into the air to melt and heal the entire realm. After a couple of minutes, everyone could feel the temperature warm up and Casphor stopped blowing his fire. Bloom opened her eyes and lowered the blade back to her. She looked at the blade that she held in her hands and smiled.

"Thank you, Casphor," Bloom thanked, earning a nod of the head from the dragon.

"Now what, Bloom?" Oritel asked.

Bloom smiled at her parents and walked over to Casphor and held out the blade to him.

"Casphor, to keep Sparx and the entire magical dimension safe and protected, I need to keep all of the treasures separate and kept in the own realms. I need the dragon blade to be kept safe here on Sparx. Just like you protected my parents and this realm for hundreds of years, would you hide and protect this treasure until myself or another Guardian that follows needs it once again?"

Casphor lowered his hand to the ground. Bloom slowly walked over to him and gently placed the small blade in his hand. Casphor lowered his head and blew its flames on the blade causing it to disappear, sending it to a special and hidden place that would be forever under his protection.

"Thank you, Casphor. Just like me, you are the Guardian of the Dragon Blade," Bloom joked, as she patted the dragon's head.

* * *

_Life is love – enjoy it…_

Flora stood on top of the highest tree in Linphea overlooking the realm. There wasn't much damage to the realm except for some of the forests. Her heart ached at sensing the pain from the nature that surrounded her. Flora held her hands over the bark of the tree and she summoned her powers. She could feel every pain and emotion of nature through the one tree. Her body glowed an earthy-green light and she passed it through her hands and into the tree. The entire tree was soon surrounded by the same light and its vines quickly grew and touched the surrounding trees. The vines touched the trees and they too were engulfed by the same light and their vines passed it on to each tree. The process continued until every tree in Linphea was engulfed with the green light. Suddenly the trees bloomed with flowers that burst and spread earthy-green pollen into the air that slowly fell upon the entire realm, healing everything and cleansing the evil.

Flora smiled to herself as some of the pollen fell on top of her. She had healed her realm and now there was only one last thing to do. She just hoped that it will all work out well in the end.

"Are you ready for this?" Flora asked.

"…..No…." her mother, Lily replied.

Rose giggled at her mother as she held her sister's hand. The three of them were standing at the beginning of the path that led straight to the palace of Linphea.

"Mum….." Flora sighed sadly. "Whatever happened is now in the past. I need to return the treasure to the rightful rulers to protect it. That is us. You did what you had to do to protect us and protect our father, but now it's time to return. Your kingdom needs you to do this, and we need you to do this."

Lily was silent for a few moments before Flora continued on.

"What would dad want you to do?"

"_Lily, my love, I think it's time that you came out of hiding," Dimetri said, once he put Flora to bed._

"_Dimetri, you know that I cannot do that. It would ruin my family's reputation."_

"_Flora is eight and she needs to know where she came from."_

"_My father will disapprove of you and your life could be put into jeopardy if they find out."_

"_My life is not as important as yours or our daughter's," Dimetri said, taking Lily's hands in his._

"_Don't say that."_

"_But it's true. Without you two girls, I wouldn't want to live. You are all I fight for."_

_Tears started falling from Lily's eyes._

"_I can't do this without you, Dimetri."_

_Dimetri took Lily's face in his hands and kissed the tears that were falling._

"_You won't have to. When I return from battle we will reveal ourselves and come clean."_

"_What...what if..."_

"_There is no 'what if', Lily. I will return to you and Flora, I promise. I am never saying goodbye to you."_

"Mum?"

Lily shook her head and was brought back to reality.

"You're right. I have to do this. I have to do this for you two girls, and for your father."

Flora smiled at her mother before the three of them walked the path and arrived at the front of the palace only to be greeted by the guard.

"Who dares to disturb the rulers of Linphea?" the guard demanded.

"I am Flora, Guardian of the Cosmic Void and keeper of the Nature Treasure," Flora said with confidence. "I wish to speak with the King and Queen."

"You? You saved Linphea?"

"And all of magic," Rose added.

"May I speak with them?" Flora repeated, a little softer.

The guard nodded his head, too speechless to speak. He opened the palace door and led them to the throne room. The throne room doors opened and the three of them walked in to find an elderly couple sitting on the thrones waiting for their arrival. As soon as Flora and her family walked in, the King and Queen stood up from their thrones and slightly bowed to Flora.

"Guardian Flora," Queen Katherine greeted humbly. "It is an honour to meet with you."

Flora and her family wordlessly returned their bows. Lily was slightly shaking so Rose gently and subtly took her hand in hers to offer silent support.

"The...the p-pleasure is all mine, your majesties," Flora stuttered, nervous in meeting her real grandparents.

"We are eternally grateful for what you have done for us and Linphea," King Phillip said.

"I-it...um...it was nothing," Flora stuttered again.

Rose rolled her eyes and used her free hand to hold Flora's to stop her from stuttering.

"Nothing? My dear, you and your friends sacrificed yourselves for every person in this dimension," Phillip replied.

"Um...thank you," Flora blushed.

"Are you alright, dear?" Phillip asked.

Flora couldn't trust her words so she just nodded her head in response. Now that she had enough time to thank Flora, she spent some time to really look at the girl while her husband talked. Flora's eyes were very similar to a pair that she knew. Her hair was the same colour as Katherine's when she was younger but as soon as Katherine saw Flora blushed, she gasped, earning looks from everyone in the room. Katherine ignored the looks in the room and slowly walked up to Flora and stared into her eyes. She studied her before she knelt down on the ground and stared at Rose.

"Katherine, darling, what are you doing?" Phillip asked.

Lily could feel her heart beating a million miles a minute. She knew that her mother would find something the minute she met Flora and Rose. She had hoped that maybe her mother would have been senile already.

"Flora, who is this charming little girl?" Katherine asked, standing up again.

"Um..." Flora stuttered, getting nervous again.

"I'm Rose," Rose answered. "I'm Flora's sister."

"Sister?" Katherine repeated. "Phillip, my dear, don't you see something quite similar in these girls?"

Phillip walked up to his wife and closely examined Rose and Flora. After a few moments he turned to his wife and nodded his head.

"The same eyes," Phillip agreed. "And that smile!"

"Excuse me?" Lily questioned, getting nervous by the minute.

Phillip and Katherine turned to Lily and smiled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry," Katherine apologised, walking over to Lily. "We were just..."

Katherine stopped dead when she looked at Lily. The eyes were a different colour but they had the same shape. Her colour was a dark shade but it had a similar style to someone. But Katherine closely examined Lily's face and gasped, feeling hot tears forming in her eyes. Katherine backed away a little bit from Lily and held a hand to her mouth. Phillip placed comforting hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Katherine? What is it?" Phillip asked.

"She...she looks like...Adeline," Katherine whispered.

Flora and Rose looked at their mother realising the same thing. They knew that their mother had changed her appearance but they didn't realise that she also had changed her name. Phillip looked between his wife and Lily and rubbed Katherine's back soothingly.

"Darling, I think you are mistaken. This is Lily, the mother of Lady Flora. Adeline...she died."

"I am a mother, Phillip!" Katherine yelled. "I know my daughter, when I see her!"

Katherine pulled away from Phillip and walked closer up to Lily. She looked Lily dead in the eyes and asked her a question.

"Are...are you...are you A-Adeline?" Katherine asked.

Flora and Rose stared at their mother waiting for her answer. They had gotten this far but they were still worried that Lily would back out at the last second. They knew it would be very difficult for her but they were still very hopeful. Lily looked up into the eyes of her mother that she had not seen in years. She could see the inner turmoil that the woman was going through. She had dreamed of this moment for years but she always wanted to do this with Dimetri. Lily couldn't trust her voice so she took a deep breath and she slowly nodded her head. Katherine let out a sob and pulled Lily into her arms.

"My Adeline!" Katherine cried. "My dear, dear Adeline. You are home."

Phillip was in complete shock. He walked over to Katherine and Lily.

"Is it...is it really you, Adeline?" Phillip asked.

Lily pulled away from Katherine and looked at her father.

"Y-yes, dad," Lily replied. "It's me."

Tears fell from Phillip's eyes and he pulled Katherine and Lily into a massive group hug. Rose and Flora stood away watching as their mother reunited herself with her parents. After a few minutes, Katherine pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked over to Flora and Rose and smiled.

"So...Flora, Rose, you two are our granddaughters?" Katherine asked.

"Yes," Flora instantly replied with a smile.

Katherine smiled greatly and pulled the two girls into a hug as well.

"My granddaughter, a Cosmix Guardian," Phillip chuckled before joining the hug.

Lily giggled to herself and wandered why she ever thought that this would be difficult. But then she remembered that she still had to tell them why she left and pretended to be dead.

"We have a lot to talk about, Adeline," Katherine said.

"I...I changed my name...mum," Lily stuttered nervously.

"Oh...right, sorry, Lily," Katherine corrected.

"What happened, darling?" Phillip asked.

Lily took a deep breath before she began her tale to her parents and children.

"Um...when I was 18, dad, you wanted me to marry," Lily began.

"Yes, I remember that," Phillip said.

"But...I didn't like who you had chosen. In fact during that time when you were finding me suitors, I had fallen in love. I fell in love with Sir Dimetri."

"Sir Dimetri?" Katherine and Phillip said together in shock.

"The head of my knights?"Phillip asked.

Lily nodded her head in response. "We were in love but you wouldn't approve of my marrying someone lower than a Duke. You said that it was beneath me."

"Phillip?" Katherine gasped in horror.

"She was the heir to the throne!" Phillip defended.

"Love is love," Katherine scolded.

"Then I found out that I was pregnant," Lily continued, silencing the couple's bickering. "I was too afraid to tell you two because I knew that father wouldn't approve of my love for Dimetri and then for me to be unmarried and pregnant at 18, I knew that I would bring disgrace to our family."

"So you ran away?" Katherine said, sadly, earning a nod from her daughter. "Honey, we would have helped you."

"No, you two would have been disappointed and rip me away from my true love. I would have been forced to stay away from the world to hide the family disgrace," Lily corrected.

"Lily," Katherine began. "We love you more than anything else in this world. To have thought for all these years that you were dead killed us. Sure we would have been disappointed but we would have helped you. I mean, if you told me that you were in love with Dimetri then I would have fought with your father to let you two get married."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Your passion for love, the same passion I see in Flora and Rose, comes from me. My family didn't approve of me marrying your father but I fought for him and soon they realised that my happiness is all that counted," Katherine explained.

"What happened with Flora?" Phillip asked.

"I ran away from you and Dimetri but he found me a month later in house in the country outside of the city," Lily answered. "He didn't care that I was pregnant, he thought that it was magical. But I was so worried because Dimetri was a wizard and I was a princess. Flora was destined with great magic so we kept her birth a secret and every day Dimetri would sneak away to spend time with Flora and I. Then when Flora was eight Dimetri went off into battle and then a week later I find out that he was dead."

Flora walked over to her mother and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean dead?" Phillip asked like his daughter was crazy.

"I heard in the news that Dimetri was lost in battle and presumed to be dead," Lily replied sadly. "After I heard that, I knew that I wasn't strong enough to reunite with you two with him by my side so I wrote a fake letter from a doctor saying that I died from a terminal illness and then I moved again and raised Flora and Rose by myself."

Phillip and Katherine looked at each other before pulling Lily into their arms.

"We are so sorry, Lily," Phillip said, kissing his daughter's head.

"We put you through so much, darling," Katherine added.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I love you two so much but I was so scared and I was so alone," Lily cried.

Phillip pulled away from the hug and walked over to one of the guards in the room and whispered something in his ear. The guard nodded and walked out of the room to complete the King's task.

"Lily, nothing you would have done would have made us love you any less," Katherine said, wiping the tears from Lily's eyes.

"I just wasn't strong enough and I was protecting Flora and then Rose."

"I must say that you did an outstanding job, honey," Phillip said putting a hand on each should of his grandchildren. "They are just as beautiful and kind-hearted as you are."

"And powerful too," Katherine added.

"King Phillip," a voice sounded from a hallway.

"In here," Phillip replied.

Katherine looked at her husband and saw him wink at her earning a smile in return.

"Is everything alright, sire?"

Everyone in the room turned to find a tall slightly tanned, long black haired man standing in the doorway of one of the hallways that led out of the throne room. The man looked to be in his early to mid thirties, had a large muscular build and wore a dark brown long sleeved shirt with a vest over the top, dark brown pants and leather gloves on his arms. Around his hip he wore a leather belt with a large sword in its holster. If Flora didn't know any better she would have thought that he was a younger King Arthur. His eyes were a dark green colour and his long hair was in a pony tail.

As soon as Lily saw the man in the hallway she immediately felt tears form in her eyes again and she covered her mouth with her hand. Her body slightly shook from shock causing Katherine to notice slightly and she placed her hands on Lily's shoulders to steady her. The man looked at his King and Queen before turning his attention to the guests in the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, sire, but I was told that you requested me," the man added.

"Yes," Phillip said too cheerfully, as he walked over to the man and led him further into the room. "I would like to introduce you to our guests."

"Phillip," Katherine warned, noticing her daughter might faint from shock.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce the head of my knights and my right hand man, Sir Dimetri," Phillip introduced.

Flora and Rose grabbed each other's hand in shock and their mouths hung open. Katherine felt Lily lean against her and she helped steady her daughter. Dimetri smiled at the three girls before bowing.

"I am honoured to meet you, ladies," Dimetri said with a bow.

Dimetri looked at Flora first and gasped a little to himself. Phillip gave him a knowing look and smirked.

"Everything okay, Dimetri?" Phillip asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry but, you look a lot like two people that I used to know," Dimetri said to Flora.

Flora was too stunned in meeting her father to utter a response.

"Dimetri," Lily whispered aloud, earning his attention. "Is it...is it really you?"

Dimetri raised an eyebrow at Lily and walked a little closer to her.

"I'm sorry?" Dimetri said.

"Dimetri, this is Lily," Phillip introduced.

"What a lovely name," Dimetri replied, earning a blush from Lily.

Dimetri instantly recognised the blush and his eyes widened. He thought that he was going crazy until Phillip continued on.

"Actually her real name is Adeline," Phillip added. "Adeline von de Natura."

"Dimetri, the princess has returned to us," Katherine said with a smile.

Dimetri's eyes widened even further and he stepped back from Lily is disbelief. Tears were forming in his eyes and he dared himself not to believe it. He looked closer at Lily but couldn't deny her facial structure and her smile and blush. It was still her but it was impossible.

"And Dimetri, this is Flora," Phillip said, motioning to Flora.

Dimetri looked at Flora and he knew that he recognised her. It was his little girl. She looked exactly like her mother. He should have seen it before but he didn't realise. He felt so stupid. He looked back at Lily and before he could utter another word, he ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. The moment Lily was in Dimetri's arms, she felt a shiver run throughout her entire body, she felt at ease and whole again, and the cologne that he wore was still the same. It was Dimetri, her Dimetri. She instantly cried on his shoulder as Dimetri kept kissing Lily's head, willing his tears away. Katherine and Phillip left the couple and went to stand with Flora and Rose. Flora felt tears in her eyes too and wiped them with her hand.

"I thought I lost you," Lily cried. "They said that you were dead."

"I was captured for a year but I escaped and my men found me and took me home," Dimetri whispered back to Lily.

Lily cried harder and tightened her grip around the love of her life.

"I was told that you were dead, my love," Dimetri said after a few moments.

Lily's heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words that she so longed to hear again.

"I faked my death after hearing about you because I knew I wasn't strong enough to see them without you. I was scared so I ran. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay. We found each other again, that's all that matters."

Dimetri pulled away slightly from Lily and looked into her eyes. He smiled upon seeing the fake contact lenses before he pulled her into a heart warming kiss. Lily instantly melted feeling the same comfort that she once had all those years ago. Everything about the kiss was the same and it still made her feel tingly and made her toes curl but she felt more love in it than any other kiss that they shared. Once they pulled away, Dimetri placed a few stray hairs behind Lily's ear before walking over to Flora.

"So this is my little girl?" Dimetri said proudly.

"H-Hi d-daddy," Flora stuttered.

"Hi Daddy!" Rose said cheerfully.

Dimetri blinked a few times in shock before looking at Lily.

"It was the night before you went off into battle," Lily informed sadly. "You 'died' before I could tell you and then we moved."

Dimetri turned back to now his two girls and smiled at them.

"What beautiful girls," Dimetri said.

Dimetri smiled before Flora and Rose jumped into his arms. This time Dimetri couldn't resist the tears falling from his eyes. He had two beautiful little girls in his arms and they were his daughters; his first daughter that he missed growing up and the adorable little girl that he never knew about.

"I'm so sorry, girls," Dimetri whispered with tears. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

"We love you too, dad," Flora whispered back.

Being in Dimetri's arms, feeling his arms around her and smelling the cologne brought back memories from when she was a child, memories that she had once thought didn't exist and it made her feel complete.

Flora pulled away from the hug and Dimetri picked up Rose and held her on his hip before walking over to Lily and wrapping his arms around her.

"Sire..." Dimetri began.

"No need," Phillip interrupted, holding up his hand to his knight. "My daughter told me everything. It's true I probably wouldn't have accepted it at first, but if you had told me I would have gone with my daughter's happiness over anything else. But I am glad that everything worked out in the end."

"You kept your promise," Lily whispered into his ear.

Dimetri smiled and kissed Lily's cheek.

"I always do."

Flora smiled at her newly reunited family before turning to her grandparents. She held out her hands, palm side facing upwards, and an earthy-green glow shone from her hands before disappearing quickly to reveal her sceptre treasure. Everyone gasped upon seeing the treasure with their own eyes.

"As Guardian Fairy of the Cosmic Void and the Nature Treasure it is my duty to protect the treasure and the Cosmic Void from ever returning to evil's hands again. To do so, the treasures must return to their rightful place, and this treasure rightfully belongs here. I ask that you hide this treasure and keep it safe and protected until it is once again needed," Flora said confidently.

Phillip and Katherine each took hold of the sceptre and held it between them. They looked at Flora with loving eyes and nodded their heads.

"We will honour your request and protect this with our lives," Phillip replied.

"You should also know that as the long lost heir to the throne of Linphea, you and Rose's rightful place his here in the palace," Katherine informed with a knowing smile.

Phillip followed her lead and looked at Lily and Dimetri.

"As long lost Princess of Linphea," Phillip added with a smile. "Your rightful place, Lily, is here sitting beside me and your mother. Dimetri, your rightful place is alongside your family, on a throne, in this palace, and even at an alter."

"What?" Lily gasped.

"If your love was true then, then it is true now," Phillip said warmly. "My daughter is back, my family has grown and is reunited. A wedding sounds like a good way to celebrate, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more," Dimetri said happily.

Dimetri kissed Rose's head and brought her and Lily into a hug. He looked at Flora and beckoned her over. The four of them joined a massive group hug before Katherine and Phillip ran over and joined them. Flora could not have picked a more perfect ending to an incredible journey.

* * *

_Life always has its ups and downs but if you are true to yourself then any obstacle faced can be overcome. It is important to take the time to enjoy the journey that we take and not the destination that lies ahead. The person you want to be does exist, somewhere on the other side of hard work, faith and belief, and beyond the heartache and fear of what lies ahead. To truly live is to accept the things that cannot be changed and learn how to overcome them without changing ourselves. That is our own sacred power and that is a treasure that we all must safely keep._

* * *

**That is the finale! I hope that you all enjoyed it and I look forward to the reviews!  
**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


End file.
